


The pretty boy and the sexy nerd

by Road1985



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Jared menor de edad, M/M, nerd!Jensen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 100,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un ingeniero que tiene que ganarse la vida dando clases particulares y un estudiante de instituto que necesita un profesor para poder aprobar el último curso antes de la universidad. Uno no sabe nada de deportes, el otro quiere ser la estrella del equipo del instituto, el uno puede desmantelar un ordenador y mejorarlo, con los ojos cerrados, al otro le gusta hablar con sus amigos por facebook y twitter. El uno se ha enamorado de una adolescente y sabe que no debe; el otro se ha perdido la cabeza por su profesor particular, también sabe que está mal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NO LE MIRES EL CULO A TU PROFESOR, POR MUCHO QUE SEA PERFECTO

Cerró el ordenador y dejó el periódico sobre la mesa. Nada, ningún trabajo; seis años de carrera y ocho meses de paro y seguía como al principio, con su título de ingeniero y sin perspectivas de futuro. Hacía mucho que había perdido las esperanzas, pero ya se estaba planteando seriamente tirar por la borda los años invertidos en sus estudios y dedicarse a otra cosa.

“¿Por qué no pones un anuncio para dar clases particulares?” Dijo su amigo Chris sentándose frente a él con una cerveza en la mano. “Nunca van a faltar los chicos con problemas en matemáticas o lo que quiera que estudiaras en la carrera.”

“Soy ingeniero tío, no he estudiado para ser profesor y desde luego no me veo enseñando a adolescentes que solo piensan en ligarse a la jefa de las animadoras como sumar dos y dos.”

Chris dejó la botella en la mesa y esperó a que Jensen lo mirara. “¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Cuánto tiempo más esperas que tus padres te paguen este apartamento? No es dinero para ellos, los dos lo sabemos, pero ¿De verdad quieres que te sigan manteniendo? Durante unos años está bien, pero tienes casi veinticinco años.”

“¿Podrías no recordármelo?”

“No, cuando se trata de empezar a vivir tu vida, a ganarte tu dinero, que me parece que no sabes eso. No te gusta que te lo diga, pero resulta que eres un maldito niño de papá, vives muy bien a costa del dinero de tus padres y te lo has pasado de puta madre estos años.”

“He sido el mejor de mi clase.” Puntualizó Jensen con un dedo levantado.

“Lo cual demuestra que debes ser superdotado o algo así, porque no sé cómo has hecho para sacar esas notas con las fiestas y las vacaciones que te has pegado.” Jensen iba a replicar algo, pero Chris no le dejó y siguió hablando. “A lo que iba. No sabes vivir por ti mismo, no sabes lo que significa tener que ganar dinero para comer o para pagar el alquiler de la casa.”

Jensen miró a su amigo, como si tuviera que asimilar todas las palabras de Chris. “¿Estás insinuando que soy un malcriado y que no se ganarme la vida?”

“No estoy insinuando nada, estoy afirmando que no sabes cómo hacerlo y qué prefieres quedarte ahí sentado pensando que no hay trabajo, que intentar hacer cosas nuevas, como hace todo el mundo cuando las cosas no les salen como ellos quieren. No encuentras trabajo como ingeniero, pero te puedo asegurar que hay muchos chicos por ahí, mejores de lo que tú te crees que estarían deseando tener un profesor de mates o de química como tú.”

Jensen se echó a reír en cuanto su amigo terminó su particular discurso. “¿De dónde ha salido todo eso?”

“De la cerveza supongo. Pero sabes que tengo razón y sabes también que puedes conseguir lo que tú quieras, aunque para eso tengas que esforzarte un poco más de lo normal.”

El ingeniero suspiró y enterró la cabeza entre sus dos brazos sobre la mesa. Llevaba tiempo deseando salir del nido de sus padres, de tener que depender del dinero que le pasaba cada mes su padre; pero quería hacerlo con un trabajo hecho a la medida de lo que había estudiado, con un buen sueldo, un buen horario y previsión de ascender en poco tiempo. Si hacía lo que su amigo le proponía, se estaría adentrando en un mundo que no conocía, empezar a trabajar desde cero.

El teléfono de Chris comenzó a sonar. “Es Steve, quiere saber si vendrás a comer con nosotros mañana o lo que es lo mismo si estás dispuesto a comer lo que te ponga delante, por muy chocante o innovador, como él dice, que sea. Sinceramente no te lo recomiendo.”

Pero a Jensen acababa de encendérsele la bombilla. Su padre siempre le estaba diciendo que no era un hombre de provecho, que solo valía para estudiar pero que a la hora de la verdad lo suyo no era trabajar. Durante mucho tiempo había creído que era cierto, no le gustaba pasar muchas horas metido en una oficina, ni siquiera en un laboratorio, le agobiaba la idea, necesitaba hacer las cosas a su ritmo, tranquilamente, sin presiones, ni horarios o fechas límite.

Precisamente por eso, su padre siempre había tenido el poder sobre él, para decirle lo que podía o no podía hacer, cuando ir a los sitios, con quien, cuáles de sus amistades merecían la pena y cuales el hombre pensaba que querían aprovecharse de su hijo. Siempre estaba metiendo las narices en su vida, precisamente porque podía, porque él pagaba esa vida y aunque tampoco le había importado mucho hasta ese momento, porque había hecho oídos sordos; pero una parte de él, tal vez fuera su conciencia le decía que no estaba bien, que no podía seguir actuando así, como hombre adulto que era, debía empezar a tomarse la vida completamente en serio y dejar de ser un mantenido de su padre.

“Me encantaría ir.”

“Jen, Steve es mi novio y lo adoro, pero no comprendo eso que él llama cocina creativa y no quiero que te envenene con ninguna idea nueva.”

“Lo que quiero decir, es que voy a poner un anuncio en todos los sitios posibles, diciendo que me ofrezco para dar clases, de matemáticas, de física, de química, de lo que sea y voy a conseguir pagarme este apartamento y podré independizarme completamente de mi padre.”

“Son clases particulares Jen, no una mina de oro.”

“Bueno al menos me ganaré un sueldo y mañana me pasaré todo el día haciendo que todo el mundo sepa que he entrado en el mercado laboral.” Jensen se puso en pie completamente serio, como si hubiera descubierto algo importante. “Desde ahora mismo, soy un trabajador.”

“Siempre y cuando encuentres un trabajo.” Dijo Chris entre risas, mientras seguía bebiendo cerveza.

“¿Podrías no ser aguafiestas?”

* 

“Se dan clases de ciencias a todos los niveles.  
Licenciado, ingeniero, 25 años, responsable y buena presencia.  
Económico, 15 dólares la hora.  
Preguntar por Jensen.”

Era el mejor anuncio que Jeffrey había visto en los últimos días. Había hablado con varios posibles candidatos para dar clases a su hijo, pero por un motivo o por otro, ninguno le había gustado, unos eran muy jóvenes, otros demasiado listillos y los que más se acercaban a lo que él quería, no tenían ninguna experiencia. Pero este era perfecto y no tardó en llamar al número que ponía en el anuncio.

Una voz joven y recia contesto, eso le gustaba, una voz segura.

“¿Eres Jensen?”

“Si.”

“Me llamo Jeff y he visto tu anuncio en el periódico. ¿Das clases de ciencias, verdad? Espero que me digas que sí, porque estoy empezando a sentirme bastante desesperado y necesito encontrar a alguien para que ayude a mi hijo con las matemáticas y la química.”

“Eso puedo hacerlo. ¿En qué curso está…?”

“Jay… quiero decir Jared. Le queda terminar este curso para graduarse, pero como le caigan matemáticas y química, se puede ir olvidando de hacerlo y sobretodo, se puede olvidar de la universidad. No quiero que pierda la oportunidad de su vida.”

“No soy un experto en adolescentes, pero creo que con un poco de estimulación y alguien que le explique las cosas, tu hijo puede aprobar sin problemas.”

“¿Ese alguien serías tu?”

Jensen sonrió, aquel hombre sonaba ligeramente desesperado, lo cual era bastante bueno, porque si algunas cosas salían mal o no encajaba del todo con el chico… podía pasar de todo, su padre solo deseaba que aprobara. Podía ser una buena oportunidad para probar sus dotes como profesor.

“Claro, ¿quieres que nos veamos antes de comenzar?”

“Si, por favor, ven a mi casa. ¿Puedes pasarte esta tarde? Me gustaría empezar cuanto antes.”

“Está tarde, claro allí estaré.”

* 

“Papá, no necesito un profesor particular, te prometo que aprobaré, pero no me hagas esto, no me pongas un profesor. Además, seguro que ese uno de esos tíos raros, con gafas de pasta, que no tienen vida personal pero se hacen los interesantes contándote sus historias una y otra vez.”

Jeff ni siquiera se molestó en contestar a su hijo. Jared no era un mal chico, un poco trasto a veces y en ocasiones, bastante a menudo despistado, lo que no le estaba ayudando para nada en sacar los exámenes. Primero había sido el equipo de fútbol, se pasaba más horas entrenando que estudiando; pero al final consiguió que las dos cosas fueran compatibles. 

Luego fueron las chicas, aunque no duró mucho esa fase, como si al poco tiempo de ir tras una de las chicas de su clase y que ella le diera esquinazo saliendo con uno de los jugadores del equipo de baloncesto, Jared hubiera decidido olvidarse por completo de las chicas. Jeff pensó que a lo mejor tampoco era tan mala idea, al menos hasta que terminara el instituto podría centrarse en los estudios.

Pero últimamente, su hijo estaba más raro de lo normal, sabía que algo le ocurría, algo mantenía su mente ocupada lejos de los libros y por más que había intentado hablar con su hijo sobre el tema, Jared siempre encontraba la excusa perfecta para no hacerlo.

Jeff se lamentaba que la madre de Jared no estuviera allí, ella si que sabía hablar con su hijo, con una sola mirada sabía cómo sonsacarle toda la información que quería, el muchacho nunca era capaz de mentirle cuando lo intentaba su farsa caía enseguida y confesaba como un cachorrillo asustado. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde la muerte de su mujer y tanto al padre como al hijo les había costado mucho superarlo.

“Me prometiste a principio de curso que podías sacar las dos asignaturas por ti solo y ya he visto tus notas. No voy a permitir que el segundo trimestre sea igual. Necesitas ayuda y yo no te la puedo dar. ¿Qué tal si dejas que te encuentre un buen profesor? Además todavía no conoces a Jensen.”

“No me hace falta, ya me imagino cómo va a ser. Seguro que es uno de esos tipos viejos que viven solo detrás de un libro y que no hacen más que hablar de lo mal que les salió todo en la vida. Papá, puedo buscarme toda la información que necesite en internet, no hace falta que…”

“No vamos a seguir esta discusión Jay, necesitas ayuda en el colegio y esta tarde va a venir Jensen para conocernos. Espero que no le asustes.” Jeff era un gran padre pero cuando fulminaba con la mirada a su hijo, sabía cómo imponerse y dar miedo. Así que como siempre ocurría con esa mirada, Jared no dijo nada, asintió y se marchó a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta tras él y se sentó en la cama. Adoraba a su padre, desde que su madre había muerto, su padre y él se habían convertido en un equipo. Jared era un buen chico, no se metía en problemas y ayudaba a su padre en todo lo que podía. Se llevaban bien, pero conforme el muchacho iba creciendo, poco a poco, se iba separando de su padre, Jeff no entendía algunas cosas de las que hacía su hijo y Jared no encontraba la forma de contarle el verdadero motivo por el que había empezado a bajar en las notas.

¿Cómo decirle a su padre que tenía la ligera sospecha de que era gay? ¿Cómo decirle a un hombre como Jeff, un poco chapado a la antigua, que le gustaba un chico un año mayor que él y que además no le hacía ningún caso?

Tenía el ordenador poblado de fotos gays, alguna película… eso le gustaba, ya había tenido alguna noche íntima consigo mismo viendo esas películas y sin duda alguna había sido realmente placentero; pero por mucho que quería hablar del tema con su padre y contarle al verdad, decirle que estaba confuso, que no sabía lo que sentía por nadie, si le gustaban las chicas, los chicos, las dos cosas. Todo era demasiado raro y claro, habían bajado sus notas claro que sí, porque se concentraba más en intentar conocerse a sí mismo, solo, sin ayuda de nadie, porque no tenía a nadie con quien hablarlo.

Escuchó el sonido del timbre. No se podía creer que se hubiera pasado dos horas metido en su cuarto, pensando, tirado en la cama, mirando al techo, haciendo una revisión de los últimos meses de su vida, lo cerca que había estado de contarle a su padre sobre sus problemas y sus dudas y como siempre, al final se había echado para atrás.

“Hola, pasa.” Escuchó decir a su padre.

“Hola, eres Jeffrey supongo.” Dijo otra voz, recia, pero suave al mismo tiempo. Desde luego no parecía la voz de un hombre de cincuenta años. 

“Espera un momento que voy a llamar a mi hijo.”

Al escuchar los pasos de su padre acercándose a su dormitorio, Jared abrió la puerta y desde allí lo vio. Alto, tal vez un poco más bajito que él, cabello castaño claro y corto, perfectamente peinado, y cuando se volvió hacia él, observando la casa, pudo ver sus ojos verdes penetrantes y las innumerables pecas en su rostro. GUAPO. La palabra comenzó a vibrar en su mente con fuerza, hasta que lo vio dibujado en la pared, con letras de neón de colorines. Su nuevo profesor era GUAPO.


	2. SI ERES FRIKI NO DIGAS DELANTE DEL PRIMER DESCONOCIDO “COMO DIRIA UN DALEK: EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE”

Jared salió de su cuarto antes de que su padre se lo dijera, ahora sí que tenía interés en el recién llegado. Jeffrey le pidió que se portara bien, pero Jared no le hizo caso, parecía un perrillo que acababa de encontrar un juguete nuevo, algo que le había llamado poderosamente la atención. Ni siquiera escuchó lo que su padre acababa de decirle, pasó por su lado y apareció en el salón, observando a Jensen, mirando su ropa, unos vaqueros ajustados y que marcaban estupendamente bien su trasero, no porque se hubiera fijado especialmente en él, al menos no de forma muy descarada; y una camisa gris que caía recta por su cuerpo, marcando los brazos. Sin duda ese tío iba al gimnasio de vez en cuando.

“¿Eres Jared verdad?”

Para cuando el muchacho quiso darse cuenta, tenía aquellos ojos verdes clavados en los suyos, Jensen le estaba mirando desde una distancia extremadamente corta como para salir corriendo por haber parecido un acosador. Se puso pálido, dio un paso atrás y carraspeó con fuerza intentando decir algo antes de parecer un completo idiota.

“Si, Jared, yo… soy Jared.” Definitivamente, no había parecido un completo idiota.

Jensen sonrió y levantó la vista al ver aparecer por el pasillo a Jeffrey. Jared echó a correr casi hasta el sofá y se sentó ahí. No podía dejar de mirar al recién llegado y solo por eso, porque no podía quitarle la vista de encima por más que lo intentaba, quería salir corriendo. Jensen también se sentó, esperando a Jeffrey y entonces Jared vio que bajo la camisa, completamente abierta, el profesor llevaba una extraña camiseta. Había un extraño ser en ella, una especie de salero enorme con una palabra que repetía continuamente; EXTERMINATE. 

“Bueno, supongo que ya os habéis presentado. Jensen, este es mi hijo Jared, al que espero que le ayudes a aprobar este curso. Se está jugando pasar a la universidad.”

“Papá, no te pongas tan dramático, además, no sé si al final quiero ir a la universidad o no.”

“¿Cómo que…? No le hagas caso, claro que irá a la universidad, lo que pasa es que todavía no sabe lo que quiere estudiar.”

Ahí estaba una de las cosas que a Jared no le gustaba de su padre. Jeffrey siempre asumía lo que era bueno y lo que no lo era para su hijo. No había posibilidad para replicar, si su padre estaba convencido que iba a ir a la universidad, no aceptaría un no por respuesta y estaba convencido que tarde o temprano encontraría a la chica con la que ser feliz y pasar el resto de su vida.

“Bueno, lo que vamos a hacer es trabajar para aprobar este curso, ya veremos lo que pasa el año que viene cuando pasemos este año.” Dijo Jensen con la mejor de sus sonrisas, mirando alternativamente a padre e hijo. “Voy a seros sinceros, es la primera vez que hago esto, así que si queréis que siga aquí tú serás mi primer alumno.”

“Y tu su primer profesor.”

Jared no dijo nada, aunque no podía dejar de mirar esos labios gruesos y perfectos, esos ojos tan verdes como no los había visto nunca y esas manos que… Jared se imaginaba que Jensen era su primer algo, pero no estaba seguro si quería que fuera su profesor exactamente.

“Me gusta que seas sincero, Jensen.” Dijo Jeffrey, sacando por fin a Jared de sus pensamientos, antes de que su cuerpo le delatara. “Creo que solo por eso, sería buena idea darte una oportunidad y averiguar si esto funciona.”

Jensen no se lo podía creer, acababa de poner el anuncio y ya tenía su primer estudiante, que por cierto era mono, pero que muy mono, por mucho que le costara reconocer, no había podido evitarlo, se había fijado en el chico, como para no hacerlo con su altura y sus hoyuelos y su sonrisa y sus ojos de ese color tan extraño… vale, no era buena idea fijarse tanto en un muchacho ocho años más joven que él, menor de edad y sobre todo con su padre delante. 

“Me parece perfecto. ¿Cuántas horas habías pensado?” Preguntó Jensen haciendo un terrible esfuerzo para no mirar la cara angelical de su primer y nuevo alumno y tratando de concentrarse en sus palabras, no sería la primera vez que podía decir alguna tontería por estar más pendiente del perfecto culo de alguien o de su increíble y penetrante mirada.

“¿Podrías darle clase todos los días? Te pagaré bien, te pagaré más si hace falta, pero quiero que hagas todo lo que puedas para que mi hijo apruebe.”

“Papá no hace falta, con un par de días a la semana será suficiente.” Dijo Jared sin dejar de mirar al profesor, que se había puesto muy nervioso y no dejaba de enroscar la camisa entre sus dedos.

“Cuando empieces a aprobar, hablaremos de disminuir el número de clases, hasta entonces, si a Jensen no le parece mal, me gustaría tenerle por aquí todos los días.”

“Eh… claro, no hay ningún problema.” ¿Por qué tenía que haber algún problema? era un hombre adulto, sensato y cabal y desde luego no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad así porque su primer alumno fuera un muchacho realmente atractivo y le costara un gran esfuerzo no tener la mirada fija en él. “Ahora mismo no tengo más alumnos, ya lo sabéis, así que no tengo ningún problema en venir todos los días.

“Perfecto entonces, ¿tienes alguna pregunta que hacerle a tu nuevo profesor hijo?” Le dijo Jeffrey a Jared; el hombre era el único de los tres allí presentes que estaba realmente tranquilo y desde luego no se había dado cuenta de lo mal que lo estaban pasando, tanto su hijo como su nuevo profesor.

Jared agitó la cabeza, tanto para decir que no, como para sacar de su cabeza, los pensamientos que empezaban a amontonarse sobre lo que podría decirle a Jensen, ninguno de los cuales podía ser escuchado por su padre, sin decirle primero que creía que era gay y desde luego no estaba preparado para decírselo a Jensen, sin que luego se tirara por la ventana de la vergüenza.

“Bueno, pues ha sido un placer conocerte, Jensen y nos vemos mañana para que empieces la clase y bueno, ya sabes, cualquier cosa que necesites, ya sabes dónde estoy.”

Jeffrey se puso en pie, de la misma forma que lo hicieron Jensen y Jared. Los dos se miraron un momento, los dos notaron la tensión, pero ambos estaban seguros que se lo estaban imaginando, nadie como la persona que tenían enfrente se fijaría en ellos y desde luego ellos no podía fijarse en el otro. Padre e hijo se despidieron de Jensen y nada más escuchar que la puerta se cerraba tras él, el profesor cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Steve.

“Tío, tengo un problema.”

*

Chris no podía dejar de reír y revolcarse por el sofá, mientras Jensen lo miraba sin decir una palabra pero con ganas de matarle allí mismo. Steve por su parte, le había dado una cerveza y a diferencia de su novio, hacía terrible esfuerzos para no echarse a reír.

“¿De verdad crees que es gracioso? Te estoy diciendo que estoy jodido y tu sólo sabes reírte.” Protestó Jensen.

“Lo siento, tío.” Contestó Chris, mientras se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos e intentaba no volver a reír. “Pero no puedes negarme que es graciosísimo. Encuentras tu primer trabajo, un día después de haber puesto tu anuncio, lo cual ya es sorprendente en sí mismo, pero encima resulta que te enamoras de tu alumno, que para más inri, es menor de edad.”

“¡No estoy enamorado de nadie!” Gritó Jensen poniéndose colorado. “Es solo que, el chico, Jared… es muy guapo.”

“Está muy bueno, vamos dilo, di que está muy bueno.”

Había ocasione en las que Jensen mataría a su amigo y ese era uno de los momentos. Chris tenía un sentido del humor un tanto especial y parecía que disfrutaba con las desgracias ajenas. También era cierto que Jensen podía ser un pelín dramático y pensar que conocer a un chico de diecisiete años especialmente atractivo era algo horrible, seguramente porque no conseguía encontrar alguien guapo, al mismo tiempo que interesante, medianamente inteligente y por supuesto interesado en él, de su edad.

“Vamos, Jenny, reconoce que tu alumno está como buenorro y te pone como una moto.”

Jensen boqueó como un pez varias veces, abrió los ojos de par en par y trató de pensar algo lógico con lo que llevar la contraria a Chris, pero por mucho que lo intentó, su amigo tenía razón, Jared Padalecki estaba bueno y le había vuelto loco con solo verlo una vez.

Derrotado por la evidencia, Jensen suspiró y se desplomó en el sofá. “¿Es algo muy terrible decir que te has fijado en un menor de edad?”

“¿Te lo quieres tirar?”

“¡Chris!” Con el bote que dio, Jensen casi se levanta del golpe del sofá. “¿Tengo que repetirte que es menor de edad y que es mi alumno? Decir algo así, sería como si yo fuera médico y el mi paciente o como si yo fuera abogado y él mi cliente, con el pequeño detalle, que igual no os he comentado, que es menor de edad.”

Steve se fue a la cocina y apareció con otras tantas cervezas. Las chicas podían decir que el helado era la mejor forma de pasar las depresiones pero no había nada como unas cuantas cervezas y dos buenos amigos para ayudar a pasar los malos momentos, incluso los más vergonzosos como ese.

“Sé que Chris, a veces, no tiene demasiado tacto para decir las cosas y puede que no siempre use las mejores palabras para decirlo, pero en algo tiene razón. Se sincero contigo mismo, Jen. ¿El chico te gusta?”

Jensen miró a sus dos amigos. “¿Y qué pasa si me gusta? No puedo hacer nada, primero porque…”

“Si, si, es menor de edad, pero tiene diecisiete, en pocos meses, eso dejará de ser un problema.” Apuntó Chris para luego dar un largo trago de su cerveza. 

“¿Y qué hacemos con que sea mi alumno?”

“Mientras no se entere su padre…” Jensen se puso pálido de repente y sintió que estaba a punto desmayarse. Definitivamente, Chris tenía solución para todo, aunque sus respuestas no siempre fueran las más decentes y legales del mundo. “No me mires así, lo digo en serio.”

“Eso es lo que más miedo me da, que lo dices en serio.” Jensen bebió de su segunda cerveza y se sentó sobre sus piernas. “De todas forma es igual, acabo de conocerle y desde luego, alguien como él, no se va a fijar en alguien como yo. ¿Tengo que recordaros que entro en la categoría de friki? Al menos ahora ya no me meten en la taquilla como en el instituto.”

“¿De verdad crees que Jared es uno de esos niñatos?” Preguntó Steve, que siempre tenía la respuesta adecuada para casi todo. “Porque si es así, entonces, ese chico no merece la pena.”

Jensen nunca había superado su época del instituto, incluso siendo alumno de uno de los colegios más prestigiosos del país, o seguramente por ese motivo exactamente; Jensen había sido víctima de diversas y supuestas bromas, por parte de muchos de sus compañeros. Nadie entendía sus gustos, excepto Chris, que aunque no los compartía, los aceptaba y desde luego le defendía de todos los matones que se acercaban a él.

Incluso con los años que habían pasado desde entonces, incluso después de haber pasado por la universidad y ser ahora un hombre adulto, Jensen todavía tenía en su interior, el miedo a ese rechazo, a ese comportamiento, a encontrar a alguien que quisiera reírse de él.

Ver a Jared, con su perfecto cuerpo de jugador de futbol, se parecía tanto a esos chicos de su pasado, que no pudo evitar pensar que sería igual, que le haría la vida imposible a los chicos de su clase o a los chicos más pequeños.

Aun así, Jared le atraía, era imposible que no lo hiciera, aunque solo lo había visto una vez, aunque solo habían hablando cinco minutos. Podía decirlo en voz alta, aunque fuera algo totalmente imposible, Jared Padalecki le gustaba.

*

En casa de Jared, las cosas eran un poco diferentes. Jared se había fijado en Jensen, desde luego era un tío MUY atractivo; aunque no tenía mucha experiencia fijándose en hombres. 

“Lleva gafas.”

“Oh, tío, lo siento, has ido a fijarte en un pardillo o un antiguo pardillo, porque es un viejo. ¿Veinticinco años? Ese tío es muy viejo Jay.” Dijo Misha, mientras encendía un porro.”

“Tío, no fumes eso aquí que mi padre luego me matará.”

Misha se sentó junto a la ventana y sacó el porro fuera. “Lo dicho, te has ido a fijar en un pardillo. ¿De verdad crees que es buena idea ser gay? Como la gente del instituto se entere sí que te matarán.”

Jared se dejó caer sobre su cama. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? Jensen era muy guapo y podría ser un buen tío para iniciarle en el mundo gay, pero Misha tenía razón, la camiseta que llevaba, con ese salero ridículo, esas gafas y esa forma de mirar, con tan poca seguridad, eran las pruebas de que su nuevo y realmente atractivo profesor, era uno de los pardillos de los que tanto se burlaba en el instituto.


	3. CONFESIONES DE UNA ADOLESCENTE CONFUNDIDO (no más que su profesor)

Jensen llamó a la puerta, estaba casi histérico. Su primer alumno, su primera clase. Nunca había sido el que más destacaba de su clase, jamás había tenido don de gentes y muchos de sus compañeros no se acordaban de él. Tenía tanto miedo de no dar la talla o que Jared pasara de él o no saber enseñar o a que ocurriera alguna de los millones de cosas que se le habían pasado por la cabeza desde que había conocido al muchacho y a su padre.

Pero cuando Jeffrey abrió la puerta y vio a Jared tras él, mirándolo con cierto temor, se dio cuenta que el muchacho parecía tener tanto miedo como él. Era extraño ver a un muchacho varios centímetros más alto que él, cosa rara por otro lado, porque Jensen no era precisamente pequeño, parecer tan apocado y parado, mirándole desde lejos. Aunque por otro lado también le recordaba esos documentales en los que el depredador esperaba agazapado para atacar a su presa.

Tal vez Jared era precisamente lo que aparentaba, el capitán del equipo de fútbol, enemigo de la gente como Jensen, los que se salían de lo que para la gente como él, era normal. Había sufrido exactamente lo mismo aún estudiando en una de las escuelas más caras del país, los chicos eran iguales y le trataban exactamente igual de mal, pasaban de él y se burlaban de sus aficiones.   
Por eso, se aseguro mucho de no comentar con Jared que le gustaba el cine de los cincuenta, la mejor época de la ciencia ficción o que coleccionaba cientos, tal vez miles de comics o que tenía varias estanterías llenas con figuras coleccionables, guardabas en sus envoltorios originales. Nada de eso saldría de su boca, se lo había repetido tantas veces que se había convertido en su mantra personal

“No hables de ti mismo.”

Y lo cierto es que, durante un rato funcionó. Durante las horas de clase, las dos primeras por lo menos, las cosas fueron bastante bien, Jared quería aprender o por lo menos quería aprobar para que su padre no le diera la lata continuamente. Además, las asignaturas con las que tenía que ayudarle, matemáticas y física eran como un regalo para Jensen, las únicas que había sacado con matrícula de honor en el instituto. Había olvidado ya a cuanta gente había ayudado en sus exámenes y tampoco recordaba cuantos le habían dado las gracias… porque no había sido ninguno.

Poco a poco los dos se fueron relajando, Jared que apenas había abierto la boca en todo el rato, se lo quedó mirando después de que Jensen le explicara cómo hacer un problema.

“¿Qué pasa?” Le preguntó el profesor.

“Cuando haces tú los problemas parecen muy fáciles, pero cuando los miró yo, me parecen escritos en un idioma que no hay manera de comprender. ¿Cómo haces para entenderlos?”

Jensen se echó a reír y gracias a que cerró los ojos, no se dio cuenta que Jared acababa de hacerle un recorrido completo, desde el cabello ligeramente despeinado, las pecas que decoraban su rostro, la ropa y aunque casi no podía verlo, su trasero. Jamás se había fijado en nadie así. En cuanto Jensen volvió a mirarle, Jared apartó la mirada de él.

“No es difícil, simplemente es necesaria un poco de lógica.”

“Si, entonces eso es precisamente lo que a mí me falta. No soy una persona lógica Jensen. Es lo que mi padre siempre me dice que no pienso con ninguna lógica, me muevo por impulsos, digo las cosas sin pensar y cuando quiero darme cuenta he hecho las cosas mal.” Jared suspiró, recordando demasiados errores que podrían haber sido corregido y respiró antes lo que finalmente no había cometido.

“¿Quieres hablar de ello?” 

Jensen se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que acababa de decir, rompiendo con esa pregunta su propio mantra. No se trataba solo de no hablar de sí mismo, si no de no escuchar la vida de Jared, que seguramente, le traía demasiados malos recuerdos. Pero para entonces el muchacho se había puesto recto, se le habían encendido los colores y los ojos le brillaban, como si nunca nadie le hubiera dicho algo así.

“¿De verdad quieres hablar de mi vida?” Dijo el muchacho realmente sorprendido, ni siquiera su padre, que estaba siempre muy atareado con su vida, le preguntaba eso.

No, en realidad no quería escucharle fardar de lo buen jugador de fútbol que era o de cómo se divertía metiéndose con los más pequeños. Pero Jensen no era bueno rompiendo el corazón a la gente. Así que acorralado contar la pared, asintió.

“Claro, que sea tu profesor de mates no quiere decir que no te pueda echar una mano si te preocupa algo.” Mentira, no podía hacerlo, porque ni el mismo sabía cómo organizarse su vida, como para dar consejos sobre la vida de los demás.

“Bueno es que… estoy hecho un lío y no puedo hablar de esto con mi padre. Supongo que es por eso por lo que he bajado en mis notas. Tengo la cabeza en otro sitio, justo lo que dice él, si fuera más lógico pensaría en aprobar y dejaría todo lo demás al margen pero como no lo soy, no hago más que darle vueltas a que creo que soy… gay.” Dijo lentamente, levantando la mirada para ver la reacción de Jensen. 

Para su sorpresa su profesor se quedó ahí, tranquilo como si nada. Jensen era buen actor, después de todo había estado tres años en el grupo de teatro del instituto y había hecho sus pinitos en la universidad. Por eso, cuando Jared le soltó esa bomba, que desde luego no se hubiera esperado nunca, Jensen consiguió mantener la compostura, cuando por dentro y sin saber porque, estaba dando saltos de alegría como un adolescente descontrolado.

“Ya veo, mal momento para descubrirlo, supongo.” Jared asintió. Le parecía increíble que Jensen no le estuviera juzgando, pero al mismo tiempo le parecía genial verle tan tranquilo. “¿Alguien más lo sabe?”

“Mi mejor amigo, Misha. Sé que no va a decir nada en el instituto, es el único que puede guardarme un secreto así.” Mientras hablaba, Jared comenzó a hacer garabatos en su cuaderno. “Y lo peor de todo es que no consigo concentrarme en los deberes o los exámenes. Cuando se trata de estudiar de memoria no tengo problemas, tengo buena retentiva, pero cuando tengo que pensar, como aquí en matemáticas, me atasco, no me puedo concentrar porque no hago más que darle vueltas al tema y…”

“Pues no lo hagas.” Le cortó Jensen. El muchacho levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta que el profesor lo estaba mirando fijamente. “Contra más vueltas le des al tema, menos sentido le encontrarás. Dime una cosa, aquí en confianza, te prometo que nadie se enterará. ¿Estás seguro de que te gustan los chicos?”

Jared tardó unos segundos en contestar, no tanto porque Jensen fuera casi un desconocido, sino porque ni él mismo tenía clara la respuesta.

“Eso creo, aunque nunca… nunca le he dado siquiera un beso a un chico ni nada. Pero cuando veo a un tío que… bueno, que está bueno y eso, pues me gusta y me imagino haciendo cosas y…” Jared se echó a reír, se pasó la mano por el pelo notó que sus mejillas ardían. “¿Puedes decirme porque te estoy contando todo esto?” 

Contestar algo coherente, cuando tu alumno que está más bueno que un queso te dice que cree que es gay, pero que no tiene ninguna experiencia, no es nada fácil. Pero cuando te das cuenta que tu cerebro no hace más que mostrarte imágenes de lo que te encantaría hacerle para demostrarle que es tan gay como tú, pone las cosas todavía más difíciles.

Por eso, Jensen no dijo nada, tan solo se encogió de hombros, sonrió y puso una mano sobre el brazo del muchacho, en señal de que lo entendía y le apoyaba.

*

Una hora más tarde, Jeffrey entró en la habitación e invitó a Jensen a quedarse a cenar. Intentó negarse, ya era bastante violento estar colgado por tu alumno al que acabas de conocer, saber que es gay, pero no lo tiene muy seguro, como para encima cenar con él y con su padre, pero para su desgracia, Jeffrey podía ser muy persistente hasta que conseguía lo que deseaba y cuando Jensen quiso darse cuenta estaba sentado a la mesa con ellos, con un bistec delante.

“Jensen, no nos has contado nada de ti.” Dijo Jeff cuando dejó su plato sobre la mesa y sentó entre Jared y Jensen. “Espero no resultar demasiado cotilla, pero ya que vas a pasar muchas horas con mi hijo, me gustaría saber si tienes novia, mujer, hijos incluso, no sé. ¿Has pensando dar siempre clases?”

“Papá por favor, no lo agobies que esto parece un interrogatorio.” Incluso Jared se sentía mal por la batería de preguntas.

“No pasa nada, es normal, tu padre quiere tener a alguien de confianza cerca de su hijo.” Durante unos segundos, las miradas de los dos muchachos se encontraron y se quedaron ahí, enganchadas, tan solo un día juntos y ya tenían un secreto. Jared sonrió y Jensen se puso colorado, pero bajó rápidamente la mirada, antes de que el muchacho se diera cuenta de lo nervioso y alterado que le ponía. “Lo cierto es que no tengo mujer, tampoco tengo hijos y no tengo novia, bueno en realidad… no creo que la tenga nunca, porque…”

Dudó en decirlo, tal vez Jared pensaría que se estaba aprovechando de lo que le había dicho antes o incluso podía ser que el propio Jeff no se lo tomara bien, pero tampoco quería estar ocultándose, si había salido del armario en el instituto, con todas sus consecuencias no iba a estar escondiéndose ahora. Si Jeffrey quería despedirle por ser gay, que lo hiciera, pero al menos su mente estaba tranquila.

“Soy gay.”

Sin tan siquiera mirarle, se dio cuenta que Jared se ponía tenso, recto en su silla y clavaba los ojos en él. No quería averiguar cuál era la reacción exacta del chico, si se sentía traicionado por no habérselo dicho antes, usado o por el contrario feliz y orgulloso de tener alguien con quien hablar. 

En ese momento lo único que le importaba, era la reacción de Jeffrey.

“Oh, bueno no se me había ocurrido preguntar eso perdona. ¿Tienes novio?”

“No, no puedo decir que tenga mucha suerte en el amor, la verdad.”

Mucho más relajados ahora, siguieron hablando durante la cena y Jensen terminó olvidando por completo su mantra. Habló sobre su pasión por la ciencia ficción de los cincuenta y les mostró las fotos que tenía en el móvil de su colección de figuras de acción y cuando quiso darse cuenta era la hora de irse a casa. 

“¿Qué tal si uno de estos fines de semana te llevas a Jared a un ciclo de ciencia ficción? A ver si así deja de ver tanta película de acción sin sentido y gana un poco de cultura.”

“¡Papá!”

Jeffrey estaba muy contento de tenerle allí, le había caído bien, por ser tan natural y por no tener miedo en decirle que era gay. Jensen se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo, con el tiempo que le había costado asumir que estaba bien decir en público que era gay, ahora se daba cuenta que era cierto, no con todo el mundo por supuesto, pero estaba bien, decir abiertamente, que lo era.

Una vez en la puerta del ascensor y cuando ya creía que había terminado un primer día muy largo, Jared le llamó y corrió hacia él, lo empujó dentro del ascensor con la excusa de hacerle una pregunta de camino al coche y los dos se quedaron en silencio.

“¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?” Saltó el muchacho de repente.

“¿A qué te refieres?”

“¿Por qué no me has dicho que tú eras gay?”

“No tenía porque hacerlo. Se trata de mi vida privada.” 

Jensen se apoyó en la pared y Jared se acercó a él. El muchacho era tan grande y lo tenía tan cerca, que no le dejaba ver cuántos pisos le quedaban para poder echar a correr hasta el coche y desaparecer.

“No, es mi vida, yo soy el que me he atrevido a decirte que me gustan los hombres y me lo hubieras puesto mucho más fácil si tú me dices que eres gay.” Lo encajonó un poco más todavía contra la pared y lo miró tan fijamente y con tanta dureza, que Jensen llegó a pensar que le pegaría, por no habérselo contado. “Tal vez entonces te hubiera dicho que eres el hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida, con aficiones raras, pero muy guapo.”

“¿Qué? Jared soy tu profesor y tengo ocho años más que tu.”

“Pero no niegas que te guste.”

“Jared, no vayas por ahí, no puede ser.” Jared se acercó todavía un poco más, poniendo las manos a ambos lados de Jensen, ahora si que lo había atrapado por completo. “Jared, no sé lo que has pensado. Tal vez se trata de que como soy gay me tienes que gustar o que…

Antes de que terminara de hablar, los labios de Jared estaban sobre los suyos, abriéndose paso para meter la lengua y empezar a moverla. Tuvo que agacharse y eso hizo sentir a Jensen como si de repente se hubiera convertido en un enano. La lengua de Jared se movía con la torpeza del principiante dentro de su boca, pero por mucho que quisiera negarlo, aquella sensación le gustaba. Sin poder remediarlo, rodeó el cuello de Jared con una mano y lo atrajo hacia él, para ser él quien metiera la lengua hasta el fondo de la boca de su alumno, enseñándole de la forma más práctica posible, como se daba un buen beso apasionado.  
Cuando los dos se separaron, estaban colorados, apenas podían respirar y no eran capaces de dejar de mirarse. No dijeron nada, Jensen había dejado de ser la persona racional y lógica de la que tan orgulloso estaba y Jared, que acababa de lanzarse al vacío con su profesor no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron al llegar abajo. Jared se hizo a un lado, sin dejar de mirar a Jensen y esperó a que su profesor reaccionara. Cuando por fin Jensen se dio la vuelta para despedirse Jared habló.

“Nos vemos mañana y este fin de semana podríamos ir a lo de la ciencia ficción. ¡Hasta mañana!” Lo dijo tan rápido que no sabía si había usado las palabras correctas, pero daba igual, las puertas se volvieron a cerrar, había besado a su profesor y Jensen le había devuelto el beso.


	4. PASOS PARA UNA PRIMERA NO-CITA:  1. ELEGIR LA ROPA CON CUIDADO. 2. LLEGAR PUNTUAL Y NO METER LA PATA DICIENDO TONTERÍAS O COSAS PEORES. EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS: BESOS ROBADOS Y COLARSE POR TU ALUMNO BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS

Para cuando llego el sábado, Jensen ya estaba de los nervios. Había pasado el resto de la semana, pensando en el beso en el ascensor, preguntándose si no había sido una mala pasada de su mente; pero por más que lo pensaba, no hacía más que volver a ese momento, al beso, a sentir los labios del muchacho contra los suyos, su lengua entrando en la boca de Jared, abriéndose camino mientras el chico le dejaba, aprendiendo a cada segundo.

Había sido un completo irresponsable por dejarse llevar de esa manera. Era el adulto, el profesor, el que debería ser capaz de controlarse al ver a un chico especialmente guapo, pero que seguía siendo menor de edad por mucho que su cuerpo no dijera lo mismo. Si ahora Jared se lo decía a su padre o si en algún momento se cabreaba con Jensen y le iba con el cuento a su padre, se le podía caer el pelo y podían terminar denunciándolo por abusar de un menor.

Lo peor de todo es que es un niño, porque no se le podía llamar otra cosa más que niño grande, pero le gustaba desde el mismo momento en que lo había visto por primera vez. Fue poner los ojos sobre su alumno y ya se había colgado, como si de un colegial se tratara, colgado sin remedio, perdidamente enamorado del chico al que ni siquiera conocía.

Conforme los días pasaron, los tres días siguientes que tuvieron clases juntos, Jared no volvió a nombrar el beso, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido o como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, la forma en la que siempre se despedía de todo el mundo, comiéndoles la boca a sus amigos.

Jensen intentó sacar el tema cuando estuvieron a solas en más de una ocasión, pero Jared parecía de repente mucho más interesado en las matemáticas que en aclarar lo que había ocurrido. Incluso cuando Jensen empezaba a hablar, Jared encontraba todas las dudas posibles sobre el tema que estaban estudiando; no le miraba a la cara y trataba de mantenerse lo más concentrado posible en la lección que tenían entre manos.

Por lo menos y tras pasar un día entero después del beso, llegó a la conclusión de que el chico no tenía intención de contarle nada a su padre, de lo que Jensen no estaba tan convencido era de que quisiera volver a hablar del tema con él o por lo menos decirle porque lo había hecho. Jensen pensó que tal vez, tan solo se trataba de la curiosidad de besar a otro hombre.

Pero se trataba de un acto tan personal, tan único, el primer beso. A Jensen jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza hacerlo así, perder ese momento único e irrepetible robándole el beso a un extraño en mitad de un ascensor. Definitivamente tenían que hablar del tema, siempre y cuando Jared estuviera dispuesto a tratarlo en algún momento.

Así pasó el resto de la semana, entre dudas y tratando de hablar con el chico sin conseguir absolutamente nada y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba delante del armario de su habitación, pensando que ponerse para su no-cita con Jared.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba tanto tiempo delante del armario, mirando toda la ropa, sin coger el primer vaquero y la primera camisa que encontrara; sino que tenía que averiguar que ponerse; como si quisiera impresionar a Jared, cuando apenas se conocían excepto por ese maldito beso que no podía quitarse de la cabeza por más que lo intentaba y lo peor era que si estaba tan nervioso era por culpa de su alumno todavía menor de edad, en el que no dejaba de pensar.

“Así que estás colgado por el niño.” Dijo Chris al aparecer y apoyarse en el marco de la puerta. “La verdad, Jenny, es que no me esperaba algo de ti. Siempre te he visto como alguien sensato y cabal y no alguien que perdiera la cabeza por el graduado.”

Jensen se dio la vuelta y fulminó a su amigo con la mirada. 

“No estoy colgado por nadie, ni siquiera sé si me gusta… tu lo has dicho es un niño, no sabe lo que quiere en la vida, ¿Cómo voy a colgarme por un adolescente? No lo hice cuando tenía su edad, no lo voy a hacer ahora, además solo fue un beso y estos días pasados el actuó como si no hubiera pasado nada.”

Chris se puso derecho al escuchar aquello y un momento más tarde, fue cuando Jensen se dio cuenta que no debería haberlo dicho en voz alta, porque no se lo había contado a Chris, por motivos obvios.

“¿El niño te besó? Vaya con los adolescentes de hoy. ¿Te metió la lengua?”

“¡Chris!”

Su amigo se echó a reír. “Perdona, pero no vas a negar que es algo gracioso. Es tu primer trabajo, tu primer alumno, que encima está bueno, te gusta y va y te besa. ¿Qué le das?”

“No le doy nada. Además, te vuelvo a repetir que ese beso no fue importante en absoluto.”

Chris entró en el dormitorio y se colocó delante de Jensen, que hacía ya unos minutos que no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos. Lo miró de arriba abajo, le colocó bien la camisa, quitando las últimas arrugas y le pasó una mano por el pelo.

“¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te arreglaste así para quedar con nosotros?”

“Vete a la mierda, Chris. ¿Cómo tengo que decírtelo? Lo de Jared no significa nada, vamos a ir al cine, ya sabes, el ciclo de ciencia ficción de los cincuenta, luego seguramente iremos a cenar…

“¿Un restaurante de esos con velas y violines?”

“Muy gracioso pero no. Al McDonalds seguramente, desde luego no voy a invitarle a cenar.”

“Claro, faltaría más, tu solo le metes la lengua hasta la garganta, pero cuando se trata de pagar, cada uno se paga la cena.” 

Jensen le lanzó la almohada de la cama, que se estrelló en la cara de su amigo, pero que no le hizo dejar de reírse. “Ahora en serio, Jen, ¿Qué te traes con ese chico?” No era fácil ver a su amigo serio, pero cuando lo estaba, parecía realmente una persona racional. “Sabes que no me gusta meterme en tu vida. “Jensen arqueó las cejas. “Vale, a lo mejor un poco, pero solo lo hago cuando creo que estás cometiendo un error y ahora, sinceramente Jen, estás a punto de cometer uno muy grande.”

“No voy a pedirle salir ni nada parecido.”

“El verdadero problema es que te gusta.” 

Como respuesta, Jensen se puso colorado y desvió la mirada. Aprovechó el momento para agacharse y ponerse los zapatos, que había pasado un buen rato antes limpiando a conciencia.

No lo podía negar, tal vez si con palabras pero sus ojos jamás habían podido mentir a Chris, así hizo todo lo que pudo para no levantar la vista del suelo, mientras intentaba contestar de la forma más tranquila posible.

“Ya te he dicho que no fue más que un beso, me cogió desprevenido y tal vez, solo tal vez, me dejé llevar un poco. Pero no volverá a pasar, soy un hombre adulto y desde luego no estaría bien liarme con un alumno, que además es menor de edad. No sé, pero creo que Jeffrey podría matarme si se entera de algo así.”

“Sí, claro solo un beso.” Jensen levantó rápidamente la mirada. “Si tu lo dices.”

“Si, yo lo digo, solo fue un beso.”

“Muy bien como quieras y vamos date prisa, no vayas a hacer esperar a tu pareja en vuestra primera cita.”

“¡No es una cita!”

Pero Chris ya había salido de la habitación. Jensen volvía a estar solo en su habitación, mirándose al espejo, preguntándose porque no era capaz de decir la verdad, ni siquiera cuando estaba hablando consigo mismo, porque no decir de una vez por todas que había sido el mejor beso de toda su vida y que no había forma de quitárselo de la cabeza, esos malditos ojos de un color que no había conseguido definir todavía. Por si eso no fuera poco, el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza cada vez que pensaba que iba a pasar unas cuantas horas a solas con Jared, que estaba casi seguro que se le iba a salir del pecho.

*******************

Jared había pasado la semana como mejor había podido. Apenas había sido capaz de concentrarse en clase sin pensar en aquellos labios carnosos que le habían permitido besarle. Su primer beso, su primer contacto con un hombre y había sido con el más guapo sobre la faz de la tierra…

Seguramente estaba exagerando; pero para él Jensen era perfecto. Esos ojos verdes y penetrantes eran perfectos, su cabello perfectamente despeinado su camiseta friki más que perfecta y esos vaqueros que le habían permitido mirarle el culo durante toda la tarde y durante la cena. Pero sus labios… esos labios abriéndose cuando se poso sobre ellos y dejando que penetrara con su lengua, como si estuviera descubriendo un mundo totalmente nuevo y prohibido para el resto del mundo. Si estaba sobreactuando, exagerando mucho, pero por mucho que fuera una locura, Jared podía decir que se había enamorado.

Pasar el resto de los días, teniendo a Jensen al lado, tan pegado a él que a veces sus rodillas se chocaban y no parecer atacado de los nervios, no era una misión fácil, desde luego. Pero era todavía peor conseguir mirarle a los ojos y no ponerse colorado y a tartamudear como si fuera tonto. Así que, por muy grosero que resultara y por mucho que Jensen hiciera todo lo posible para intentar hablar con él y sacar el tema del beso, Jared lo impidió de todas las más maneras posibles.

Jamás había hecho tantas preguntas sobre las funciones en matemáticas, incluso cuando le daba exactamente igual la repuesta, todo valía con tal de evitar hablar de un tema mucho más difícil para Jared, que la trigonometría y las ecuaciones juntas.

Por fin había llegado el sábado y Jared estaba casi histérico. Había pasado la noche anterior dando vueltas en la cama, pensando en todo lo que podía salir mal en su cita con Jensen. Primero porque no era una cita como tal, qué más quisiera él que poder coger de la mano a su profesor y volver a besarle y en segundo lugar porque por mucho que de aspecto pareciera un adulto, seguía teniendo diecisiete años y Jensen no se iba a interesar realmente en poco más que un adolescente. Por mucho que el beso hubiera sido increíble, por mucho que Jensen se lo había devuelto y por mucho que había sentido la lengua de su profesor metiéndose en su boca en respuesta a ese beso. Cualquier cosa más allá de ese momento era completamente imposible. Aún así, Jared era joven y como tal, no estaba dispuesto a perder la esperanza, Jensen le gustaba y tanto que le gustaba y si todavía tenía alguna oportunidad por conseguirle, entonces debía intentarlo.

“A ver si me aclaro.” Dijo Misha cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza y tumbándose en la cama de Jared. “Me dejas tirado para salir con tu profesor, el cual te gusta mucho por cierto.”

“¿Podrías hablar más bajo? Aunque la casa es grande mi padre puede escucharnos y no me extrañaría que intentara hacerlo. Está empeñado en que no le cuento nada.”

“Y no lo haces, no le has dicho que te gusta tu profesor.”

“¡Misha!”

“Bueno es igual. Entonces el plan es ese ¿no? Dejarme tirado por tu profesor al que te gustaría,…” se incorporó y se acercó a Jared lentamente, como si de un espía en una misión terriblemente importante y que nadie más en el mundo debería conocer. “… Comerte a besos enterito.”

Jared se puso rojo, como si estuviera a punto de estallar y volvió a mirar las camisas que tenía. Podía elegir la blanca y mucho más seria y otra negra, con la que había conquistado sin querer a más de alguna chica. Se preguntó si sería igualmente válida con Jensen o solo le resultaba atractiva a las chicas.

“La negra te queda genial y si te pones estos vaqueros,” Dijo Misha señalando unos pantalones. “Jensen sería tonto de no fijarse en tu culo.”

“¿Tu me miras el culo?”

“Eres mi amigo, pero te recuerdo que me gustan los hombres y pese a que eres un poco jovencito para mi gusto, tienes un bonito culo.”

“Solo soy dos años más joven que tu.”

“Pero a mí me gustan ligeramente más maduros.”

Misha siguió hablando, pero Jared había dejado de escucharle en cuanto dijo eso de “maduro”. Jensen era un hombre maduro, por lo menos si lo comparaba consigo mismo. Era inteligente, muy guapo y había conseguido que fuera a ese ciclo de lo que fuera que le gustaba.

Alguna vez en su corta vida creía haberse enamorado, pero nada tenía punto de comparación con lo que pensar en su profesor le hacía sentir. Solo quería volver a verle, porque no creía ser capaz de sobrevivir hasta el lunes para verle… y eso que solo hacía cinco días que lo había conocido.

******************************

En los pocos segundos que tuvo mientras Jared caía encima de él y los dos quedaban tendidos en el suelo, Jensen se pregunto hasta que punto una no-cita, podía acabar tan mal.

En realidad la tarde no había comenzado mal. Después de una semana intensa con las clases, en las que se habían puesto al día tanto con Matemáticas como con Física, tanto Jensen, como Jared estaban deseando tener un poco más de tiempo para poder conocerse un como mejor, más allá de ser profesor y alumno. 

Durante esa semana, Jared no había dejado de hacerle preguntas a Jensen para saber más sobre él, cuantos años tenía, que había estudiado, si tenía novio, si le gustaba lo que hacía, si había salido con muchos tíos, si quería hacer otra en su vida, si le había gustado el beso.

El jueves, cansado del interrogatorio, al que estaba siendo sometido entre pregunta y pregunta de matemáticas, Jensen decidió entrar en su juego.

“¿Qué tal si seguimos con la clase y el sábado contesto a todas tus preguntas?

Jared sonrió ampliamente, había conseguido lo que quería, poder sacar toda la información posible sobre Jensen, saber si estaba libre, si le había gustado su beso y tal vez, ¿Por qué no? Intentar dar otro paso hacia el profesor y si tenía suerte, poder darle otro beso, mucho más premeditado esta vez.

“¿Eso quiere decir que el sábado contestarás a todas mis preguntas?”

“Eso quiere decir que tenemos unos cuantos ejercicios que acabar, que los exámenes están acercándose y que no debes despistarte con nada que no sea la lección.”

“No me has contestado.” Dijo Jared con una enorme sonrisa, apoyando la barbilla sobre las dos manos y sin apartar la mirada de su profesor. Como para no hacerlo con esos dos maravillosos ojos verdes que le atraían en todo momento.

“Claro que no te he contestado. No lo voy a hacer, porque ahora mismo soy tu profesor y solo eso.”

“También lo eras el otro día cuanto te besé en el ascensor.”

Jensen se volvió hacia la puerta, imaginando que Jeffrey aparecía en ese momento en la habitación, con un bate de baseball en la mano y amenazando con matarle por haber pervertido a su hijo. Pero no paso nada, el cielo no se convirtió en sangre y Jeffrey no apareció.

Sin embargo, Jensen se acercó a la mesa, a Jared, bajó la mirada para no tener que verlo desde tan cerca y dejarse absorber por la extraña tonalidad de aquellos ojos.

“Lo del otro día fue una emboscada y lo sabes.”

“Pero te gustó.”

Jensen lo fulminó con la mirada, si su madre no lo hubiera educado tan bien para no mentir, podría haber dicho que no, que tan solo fue un beso más. Pero en su lugar, se quedó cayado unos segundos, momentos que Jared aprovechó para acercarse también más a él.

“Dime, ¿te gusto?”

“Jared tenemos que estudiar.”

“Sólo eso, dime si te gustó y no te vuelvo a preguntar nada… hasta el sábado claro.”

Jensen sonrió al ver el enorme poder de convicción que tenía Jared o tal vez era solo porque le gustaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer. Pero se estaba dando cuenta que negarle algo, empezaba a ser algo totalmente imposible.

“Vale, tu ganas me gustó.”

“¡Si!” Gritó Jared, levantando los brazos en el aire. “Lo sabía, sabía que te había gustado.”

“¿Te importaría hablar un poco más bajo para que tu padre no se entere?”

Pero Jeffrey llamó a la puerta en ese preciso momento, como si supiera que estaban hablando de él. Miró a los dos muchachos. “¿Interrumpo algo? Jared, te llama Misha, pregunta si el domingo estarás libre para no sé qué partida de la play.”

“Dile que le llamaré luego, que ahora estoy en clase.”

“Ah, claro, claro, perdona.”

Jeffrey cerró la puerta del dormitorio de su hijo sonriendo. Como habían cambiado las cosas desde el martes. Unos pocos días antes, su hijo no quería ni oír hablar sobre un profesor particular y ahora pasaba más horas con Jensen que con su propio padre, también estaba encantado con la idea de ver a su hijo haciendo algo distinto que coleccionar comics y estar todo el día jugando a la videoconsola con su amigo Misha. 

Misha Collins era dos años mayor que su hijo, pero al ser vecinos, se conocían desde que eran pequeños. Los padres del muchacho estaban divorciados, por eso cuando la madre de Jared murió, el muchacho supo cómo ayudarle a aceptar la nueva vida que se ponía por delante.

Era una chico raro, original, pero hasta el momento había sido una buena influencia para Jared, le ayudaba en los estudios, ya que todo lo que su hijo estaba estudiando ya lo había hecho él y además le estaba motivando para ir a la universidad. 

El amigo de su hijo era un poco extraño a la hora de vestir, tal vez demasiado hippie y más de una vez le había visto fumando algún que otro porro. Pero en el fondo, a Jeffrey le hacía gracia, porque él lo había hecho cuando tenía la edad del chico.

Jensen pasó a buscar a Jared a casa y el chico se metió en el ascensor con él, con la misma felicidad que tendría un niño en el día de navidad. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que las puertas de la cabina se cerraron y dejaron de ver a Jeffrey.

“¿Entones donde vamos?” Dijo por fin Jared volviéndose hacia Jensen, mientras bajaban.

“¿Cómo que donde vamos? Creía que querías ir al ciclo de ciencia ficción.”

“Si claro me refería después. No irás a dejarme en casa a las ocho de la tarde. No sé, esperaba ir a cenar y luego podíamos… sé que es una tontería.” Bajó la mirada al suelo y comenzó a hacer dibujos sin sentido con el pie.

“Estás hablando con un tío friki al que le encantan las películas de los cincuenta y tiene unos cuantos sables de luz en casa, no creas que hay mucho que vaya a sorprenderme a estas alturas.”

Era curioso ver de repente al muchacho, como un chico tímido que no se atrevía a contarle algo. Sonrió y le puso una mano sobre el hombro para intentar animarle a contar lo que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta.

“¿Podemos ir a ver las estrellas?”

De todo lo que Jensen se hubiera esperado, algo como eso era lo último que hubiera imaginado escuchar. “¿Las estrellas?”

“Si, me gustan mucho las estrellas, la astronomía en general, mi padre dice que eso no tiene ningún futuro y más bien se ríe cuando le digo que me gustaría tener un telescopio; siempre me contesta algo como que siempre estoy en las nubes. Por eso, al final ya no le cuento nada. Pero esta noche, el cielo va a estar despejado y si nos vamos al parque podremos ver todas las estrella que queramos… vamos si tu quieres claro.”

Jensen se echó a reír, por primera vez estaba descubriendo al verdadero muchacho que había tras el chico que se había lanzado a besarle, con total seguridad. Por fin veía al verdadero chico de diecisiete años, el que realmente le había gustado en un primer momento.

“Me gusta la idea, podemos ir después de cenar.”

“¿De verdad te parece una buena idea?” Jensen podría jurar que los ojos de Jared se habían iluminado en ese mismo momento al escuchar su respuesta, pero en seguida volvió a convertirse en la pose que se había creado para intentar impresionar a su profesor. “Y ya de paso, ya que estaban en el parque, los dos solos, en la oscuridad de la noche…”

La puerta del ascensor se abrió en ese mismo momento y Jensen salió casi a la carrera, intentando alejarse todo lo posible de Jared, para evitar que el muchacho volviera a intentar besarle, por mucho que lo estuviera deseando.

“No empieces por ahí, no voy a besarte y desde luego no me vas a pillar por sorpresa otra vez. En cuanto a lo que pasó, vamos a tener que hablar sobre eso.”

Jared volvió a intentarlo, trató de acorralarlo contra la puerta, pero Jensen la abrió justo a tiempo y salió a la calle, acelerando para llegar al coche. Jared sonrió, le gustaba ponerle nervioso, una cosa era haberle dicho algunas cosas privadas sobre sí mismo y otra muy distinta dejar que Jensen viera exactamente al chico tímido e inseguro que era en realidad.

“Como soy el adulto aquí…”

“Jajajaja, tranquilo tigre, estoy a punto de cumplir los dieciocho y seré adulto igual que tu.” Definitivamente, adoraba poner a Jensen nervioso y ver como sus mejillas enrojecían hasta que todo su rostro estaba rojo.

“Lo que intento decir…” Dijo Jensen tratando de mantener la tranquilidad todo lo posible. “es que, vamos a llegar tarde al cine y la película de hoy no me la quiero perder. Cuando estemos cenando, hablaremos sobre lo que pasó en el ascensor. Así que vamos, sube al coche, no quiero quedarme sin entradas.”

“Muy bien, muy bien. Empiezo a pensar que eres un poco aguafiestas.”

El cine se encontraba en el parque. Jared se quedó mirando el edificio; un lugar que no había visto en toda su vida. Parecía antiguo, el típico cine de los cincuenta, con bombillas alrededor del nombre y numerosos carteles hechos a mano mostrando las películas que se emitían ese fin de semana. Había mucha gente allí, muchos con camisetas curiosas con títulos de películas y personajes a los que el muchacho no había visto en toda su vida, parecidas a las camisetas que había visto llevar puestas a Jensen.

“Así que esta gente son tus amigos.” Dijo Jared sonriendo dando un pequeño codazo al profesor.

“Muy gracioso, ahora me dirás que no te gusta usar tópicos.” Jensen volvió el rostro, haciéndose el ofendido.

“Lo siento…” Jared no podía dejar de mirarle y de sentirse más y más atraído a él. Empezaba a darse cuenta que le gustaba todo de él, su forma de mirar, sus ojos verdes, su voz, la forma en la que se metía con él y como jugaba con la ventaja de conocer la debilidad de Jared por él. “¿Cogemos las entradas? Y para ver lo arrepentido que estoy por lo que he dicho, te invito a chucherías.”

Jared se acercó a él para cogerle de la mano y tirar de él, o al menos esa era su intención, porque cuando dio un paso hacia Jensen, todo lo que consiguió fue tropezar, perder el equilibrio, de la forma más ridícula posible y tras dar un par de pasos más estúpidos todavía, cayó sobre su profesor, hasta terminar aplastándolo y quedando con su rostro tan cerca del de su profesor que sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocarse.

Los dos quedaron en silencio, mirándose, Jensen completamente convertido en un rostro colorado y Jared rígido, como si se hubiera convertido en un maniquí. Jared no se podía creer que su profesor fuera tan atractivo y que no pareciera darse cuenta de ello. 

Así quedaron unos segundos, hasta que ambos se movieron con rapidez y se separaron, quedando sentados en el suelo.

“Lo siento, a veces soy un poco torpe.” Dijo por fin Jared.

“No pasa nada, yo estoy bien ¿Y tú?” Preguntó Jensen mientras se ponía en pie y se limpiaba la ropa.

“Bien, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Vamos a por las entradas, no quiero que te quedes sin ver… ¿Qué película íbamos a ver por cierto?”

Jensen sonrió, parecía que lo que acababa de ocurrir había frito todas las neuronas de Jared.

“Ultimátum a la Tierra. Es una de las mejores, estoy seguro que te gustará.”

Jared carraspeó, se mordió el labio y comenzó a caminar hacia el cine; si no dejaba de pensar en lo cerca que había tenido el cuerpo de Jensen hacía menos de un minuto, no podría volver a pensar con normalidad. Jensen lo vio caminar y no pudo evitar observar su trasero, el mismo que sus “amigos” habían tocado sin querer cuando había caído sobre él.

Apenas dijeron nada hasta entrar en el cine. Jared compró un buen surtido de gominolas y chucherías diferentes y en cuanto se sentaron en la sala, Jared sonrió y ofreció la bolsa de caramelos y regalices a Jensen.

“Los rojos son los mejores. Mira coge ese, creo que es el más gordo y te gustará.” Jared se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que acababa de decir. “Quiero decir, que es el más grande, el más rico… bueno es igual. Coge ese.”

Jensen contestó riéndose, mientras las luces se apagaban y la película comenzaba. Los dos muchachos metieron la mano en la bolsa, los dos sacaron un regaliz al mismo tiempo y empezaron a comerlo. Algo les hizo tirar y lo hicieron tiraron y tiraron hasta que de pronto, como si estuvieran recreando la escena más famosa de La dama y el vagabundo, sus bocas se encontraron, en un fortuito y sorprendente beso.

Allí se quedaron los dos muchachos, mirándose mientras la película había ya comenzado, pero parecía no importarles, no tanto como mirar al otro muchacho, mirar aquellos ojos clavados en los suyos, aquellas manos temblorosas que no sabían donde posarse y la rápida respiración acelerada chocando contra el rostro de su compañero de butaca.

Jensen apartó los labios rápidamente al notar que la boca de Jared se abría para besarle, no podía permitirlo, no iba a permitir que Jared se aprovechara de él otra vez. Si debía haber un beso, no sería así.

********************************

La película terminó por fin y pese a todo pronóstico, a Jared le encantó y le preguntó a Jensen si podrían volver algún otro día para ver alguna otra película. Jensen no se lo podía creer, desde que salieron del cine, hasta que llegaron a la puerta del restaurante donde iban a cenar, el muchacho no dejó de hablar de los efectos especiales de la época, comparándolos con los de hoy en día, comentó casi todo el guión, habló sobre las interpretaciones de los actores y en poco menos de media hora, hizo un análisis de lo que había sido la película. Jensen no pudo más que mirarlo extasiado, intentando evitar mirarlo con una sonrisa bastante estúpida, que por lo menos el muchacho no se diera cuenta de que se estaba colando, demasiado rápido de él.

El restaurante no era mi mucho menos un sitio lujoso, lo había elegido Jensen y en ningún caso quería parecer un pedante o que pareciera que quería aprovecharse del muchacho, ganándoselo con… si había empezado a desvariar pensando en lo que Jared podría pensar de él si se enterara del dinero con el que contaban sus padres, la fortuna que había hecho su padre a lo largo de los años y todo con lo que podría contar él, si quisiera seguir el camino que su padre le estaba poniendo en bandeja y que no era precisamente lo que él quería en ningún caso.

Por eso, al final y después de pasarse casi un día entero en internet, intentando buscar el mejor sitio al que llevar a Jared, sin que pareciera demasiado ostentoso, pero tampoco demasiado tacaño, ni muy caro ni muy barato, terminó quedándose con aquel en el que estaban entrando. Un sitio, relativamente pequeño, un poco apartado del centro de la ciudad. Era un sitio íntimo, pero no especialmente romántico, al que iban muchas parejas, pero también gustaba a los grupos de amigos, un lugar que podía ser el principio para una buena amistad o tal vez, si las cosas salían… no, no podía permitirse algo así con su alumno; pero al menos podían tener una velada tranquila.

Lo malo sucedió cuando Jensen se encontró a un antiguo compañero de carrera, al que hacía años que no veía. Quiso salir corriendo en cuanto lo vio acercarse a la puerta en el mismo momento en el que ellos iban a entrar. El tío más pesado y cotilla de la carrera, el único que podía preguntarle por el tiempo y terminar averiguando quien era el chico o la chica que le gustaba.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo, se lo encontró de frente, lo tenía delante de él, sonriéndole y antes de poder evitarlo, de dar la vuelta y perderlo de vista, aquel muchacho tan simpático, le preguntó, como si nada.

“Vaya, por fin has encontrado al amor de tu vida. No sabes cuánto me alegro, siempre hablando de que querías encontrar al hombre de tus sueños y resulta que aquí lo tienes. Sinceramente hacéis muy buena pareja, de verdad tío que me alegró un montón.” El muchacho le dio una palmada en el hombro y siguiendo la llamada de su novia desde la puerta se marchó, sin darle tiempo siquiera a Jensen para decirle que no eran novios, que no estaban juntos y que no le gustaba Jared... bueno tal vez esa parte era exagerar un poco.

Tanto Jared como Jensen se quedaron petrificados en el sitio, mirando al frente, donde había estado el otro muchacho, sin decir nada durante unos cuantos segundos, hasta que apareció el camarero para preguntarles si tenían reserva. Aunque le costó reaccionar más de lo que hubiera sido normal, Jensen consiguió decir que sí, que tenían una reserva a su nombre; aunque no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que realmente hacían buena pareja y todo.

Le sacaba ocho años a Jared, era su profesor, el chico todavía estaba en el instituto y su padre lo mataría si se enteraba de algo así. Jared era menor de edad todavía, podía terminar en la cárcel por hacer algo antes de tiempo y ni siquiera sabía si el chico tan solo estaba jugando con él y si en realidad quería algo realmente serio con él.

Jared lo miró mientras seguían al camarero hasta la mesa, se quedó extasiado por un momento admirando su trasero, perfectamente enfundado en esos vaqueros que le marcaban tan bien las formas; cuando por fin pudo reaccionar y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir, de que ese hombre, ese desconocido para él, pero amigo de Jensen había dicho que hacían buena pareja, no había dudado.

Cuando Jensen lo vio sentarse en frente de él, con esa enorme sonrisa enorme dibujada en los labios y como le guiñó el ojo de repente, en cuanto lo tuvo sentado delante de él, Jensen sabía lo que se le venía encima, como si el niño no tuviera bastantes motivos por sí mismo para intentar ligárselo.

“¿Qué te ha parecido eso?” Dijo Jared con el tono de voz más pícaro que pudo encontrar.

“¿A qué te refieres?”

“Vamos, no te hagas el tonto ahora.”

Jensen negó con la cabeza, nunca había sido buen actor y mucho menos buen mentiroso, pero no le iba a poner las cosas fáciles a ese niño para que creyera que lo tenía comiendo de su mano; cuando en realidad no era así, o al menos no completamente.  
“Lo digo en serio, no sé de lo que me estás hablando.”

Jared lo fulminó con la mirada. Así que se trataba de eso, Jensen quería jugar con él, hacerse el tipo duro y hacer ver que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo lo que su amigo había dicho. Muy bien, Jared sabía jugar a eso, podía ser sexy, atrevido y conseguir que el chico que le gustaba, que el hombre que le estaba volviendo loco desde hacía casi una semana le prestara atención. Vale un momento, no, Jared no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre cómo hacer algo así. Se tomó nota mentalmente de hablar con Misha del tema, su amigo había tenido muchas más relaciones que él o por decirlo de una forma, Misha había tenido relaciones con hombres, él no.

Sin embargo, todavía no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo marchar tan fácilmente. Apoyó la barbilla sobre las manos, porque lo echó todo su cuerpo y miró a los ojos a Jensen durante unos segundos, los suficientes para conseguir poner colorado a su profesor. Sonrió de nuevo, mucho más coqueto esta vez, si es que acaso sabía como se hacía eso y sin que Jensen se diera cuenta, deslizó su mano derecha sobre la mesa, hasta rozar la de Jensen para coger el menú.

El profesor apartó su mano rápidamente, mientras carraspeaba, como si quisiera simular que no acababa de pasar nada, que no estaba de los nervios y que por otro lado, no le había gustado ese simple contacto.

“Vamos, ese amigo tuyo…”

“No es mi amigo, tan solo es un antiguo compañero de carrera.” Ya sabía que se estaba comportando como un crío, pero era lo malo de ser una persona nerviosa, en ocasiones, controlar sus emociones no era su mejor virtud.

“Lo que sea. Ese tío cree que soy tu novio y no me ve como el chico de diecisiete años al que te da miedo mirarle.”

“No me da miedo mirarte.” Jensen bajó la mirada hasta el cuchillo y el tenedor que en ese momento tenía la terrible necesidad de colocar en su sitio. “Es solo que…”

“Mira ya viene el camarero, me muero de hambre ¿Ya sabes lo que vas a pedir?”

Jared no era precisamente la persona más tranquila del mundo precisamente. Desde hacía un buen rato tenía el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y era tan grande el esfuerzo para controlar su voz y que no salieran gallos, que al final no pudo resistirlo por más tiempo y dejó pasar el tema.

El resto de la velada pasó tan rápidamente que cuando ambos quisieron darse cuenta estaba tomando el postre y pidiendo la cuenta. Cinco minutos más tarde estaban en la calle, Jared hablando sobre las ganas que tenía de llevarle a su parque preferido, donde más estrellas podían ver y Jensen contemplándole embobado, si es que antes no lo había estado ya.

El parque estaba vacío a esas horas de la noche, era todo suyo, oscuro, íntimo, pensó Jensen, con la esperanza de no haberlo dicho en voz alta. Miró a Jared que había empezado a dar vueltas como un enorme cachorro, buscando el mejor lugar en el que tumbarse en la hierba y poder ver las estrellas.

“¡Ven! ¡Jensen, ven aquí!” El profesor se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Jared dando saltitos en el suelo, con los brazos en alto, llamándole. Sonrió, no pudo evitarlo, Jared era lo más adorable que había visto en toda su vida y por más que lo intentaba, no había forma de no tener ganas de ir a hacia él y darle un beso… devorarle la boca, si debía llamarlo con propiedad. “¡Jen!”

“¿Jen? ¿De dónde ha salido eso?” Dijo Jensen riéndose, con las mejillas sonrojadas, mordiéndose el labio, gesto que Jared empezaba a conocer de Jensen cuando su profesor estaba nervioso.

“No se… da igual… Jen te queda bien pero no te preocupes que no te llamaré así cuando estemos en clase, con mi padre delante, claro. Ahora venga, siéntate aquí y túmbate, hay muchas estrellas esta noche y seguro que no las conoces todas.”

Así lo hizo, se sentó junto a él y dejó que Jared lo tumbara con una mano en su hombro y comenzara a hablar sobre las estrellas que tenían encima. Ni siquiera se molestó en intentar escucharle, no porque no le pareciera interesante todo lo que le estaba contando, sino porque para desgracia de Jensen, aquella noche se estaba convirtiendo en la más romántica de toda vida y terminar tumbado en un parque, solo, con el chico que no podía quitarse de la cabeza, viéndole sonreír, oyéndole hablar sobre las estrellas con esa enorme sonrisa en los labios y como le miraba de vez en cuando para comprobar si le seguía, no era lo mejor para no seguir colgándose por su maldito alumno.

Casi una hora más tarde regresaron a casa, Jensen llevó en coche a Jared a su casa, que como si nada bromeó sobre lo mucho que eso se parecía a una primera cita. “Me siento como la chica de la peli y me imagino a mi padre mirando por las cortinas para que no se te ocurra meterme mano.”

“Sinceramente, espero que no sea así.” Jensen miró el reloj para tratar de sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. “Se está haciendo tarde, deberías entrar en casa.”

“Si, supongo que tienes razón,” Jared se dio la vuelta en el coche, sin quitarse todavía el cinturón de seguridad, para poder mirar a Jensen a la cara. “aunque no quiero volver a que tu eres mi profesor y solo te veo para darme clases. Me caes bien, por muy friki que seas.” Jensen abrió de par en par los ojos al escuchar eso. “¿Podríamos ir otro día al cine o podrías enseñarme alguno de esos sitios raros que a ti te gustan?”

“¿Quieres que volvamos a salir?”

“Salir, salir… parece que al final esto haya sido una cita de verdad, cuando ni tan siquiera ha habido beso.”

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose, como si un ángel hubiera pasado delante de ellos. Jared había dicho las dos palabras que ambos habían deseado mantener alejadas durante toda la noche, Jensen para no meterse en problemas, Jared porque no sabía muy bien qué hacer con ellas, “beso” y “cita”.

“No ha sido una cita.” Puntualizó Jensen.

“Nunca he besado a un hombre.”

“No ha sido una cita, así que no tiene por qué haber un beso.”

“Pero ya te he besado, aunque fuera un beso robado.”

“Se te hace tarde y tu padre se enfadará.”

“¿De verdad te gustó el beso que te di?”

Jensen tragó saliva con fuerza y clavó los dedos en el volante, muerto de miedo, sin saber qué hacer, intentando recordar como se hacía eso del primer beso, la primera cita… como si recordara cuando había tenido la última cita. No había recuerdos, su cerebro estaba bloqueado, off, fuera de servicio, fuera de control fuera del mundo, porque aquel niño le estaba mirando, se estaba acercando lentamente a él y podría apartarse, podría echarse a un lado, decirle que aquello no estaba bien, que no podían cometer el mismo error dos veces, que… tarde, los labios de Jared se posaron sobre los suyos y como si no fuera bastante malo, abrió la boca y permitió que la lengua del chico entrara y se moviera con libertad. Pero todavía podía ser peor porque cuando finalmente se dio cuenta, era su lengua la qué había tomado el control dentro de la boca de Jared, eran sus manos las que rodeaban al chico, una entre su cabello, la otra en su costado, pidiendo más, deseando más.

Se separó de golpe, con tanta fuerza que se dio con la cabeza en el cristal de la ventanilla pero ni tan siquiera se dio cuenta, porque Jared le estaba sonriendo, ese niño de casi dos metros, siempre despeinado, ojos de color imposible y sonrisa matadora, se estaba bajando del coche y le miraba y le siguió mirando cuando entró en casa, hasta que desapareció de camino al ascensor.  
Demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás, ese muchacho ya le había sorbido el seso, como uno de los antiguos zombies, comedores de cerebros de las películas que tanto le gustaban y lo peor, lo absolutamente peor de todo, es que le encantaba haber sido convertido en un zombie más.


	5. VOMITAR EN CASA DEL CHICO QUE TE GUSTA, PUEDE TERMINAR SIENDO ROMÁNTICO Y PELIGROSO

Los días pasaron, Jared regresó el lunes a clase, con el único pensamiento de que había besado a un hombre, a su profesor particular y lo cierto es que había sido la mejor experiencia de toda su vida, el mejor beso que podía haberse imaginado nunca. Por su parte, Jensen estaba empezando a volverse completamente loco. Se estaba enamorando de un niño de diecisiete años; no hacía más que pensar en él y cuando estaban juntos, en sus horas de clase, la cosa era todavía peor porque mirarle y no sentir las terribles ganas de volver a besarle, era algo completamente imposible.

Agotado y tras tres días intentando evitar las incisivas miradas de su alumno, Jensen decidió pedir consejo a sus amigos. Conocía perfectamente sus reacciones. Primero Chris se reiría de él, por haberse colgado de un muchacho varios años más joven que él. Luego llegaría el momento de Steve de preguntarle si estaba hablando en serio y si realmente sentía eso por Jared y por último cuando sus dos amigos estuvieran seguros de que Jensen tenía un verdadero problema, tomarían cartas en el asunto.

Allí estaban aquella tarde de miércoles. Después de que Chris se hubiera desahogado de lo lindo entre risas, con todas las posibles e imaginables bromas sobre salir con alguien mucho más joven. Se estaba secando las lágrimas cuando Steve se puso serio y le preguntó si era precisamente eso lo que sentía por Jared.

“¿De verdad estás… como decirlo… colgado de ese chico?” Los segundos que Jensen tardó en contestar a la pregunta, dieron a sus amigos la respuesta.

“No sé lo que siento, porque en realidad, creo que estoy mucho más nervioso que él y lo peor de todo es que no sé porque le gusto. No sé lo que él está viendo en un tío tan friki como yo, con gustos tan diferentes a los suyos, tan opuestos. Estoy seguro que solo dijo que le gustó la película que vimos el sábado para ligar conmigo.”

“Jen, ¿Por qué siempre tienes tan poca confianza en ti mismo?” Chris le ofreció una cerveza, su eterno remedio para cualquier tipo de crisis. “Eres un tío guapo, no tanto como mi novio.” Le guiñó el ojo a Steve al ver como este se ruborizaba. “Pero lo eres, eres guapo y si, tienes gustos originales, que seguramente a mucha gente le parecerán muy interesantes… aunque no sea mi caso. Pero es más que probable que le estés mostrando a ese chico un montón de cosas nuevas.”

Jensen nunca había sido una persona segura de sí mismo. Durante mucho tiempo, había sido su padre el que le había dicho lo que tenía que hacer, como hacerlo y porque hacerlo, no se había planteado que era lo que quería, ni cuando se metió en la carrera. No fue hasta que terminó. Ser gay, fue un secreto para sus padres durante la mayor parte de su vida, pero cuando terminó la carrera y se dio cuenta que tenía el resto de su vida por delante, decidió que era el momento de empezar a pensar por sí mismo. 

Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de los hombres, la seguridad seguía sin ser su fuerte y se escudaba en mil y una excusas para no salir una segunda noche con el tío con el que había ligado un día. El miedo al rechazo y a no ser suficiente para el ligue del momento, le hizo ocultarse dentro de sí mismo, hasta que la salida del túnel estuvo demasiado lejos para encontrarla. Después de mucho tiempo, dejó de saber cuando había sido la última vez que había durado más de una semana con un tío. 

“¿Has pensando en darle una oportunidad?”

“¿A Jared? Pero si no es más que un chiquillo. Ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere hacer con su vida.” Jensen se bebió un largo trago de la cerveza, hasta casi atragantarse. “No puedo ponerle en semejante situación. Vosotros sabéis igual que yo lo duro que es ser gay en el instituto. Si espera unos meses…”

“Si tu esperas, él conocerá a otro chico de su edad o puede que a otro tío más maduro que él. Querrá que le enseñe todas esas cosas que podría aprender de ti, pero quien sabe, tal vez, no resulta ser alguien de fiar y no le trate bien o quiera propasarse y claro, alguien inocente como Jared, que apenas sabe nada de la vida, no pueda negarse.”

Jensen se puso pálido. Una cosa estaba clara, Jared tenía poco de inocente y precisamente por eso, si un tío más mayor se le acercaba y le ofrecía todo lo que quería, podría tenerlo comiendo de la palma de su mano y entonces, hacerle cualquier cosa sería lo más sencillo del mundo. Desde luego Chris tenía un talento nato para meterle miedo.

“Agh, deja de jugar con mi cabeza de esa manera. ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta que es menor de edad? Puedo ir a la cárcel si alguien nos ve juntos.”

“Solo si te lo tiras y alguien se entera.”

Jensen abrió la boca y comenzó a boquear como un pez fuera del agua, hasta que finalmente decidió fulminar a su amigo con la mirada.

“El tema está en que tu tengas muy claro si te gusta o no.” Por lo menos Steve hablaba con un poco más de lógica que su novio. “No importa la edad que tenga o si alguien se entera. ¿Te gusta ese chico como para aceptar todos los riegos que estén por venir? Si es un sí, entonces habla con él y asegúrate que estáis en el mismo punto, si es un no, entonces habla con él y déjale muy claro que no estás preparado o no quieres que lo vuestro siga adelante.”

A veces se sorprendían de lo maduro que podía llegar a ser Steve. Sus razonamientos eran tan simples y lógicos que los dejaban sin palabras. Jensen bajó la mirada y observó sus manos en silencio, pensando en lo que Steve acababa de decir.

“¿Entonces que, tenemos que empezar a pensar en que estás pillado o no?” Preguntó Chris, antes de recibir una sonora colleja de su novio.

“A ver si lo he entendido.” Misha se acomodó en la cama de su amigo, se cruzó de piernas y cogió el porro de la ventana para darle una calada. Lo volvió a dejar, ninguno de los dos muchachos querían que Jeffrey se enterara de la mala influencia que a veces era Misha para su hijo. “En la cita del sábado con tu profesor…”

“No fue una cita. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?”

“Bueno, pues en la no-cita, en la que te invitó a cenar a un restaurante, que tiene muy poco que ver con un McDonald…”

“No me invitó lo pagamos a medias… bueno más o menos.”

“¿Más o menos?”

“Vale, no llevaba dinero suficiente para pagarlo, no pensaba que ese sitio fuera tan caro y él puso más dinero que yo. Quería invitarme eso es cierto, pero no le deje.” Misha arqueó la ceja, después de tantos años como amigos, no hacía falta que dijera nada, para que Jared supiera lo que significaba ese gesto. “No fue una cita y Jensen solo quiso ser educado y no ponerme en un aprieto por el dinero.”

“Pero al final le besaste. ¿Cómo lo llamas a eso?”

“Solo estaba comprobando si le gustó el primer beso.”

“Ah, claro, lo hacías por él, para que él se diera cuenta si le había gustado que le besaras la primera vez. Que generoso por tu parte, besarle, aunque no quisieras para que él aclarara sus ideas. Por favor, Jay, que los dos sabemos que llevas semanas babeando por ese profesor tuyo.”

“¿Podrías hablar más bajo?”

“Tu padre no está en casa, no volverá hasta las nueve.” Jared se quedó sorprendido de que su amigo conociera mejor que él el horario de su padre. “Así que no tienes excusa para decir las cosas por su nombre. Te gusta tu profesor y te da igual que sea un poco más mayor que tu. ¿Qué tiene, veinticinco años? No es tanto, en unos meses serás mayor de edad y nadie podrá decirte con quien te acuestas.” Jared se puso colorado, solo de pensar estar en la cama con Jensen, tenerlo encima de él, notarlo dentro… ahogó un gemido al imaginarse la escena. “No eres un crío y no hay nada de malo porque te guste alguien mayor que tu.”

Por el fuerte tono de voz que estaba usando su amigo y lo convencido que estaba de sus palabras, Jared preguntó si Misha estaba hablando con conocimiento de causa y le gustaba alguien mayor que él. Ese era el problema de su amigo, era muy abierto y sincero para la mayoría de las cosas, pero cuando se trataba de hablar de sus sentimientos, se cerraba en banda y si lo pensaba bien, Jared no recordaba haberle escuchado decir nunca que le gustaba alguien.

“¿Entonces que, te gusta o no te gusta tu profesor?” 

Jared suspiró, no tenía ningún sentido ocultar lo que no era más que evidencia y finalmente asintió, casi resignado. Ahora tan solo esperaba que no fuera tan obvio para su padre.

 

Al volver del instituto aquella tarde, Jared leyó la nota que le había dejado su padre pagada en la nevera. “Voy a estar fuera esta noche por trabajo. Tienes cena en el congelador y si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme. No te olvides de tu clase con Jensen.”

No se lo podía creer, la mejor oportunidad para hablar tranquilamente con Jensen de su situación sin que su padre los pillara. Estarían solos todo el día, incluso podía invitarle a quedarse a cenar y tal vez… se puso todo colorado de pensar lo que podría llegar a ocurrir si pasaban la noche solos en casa. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre lo que hacer o decir si las cosas llegaban a mayores. Había visto películas porno y se había documentado en la teoría todo lo posible, pero cuando se trataba de pensar en la práctica, la cosa se ponía mucho más seria y sobretodo él se ponía histérico solo de pensarlo; no quería hacer el ridículo delante de Jensen o demostrarle de una forma demasiado aparente que era totalmente inexperto en lo que al sexo se refería.

Se duchó y recogió las cosas, para que su habitación no pareciera el desastre que resultaba ser siempre. Miró el reloj, apenas faltaban quince minutos para que llegara Jensen y siempre llegaba un poco antes de ahora, por eso no le extrañó escuchar el timbre.

Después de la primera hora, repasando los deberes de matemáticas, Jensen empezó a sentirse mal. Al principio no fue más que malestar, un pequeño dolor de estómago, nada que no pudiera soportar, mientras al mismo tiempo hacía lo imposible para concentrarse en los ejercicios del libro de Jared y no en el perfecto cuerpo de su alumno. Sin embargo, para la mitad de la segunda hora, el dolor era ya tan intenso que le obligó a cerrar los ojos, dejar de respirar por unos segundos, momento que no le pasó desapercibido a Jared.

Cuando el profesor quiso darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, notó algo cálido sobre su frente. Abrió los ojos y se encontró la mano de Jared sobre sus ojos. Sonrió, ligeramente avergonzado al encontrarse con los ojos castaños de Jared mirándole fijamente.

“Pareces tener un poco de fiebre. Tienes las mejillas coloradas y estás bastante caliente.” Jared se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo mal que podía sonar lo que acababa de decir, pero no encontró forma de arreglarlo. “Tal vez has cogido un catarro.” Dijo por fin, como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si Jensen no le estuviera sonriendo con esa picardía en la mirada. 

“No, es algo del estómago.”

“¿Cómo estás tan seguro?”

“Porque estoy a punto de vomitar.”

“Oh.” Jared se puso en pie, de un respingo y ayudó a Jensen a hacer lo mismo, le llevó hasta el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta tras él. 

Lo escuchó vomitar, como si estuviera echando hasta la primera papilla y tras un minuto sin escuchar nada, abrió la puerta. Lo encontró arrodillado en el suelo, con la cabeza entre sus manos, amarrado al retrete, el rostro sudado y todo su cuerpo temblando.

Se adentró en el baño y de nuevo, le ayudó a ponerse en pie. “Deberías tumbarte un rato. Ya verás cómo se te pasa en seguida.”

Lo que Jensen no sabía cuando dijo que si con la cabeza, porque no se sentía con fuerzas de hablar, era que iba a terminar acostado en la cama de Jared, tras vomitar otras dos veces, maldiciendo la comida de ese horrible restaurante al que había tenido que ir para hacer la entrevista con el jefe de los laboratorios que le habían llamado para un posible trabajo que ni siquiera le gustaba, pero pagaban realmente bien. Si en la cama de Jared, pero sin los pantalones que su propio alumno le había quitado para que estuviera más cómodo, según el chico, claro y la camisa, para que no se arrugara. Ese niño era más listo de lo que había pensado, porque no se le había pasado la mirada que le había echado a su cuerpo casi desnudo, a excepción de unos slips del Capitán América, de los que siempre se iba a avergonzar desde ese preciso momento.

Tampoco esperaba tener a Jared a su alrededor durante el resto de la tarde, preguntándole si necesitaba algo, si quería beber un poco de agua fresca, si había algún medicamente que ayudara en esos casos, si quería que llamara a su padre o simplemente, sentado a su lado, mirándole, pasándole de vez en cuando un paño húmedo por la frente, por culpa de la maldita fiebre.

El chico se pasó toda la tarde pendiente de él y aunque el hecho en sí le encantaba, la idea de que Jared se aprovechara de la situación de alguna forma, le ponía de los nervios. Por eso, cuando ya llevaba un buen rato sin vomitar, se sentó en la cama y algo mareado todavía alcanzó su ropa, aprovechando un momento en que Jared había ido a la cocina.

“¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?” Preguntó Jared, plantado delante de la puerta del dormitorio, con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho.

“Es muy tarde, tengo que irme a casa, tu padre no me paga por hacer de niñero.”

Jared se echó a reír. “Esta sí que es buena. Ni siquiera te tienes en pie y resulta que tú me estás cuidando a mí.” Se acercó a la cama y puso de nuevo una mano sobre la frente de su profesor. Jensen se estremeció, no tanto por la fiebre, sino por la maravillosa sensación que producía esa mano sobre su piel, no quería ni pensar lo que sentiría si tocaba otras partes de su cuerpo. “Sé que no hemos hablado de lo que pasó el sábado…”

“Jared, te aseguro que no estoy en mi mejor momento para hablar sobre algo así.”

El muchacho volvió a reír. “Lo sé, tonto, no me refería a que tuviéramos que hacerlo ahora mismo. Lo que quiero decir, es que tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas; pero sé que te preocupa que mi padre se entere de lo haya o pueda haber entre nosotros.” Jensen asintió y cerró los ojos, sin darse cuenta que estaba dejando que Jared lo tumbara de nuevo en la cama y cuando notó el edredón nórdico caer sobre su cuerpo, los abrió de nuevo. “pero mi padre no volverá hasta mañana, supongo que lo hará después de comer, así que te puedes quedar esta noche a dormir aquí, descansas y mañana por la mañana te vas.”

“¿Y si tu padre aparece antes?”

Jared se encogió de hombros. “Entonces le diré la verdad, que estuviste vomitando y no deje que te marcharas a casa en tu estado.”

Jensen no tenía muchas opciones, aquella cama era realmente cómoda, la voz de Jared lo bastante atrayente como para no poder negarle nada y aquella mano que ahora mismo le estaba acariciando el pelo, le hacían sentirse demasiado bien. Si hubiera sido racional, aunque no fuera más que por un segundo, habría salido corriendo de aquella habitación. Pero no lo era, tener a Jared tan cerca y para colmo cuidando de él, no le permitía ser racional. Así que simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la voz de Jared que no hacía más que repetirle que todo saldría bien.

Lo cierto, es que todo hubiera salido bien, si Jeffrey no hubiera regresado pronto a casa al día siguiente y si Jared no se hubiera dormido, en su propia cama, rodeando el cuerpo de Jensen con una mano y su cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho del profesor. Todo habría salido bien si Jeffrey no hubiera abierto la puerta del dormitorio de su hijo y no se hubiera encontrado aquella escena que le dejó sin palabras. 

Cerró la puerta de nuevo, ya tendría tiempo de pedirle explicaciones a su hijo y sobretodo al hombre adulto que dormía con él y al que le pagaba, en teoría, por enseñarle matemáticas.


	6. NO ES LO QUE PARECE… BUENO A LO MEJOR SI… QUIERO DECIR… ¡NO LO SE!

Jared llevaba ya un rato despierto, mirando fijamente a su profesor, cuando Jensen empezó a moverse por fin. El muchacho sonrió al ver como comenzaba a desperezarse como un gatito y esperó en completo silencio hasta que Jensen abrió por fin los ojos.

“Buenos días.” Dijo en un susurro para llamar la atención de su profesor y que abriera por fin los ojos.

Justo eso fue lo que consiguió. Que Jensen abriera los ojos, mirara al techo por un segundo y luego lo mirara a él. Volvió a mirar de nuevo al techo y otra vez a él y sin decir todavía nada, se incorporó, cubriéndose con la ropa de la cama y se quedó sentado en la cama. Su respiración era agitada, rápida, casi desenfrenada. Los ojos casi se le salían de las órbitas al mirar la habitación y darse cuenta que era de día. Jared se preguntó si iba a salir corriendo o solo era cosa de su imaginación. Pero se quedó clavado en el sitio, como si de repente se hubiera convertido en una estatua.

“¿Jensen?”

“¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?”

“Dormir, hasta hace un segundo y si preguntas por esta noche, pues has tenido un poco de fiebre, has vomitado y has hablado bastante.”

“No me refiero a eso.” Dijo Jensen con voz casi histérica. “Lo que quiero saber es porque estoy en ropa interior, en tu cama, contigo en ella también,” miró un momento debajo de la ropa, para comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas. “¿Y porque también tú estás medio desnudo?”

“Siempre duermo así.”

Jensen, abrió la boca, intentó protestar, decir que eso no estaba bien, al menos cuando se dormía con otro hombre, con su profesor… pero todo lo que consiguió pronunciar fue un estúpido sonido que más se parecía a un gemido que a otra cosa.  
“Vale, entonces empieza desde el principio y dime como he terminado aquí, así y contigo.”

“¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?”

Jensen suspiró. Aquello parecía más intentar recordar una noche loca con mucho alcohol por medio que saber exactamente como habían pasado de estudiar matemáticas a despertarse al día siguiente, medio desnudos en la cama de Jared… y eso sin alcohol de por medio.

“Pues se que estábamos repasando las integrales y empecé a encontrarme mal. Sé que fue cosa de la comida, algo me sentó terriblemente mal. Vomité… lo siento,” Dijo todo colorado y ruborizado. “Te aseguro que no suele hacer esas cosas en cuartos de baño ajenos.” Jared se echó a reír y por primera vez, Jensen se dio cuenta que se le marcaban unos preciosos hoyuelos, nunca se había fijado en ellos. Agitó la cabeza para intentar apartar ese pensamiento de la cabeza. “Luego… dios mío, me ofreciste   
quedarme a dormir aquí, en tu casa, en tu cama, con tu padre delante.”

“Eh, eh, lo de mi padre lo has dicho tu. No está, me dejó una nota ayer para decir que pasaría la noche fuera. No creas que soy tan tonto como para meter en mi cama al hombre ocho años mayor que yo, que me gusta en mi cama y encima dejar que mi padre lo viera. Ni de coña.”

Jensen se dejó caer en la cama. Aquello solo podía ser una horrible pesadilla, porque Jared no podía estar diciendo eso en serio y mucho menos en voz alta. Podían haber ocurrido mil cosas para que su padre apareciera en casa y los encontrara juntos en la cama. Pero también decidió apartar ese pensamiento de la cabeza, antes de que le explotara por completo. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y se volvió hacia Jared, que seguía tumbado a su lado, boca abajo, con la barbilla apoyada sobre las dos manos y las pierna levantadas, como si de un colegial se tratara… era tan encantador, como su enorme sonrisa… un momento, Jared era un maldito colegial, seguía siendo menor de edad.

Se levantó veloz como empujado por un resorte, llevándose la sábana con él, como si estuviera desnudo y tuviera que cubrirse algo, pero de esa forma tan sólo consiguió dejar al descubierto todo el cuerpo de Jared y menudo cuerpo por cierto, que en esa posición, esa sonrisa, ese trasero duro y respingón y esas piernas fuertes de futbolista parecía sacado de una revista de porno gay.

“¡Mierda!” Gruñó Jensen, golpeándose en la frente.

“¿Qué pasa?”

“Tengo que irme, tengo que ir a casa, ducharme…”

“Puedes ducharte aquí, si quieres, a mi no me importa verte mojado y con una toalla a la cintura, la verdad es que me encantaría verlo.”

Jensen dio otro bote al ver que Jared se levantaba de la cama y apartó la mirada justo a tiempo para no ver como su ropa interior marcaba lo que había debajo. De todas formas, se puso colorado, porque fue su imaginación la que le hizo una mala pasada. Incluso Jared se dio cuenta y solo por eso, se acercó a él y esperó a que abriera de nuevo los ojos para ofrecerle la ropa.

“No sabía que te sintieras tan incómodo estando a solas conmigo. Además somos dos hombres, en principio tenemos lo mismo.” 

La cara de Jensen se estaba poniendo cada vez más colorada y sin querer sus ojos se deslizaron hasta la entrepierna de Jared… no definitivamente no todos los hombres tenían lo mismo allí abajo. “No tienes porque irte si no quieres, podemos desayunar y luego si quieres, puedes venir a mi entrenamiento de fútbol.”

“Si claro, como si fuera tu novia, para animarte.” Jensen se dio cuenta demasiado tarde lo que acababa de decir, demasiado tarde para retirarlo. “Lo que quería decir es que…”

“Puedes venir como tú quieras, como novia, como amigo, como más te guste, solo quería que vieras un entrenamiento de mi equipo, no sé porque tienes que darle tanta importancia a todo lo que hago o digo.”

Jared salió de la habitación sin mirar al profesor, pero antes cogió un vaquero y una camiseta. Ahora sí que la había hecho buena, sus nervios le habían traicionado y lo que parecía prometer como una mañana interesante viendo a su alumno correr todo sudado por un campo de fútbol se había convertido en encontrar la forma de pedirle perdón por malentender sus palabras.

Se visitó rápidamente con la ropa de la noche anterior y se sentó en la cama, esperando a que el muchacho saliera del baño. Cuando Jared volvió se quedó parado en la puerta.

“¿Qué he hecho ahora?”

“Nada tranquilo. Supongo que me estoy comportando como un adolescente estúpido cuando se supone que yo debo ser el más adulto de los dos. Ven siéntate aquí un momento.” Jensen señaló la cama y esperó de nuevo a que el chico se sentara. “Mira, no sé cómo llevar toda esta situación, no me sienta muy bien el papel de misses Robinson ¿de acuerdo?”

“¿Quién? Ah claro será una de esas cosas tuyas de friki.”

Jensen sonrió, tenía que enseñarle tantas cosas todavía. “Lo que intento decir es que no estoy acostumbrado a flirtear y mucho menos con alguien mucho más joven que yo y sobretodo menor de edad. Esto es totalmente nuevo para mí y no me estás dando ninguna tregua.”

Qué bonita era la sonrisa de Jared, podría dejar frito cualquier cerebro. “¿Y crees que no es nuevo para mí? Tú lo has dicho, tengo diecisiete años y acabo de reconocer que me gustan los hombres. Para colmo me gusta mi profesor particular que por cierto está muy bueno y que encima parece más cortado que yo.”

Los dos se quedaron ahí, mirándose en silencio. Con esas dos pequeñas declaraciones ambos habían conseguido quitarse las respectivas máscaras con las que intentaban ocultar sus miedos y vergüenzas. Los dos suspiraron y se echaron a reír al mismo tiempo, como si se pudieran leer la mente.

“¿Y ahora qué?” Dijo Jared, hablando por fin como el adolescente confuso e indeciso que debía ser desde un principio.

“Pues la verdad es que tengo hambre y me has picado la curiosidad con eso del entrenamiento. Nunca he visto uno.”

“No es posible.” Jared se puso en pie y le ofreció la mano a Jensen para que hiciera lo mismo. “¿Has estado en el instituto y ya entonces te gustaban los tíos no?” Jensen asintió. “¿Cómo pudiste pasar todo ese tiempo y no ver un solo entrenamiento? Te puedo asegurar que son de lo más inspiradores.”

Mucho más relajados ahora se fueron a la cocina, Jared hizo que su profesor se sentara a la mesa, que le iba a preparar el desayuno. Jensen lo miró moverse de un sitio a otro, preguntándole como quería el café, si le gustaba la mantequilla o la mermelada y si quería zumo de naranja. Finalmente cuando todo estuvo preparado se sentó frente a él y los dos se dedicaron a devorar el desayuno en silencio, sin dejar de mirarse, observando cada detalle del otro, sonriendo, porque por fin habían llegado a un punto en el que ninguno de los dos estaba forzando la situación.

Cuando Jeffrey se asomo a la cocina los dos muchachos estaban preparados para marcharse ya. El hombre miró a su hijo, tenía que hablar con él sobre lo que había visto y hacerle más preguntas de las que se sentía preparado para lanzar. Su hijo no era gay o al menos nunca lo había demostrado. No es que le importara, nunca se lo había planteado en realidad, pero no sabía cómo afrontar la situación, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que el otro hombre era su profesor, un hombre mucho más mayor que Jared, un hombre adulto en pocas palabras.

“Hola papá, espero que te lo pasaras bien, anoche. Pero ya me contarás que ahora tenemos prisa, voy a llevar a Jensen a mi entrenamiento. Un día hago lo que le gusta a él y otro día hacemos lo que me gusta a mí. No parece un mal acuerdo, ¿eh papá?”

A Jeffrey eso le sonaba a cita, a novios, a pareja y las ganas de cerrar la puerta con llave… pero con Jensen fuera y sentar a su hijo en el sofá para explicarle que no podía hacer eso, que no estaba bien, que no estaba preparado, eran realmente fuertes, pero se contuvo y tan solo sonrió a su hijo.

“Que os lo paséis bien. ¿Volverás para comer?”

“Eh, no lo sé, depende de lo que quiera hacer Jensen, aunque me gustaría ir a uno de esos restaurantes exóticos de la ciudad, no sé, algo Indio o griego, no sé. Seguro que a Jensen se le ocurre algo.”

Jeffrey tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no coger a Jensen de la solapa de la chaqueta y estamparlo contra la pared. Pero consiguió quedarse allí, viendo como su hijo y ese desgraciado que seguramente quería tirárselo, si es que no lo había hecho ya la noche anterior, salían de la casa. Aunque lo que no pudo evitar fue que Jensen notara la mirada asesina que le lanzó y que se clavó en su espalda. Algo andaba muy mal, aunque Jensen no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que se trataba.

 

Jensen se imaginó a sí mismo, viendo el entrenamiento de Jared, con un babero puesto, completamente cubierto de su baba. Se sentía como el adolescente que nunca había sido, el que animaba a su equipo, a sus jugadores favoritos, el que no dejaba de mirarle el culo al chico que le gustaba y al resto del equipo ya que estaba y el que se imaginaba a si mismo junto al chico con el que soñaban, cenando en una hamburguesería cuando el partido terminara. En su caso, la imaginación le hizo ver a Jared sentando frente a él en un restaurante japonés, mirándolo embobado mientras Jensen le contaba todo lo que había en la carta y le traducía los nombres del japonés. Luego hablarían de ellos, de lo que realmente querían sacar de una relación que todavía ninguno de los dos estaba muy seguro de llamar como tal. Podía imaginarse hasta la ropa de Jared y…

“Hola, ¿Llego muy tarde?” Jensen miró a su lado, a la chica que acababa de sentarse a su lado.

“No, tranquila, el entrenamiento acaba de empezar.”

“Uff, muchas gracias. Acabo de salir de mis clases de baile y justo hoy la profesora quiso hacer un ensayo general. Casi no llego.” La chica se sentó a su lado. “Oye, no quiero ser muy indiscreta ni nada, pero… eres un poco mayor para estar en el instituto.”

Jensen sonrió de medio lado. “No voy al instituto, terminé hace mucho al igual que mi carrera de ingeniero. Más que estudiante, yo me dedico a dar clases.”

“Uy, un profesor, pues eres muy joven para eso.” Dijo ella riéndose. “Espero no parecer muy cotilla, pero ya que eres nuevo en el instituto…”

“No, no, no soy profesor aquí en el instituto. Soy profesor particular y mi alumno me ha invitado a ver el entrenamiento.” Jensen nunca había sido bueno en las relaciones personales y mucho menos cuando alguien le asaltaba con tantas preguntas. Tan solo quería ver el entrenamiento, disfrutar de la mañana de domingo y esperar luego a Jared para comer con él. Sin embargo, no quería ser grosero ni nada parecido, así que decidió seguirle el juego a la chica y preguntarle algo, por lo menos dejaría de ser el centro de la conversación.

“¿Has venido a ver jugar a tu novio?”

La chica empezó a reírse algo histérica, por fin había dado en un buen tema para no tener que seguir hablando sobre sí mismo. “¿Novio? No qué más quisiera… bueno supongo que lo más educado sería presentarme primero.” La chica extendió la mano. “Soy Genevieve, aunque todo el mundo me llama Gen.”

Jensen estrechó su mano. “Jensen, encantado.”

“No tengo novio, aunque…” Genevieve miró a su alrededor, estaban solos, nadie escucharía lo que le dijera a un extraño, lo que no había compartido con nadie, por pudor, por pensar que se trataba de algo totalmente imposible. “Lo que pasa es que… el chico que me gusta ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí, porque creo que ni siquiera sabe que existo y lo peor de todo es que es mi compañero en clase de física. ¿Ves ese de ahí, el que lleva el número 7? Supongo que es mejor así, porque debo ser la persona más tímida del instituto y no me atrevo a acercarme a él y saludarle ningún día, como para imaginar cómo pedirle una cita o nada parecido.” 

Jensen asintió en silencio, porque no sabía que decir; claro que lo veía, llevaba todo el maldito entrenamiento mirando a Jared, fantaseando en privado sobre todo lo que podía hacer con el cuerpo atlético de ese chico. 

Sin embargo y por fortuna para Jensen, Genevieve todavía no se había dado cuenta del malestar creciente en el extraño con el que estaba hablando y que ahora mismo tenía ganas de morderle el cuello, en el mejor de los casos y eso que todavía no se atrevía a reconocerse a si mismo que era lo que sentía por Jared.

“Jared Padalecki,” Siguió diciendo la chica, perdida en sus propias palabras, sin prestar atención a la dura mirada que Jensen clavaba en él. “Capitán del equipo, el chico más guapo del colegio, algunos dicen que es gay, pero yo no me lo creo, alguien como él no puede ser gay. ¿Verdad que no?” A Jensen le hizo gracia su comentario, así que decidió entrar de nuevo en el juego y preguntar a que se debía esa conclusión. La chica se lo quedó mirando sorprendida, como si acabara de decir algo demasiado obvio. “Como se nota que eres nuevo por aquí. Mira, Jared se ha enrollado con tantas animadoras que creo que es una prueba obligada para ellas. Si no le gustas a Jared, no entras en el equipo y te aseguro que tiene un gusto muy exquisito, tendrías que ver como es la capitana, yo creo que llegará a ser supermodelo o algo así.”

Jensen sintió que de pronto el corazón se le detenía. “¿Se ha… ha besado a muchas animadoras?”

“¿Besar? Yo no he dicho besar, Jared prefiere algo más íntimo, ya sabes, más carnal.”

“Oh… claro, sexo.” Genevieve asintió.

Jensen dejó de prestar atención a la chica y se puso en pie. Así que estaba en lo cierto desde un principio y Jared no había hecho más que mentirle. Lo suyo no era más que una fase. Lo había tratado como un conejillo de indias para saber si le gustaban los hombres o tal vez se había tratado de una apuesta con sus amigos. No lo sabía, pero en ese momento no estaba muy interesado en saberlo. Se dio la vuelta incluso cuando la chica le estaba todavía hablando y se marchó. Más tarde le mandaría un mensaje a Jared y le diría que tenía prisa y que había tenido que marcharse. Le pediría disculpas, claro como que tuviera que hacerlo.

“Nos vemos el lunes en tu casa. No te olvides de estudiar física.” Cuando Jared vio el mensaje después de no encontrar a Jensen por ningún lado, pensó que se había perdido algo o que se había dado un golpe en la cabeza. En menos de dos horas, Jensen se había vuelto alguien frío y distante que para colmo no contestaba a sus llamadas.


	7. BORRACHERAS Y MÁS ALCOHOL

Cuando Jared cerró la puerta de casa el lunes después de su clase con Jensen, no estaba muy seguro que era lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se había pasado todo el domingo llamando a Jensen, intentando hablar con él, después de que el profesor se fuera del entrenamiento sin avisar; pero no había habido forma, Jensen no le había cogido el teléfono y a esas alturas debía tener el teléfono a rebosar de sus mensajes. Cuando llegó el lunes, Jensen parecía haberse convertido en otra persona, distante, frío incluso, como si fuera su primera clase juntos, como si aquellas últimas semanas nunca hubieran existido y lo que era peor todavía, como si ese beso en el coche, que habían compartido y que los dos habían aceptado, no hubiera sido real.

Confuso, Jared llamó a Misha, necesitaba saber si lo que había pasado esas semanas había estado solo en su cabeza o si por el contrario, a Jensen le pasaba algo que no llegaba a comprender.

“Está celoso.” Dijo su amigo, dejando a Jared congelado en el sitio.

“¿Cómo que está celoso? ¿De quién está celoso? Ayer todo fue genial hasta que le dejé y me fui al entrenamiento. No puede estar celoso.”

“Tal vez esté celoso de tus compañeros. Te lo llevo diciendo todo este tiempo, Jay, tus compañeros te tocan mucho.”

“Misha, se trata de fútbol, te aseguro que tocar, placar, forma parte del juego.”

“Eso se llama meter mano. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta como te toca ese tío, como se llama, Tom? Ese tal Tom te mete mano porque es un maldito gay reprimido y la única forma de tocar a otro tío es abusar de él en medio del partido.”

“Misha, no digas gilipolleces. Tom es mi compañero de equipo, no me mete mano, todos sabemos que eso es parte del equipo. Nadie piensa mal de los compañeros.”

“Pues deberías Jay, deberías tener más cuidado.”

“No sé porque hemos acabando hablando de si Tom me mete mano o no cuando yo quería saber qué coño le pasa a Jensen conmigo.”

“Sinceramente, Jay, no sé lo que pasa a tu novio/profesor/friki contigo, porque no le conozco, por si no te has dado cuentas en las tres semanas que llevas hablándome de él sin parar, no me has dejado conocerle. ¿No será que te avergüenzas de tu amigo?”

“No digas tonterías. ¿Por qué iba a avergonzarme de ti?”

“No estaba hablando de ti, si no de Jensen. En cierta forma sabes que tu profesor no es como tú, no se mueve en el mismo mundo que tu. Tú eres el capitán del equipo, eres la estrella del instituto y él. Vale, me dijiste que es ingeniero, pero se dedica a dar clases particulares y sigue siendo el mismo friki del instituto. Tal vez se ha dado cuenta que en cierta forma te avergüenzas de él.”

Jared escuchó todo en silencio, aunque si su amigo pudiera verle la cara en ese momento, tal solo vería dos ojos abiertos de par en par, clavados en él y la boca que llegaba casi hasta el suelo. 

“¿Siempre has sido tan cabrón Misha?”

“Solo cuando no tengo un tío al que tirarme y sinceramente, llevo casi tres meses sin sexo. Estoy a punto de volverme loco.”

“¿Me has dicho todo esto para decirme que quieres que vaya contigo este sábado a uno de esos bares gays de los que tanto me hablas y para los que necesito un carnet falso para entrar?” Jared sonrió, no se lo podía creer. “¿Por qué no me has preguntado directamente?”

“Porque siempre me dices que no.”

“Pero ahora me gusta mi profesor.”

“¿Eso significa que vienes?”

 

La semana pasó rápidamente aunque a Jensen no se lo pareciera. Tener que fingir delante de Jared todos los días que no pasaba nada, que no tenía ganas de pegarle por haberle engañado, por haber jugado con él, mientras se tiraba al equipo de animadoras y que podía seguir siendo su profesor como si nada, porque necesitaba el dinero, no era lo más sencillo del mundo y cuando llegó el viernes por la noche, estaba totalmente agotado físicamente, porque lo que pasaba por su mente era completamente distinto y sus conversaciones con sus amigos no se lo estaban poniendo nada fácil.

“Ese chico solo está probando y no vamos a negar que se lo pusiste fácil.” En ocasiones, Jensen odiaba la sinceridad de Chris. “Te lanzaste sobre él en cuanto te dijo que podían gustarle los tíos y él solo aprovechó el momento.”

“Lo que aquí, el señor delicadeza quiere decir,” Puntualizó Steve ofreciendo una cerveza a Jensen. “Es que Jared es un niño, no tiene más que diecisiete años y está descubriendo un montón de cosas, es posible que se haya acostado con varias chicas y es posible que no esté seguro de lo que le gusta, a esa edad ninguno de nosotros lo está.”

“Yo si lo estaba.” Chris levantó su cerveza, pero ninguno de sus dos amigos dijo nada al respecto. “¿Qué pasa? Sabía que me gustaba una buena polla igual que ahora, solo que al hacerme mayor, descubrí que solo me gustaba una buena polla en concreto.”

Como siempre, consiguió ruborizar a Steve.

“Entonces ¿Qué es lo que me recomendáis que haga?” Preguntó Jensen sintiéndose absolutamente derrotado.

“Si preguntas por esta noche, bebe todo lo que puedas para ahogar tus penas, si lo dices por las próximas semanas, encuentra un tío al que echarle unos buenos polvos y que te quite de la cabeza a tu maldito alumno y si me preguntas por el resto de tu vida… lo siento Jenny pero eres de los que se enamora demasiado rápido, intenta que no te rompan el corazón muy a menudo.”

 

Cuando Misha ya no coordinaba correctamente sus movimientos al bailar y todo lo que podía decir eran tonterías producidas por el alcohol, Jared decidió llevárselo a casa. Hacía días que su amigo estaba muy raro y desde luego no era normal verlo beber tanto. Habían pasado toda la noche bailando y Jared había tenido que ver a su mejor amigo coqueteando y flirteando con más tíos de los que había en el bar, más de uno le había metido mano cuando el alcohol empezó a hacer presencia en Misha, pero él no hacía más que decir que estaba bien. Así que Jared tan solo se quedó a un lado, mirando como su amigo se dejaba manosear por hombres, algunos mayores, demasiado, otros de su misma edad, pero todos con las mismas ganas de llevarlo al cuarto oscuro del bar y tirárselo. Finalmente, consiguió sacarlo de allí.

Cogió un taxi, no iba a cargar con su amigo a cuestas todo el camino de vuelta. Una vez dentro del taxi, Misha no tardó en apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo y cerró los ojos y se acomodó preparado para dormir.

“¿Por qué lo haces?” Preguntó por fin Jared, que no soportaba ver el estado de su amigo.

“¿A qué te refieres?”

Jared miró al taxista, pero el hombre no parecía estar en absoluto interesado en su conversación. “A dejarte sobar por todos esos tíos. Tú no eres así.”

Misha sonrió y abrió ligeramente los ojos. “Solo quiero divertirme. Visto que el hombre que me gusta no me hace ningún caso, tendré que buscarme otros alicientes por ahí.”

“¿Otra vez estás con eso?” Jared suspiró e intentó hacer oídos sordos, por más que lo intentaba, no podía escuchar aquello.

“Lo siento no es mi culpa que tu padre esté muy bueno y me haya colado por él desde que tengo memoria.” Incluso el taxista se volvió al escuchar aquello y Jared tan solo pudo sonreír, tal vez lo borracho que estaba su amigo hiciera creer al conductor que no estaba en sus cabales.”

Por fin llegaron a casa, había decidido llevarlo a casa, no se aseguraba que Misha estuviera bien solo en su apartamento. Misha cayó en la cama casi sin enterarse, Jared le quitó la ropa para que estuviera más cómodo y tras escucharlo protestar, sin enterarse muy bien de lo que estaba diciendo, se tumbó a su lado y se preparó para dormir. Durante toda la noche, había estado tan preocupado por su amigo, no había pensado en Jensen, pero ahora, en el silencio de la noche, donde todo lo que podía escuchar era la respiración de Misha a su lado, volvió a intentar averiguar qué era lo que había hecho para provocar el comportamiento que el profesor tenía ahora con él. Sin embargo, por más vueltas que le daba tan solo estaba consiguiendo un buen dolor de cabeza.

Por eso, cuando ya se estaba haciendo de día, decidió dormir unas pocas horas y luego ir directamente a casa de Jensen. Era sábado, debía estar en casa y si así era no se marcharía de allí, hasta conseguir las respuestas que buscaba.

 

Misha despertó solo en la cama, abrió lentamente los ojos y se dio cuenta que su amigo no estaba. Acababa de darse cuenta de que no estaba en su apartamento. Se incorporó en la cama, pero no, su amigo no estaba por ninguna parte. Escuchó ruidos en el resto de la casa y para colmo necesitaba ir al baño, con lo bien que se estaba en la cama. Se levantó, el suelo estaba congelado, pero Jared no le había dejado zapatillas a la vista, así que casi desnudo, únicamente cubierto por el bóxer y con los pies descalzos atravesó el pasillo hasta el cuarto de baño.

Al salir y con la intención de volver rápidamente al dormitorio, ocurrió justo lo que no quería. Allí estaba Jeffrey, mirándole, el hombre al que más admiraba, por el que bebía los vientos y con el que tenía tantas fantasías sexuales que no soñaba otra cosa más que estar bajo ese hombre, completamente desnudo y permitir que le follara todos los días. El chico se quedó completamente paralizado, pálido, ante aquella mirada, aquel cabello todavía despeinado, seguramente, también acababa de levantarse y esa ropa arrugada, de recién salido de la cama.

Misha suspiró y trató de hacer todo lo posible para que sus pies se decidieran a caminar de vuelta al dormitorio, aunque para eso tuviera que pasar junto al hombre de su vida, que no lo veía más que como el mejor amigo de su hijo y lo que era peor todavía, un niño.

“¿No me digas que mi hijo te ha dejado aquí en casa porque se ha dado cuenta que tenía algo urgente que hacer?” Preguntó Jeffrey mostrando la sonrisa más bonita que Misha hubiera visto en toda su vida. Casi le hizo suspirar al verlo.

“La verdad es que no tengo ni idea donde esta Jared, pero si, me ha dejado aquí tirado.”

Misha se preguntó qué era eso que sentía en su estómago, ese calor, esa necesidad de acercarse a Jeffrey y mirarlo a los ojos. Seguramente sería cosa del alcohol, pero había llegado a punto en el que no podía detenerse. Caminó lentamente y con la mirada fija en Jeffrey, en su cuerpo, en lo que había debajo de la ropa. Deseaba tanto quitársela.

“Vuelve a la cama si quieres, todavía es pronto y parece que no se te ha pasado todavía el efecto del alcohol.” Como todo el mundo, Jeffrey había cogido buenas borracheras y los ojos del muchacho le indicaban que todavía no se le había pasado.  
“Estoy bien, aquí estoy muuuuy bien.”

Jeffrey se preguntó si era cosa de sus ojos o Misha se estaba contoneando hasta él. Las dudas desaparecieron cuando en lugar de detenerse el muchacho siguió acercándose y de repente deslizó un dedo por su pecho.

“Estoy un poco borracho todavía.”

“Si, me he dado cuenta. Vamos, te llevo a la cama.” 

Misha se echó a reír al pensar lo que eso podía significar y apoyó ambas manos en el pecho de Jeffrey. “¿Vas llevarme a la cama? ¿Y después qué? ¿Me vas arropar y me vas a leer un cuento?” Misha se acercó todavía más, definitivamente era cosa del alcohol, porque por si mismo jamás se hubiera atrevido a decirle semejante barbaridad a Jeffrey y mucho menos ponerse tan cerca de él como para poder susurrarle al oído. “Porque a mí se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas que podríamos hacer en la cama.”

“Misha… voy a asumir que no eres tu el que habla sino el alcohol.” Jeffrey apartó las manos del muchacho de encima de él, como si le ardieran, intentando evitar que el chico terminara haciendo algo de lo que acabaría arrepintiéndose.

Sin embargo, el muchacho empujó a Jeffrey contra la pared y volvió a posar las manos sobre su pecho y lo apretó con fuerza.

“Si, tienes razón, el alcohol me ha dado la valentía para hacer esto y decirte por fin lo que hace tanto tiempo que siento.”

“Misha…”

“No, deja que termine, porque sé que dentro de unas horas me arrepentiré de haberlo dicho o de no haberlo hecho, así que me da igual.” Misha miró a Jeffrey fijamente a los ojos durante unos segundos, como si todavía tuviera que encontrar las fuerzas suficientes para decir aquello. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, no encontró la fuerza necesaria para hablar, así que ya que había comenzado con eso, decidió dejarse llevar por completo y antes de que Jeffrey intentara de nuevo disuadirlo, posó sus labios sobre los del hombre adulto.

Los dos se quedaron ahí un momento, Misha con los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados sobre los de Jeffrey y este mirando al muchacho, sin poderse creer lo que estaba pasando. Hacía ya algún tiempo que se había dado cuenta que el chico había crecido y que había dejado ser un niño. No es que jamás se hubiera fijado en él de esa forma. No al menos hasta que Misha le besó. Durante un instante dudó, incluso levantó las manos dispuesto a abrazarlo, a probar aquella nueva experiencia y dar el siguiente paso.

Sin embargo, con lo que contaban ninguno de los dos era con que el estómago de Misha estaba a punto de estallar por culpa del alcohol y pese a lo a gusto que estaba en ese momento, besando al hombre que siempre había querido tener entre sus brazos, el chico tuvo que separarse rápidamente y hacer lo posible para tan solo, vomitarle a Jeffrey en las zapatillas.

Se tambaleo, en una mezcla de vergüenza y malestar, como si la resaca hubiera caído de repente sobre él. Como si eso no fuera poco para darle ganas de hacer que la tierra se lo tragara, Jeffrey tuvo que sujetarlo para evitar que cayera al suelo y también tuvo que llevarlo al dormitorio y sentarlo en la cama.

Se quedó en la puerta, mirándolo, esperando a que Misha levantara la mirada, pero no lo hizo, no pudo hacerlo.

“Déjame solo, por favor.”

“¿Necesitas algo, agua o…?”

“Jeffrey… por favor. Déjame solo, cierra la puerta y vete.” Dijo sin levantar la mirada ni por un segundo.

Jeffrey todavía espero un segundo, había tantas cosas que tenían que hablar, los dos, pero no era el momento y además no consiguería nada, así que en completo silencio salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. Misha por su parte, se acurrucó en la cama, tenía ganas de vomitar otra vez, pero las ganas de morirse por el ridículo que acababa de hacer eran mucho peores y le hicieron quedarse allí. No iba a salir de esa habitación hasta que Jeffrey se marchara, porque no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos, como para encima tratar de pedir perdón por haberle vomitado encima, por haberse abalanzado sobre él y por haberse comportando de una forma completamente inapropiada. Cerró los ojos, con el miedo de que cuando se despertara, las cosas serían mucho peor para su conciencia.

 

Jared terminó la llamada, Jensen no iba a contestarle, pero al menos había escuchado su teléfono al otro de la puerta.

“Vamos, Jensen, abre la puerta se que estás ahí.” Durante unos segundos no escuchó nada, tal vez estaba equivocado; tal vez Jensen se había dejado olvidado el móvil y no estaba. “Jensen, escucha, se que… bueno al menos eso creo, que te he hecho algo, que estás enfadado conmigo; pero si te soy sincero no tengo ni idea de por qué. Solo quiero que me digas que es lo que he hecho, para intentar solucionarlo.”

“Vete.”

Por fin, al menos Jensen estaba en casa y le estaba escuchando.

“No, lo siento, no voy a ir a ninguna parte. Quiero que me digas como te he hecho daño.”

“Jared, por favor, vete.”

El muchacho escuchó un ruido al otro lado de la puerta y se imaginó a su profesor sentado en el suelo, la espalda pegada a la puerta y tal vez una cerveza en la mano.

“No hasta que hables conmigo. Te estás comportando como un crío y se supone que yo soy el chico inmaduro de instituto y tu el tío adulto, así que compórtate como tal.” Apoyó las manos sobre la puerta, como si así pudiera sentir más cerca a su profesor. “Jensen, por favor. Aunque no te lo creas, me importas, aunque apenas nos conozcamos y si he hecho algo, sin darme cuenta, algo que te haya molestado o haya hecho que te alejes de mí, al menos déjame intentar solucionarlo. Abre la puerta por favor.”

No lo comprendía, ese maldito niño no lo comprendía. Para él era muy fácil acostarse con todo el equipo de animadoras y luego ir a por él, decirle que lo sentía y listo. Claro, como no iba a ser tan fácil. Jensen tenía sentimientos, no era un experimento para saber si era gay o no, no era un simple objeto de usar y tirar. Desde luego, no se lo iba a poner nada fácil.

“Si tanto te importo…”

“¿Vas a abrir la puerta?”

“¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Lo sé todo, ¿de acuerdo? Has hecho un gran trabajo ocultándolo, pero ya lo sé todo.”

Ahora si que estaba perdido. Una cosa era ser un adolescente y a lo mejor ponía poca atención a las cosas, pero aquello le sobrepasaba. “Jen, por favor, sea lo que sea, abre y lo hablamos.”

“¿Lo hablamos? Muy bien, eso me ha gustado.”

Jared dio un paso atrás al escuchar la puerta abrirse, por fin lo tenía delante, sonrió al verlo pero Jensen no hizo lo mismo y por un momento, Jared temió que fuera a golpearle en la cara. No lo hizo, se quedó allí, con cierto problema con el equilibrio mientras se hacía a un lado y le dejaba entrar.

“¿Estás borracho?” Jensen se giró y le fulminó con la mirada. Vale, tal vez no había sido la mejor forma de comenzar esa conversación. Pero al menos tenía la atención de su profesor. “Lo que quiero decir es… ¿Por qué? ¿Has estado bebiendo por mi?”

Jensen se echó a reír, unas carcajadas amargas que tan solo consiguieron romper el corazón de Jared y darle ganas de avanzar hasta él y darle un abrazo. “¿De verdad crees que me importas tanto como para beberme más cervezas de las que mi cuerpo puede soportar en una noche y lo que va de mañana por ti?” Lo miró a los ojos y suspiro. Mierda, definitivamente no había forma de mentir a ese niñato sin que se le notara demasiado.”Muy bien, tú ganas, otra vez. Si, he estado bebiendo por tu culpa, porque hiciste que me ilusionara. ¡Fíjate tú! Con todos los hombre que hay por el mundo y voy a ilusionarme como un adolescente, debería haber sabido lo que pasaría.”

“Lo siento, te aseguro que lo siento.” Jared extendió las manos intentando demostrar que estaba completamente perdido. “Pero te aseguro que no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que estás hablando. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho para que estés tan disgustado conmigo?”

“¿Qué es lo que has hecho? ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?”

Jensen se movió por la habitación, pero Jared estaba casi seguro que iba a perder el equilibrio en cualquier momento y caería al suelo. Lo último que deseaba era ver como se abría la cabeza y terminaban en urgencias. Así que se acercó a él, asegurándose de no ponerle una mano encima, pero se mantuvo lo bastante cerca, como para estar preparado para… justo para lo que pasó un momento más tarde.

El profesor se dio la vuelta, dando más énfasis a sus palabras. “No me vengas con que no sabes lo que has hecho, porque no me vale. Lo sé y está más que claro que estás encantando con que lo sepa todo el instituto. ¿También les has contado que me besaste? ¿Ya me has convertido en el hazmerreír del instituto?” Sin embargo al dar la vuelta, se mareó, habían sido demasiadas cervezas definitivamente, los pies se le cruzaron y chocó con el sofá, se fue hacia un lado, no pudo recuperar la estabilidad y estaba seguro que iba a volver a hacer el mayor ridículo, pero todavía podía ser peor.

Claro que cayó al suelo, pero no se dio el golpe que esperaba, porque Jared lo sujetó, pero no pudo evitar que los dos cayeran, así que Jensen terminó todo lo largo que era en el suelo, con un bonito golpe en la cabeza y Jared sobre él aprisionándolo con su cuerpo.

“¡Quítate de encima!”

“No hasta que me digas de que va todo esto y que es lo que he hecho.” 

Ahora ya no tenía escapatoria y lo peor de todo era que no resultaba nada desagradable la sensación de tener a Jared sobre él. Agitó la cabeza, no era el momento de ponerse cachondo con ese niñato, no le iba a dar esa satisfacción después de todo lo que había hecho.

“¿De verdad quieres que lo diga en voz alta?”

“¡Joder Jensen! Claro.”

Jared intentó moverse, porque cualquier roce contra Jensen podría ser fatal y hacer que su pequeño Padalecki tomara el control. Lo tenía tan cerca, podía sentir a Jensen bajo sus pantalones y no estaba seguro si podría soportarlo.

“Ya se lo bien que te lo pasas tirándote a las chicas del equipo de animadoras.”

Jared se incorporó de golpe. “¿QUE? ¿Que yo he hecho qué?”

“No te hagas el estúpido ahora y quítate de encima de mí.” Jensen forcejeó pero era algo inútil, Jared era mucho más grande y fuerte que él, no habría forma humana de sacárselo de encima si el chico no quería. “Sexo, Jared, lo que has hecho se llama sexo.” De nuevo, clavó sus ojos en Jared, quería pegarle un puñetazo, aunque más bien el golpe sería para si mismo, por haber caído en el encanto del chico.

¿Por qué iba a ser diferente que las otras veces? Enamorarse era fácil, sentir que era especial para alguien, era maravilloso, pero ver como se iban con otra gente porque era demasiado friki para ellos, terminaba por romperle el corazón. Era la historia de su vida, desde el instituto, desde el estúpido de Somerhalder, solo lo había usado para divertirse; con sus ojos azules, con su sonrisa, estuvieron juntos, follaron y luego nada, a Ian le gustaban las mujeres. Más tarde llegó Michael, más de lo mismo, sexo, copas, promesas y luego apareció el hombre perfecto para su novio, alguien tradicional, que no tenía figuras coleccionables por toda la casa, que no estaba deseando comprarse una varita de Harry Potter de edición coleccionista y que no se moría por ver el estreno de la última temporada de Lost. Ahora llegaba Jared, un chico de instituto, tenía que haberse dado cuenta mucho antes, esta vez iba a ser peor, porque Jared solo estaba probando, le besaba y se daba cuenta que los hombres no eran lo suyo o tal vez necesitaba más tiempo para darse cuenta, mientras se tiraba a las animadoras, el caso es que no era más que un tío más.

“Jensen, no he hecho nada de eso.”

“Si, claro, pues la gente en tu instituto no piensa lo mismo.”

Jared estaba empezando a cabrearse, ¿Es que no iba a haber ninguna forma de conseguir que Jensen le creyera a él?

“¿Por qué no puedes creerme?” Jared apretó un poco más las manos de Jensen al notar que intentaba liberarse otra vez, no lo iba a permitir, no hasta que aclararan aquello.

“Muy bien, dímelo a los ojos, mírame y dime que no te has acostado con esas chicas.”

Desde luego, la respuesta de Jared fue mucho más contundente de lo que Jensen hubiera esperado. El chico se lanzó a por él y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, tenía la boca del muchacho devorando la suya, alimentándose de él, con su lengua jugando con la suya, buscando un gemido, como si así pudiera quitarle todos los pensamientos de la cabeza. Y lo cierto es que no era mala idea, porque sus besos habían mejorado mucho. Incluso notó sus manos dejando libres sus brazos y rodeando su cuerpo y una de sus rodillas abriéndose hueco entre sus piernas.

Cuando los dos estaban sin aliento, Jared se separó y se lo quedó mirando. “No me he acostado con ninguna animadora y te aseguro que lo han intentando. Se lo que has oído, no sé quién te lo ha dicho, pero lo que esa persona no sabe, es que es un maldito bulo que sacó la capitana de las animadoras cuando la rechacé. Maldita Danneel, es una jodida manipuladora. Pero, Jensen,” Acarició su mejilla y sonrió al ver lo descolocado que había dejado a su profesor. “No me he acostado con ninguna animadora.”

“¿No lo has hecho?”

“No lo he hecho, pero me alegra saber que te has puesto celoso. Supongo que eso me da puntos en nuestro pequeño juego.” Ver a Jensen ruborizarse, le dio unos cuantos puntos más y ver como se mordía el labio, otros tantos.

“¿Cuándo has aprendido a besar así?” Jensen se incorporó un poco, ahora mismo entre el alcohol y la confesión de Jared, quería estar más cerca del chico.

“He soñado mucho contigo y con todo lo que quería hacerle a tu cuerpo.”

Jensen se estremeció y levantó un poco las caderas rozando así la entrepierna de Jared. Era una mala idea, muy mala acostarse con su alumno, con un menor de edad, con un chico que seguramente todavía no sabía lo que quería. Pero si seguía hablándole así….

“Te he visto en mis sueños cada noche, follándome, he soñado con todo lo que podríamos hacer si me perdonabas.” 

Muy bien, suficiente, su cerebro acababa de fundirse, al menos el de arriba y dejaba pasó a su cerebro de abajo. Con un movimiento rápido que Jared no esperaba, se dio la vuelta y se sentó sobre el chico. Le levantó la camiseta y comenzó a besarle el pecho. Ya tendría tiempo de arrepentirse cuando hubieran terminado.

Jared gimió al sentir la lengua sobre su piel y se estremeció casi con violencia cuando esa misma lengua empezó a recorrer su pezón. Nadie le había tomado nunca allí y desde luego era la mejor sensación que había tenido nunca… no, aquello era mejor, el roce de la entrepierna de Jensen con la suya, como un vaivén, mientras ambos se iban calentando. Quería tocarle, sentirle, pero no podía hacer nada porque Jensen le estaba volviendo completamente loco.

“¿De verdad quieres saber todo lo que puedo hacer contigo?” Jared asintió, porque no iba forma de coordinar palabras lógicas.   
“¿Te gusta esto?”

Jensen no sabía cuánto tiempo hacía que no se dejaba llevar de esa forma, pero separó las piernas del muchacho y se colocó en medio, apretando sus cuerpos y comenzando unas embestidas imaginarias, como si le estuviera penetrando, provocando así que sus penes se encontraran y se presionaran mutuamente bajo la ropa.

Estaba cabreado y seguramente Jared no había hecho nada malo después de todo, pero odiaba sentirse utilizado y quería desahogarse un poco y ya de paso, conseguir la atención de Jared durante un tiempo, por si se decidía a buscar a otra persona, que recordara lo que podía hacer todavía con él.

“Jensen…”

“Si… di mi nombre, porque cuando te folle de verdad, no serás capaz de hablar.” Se recostó sobre él, le besó y escuchó sus gemidos y como su cuerpo se estremecía casi con violencia. Le liberó para permitirle respirar un momento.

“Jensen… Jen… Jensen…”

El profesor golpeó el cuerpo de su alumno con una acometida más fuerte y se quedó ahí jadeando contra su rostro después de oírle soltar el gemido más animal imaginable y sentir sus uñas clavarse contra su espalda. 

De repente, Jared enterró la cabeza contra su hombro y comenzó a sollozar de una forma bastante ridícula, diciendo algo que el profesor no podía entender. Le separó de él y vio su expresión llorosa.

“Lo siento.” Dijo Jared sin poder mirarle a los ojos. “No quería… pero… he intentado decírtelo… pero me has calentado tanto que…” Bajó la mirada y Jensen la siguió hasta que vio la mancha en sus vaqueros. Volvió a mirar al chico y se dio cuenta que estaba rojo como un tomate.

“¿No me digas que es la primera vez que te corres con otra persona?”

“Te he dicho que no me había acostado con ninguna animadora. Nunca me he corrido sin hacerme una paja.”

Jensen sonrió. “Creía que eso significaba, que lo habías hecho alguna vez.” Jared negó con la cabeza y por un segundo el profesor creyó que se iba a echar a llorar. “No pasa nada, no te avergüences, es normal, somos tíos y a veces, sobretodo en las primeras veces no podemos controlar nuestro cuerpo. Ahora quiero que te des una ducha. Creo que tengo algo de ropa de mi hermano de la última vez que estuvo aquí y que a lo mejor te vale.” Jared no podía mirarle a la cara, ahora si que iba a pensar que era un niñato. “Eh, Jay… no pasa nada, no se lo voy a contar a nadie y además, yo también me he puesto muy caliente y si hubiésemos seguido así cinco minutos más, también me hubiera corrido.”

El rostro de Jared se iluminó al escuchar eso. “Jensen…”

“No, primero ducha, luego desayuno y luego hablamos.” El profesor se levantó y se perdió en el pasillo para buscarle la ropa. Una vez solo. Jared miró su pantalón, su entrepierna completamente empapada y sonrió. No había estado nada mal para ser la primera vez que se corría con otra persona, con Jensen, con el tío más guapo que había visto jamás. Inseguro, cabezota y ligeramente complicado, pero acababa de convertirse en su primera experiencia sexual más allá de su propia mano y lo cierto es que no había estado nada mal para empezar.


	8. LA RESACA DEL DÍA DESPUÉS, COMO MIRAR A LA CARA A JENSEN SIN TENER GANAS DE MORIRTE

Jensen dejó en la mesa dos tazones de café, el suyo muy cargado como siempre, el de Jared, todavía más. El muchacho parecía estar pasando, sin haber bebido una gota de alcohol, la peor resaca de toda su vida. Se había acurrucado en el sofá nada más ducharse, Jensen dio gracias de tener ropa grande, de su hermano, o de lo contrario, Jared no habría podido ponerse nada limpio después de haberse corrido en los pantalones.

Se sentó frente a él, y esperó a que el chico se decidiera por fin a mirarle a la cara. Que poco quedaba ahora del chico fuerte y decidido que había ido a su casa unas horas antes para hablar con él y aclarar las cosas. Ahora, cada vez que levantaba un poco la vista, volvía a ruborizarse y aunque Jensen no dijera nada del tema, se imaginaba sus pensamientos, los recuerdos de lo ocurrido en el suelo del salón.

Después de un largo rato de silencio, Jared abrió por fin la boca.

“Supongo que ahora te convences de que soy virgen.”

“Bueno, ahora lo eres un poco menos.” El rubor subió de nuevo a las mejillas del chico. “Lo siento, ha sido un mal chiste. Lo que quería decir, es que no tienes de que preocuparte. Cometí un error, me fié de la palabra de una chica que está colada por ti y no sé, a lo mejor se dio cuenta de cómo te miraba. El caso es que, me equivoqué.”

Acercó la taza a las manos del chico, los dos querían zanjar aquella cuestión cuanto antes, Jared porque no podía creerse que el profesor siguiera mirándole a los ojos después de haber hecho… lo que había hecho y Jensen porque se había convertido en la adolescente celosa.

“Me parece bien. Pero… tenemos que hablar de… bueno ya sabes… tu y yo… no tengo mucha experiencia en estas cosas, como ya te has dado cuenta.” Jensen sonrió, sí, claro que se había dado cuenta, aunque estaba dispuesto a repetirlo cuando fuera necesario. “Pero bueno, eh… no se… lo que quería saber era si tu y yo… bueno que…” Tan solo deseaba que Jensen le cerrara la boca, con un beso, con la mano, como quisiera, pero que le detuviera antes de que terminara por decir alguna gilipollez más.

“¿Qué tal si dejamos que las cosas ocurran a su propia velocidad?” Jared volvió a levantar la cabeza, sonriente y respiró con fuerza, sintiendo que un gran peso desaparecía de su pecho. “No voy a dejar que yo mismo sea un gran experto en cuestión de relaciones personales, pero por experiencia, te diré que tenemos mucho tiempo por delante. Además sólo tienes diecisiete años.”

Por primera vez en toda la mañana, Jared se puso de pie de un salto y dijo casi gritando. “No me digas que soy muy joven para saber lo que siento. No me digas eso de que todavía no tengo clara mi sexualidad o que…” Dos dedos de Jensen sobre sus labios, hicieron que Jared enmudeciera de golpe.

Seguramente, también ayudaron bastante aquellos ojos verdes clavados en él o las innumerables pecas que adornaban las mejillas del profesor y que algún día tenía que contar, en la cama, recostado sobre Jensen, besándole cada cinco minutos… aunque primero tenía que averiguar qué relación tenían ahora. 

Era tan sencillo verlo en las películas, donde el chico conoce a la chica, discuten, se pelean y al final se besan y tienen el mejor polvo de sus vidas. Jared se preguntó si funcionaba igual para dos hombres. Se hizo el apunte mental de buscar cine gay, para hacerse una idea.

“No he dicho nada de eso.” Dijo por fin Jensen. “Lo que intentaba decir es que tú mismo me lo dijiste el día que nos conocimos. Crees que te gustan los tíos y hace unas horas me lo has demostrado. También me has dicho que no has tenido sexo con mujeres, ¿Cómo sabes entonces que no te gustan las chicas? No tienes con que comparar.”

“¿Qué pasa si no quiero comparar? Lo que hemos hecho antes… lo que tú me has hecho antes. Creo que no hay nada mejor y desde luego no creo que vaya a conseguir nada mejor con una chica.” De nuevo se puso colorado, como odiaba ser tan trasparente, sobretodo cuando se trataba de temas como el sexo. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Jensen, sincera y llena de picardía le desarmó por completo. “¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?”

“Porque me recuerdas mucho a mi. Quitando la parte en que tu no llevas camisetas de Doctor Who y no estás pensando en irte a la convención de Star Trek en Chicago, eres igual que yo cuando tenía tu edad.”

“No eres tan mayor.” Jared se sentó en el sofá y tiró de Jensen para que se sentara a su lado. “Aunque parece que te está saliendo alguna arruga por aquí y por aquí.” Dijo señalando las patas de gallo de Jensen. Se acercó más a él, una buena excusa para tenerlo más cerca, a pesar de los nervios, seguía siendo un tío colado por su profesor. “Y mira esta, creo que con el tiempo se convertirá en una enorme arruga.”

Jensen se echó a reír. “Ya basta. Muy bien, no soy tan mayor, pero el caso es que me recuerdas mucho a mi, a mis inseguridades y eso que ahora tengo muchas. Y precisamente por eso, quiero que te lo pienses bien, que nos conozcamos y sobretodo que tú te conozcas a ti mismo.” Jared lo miró en silencio. “Yo voy a estar aquí, a tu lado y cuando sepas que es lo que quieres, cuando estés seguro de tus sentimientos, entonces decidiremos algo sobre nosotros.” La sonrisa casi estúpida que se dibujó en los labios de Jared, dejó descolocado al profesor.

“Has dicho nosotros.”

“Eh… si, he dicho nosotros, ¿Por qué?”

“Has dicho nosotros, como si fuéramos una pareja.” Jensen iba a decir algo, pero Jared le interrumpió. “Que no somos una pareja, lo sé, pero has dicho nosotros y yo quiero que sea nosotros, algún día, cuando te des cuenta que yo tengo mis sentimientos claros y cuando dejes de escuchar a las chicas del instituto hablando de mi.” Se sentó sobre sus piernas, notando la penetrante mirada de Jensen clavada en él. “Por cierto, ¿Quién te dijo eso de que me había acostado con todas las animadoras?”

“Una chica… Genevieve creo que se llama.”

Jared bufó. “Por supuesto quien sino.”

“¿Por qué lo dices?”

“Porque Genevieve lleva años detrás de mí, está obsesionada con que hacemos buena pareja, que podríamos ser el rey y la reina del baile de graduación y todo eso. No sabe que me gustan los tíos, así que piensa que si no estoy con ella es porque, como capitán del equipo de fútbol me he enrollado con todas las animadoras.”

“Al menos ahora ya sé que eso no es cierto.” Jensen se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño y casto beso en los labios, no quería arriesgarse a que se dejaran llevar y rompieran antes de comenzar, su pacto de conocerse mejor antes de tener relaciones sexuales. “Y la verdad es que me gusta mucho que así sea.”

 

En cuanto Jared llegó a casa, su padre lo cogió del brazo y lo metió en la cocina, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. El chico lo miró sorprendido, mientras Jeffrey le hacía sentarse a la mesa y él lo hacía enfrente.

“¿Va todo bien papá?”

“Misha está encerrado en tu habitación desde esta mañana.” Jared no recordaba haber escuchado a su padre sonar tan alterado desde que tuvieron la conversación sobre relaciones sexuales. “Se niega a salir.”

“¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?”

De repente su padre dejó de mirarle a los ojos, no podía mantener la mirada en Jared. “Papá, estás empezando a asustarme.”

“Misha se ha despertado, estaba borracho y no voy a preguntar qué es lo que hicisteis anoche, ahora mismo eso me da igual. El caso es que todavía estaba borracho y ha salido del dormitorio, vestido únicamente con los bóxer. Lo he encontrado en el pasillo y no sé como ha pasado te lo aseguro, hijo. Nunca hubiera querido que algo así ocurriera y de haberlo visto venir, lo hubiera impedido de cualquier manera.” Jared no comprendía una sola palabra de lo que su padre estaba diciendo, no podía hacerse ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba diciendo. “El caso es que vino hacia mí y cuando quise darme cuenta me estaba besando.”

“¿Qué Misha... qué?”

“Lo que has oído, pero es culpa del alcohol, sino no tiene explicación. Pero le paré, no le dejé seguir. Y Luego… bueno pues el pobre vomitó delante de mí, salió corriendo y no ha salido de tu habitación desde entonces.”

“Hablaré con él, seguro que se siente fatal por haber hecho algo así.”

No se molestó en llamar a la puerta, porque conocía lo bastante bien a Misha como para saber que su amigo no contestaría. Así que sin decir nada, entró y se sentó a la cama al lado de donde su amigo se había hecho un ovillo.

“Mi padre me lo ha contado.”

“¿Por qué no me puedo morir ya?” Murmuró Misha, mientras intentaba hacerse todavía más pequeño.

“Vamos, no digas eso, no ha sido para tanto. Además mi padre lo achaca al alcohol que tomamos anoche. No piensa que realmente tu estés colgado por él ni nada.”

“Entonces no sé que es peor, que sepa que me gusta y que solo me atrevo a decir o hacer algo cuando estoy borracho o que crea que cuando estoy borracho soy capaz de enrollarme sin motivo con el padre de mi mejor amigo.”

“Conozco a mi padre y sé que ahora mismo no llevaría muy bien enterarse de que te gusta. Sobretodo porque bueno… ya sabes, la diferencia de edad y todo eso. Además mi padre no es gay.”

Misha se incorporó un poco, todavía le dolía la cabeza, pero después de vomitar delante del hombre que le gustaba, no podía haber nada peor. “Eso es porque no te ha dicho que me devolvió el beso.” Jared abrió los ojos de par en par y se quedó sin habla. “Solo fue un segundo, porque me mareé y me entraron ganas de vomitar, pero si ese beso hubiera durado un poco más, te aseguro que…”

“¡No se te ocurra decir algo así! Mi padre no es gay, no le gustas y desde luego no se iba a fijar en alguien veinte años más joven que él. Si le gustara alguien, me lo habría dicho y desde luego no sería alguien como tú.”

“¿Qué quieres decir con eso de no alguien como yo? No sabía que de repente te avergonzaras de mi.” Se puso en pie, todavía se sentía mareado pero no iba a permitir que Jared, su supuesto mejor amigo, le insultara de esa manera. “Además, creo que no eres el más indicado para hablar sobre la edad, cuando tú estás colgado por tu profesor, ocho años mayor que tu y te dedicas a robarle besos cuando no se lo espera. No eres mejor, podrían meterlo en la cárcel por tu culpa si tu padre u otro adulto se enterara. Yo por lo menos soy un adulto y si hago algo, si beso a alguien, será de mutuo acuerdo por parte de dos adultos.”

Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama y enterró el rostro entre las dos manos. Bufó como un toro acorralado y se volvió a tumbar en la cama, mientras Jared lo miraba en silencio.  
“Estoy muy jodido Jay.”

“Se que no debería preguntar esto pero… ¿Estás enamorado de mi padre?”

Misha se volvió hacia él, no haría falta que contestara. Aún así tuvo que escucharlo. “Tu padre me gusta desde siempre.” Jared desearía poder salir corriendo o por lo menos taparse los oídos para no tener que escuchar nada de aquella confesión. Pero Misha era su mejor amigo, para lo bueno y para enterase del su cuelgue por su padre también. “Al principio, lo veía como un tío genial, casi un héroe, alguien a quien imitar, pero conforme crecí… se que no debería decirte esto, porque eres su hijo. Pero un día tuve mi primera fantasía sexual con él y cuan quise darme cuenta, soñaba todas las noches con él. Daba igual los tíos con los que me liara, al final siempre aparecía tu padre en mi mente.”  
“¿Podrías no dar tantos detalles? Una cosa es escucharte, otra acabar teniendo pesadillas.”

“Si, lo siento tienes razón. El caso es que si, estoy colgado por tu padre y ahora seguramente no querrá volver a verme.”

“Piensa que fue cosa del alcohol.”

“Entonces soy yo el que no podré volver a mirarle a la cara.”

 

 

“Si el padre del chico se entera estás jodido, ¿Lo sabes verdad Jen?”

Entre las muchas ocasiones que Jensen deseaba matar a su mejor amigo, esa era una de las claras. No tenía bastante con sus propios miedos y su mente, diciéndole que no estaba bien pillarse por su alumno, que si era menor de edad, que si no sabía lo que quería, tantas cosas… como para encima tener que escuchar las bromas de Chris. Había ido a casa de sus amigos buscando ayuda, no para ver como su mejor amigo se burlaba a su costa. Ahora se daba cuenta, que igual había sido una mala idea.

“Ya he pensado en eso.”

“¿Has pensado que puedes ir al a cárcel?”

“Chris, por favor.”

“Lo siento, solo trato de mostrarte todos los puntos de tu relación con el chico.”

“En primer lugar, no tenemos una relación y en segundo, en pocos meses cumplirá los dieciocho.” Chris y Steve se miraron. Si Jensen tuviera la capacidad de leer la mente, se habría dado cuenta tan perfectamente de lo que estaban pensando. “Ya he tenido esa conversación con Jared, le he dicho que dejemos ver cómo van las cosas y luego…”

“Ohhh, que bonito, de repente nuestro chico se ha hecho responsable. No decías eso mismo cuando estabas con Ian.” Chris no se dio cuenta, no vio la cara de su amigo, pero Steve sí. Steve se dio cuenta que Jensen estaba a punto de convertirse en una fiera horrible, mucho peor que Hulk y que su novio estaba a punto de morir. “Como era lo que dijiste… Ah, sí ya me acuerdo, a la semana siguiente de empezar a salir dijiste que era el hombre de tu vida.”

“Muy gracioso.” Jensen tuvo que contenerse para no salir de allí o pegarle un buen puñetazo a su amigo. “Si tienes razón, he madurado, me han roto el corazón más veces de las que me gustaría y he aprendido que no siempre sabemos lo que es exactamente el amor o lo que es peor, que las dos personas, no sienten lo mismo. Muchas gracias por recordármelo, Chris y ahora si no te importa, me voy a casa antes de que empieces a recordarme como murió el perro que mis padres me regalaron cuando tenía cinco años.”

“Vale lo siento, me he pasado.” Chris se levantó y lo pilló antes de que lograra salir por la puerta. “Sólo intento quitarle hierro al asunto. Eres ocho años mayor que Jared y él no es más que un adolescente que está descubriendo el mundo. No quiero que te hagan daño y mucho menos que te lo hagas a ti mismo.”

El profesor se lo quedó mirando, sabía perfectamente que su amigo jamás querría hacerle daño, aunque a veces sus métodos no eran los más sutiles. Relajó los hombros y respiró con fuerza.

“Dime que al menos tienes las suficientes cervezas para no pensar en la cara de cachorrillo abandonado de Jared cuando se corrió en los pantalones y…” Jensen se arrepintió un segundo más tarde de lo que había dicho, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echar atrás el tiempo.

“Un momento. ¿Cómo que…? Está sí que es bueno Jennyboy, claro que tenemos cervezas y pizza y helado para cenar si quieres, porque esta conversación va a ser muy larga.”


	9. BESAR AL PADRE DE TU MEJOR AMIGO: ERROR. BESAR AL CHICO/FRIKI/PROFESOR/TÍO MÁS GUAPO QUE HA VISTO EN TU VIDA PORQUE SABES QUE LE GUSTAS: ACIERTO.

Después de mucho insistirle, Jared consiguió que Misha bajara a comer. El chico solo quería quedarse en la habitación para siempre o por lo menos hasta que Jeffrey se fuera a trabajar el lunes.

“¿Pretendes quedarte aquí todo domingo?” Misha asintió. “Vamos tío, tienes que comer algo, mi padre dice que te has pasado la mañana vomitando, debes tener el estómago completamente vacío.”

“No tengo hambre.”

Sus tripas no dijeron lo mismo, porque hacía unos minutos, que habían comenzado un impresionante concierto de diferentes sonidos.

“¿Me vas a decir que eres un cobarde?”

Misha se hizo un ovillo en la cama. Se conocían casi desde que habían nacido, en realidad, Misha había estado ahí el día que Jared había nacido, sus padres habían sido amigos, hasta que le padre de Misha había decidido abandonar a su familia y en todo ese tiempo, Jared jamás había visto a su amigo tan hundido.

“No soy ningún cobarde, pero acabo de hacer la cosa más humillante de toda mi vida y teniendo en cuenta que le he dicho a tu padre, por culpa del alcohol, que me gusta… no perdón, que estoy enamorado de él y que le he besado, te aseguro que lo que menos quiero ahora es encontrarme con él.”

“Seguro que mi padre entiende…”

Misha se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

“Claro, tu padre siempre ha sido el tío más guay, el más comprensivo del mundo. Lo se, pero te estoy diciendo que le he besado, le he pillado en el pasillo y le he besado, incluso he intentado meterle la lengua…”

“Vale, vale, no hace falta que me des más explicaciones, no quiero saber todos los detalles, por si no te das cuenta sigue siendo mi padre y hay cosas que no quiero saber.”

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Misha se puso tenso.

“Chicos la comida está lista.” Dijo Jeffrey desde el pasillo. Al no recibir respuesta, volvió a llamar. “¿Va todo bien? Misha, muchacho, ¿Te encuentras bien?”  
“Eh, si, si señor, estoy bien.”

“Venga tío, vamos a bajar. Me estoy muriendo de hambre.”

“He dicho que no voy a bajar, no voy a salir de aquí.” Protestó Misha en voz baja para que Jeffrey no lo escuchara al otro lado de la puerta. “Si tanto hambre tienes ve, pero yo no voy a salir de aquí.”

Jeffrey sonrió al escuchar la voz temblorosa del muchacho. Desde luego, había sido algo horrible para el pobre chico y era normal que no quisiera estar cerca de él. Si le hubiera ocurrido en su lugar, si él se hubiera atrevido a acercarse al muchacho y darle un beso… se quedó paralizado. Al tener ese pensamiento, se dio cuenta que no le parecía tan mal haber besado al chico. Estaba preocupado por cómo se sentiría Misha, por si se encontraba bien, si se le había pasado la resaca y si querría comer. 

Pero en ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza preguntarse si aquel beso había estado verdaderamente mal, si había sido un error, si Misha debía pedirle disculpas o si debían hablar sobre lo ocurrido. Simplemente había pasado, Misha le había besado, el mejor amigo de su hijo le había besado y sorprendentemente no le parecía en absoluto mal.

La puerta se abrió y Jared salió. Miró a su padre, pero no dijo nada, tan solo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se marchó escaleras abajo. Era una situación extraña para los tres, pero tal vez el mayor desconcierto se lo llevaba el muchacho. Se trataba de su padre y su mejor amigo. Su padre no era gay, él era la prueba viviente de ello y no creía que de repente, por un beso fuera de lugar se iba a dar cuenta que de repente, le gustaban los hombres y sobretodo, que le gustaba el mejor amigo de su hijo. Misha si que era gay, siempre lo había sido, lo que Jared no sabía es que estaba enamorado de su padre.

Era muy raro, demasiado para que un chico de diecisiete años, que acababa de descubrir que estaba colgado por su profesor particular, pudiera asimilar. Así que hizo lo que creyó mejor. Desapareció escaleras abajo, su padre era un hombre cabal y lógico, seguro que sabía cómo hablar con Misha y arreglar aquello.

Jeffrey entró en el dormitorio. Misha seguía junto a la ventana, con el mismo bóxer ajustado, marcando todo en lo que Jeffrey no quería fijarse y la camiseta de su hijo.  
“He hecho la comida. Pensé que tendrías hambre.”

Misha se dio la vuelta agitado y entonces se dio cuenta que su ropa no era la mejor después de lo que había ocurrido. Se puso colorado y corrió a coger los primeros pantalones que encontró, con la mala suerte de que no eran suyos, sino de Jared, con lo cual parecía haberse convertido en un gnomo. Se miró, se veía completamente ridículo, así que su rubor se hizo todavía mayor.

“Lo siento mucho, señor.” Dijo el muchacho todo ruborizado.

“¿Por qué?”

“¿Lo dice en serio? Después de lo que he hecho, pensé que me echaría de su casa.”

“¿Desde cuándo me hablas de usted?” Misha lo miró sin comprender. “Vamos, solo ha sido un pequeño… ¿Cómo llamarlo? Un pequeño fallo por culpa del alcohol. Pero no pasa nada.” Jeffrey se acercó a él y le ofreció sus pantalones correctos. Como si eso no fuera a ponerlo todavía más nervioso. “Venga, muchacho vamos a comer.”

Por su todo lo que acababa de ocurrir fuera poco, Jeffrey le revolvió el cabello, como si de repente el chico se hubiera convertido en un niño de cinco años.

“¡Te he dicho que estoy enamorado de ti!” Jeffrey se quedó paralizado. “¿Es que no te das cuenta? Una cosa es que estuviera un poco borracho y el alcohol me haya ayudado a decirlo, pero es cierto, hace años que estoy enamorado de ti. De pequeño eras mi héroe frente a mi padre. Tú no te ibas a beber, tu no volvías apestando a alcohol y tabaco, tu siempre has sido un buen hombre y conforme pasaron los años, me di cuenta que me estaba enamorando de ti. Así que no me trates como el niño al que has visto crecer… ¿Me sigues viendo como un niño?”

“No, claro que no.”

“Tengo casi veinte años y te he dicho que me gustas. Así que quiero que me trates como un adulto que te ha dicho que está colado por ti.”

Jeffrey dudó, por un lado no podía hacerlo, no podía considerar a ese muchacho como adulto más porque lo había crecer desde que había nacido. Pero ahora que se fijaba en él, con esos pantalones excesivamente grandes, o esa ropa interior que no podía quitarse de la cabeza, se dio cuenta que no, ya no era ese niño, ni siquiera era una adolescente, sino que se trataba de muchacho realmente atractivo, guapo podía decir y al que no le había importado besar… no le había importado besarle.

“Mire… mira, será mejor que me vaya.” Dijo Misha mientras se iba poniendo su ropa.

“Se que tu madre se ha marchado.” El muchacho levantó la vista sorprendido. “Se que se ha ido a buscar trabajo a Boston y tu quisiste quedarte aquí. Jared me lo dijo. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?”

“¿Qué más da? No es como si me hubiera quedado en la calle.” Misha no era el mejor del mundo en lo que se refería a mentir. Jeffrey se lo quedó mirando, esperando a fuera el propio muchacho el que lo dijera. “No se lo que te habrá contado Jared, pero mi madre todavía no va a vender la casa y yo estoy buscando trabajo.”

“Necesitas ayuda.”

“Podré arreglarlo.”

“¿Acaso no me vas a pedir ayuda por lo que ha pasado esta mañana?”

“Jeffrey.”

“Olvida eso, mira, en mi empresa necesitamos gente, no es gran cosa, de momento necesitamos chicos de almacén, pero tendrías un sueldo y si me dejas ayudarte, podremos pagar el alquiler de la casa.” El chico bajó la mirada, si antes se sentía humillado ahora ya no tenía nombre para sus sentimientos. “¿Qué me dices?”

 

La vida volvió a la normalidad dentro de lo posible, claro. Jensen y Jared retomaron sus clases, mucho más tranquilos ahora, mirándose continuamente, intentando decir algo que ninguno sabía cómo empezar. Afortunadamente para los nervios de Jensen, Jeffrey pasaría todas las tardes de esa semana en casa, por lo que Jared apenas se atrevería a hacer ningún movimiento para acercarse a su profesor. Lo miraba mucho, cada vez que Jensen no le estaba mirando a él… o al menos eso creía.

El lunes pasó tranquilo, el martes, también, pero para el miércoles, los dos estaban de los nervios. Había tantas cosas de las que tenían que hablar, tantas dudas que tenía. No quería decirlo directamente, pero era un completo novato en lo que se refería a las relaciones personales y sobretodo íntimas con otra persona y desde que había tenido el pequeño percance con sus pantalones y Jensen, las preguntas no hacían más que asaltarle la cabeza.

Ese mismo miércoles, Jeffrey al final tuvo que quedarse a trabajar en la oficina hasta tarde, momento que Jared aprovechó para abalanzarse sobre Jensen, en un sentido más o menos literal. Jensen acababa de llevar cuando su padre se marchó, tan solo se había quitado la cazadora y se dio la vuelta para sentarse junto al muchacho, cuando este lo empujó contra la cama y se le sentó encima.

“No vas a poder seguir evitándome.” Jensen se lo quedó mirando absolutamente sorprendido, con las manos contra la cama, aprisionadas por las de Jared y los ojos del muchacho clavados en los suyos. Jared sonrió y se acercó a él. “¿No dices nada? Creí que te gustaría verme ser más espontáneo.”

“No puedo respirar.”

“¿Cómo?”

“Que me estás aplastando el estómago y no puedo respirar.”

“Oh perdona, nunca me doy cuenta que soy un tío grande.”

Se hizo a un lado y Jensen soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro. Se incorporó un poco, pero Jared no le soltó las manos. “Lo siento pero he dicho que ahora no te ibas escapar de mi.”

“Jay…”

“¿No irás a decirme ahora que lo que pasó en tu apartamento fue un error?” Jared le dejó ir, se sentó sobre sus propias piernas y le miró con la expresión de cachorrillo abandonado contra la que Jensen no podía luchar. “Dime que no fue un error y que no he cometido la mayor estupidez de mi vida y que no me… bueno que no pasó lo que pasó en vano.”

Jensen se incorporó por fin y alcanzó el rostro del chico con las dos manos. “No, nada de eso, por muy raro que suene, fue lo más bonito que ha hecho nadie por mí.”  
“¿Te refieres a… dejarme ir en los pantalones?”

Jensen se echó a reír y al cerrar los ojos, Jared se percató de las pequeñas arruguitas que se formaban en las esquinas de sus ojos, simplemente adorables. Sonrió tontamente, justo lo que Jensen necesitaba para saber que las cosas estaban bien.

“Si, se que es una tontería, pero las únicas relaciones que he tenido en mi vida, resultaron ser frías y por lo tanto terminaron mal. Tu, en cambio… eres el ser más adorable que he conocido en mi vida. Como el Hobbit que me hubiera gustado encontrar como compañero. Eres mi Sam.”

“¿Sam? ¿Qué Sam?”

“¿No has visto el señor de los anillos?”

“SI, pero solo conozco al enano ese que decía aquello de “Miiiii tessssssssorooooooooo”. ¿Ese era Sam? Porque sinceramente, era bastante feo el condenado y no se si sería un buen piropo que me compararas con él”

Jensen se echó a reír al ver la terrible imitación que Jared hizo de Gollum y sin darse cuenta, perdió el equilibrio mientras se reía, al intentar levantarse y cayó al suelo donde siguió riéndose. Casi le dolía la tripa cuando Jared se arrodilló delante de él y tomando ahora él su rostro entre las dos manos, se lo quedó mirando, esperando que dejara de reírse.

“¿Estás bien? Parece que te haya dado un ataque.”

Jensen se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y las mejillas e hizo un gran esfuerzo por tranquilizarse. “Si, es que, es la primera frase friki que te oigo decir.” Jared lo miró sin comprender. “Ya sabes. “Miiii…. Tessssooooroo.”” 

Ver a Jensen encorvado en el suelo, con esos ojos que parecían a punto de salírsele de las órbitas y cogiendo con las manos un anillo invisible, hizo que ahora fuera Jared el que se sentara en el suelo riéndose a carcajada limpia.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta como terminaron así, como acabó Jensen sentado sobre Jared, aplastando su cuerpo entre el suelo y la cama, las manos del muchacho atrapadas con las suyas, aprisionándolas contra la cama y sus labios devorándolos como si fuera su última ocasión de hacerlo. Pasaron así varios minutos, sintiendo sus bocas. 

Finalmente Jensen se separó del muchacho y desde su perfecta posición sobre él, se lo quedó mirando, tenía los labios enrojecidos y respiraba con cierta dificultad.  
“¿De verdad quieres salir con un bicho raro como yo?” Preguntó por fin Jensen.

“¿De verdad quieres salir con un chico tan vulgar como yo?”

El silencio volvió a dominar la habitación, se miraron a los ojos. Ambos tenía cosas por decir, pero ambos tenían mucho miedo de decirlas en voz alta.

“Jay… se que es un locura, se que podría ir a la cárcel por esto.”

“Estoy a punto de cumplir los dieciocho.”

“Entonces será tu padre el que termine en la cárcel, porque me matará en cuanto se entere.”

Jared le revolvió el cabello. “Antes de ponerte una mano encima, tendrá que pasar por encima de mí y mi padre ya se ha dado cuenta que soy mucho más grande que él, por no hablar de soy el quarterback del equipo. Podría placarlo sin problemas.”

De nuevo un silencio y las miradas de los dos enganchadas. “No tienes que pelearte con tu padre por mí.”

El sonido de la llave en la puerta de casa, rompió el momento. Jensen se levantó de un salto y alargó la mano hacia el muchacho para ayudarle. Se sentaron de nuevo frente a los libros y comenzaron a hablar sobre el último problema que habían estado repasando, justo un momento antes de que Jeffrey abriera la puerta y asomara la cabeza.

“¿Cómo va todo chicos? ¿Necesitáis algo, un refresco o algo de comer?”

“No papá, muchas gracias estaban bien.”

Jeffrey sonrió y cerró la puerta.

“¿Ves a lo que me refería?” Dijo Jensen. “¿De verdad vamos a poder estar siempre así? Es tu padre, no vas a poder ocultárselo siempre y además…”

Los labios de Jared sobre los suyos, apretándolos, abriéndose camino con la lengua hasta el interior de la boca de Jensen, no le dejaron terminar. El profesor tan solo cerró los ojos. Ese niño le iba a meter en muchos problemas pero acababa de darse cuenta que ya no había marcha atrás. Estaba enamorándose de él sin remedio.


	10. PAPA, SOY GAY Y MI PROFESOR ES MI NOVIO. JAY, HIJO,(A LO MEJOR) SOY GAY Y ME ESTOY ENAMORANDO DE TU MEJOR AMIGO

Casi un mes tarde, Jared estaba bastante confiado de su relación con Jensen. No se lo había dicho todavía al profesor, pero ya se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de hablar con su padre del tema. Ni siquiera sabía que podía llegar a decirle, pero necesitaba ser sincero con él. Durante toda su vida, su padre había sido su mejor amigo, la persona en la que más confiaba, ni siquiera con Misha había sido tan sincero en toda su vida y ahora no era capaz de decirle a su padre que le gustaba un chico… vale tal vez era un hombre y tampoco era fácil decirle que si, que se trataba de un hombre, le gustaba un hombre, las chicas no eran lo suyo después de todo, toda su vida había estado equivocado, porque lo que sentía por Jensen, no lo había sentido en su vida por nadie.

Si antes pensaba que estaba confundido por no estar seguro si le gustaban los chicos, ahora era mucho peor no saber que decirle a su padre. Como ponerse delante de él y decirle, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, “Papá, soy gay… bueno a lo mejor no soy después de todo, pero estoy saliendo con mi profesor particular, el mismo que contrataste para que aprobara el curso, pues ese, resulta que me está enseñando otras cosas, que sinceramente, me parecen mucho más interesantes.”

No, desde luego no era la mejor forma de soltárselo a su padre, pero por más que pensaba en ello, no se le ocurría como decirlo, sin que las consecuencias fueran terribles. No es que su padre fuera una persona poco comprensiva y tampoco creía que fuera a echarlo de casa por decirle que era gay… aunque tal vez fuera buena idea no contarle que Jensen y él estaban juntos; pero tampoco estaba realmente seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar su padre cuando le dijera la verdad.

Por lo menos Jeffrey veía con buenos ojos que su hijo pasara tiempo con el profesor, sobretodo cuando pensaba que Jensen se dedicaba a enseñarle películas antiguas, comics de los ochenta de los Vengadores y discos en vinilo. Si supiera cual era la realidad de su relación, mantendría a su hijo muy alejado de su maldito profesor. Si supiera que Jensen le estaba enseñando a besar hasta dejarle sin aíre, que conseguía hacerle gemir con tan solo tocarle sobre la ropa y que podía pasarse horas mirándole, mientras los dos permanecían tumbados en la cama. Si supiera todo eso, le faltaría tiempo para, en el mejor de los casos despedirle y en el peor, denunciarle por acosar a un menor. Solo por eso, era mejor mantener las cosas todavía en secreto, por lo menos hasta que cumpliera los dieciocho. Mientras tanto, tenía que encontrar la forma de hacerle ver a su padre que sus gustos, estaban cambiando.

“¿Y si le digo que me gusta Adam Lambert?” 

Jensen lo miró por encima de las gafas. “Hemos dicho que le des alguna pista, no que te pongas delante de él a cantar todo el repertorio de Barbará.” Jared lo miro de medio lado, como un perro que no entendía la orden de su amo. “Lo que intento decir es que una cosa es dejarle a tu padre, que a lo mejor te interesan los chicos y que tal vez quieres probar otras cosas y otra muy distinta decirle, así, de pronto que eres gay y que tienes novio.”

Jared abrió de golpe los ojos y se sentó a su lado. “¿Tengo novio?”

“¿Qué?”

“Has dicho que no puedo decirle a mi padre así como así que tengo novio. ¿Quiere eso decir que somos novios? ¿Jen, eres mi novio o bueno soy tu novio… no sé cómo decirlo, pero tengo novio?” 

Si alguna vez Jensen se había preguntado si Jared era demasiado maduro para su edad por estar con él, en ese momento se dio cuenta que no era así; Jared seguía siendo un niño, un niño que le tenía sorbido el seso, porque si Jensen tenía algo claro, por lo menos hasta hacía cinco segundos, es que quería un tío maduro en su vida, alguien que le hiciera sentir adulto, dentro de una relación seria y que pudiera durar para siempre.

“¿Sinceramente Jay? No tengo ni idea de lo que somos, porque, tú estás descubriendo un mundo, acabas de darte cuenta que eres gay y yo… bueno yo acabo de salir de una relación difícil y no sé si estoy preparado para algo nuevo tan pronto.”

“Si, lo sé, ¿pero eres mi novio o no?”

Verlo preguntar tan ilusionado como un cachorro que quería jugar, hizo sonreír a Jensen y olvidar todas las dudas y los posibles problemas que estaban pasando por su mente. No quería tener novio, de momento no era su prioridad, porque no quería que saliera tan mal como la última vez, pero por mucho que quisiera luchar contra sí mismo, Jared, parecía simplemente perfecto dentro de su inocencia y sus ganas de descubrir un nuevo mundo.

“¿Qué tal si descubrimos eso juntos poco a poco?”

No era exactamente lo que Jared esperaba escuchar, pero le parecía suficiente para seguir feliz y mantener viva la esperanza de que tarde o temprano, Jensen se atreviera a decir que eran novios, si es que se decía así en el mundo gay.

 

Era domingo por la tarde, habían pasado el sábado jugando la consola, no había jugado en toda su vida porque le parecía un pasatiempo absurdo y sin sentido y al final habían pasado seis horas intentando matarse como si de dos gladiadores romanos se trataran, con los mandos de la wii. Se había reído como un enano, había terminado tirado en el suelo riéndose hasta que el estómago le dolió, con Jared sobre él, dándose golpes en el pecho demostrado el bravo guerrero que era. 

Jared llamó a casa y le pidió permiso a su padre para quedarse a dormir en casa de Jensen, podía estar ocultándole cosas a su padre, pero eso no quitaba para que siguiera siendo un chico totalmente responsable. 

“No tengo pijama.” Le dijo al llegar la hora de acostarse, para dormir, claro está, porque Jensen no iba a hacer absolutamente nada para lo que Jared no estuviera preparado y por el momento parecía únicamente interesado en mejorar sus habilidades besando, antes de dar el siguiente paso. Jensen por su parte, no tenía problemas en seguir el ritmo del muchacho.

“Puedo dejarte más ropa de mi hermano. No creo que ni se acuerde que la tengo yo. Además, tengo algo que seguro te gustara.”

Jensen regresó del cuarto de invitados un momento más tarde con una camiseta y una sudadera. Se las lanzó a Jared y el muchacho las miró, soltando un pequeño gemido al tenerlas en sus manos y si no fuera porque no parecía posible, el muchacho se había puesto a dar saltitos.

“¿Cómo sabías que quiero ir a Standford?”

Jensen se echó a reír. “Se que tienen uno de los mejores equipos de fútbol del país y algo me dice que te gustaría jugar allí. Incluso he hecho un par de llamadas y es posible que en los próximos meses alguien vaya a tu instituto a verte jugar.”

Jared levantó la mirada de la camiseta y un momento más tarde la dejó tirada en el sofá, rodeó a Jensen entre sus brazos y le dio un intenso beso. No, desde luego a Jensen no le importaba que el muchacho se tomara su tiempo aprendiendo como mejorar sus besos, porque lo cierto era que lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Llenó su cara de besos y antes de darse cuenta, estaban en el sofá, Jared sentado sobre las piernas de su profesor, metiéndole la lengua hasta el fondo de la garganta, hasta casi matarlo por asfixia.

“¿Has hablado de mi en Standford?” Jensen asintió. “Un momento. ¿Conoces a gente importante en Standford?”

“Digamos que tengo amigos que están trabajando allí.” 

Jensen no era la mejor persona del mundo mintiendo, pero lo hacía mucho peor cuando se ponía nervioso y trataba por todos los medios de ocultar algo. Jared empezaba a reconocer los síntomas. Primero se pasaba la mano por el pelo demasiadas veces, le resultaba imposible mirarle a los ojos más de dos segundos seguidos y lo más importante, no dejaba de morderse el labio.

“¿Qué pasa?”

“Eh… no nada, estoy cansado eso es todo, ¿Qué tal si vamos a dormir?”

Entre todo lo que Jared quería decirle en ese momento, tan sólo consiguió expresar un “Sí, yo también estoy cansado.” Porque Jensen le estaba escondiendo algo, había algo que no quería decirle y él como un tonto, no se sentía con fuerzas de decirle nada cuando le miraba con esos ojos verdes tan intensos. En hipnotizarlo siempre que quisiera.

 

Ahora era domingo y Jensen no había dormido nada bien porque su conciencia no había hecho más que atacarle una y otra vez para que le dijera a Jared lo que le rondaba en la cabeza, que le hablara sobre la llamada de Standford, como eso podía cambiar su relación para siempre, o como podía terminar con su relación para siempre si al final decidía aceptar la oferta de trabajo.

Sin embargo la preocupación de Jared sobre cómo afrontar el tema de ser gay con su padre le parecía mucho más importante que la posibilidad de tener una plaza como profesor durante los siguientes cinco años en Standford. Después de todo, ahora tenía un novio, joven, inexperto, inseguro y que apenas sabía lo que quería hacer con su vida, que acababa de descubrir que le gustaban los hombres y que ni siquiera sabía cómo decirle a Jensen sin ponerse histérico y completamente colorado que quería tener sexo con él.

 

“No voy a aceptar tu renuncia, sólo llevas trabajando para mi veinte días, así que no puede haber ningún motivo por el que quieras marcharte.”

Lo tenía tan claro cuando había hablado con Jared, tenía las palabras en su cabeza, sabía perfectamente que era lo que le iba a decir a su jefe, al tipo del que llevaba enamorado la mayor parte de su vida, pero ahora que lo tenía delante, ahora que le estaba mirando a los ojos y le pedía una buena explicación para dejar el trabajo que él mismo le había ofrecido.

“Jeff, esto es demasiado incómodo para mi, creía que lo sabías, creía que a estas alturas ya te habrías dado cuenta.” El hombre lo miró, no sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Misha apretó sus manos con fuerza para intentar buscar la fortaleza para decir de nuevo lo que solo había dicho dos veces en voz alta, una por culpa del alcohol, la otra por la resaca del alcohol y sentirse desesperado. “¿Cómo esperas que trabaje aquí, te vea todos los días y sepa que tú no sientes lo mismo que yo?”

Jeffrey se lo quedó mirando durante un momento.

“¿Lo decías en serio entonces?”

No podía ser cierto, aquello no le podía estar pasando, no podía ser verdad que tuviera que decirle por tercera vez que estaba enamorado de él, porque el maldito Jeffrey no se lo creía o no quería creérselo. Misha no era un chico de muchas palabras; tan solo era casi, completamente sincero cuando estaba con su único amigo y desde luego nunca había encontrado el momento apropiado para decirle a su mejor amigo que estaba enamorado de su padre, desde luego, no era una conversación fácil y ahora, como si de una especie de rara tortura, tenía que volver a decírselo a Jeffrey a los ojos y sin alcohol de por medio.

Afortunadamente, Jeffrey era un hombre inteligente y nada más ver como cambiaba el color de la cara del muchacho y como dejaba de respirar durante un momento, se dio cuenta que acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo.

“Oh… eh… Misha, lo siento.”

“¿Ves? Precisamente por eso no puedo seguir trabajando aquí. No quiero que la gente acabe hablando de nosotros, no quiero crearte problemas si alguien se entera de que yo… y que tú me contrataste por…”

“Los dos sabemos que ese no es el motivo por el que te contrate.” 

Justo donde más dolía, como si Misha no supiera perfectamente, que no era el motivo, que Jeffrey no estaba enamorado de él, que le había roto el corazón y aún si estaba trabajando allí, que en el fondo, por mucho que tuviera casi veinte años, seguía siendo un adolescente idiota que se enamoraba de quien no debía y luego para colmo no podía lamerse las heridas, porque tenía que verlo todos los días, en casa de su mejor amigo, en el trabajo, en sus sueños… bueno, esa parte no era tan mala, hasta que se despertaba y se daba cuenta que solo habían sido eso, un sueño muy húmedo y maravilloso, pero un sueño al fin y al cabo.

“¿Estás de verdad… enamorado de mi?”

“¡Por el amor de Dios Jeff! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que llegar a decírtelo para que te des cuenta que llevo años colado por ti? Que cuando te veía de niño eras el hombre perfecto, mi héroe y cuando crecí y empecé a tener fantasías sexuales, tú eras mi única fantasía, ¿vale? Tú y solo tú, en mi cama, en la ducha conmigo. Pero por si eso no fuera poco, cuando me di cuenta de lo que verdaderamente era el amor, descubrí, que tú eras el amor de vida. Siempre o has sido Jeff, el único y verdadero amor de mi vida. Así que lo siento mucho pero no puedo trabajar contigo ni para ti un solo día más porque no soporto la idea de verte todos los días y saber que por mucho que quiera, no puedo entrar en tu despacho y darte un beso.”

Muchas veces, viendo la televisión, con toda esa gente haciendo el ridículo, Misha se había preguntado, como era posible llegar a ese momento en el que la persona deseaba que la tierra se la tragara y desaparecer de allí para siempre. En ese preciso momento, al escuchar una tos detrás de él, darse la vuelta y ver que la puerta del despacho estaba abierta y al menos cinco personas estaban allí, mirándole, escuchándole y con los ojos abiertos como platos por lo que acababan de escuchar, Misha sintió esa misma sensación de querer escapar de allí.

Y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo, salió corriendo sin decir nada, empujando a la gente que se interponía en su camino, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo de su vida por no echarse a llorar y hacer todavía más el ridículo delante de demasiado extraños, si es que eso era todavía posible.

Jeffrey no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, de repente, acababa de darse cuenta que lo que creía que era, simplemente, un amor platónico, era mucho más para Misha y sin darse cuenta, sin tan siquiera pretenderlo, acababa de romperle el corazón en mil pedazos. 

Lo vio desaparecer por la puerta, la gente haciéndose a un lado, algunos murmurando, los más crueles riéndose. Tenía que solucionar aquello, tenía que conseguir hablar con Misha en privado, si es que el muchacho quería volver a hablar con él en algún momento y tenía que aclarar las cosas… siempre y cuando aclarara primero lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza y su corazón desde que Misha le había dicho la primera vez, lo que sentía por él.

No iba a decir en voz alta que empezara a sentir algo diferente por el muchacho, en primer lugar porque a él no le gustaban los hombres, en segundo lugar porque todavía no había superado la muerte de su esposa, aunque hubieran pasado casi cinco años y en tercer lugar porque Misha no era más que un niño… un niño muy guapo, con unos ojos azules increíbles, una sonrisa que podía iluminar una habitación entera y desde luego era un niño que había crecido mucho y no darse cuenta que tenía un cuerpo perfecto, era muy complicado.

Como si de un rayo que acabara de caer sobre su cabeza se tratara, Jeffrey se dio cuenta o más bien fue entonces cuando decidió por fin escuchar a su corazón y permitir que le dijera que se estaba fijando más de lo que creía recomendable en el mejor amigo de su hijo.


	11. FIESTAS, ALCOHOL Y COMO NO HACER EL MAYOR RIDÍCULO DE MI VIDA.

“Jay, se te ve muy raro últimamente, por no hablar de que no has estado en ninguna de las fiestas que hemos organizado.” Dijo Tom Welling dándole un golpe en el hombro a su amigo, mientras se quitaba el aparataje del entrenamiento. “¿Donde te has metido este último par de meses?”  
Jared había pensado todo lo que podría decirle a su padre si en algún momento le preguntaba por su cambio de comportamiento de aquellos dos meses, pero no esperaba que sus compañeros de equipo también se dieran cuenta.  
Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba feliz, muy feliz… no había palabra que expresara en realidad como se sentía. Sin embargo, no podía decirlo en el instituto porque no quería recibir las burlas de sus compañeros, no quería convertirse en la diana de sus compañeros de equipo y por mucho que ya se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza cambiar el mundo en el futuro, el instituto no era el mejor lugar para empezar.  
“He estado estudiando, ya sabes que este año no está siendo muy sencillo para mí y quiero aprobar todas.”  
“Vamos tío, solo vamos a ser jóvenes una vez y cuando terminemos este año, nos separaremos y es posible que no nos volvamos a ver nunca.” Tom le dio una nueva palmada en la espalda. “Este sábado las chicas hacen una fiesta en un bar. Nos lo dejarán solo para nosotros, alcohol, chicas, nosotros ¿y te he dicho ya que tendremos toda la noche el local para nosotros solos?”  
“No creo que pueda.”   
“¿Y qué tienes que hacer que sea tan importante?”  
Jared necesito su momento para pensar una buena respuesta. Si fuera completamente sincero, le diría que Jensen le quería llevar a cenar a un sitio de esos que él conocía, recordaba que le había hablado sobre un restaurante australiano con animales, como caimanes o algo así, no lo recordaba bien; solo se había quedado con eso de:  
“Dile a tu padre que te quedas a dormir en casa de un amigo, quiero que te quedes a dormir en mi casa.”  
No podía estar más emocionado con la idea de pasar la noche en casa de Jensen porque su profesor se lo había pedido, porque su novio, si es que ya podía llamarlo así o todavía había que esperar a llegar a los tres meses; no se lo había preguntado a Jensen, pero no quería estresarlo con más problemas. Así que cuando Tom le dijo que había una fiesta, tuvo que pensar con la mayor rapidez posible la mejor excusa posible para librarse de la fiesta y que ninguno de sus compañeros sospechara nada.  
“Tengo… tengo una cena con mi padre.”  
Todos sus compañeros se echaron a reír. “¿Vas a dejar la que puede ser la fiesta del año por una cena con tu padre? Tío ¿Cuántos años tienes, doce? Puedes escaquearte de la cena y venir, seguro que a tu padre no le importa.”  
“Eh… bueno es que le hacía mucha ilusión y no quería defraudarle.”  
Tom se acercó a él y lo miró a los ojos. “El que venga a esta fiesta nos va a defraudar a todos y te recuerdo que es nuestro último año, las fiestas se acaban y vas a quedar muy mal con todos nosotros si no vienes.” Lo dijo tan serio, que Jared imaginó que terminaban pegándole entre todos si seguía insistiendo en no ir, incluso cuando no quería.  
Jensen le había cambiado, ya no había remedio. Si esa misma fiesta hubiera ocurrido a principio de curso, antes de conocer a su profesor particular, Jared habría sido el primero en acudir, incluso el mismo habría montado parte de la fiesta, hubiera repartido flyers y habría llevado la bebida. Ahora por el contrario, tan solo podía pensar en cuanto tiempo libre tenía para estar con Jensen.  
“¿Quiero eso decir que no me queda más remedio que ir verdad?”  
“Si quieres seguir siendo Jared Padalecki con mayúsculas, te lo aconsejaría.” Tom le mantuvo la mirada, más parecía que le estuviera echando un pulso, como el león que intenta quitar al líder de la manada, en lugar de tratarse realmente de un amigo. “Pero bueno si quieres irte a cenar con tu viejo de todas formas, yo estaré encantado de hablar con el entrenador para ser el nuevo Quarterback del equipo.”  
Justo lo que no quería escuchar, no podía perderse la maldita fiesta y tenía que dejar a Jensen plantado, aunque primero tenía que encontrar la forma de decírselo a él.  
“Vete con tus amigos, podemos salir a cenar la semana que viene.” Jared se quedó petrificado al escuchar aquello, todo lo que se había preparado para decirle y conseguir que no se enfadara por tener que cambiar los planes y al final solo había tenido que preguntarle si le importaba. “Jay, yo también he tenido diecisiete años y no hace mucho, que lo sepas, he ido a fiestas como tú, tal vez un poco distintas, porque supongo que el sábado no jugaréis a dragones y mazmorras.” Jared sonrió, imaginando a ese Jensen adolescente, con sus amigos igual de frikis que él, pasando una noche entera jugando. “Deja de imaginarlo, porque lo sigo haciendo, sigo jugando y cuando quieras puedo enseñarte.”  
Jared se pasó la mano por el cabello y carraspeó. “No sé, creo que no estoy preparado para eso todavía.”   
“No tienes que sentirte presionado, solo te estaba tomando el pelo, no voy hacerte vestir de elfo ni nada parecido. Así que sal con tus amigos y pásatelo muy bien.” Jensen se acercó y le dio un beso, aunque para hacerlo tuvo que auparse, odiaba que ese niño ya fuera más alto que él, seguro que todavía le faltaba por crecer.  
“¿Estás seguro?”  
“Jared soy tu novio,” El rostro del muchacho se iluminó. “Si tu ganas, soy tu novio, pero eso no significa que tengamos que estar siempre juntos, tú tienes tus amigos y yo tengo los míos.”

“Papá ¿Has mandado a Misha a algún sitio? ¿Hace cuatro días que no sé nada de él?” Dijo Jared entrando en el despacho de su padre.  
Cuando Jeffrey tardó más de la cuenta en contestar y ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarle a los ojos, el muchacho supo que había pasado algo de lo que su padre todavía no le había hablado. Se sentó frente a él y esperó.  
“No hemos tenido mucho tiempo de hablar últimamente y buscaba el mejor momento para hablarte del tema.”  
“¿Qué tema papá?” Jared se puso tenso y poco a poco empezó a atar cabos. Sabía que Misha estaba enamorado de su padre y que sin querer se lo había dicho. También sabía que su amigo se sentía completamente abochornado por lo que había ocurrido y no deseaba volver a hablar del tema con nadie. Para colmo, su padre había decidido contratarlo en su empresa y aunque al principio le había parecido una buena idea, ahora que lo pensaba bien, tal vez había pasado algo entre ellos de lo que todavía no se había enterado. “Papá.”  
“Misha me lo volvió a decir. Digamos que yo no entendí en un primer momento eso de que estaba enamorado de mi, supuse que era cosa de las tonterías que se dicen por culpa del alcohol y no creí que se tratara de algo que fuera completamente en serio.” Jared escuchó en silencio, mientras su padre iba contándole todo, vio acercarse lo peor. “Por eso esta semana me comporté con normalidad con él y él bueno… digamos que decidió volver a decírmelo, decirle lo muy enamorado que está de mi, aquí en la oficina y cuando quise darme cuenta, había demasiada gente en la puerta de mi oficina para escucharlo.”  
“¡Papá!”  
“Lo último que se, es que Misha salió corriendo hace cuatro días y no ha vuelto a la oficina desde entonces.”  
“¿Se puede saber por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? Da igual, no me lo digas, sinceramente ahora eso ya no importa, porque se trata de mi mejor amigo y ahora está desaparecido. Así que si vuelves a saber algo de él, me gustaría que lo dijeras.”  
“Jay, hijo, porque te pones así, se trata de un chico de diecinueve años, está dolido por como pasaron las cosas, es normal y necesita unos días para sentirse mejor.” Jeffrey todavía se estaba riendo, cuando su hijo le fulminó con la mirada. Ahora era él quien se estaba perdiendo algo. “Ahora es cuando me dices que no es la primera vez que le pasa algo así y que ya le ha dicho al padre de su anterior mejor amigo que estaba enamorado de él.”  
“No, claro que no le ha pasado eso. Lo que ocurre es que… bueno ya sabes cómo fueron las cosas con Misha y su padre.”  
“Su padre les abandonó a él y a su madre cuando Misha era solo un niño.”  
Jared asintió. “Y cuando eso pasó, te vio a ti, el padre que siempre había querido y nunca había tenido.” Jared suspiró, si Misha se enteraba que le estaba contando esto a su padre y después de todo lo que había pasado entre su amigo y su padre, le mataría por tener la boca tan grande. “Cuando el tiempo pasó, tenías que verlo, siempre hablándome de ti. Digamos que eras su héroe, incluso ahora creo que lo sigues siendo, aunque de otra manera por supuesto. Y ahora que es un hombre adulto, bueno no soy el mayor experto en relaciones humanas, pero creo que ha pasado lo que tenía que pasar, Misha se ha enamorado de ti, como nunca se había enamorado de nadie más en toda su vida.”  
Jeff se quedó sin palabras durante unos segundos, mirando a su hijo, como si esperara que Jared se echara a reír y le dijera que todo lo que había dicho no era más que una broma. Miró a la puerta, tal vez Misha entrara en ese momento y le dijera que le había estado tomando el pelo todo esos días. Por supuesto, eso no pasó.  
“¿Tienes alguna idea de donde ha podido ir Misha? Un sitio donde refugiarse, no se, algún sitio especial. Creo que ahora tu eres el que mejor lo conoce.”  
Después de pensar unos segundos, Jared contestó. “Tengo un par de posibilidades, pero no se, creo que nunca le había pasado nada semejante, espero acertar.”   
Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, pero la voz de su padre le detuvo. “Si lo encuentras, dile que venga a hablar conmigo, creo que me he comportado fatal con él y se supone que yo soy el adulto aquí, el que sabe de problemas emocionales y lo que es peor todavía, el héroe de Misha. Necesito hablar con él.”  
Y tanto que lo necesitaba, desde que Misha le había dicho aquello, no había podido quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que Misha era el hombre más guapo que había visto en toda su vida; incluso había soñado con él, de formas en las que no soñaba desde que su mujer había muerto. Intentaba no pensar en lo acalorado que se había despertado todas las mañanas después de esos sueños y la terrible necesidad de tomarse una ducha de agua muy fría para intentar olvidar esos ojos azules, sus manos, su cabello, su torso, su trasero, todo era perfecto en Misha y lo peor de todo era que no podía dejar de pensar en ello por muy fuerte que lo intentaba.  
Hablarlo con Misha iba a ser duro y complicado, pero hablarlo con Jared y decirle que tal vez y solo tal vez, sentía algo más que simple cariño por su mejor amigo, eso si que era completamente inimaginable.

Para el sábado, Jared todavía no había encontrado a su mejor amigo y cuando más quería estar con Jensen y hablar de todo esto, tenía que ir a la estúpida fiesta, en la que beber y tratar de enrollarse con la mayor cantidad de tías posibles, sería lo más divertido. Así que allí estaba, Tom tiraba de él de camino a la barra y Mike ponía en sus manos un cubata.  
“Señores,” Dijo Tom levantando la voz para que todo el mundo en el bar le escuchara. “Ahora que el señor Padalecki se ha dignado a ofrecernos su presencia y que ya estaban todos aquí, va siendo un bueno momento para comenzar nuestro concurso.”  
“¿Qué concurso?” Jared se temía lo peor.  
“¿Cuánto haces que no entras a nuestro grupo de facebook? Pusimos una encuesta para que la gente dijera lo que le apetecía hacer” Jared negó con la cabeza, justo cuando pensaba que Jensen era el chico más friki que había conocido, se daba cuenta que sus amigos, también eran un poquito raros. “Obviamente, todo el mundo quiso hacer el concurso de cubatas.”  
“¿Y de que se trata?”  
“¿Tu qué crees Jay, tú qué crees? Muy bien, chicos y chicas, coged en vuestras manos los vasos y listos para beber en tres, dos, uno…”   
El silencio se hizo en el bar mientras todo el mundo bebía, tres chicas dejaron de beber, antes de la mitad y tan solo tres de los chicos, además de Tom y Jared, terminaron todo el vaso. La gente rió y Jared casi se atraganta, porque no estaba acostumbrado a beber tanto en tan poco tiempo, no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer con Jensen.  
“Segunda ronda, aunque ya solo quedamos cinco.” Dijo Tom. “Este juego va a terminar muy rápido, a menos que Jared,” Agarró a su amigo y le abrazó. “Recuerdo aquella borrachera, podemos repetirlo y hacer que la competición dure unas cuantas rondas, tal vez seis o siete cubatas.”  
Jared quería salir corriendo, desde luego no era el tipo de sábado que tenía pensado pasar ahora y desde luego su estómago no quería seguir bebiendo. ¿Podía evitarlo? De ninguna manera, si Tom le ganaba, entonces su reputación estaba terminada y su puesto como capitán del equipo y por lo tanto su beca para la universidad se esfumaría. Beber y seguir siendo el chico más popular del instituto era su única opción.  
Bebió la segunda ronda y para la tercera, tan solo ellos dos y Mike seguían bebiendo. Empezaba a notar el efecto del alcohol, aunque todavía podía seguir bebiendo; desgraciadamente, Tom también era capaz de seguir adelante. Así que todavía tenía que tomar una cuarta ronda. Lo hizo, los dos lo hicieron y tuvo que sujetarse a la barra para no perder el equilibrio.  
Para cuando Tom cayó al suelo y le dieron como ganador del concurso, tenía ganas de vomitar y lo iba a hacer, pero antes de marcharse hacía el baño, escuchó el griterío proveniente de la puerta.  
“Me da igual que no pueda estar en esta fiesta.” Con la visión un poco borrosa, Jared vio una figura familiar acercarse y deshacerse de dos chicos. “Soy el mejor amigo del quarterback del equipo, así que puedo estar aquí. ¡Jared!” Dijo Misha levantando la mano y acercándose a su amigo, deshaciéndose de otros dos chicos, los demás le dejaron pasar, hasta que llegó a barra. “¿Por qué no me has dicho que había una fiesta?”  
“Porque es de nuestro instituto.” Contestó Jared, teniendo que pensar en cada palabra que decía por culpa del alcohol.  
“Pufff, quiero una copa. Todo el mundo dice que es lo mejor para olvidar, así que quiero olvidar.”  
Tal vez Jared estaba borracho, si lo estaba, no había duda de eso, pero todavía era lo bastante consciente para darse cuenta que Misha estaba mucho peor que él, incluso se preguntó cómo había sido capaz de llegar hasta allí por su propio pie.  
“Mish creo que no es la mejor idea.”  
“Shhhh,” Misha colocó dos dedos sobre los labios de Jared. “Me da igual. Estoy borracho, lo se y lo reconozco y quiero seguir estándolo, hasta que deje de pensar que estoy enamorado de quien no debo. Ya he hecho bastante el ridículo. Así que dame alcohol y ayúdame a salir de esta mierda.”  
Jared no lo hizo, con la excusa de irse al baño cogió el teléfono y llamó, intentando no sonar demasiado borracho cuando Jensen contestara.  
“Dime que no tengo que sacarte de algún lío, por favor.” Dijo el profesor.  
“A mí no, aunque no te lo creas no estoy tan borracho, pero a Misha, digamos que lo siguiente que puede hacer es subirse a la barra, desnudarse haciendo un striptease y cantar Living la vida loca. Así que no nos vendría mal, que nos vinieras a buscar y nos llevaras a casa.”


	12. MI PRIMERA VEZ, MI BOCHORNO DEFINITIVO… NO, MI PRIMERA VEZ CON JENSEN

Jensen se subió por fin al coche. No había estado seguro de poder salir del bar con Jared y Misha en su estado de embriaguez. Por lo menos, Jared tan solo estaba realmente feliz y con ganas de tocarle mucho, tal vez demasiado, mientras que Misha pasaba de todo. Los dos muchachos se habían convertido en dos gremlins imposibles de controlar; mientras trataba de evitar que Jared le metiera mano, de la forma más literal, metiendo la mano en su pantalón y apretándole el trasero, Misha se sentaba en el suelo, negándose a ir al coche, porque no había bebido lo bastante.

Pero al final, lo había conseguido, primero había llevado a Jared al coche, lo había sentado, sin poder evitarle el golpe en la cabeza al entrar por lo alto que era, le abrochó el cinturón y le besó, para luego prometerle volver y hacerle un par de favores antes de llegar a casa, por supuesto no lo pensaba cumplir, no con Jared tan borracho. Luego fue a por Misha. Tiró de él, se puso serio y por primera vez, sintió que tenía dotes paternales y autoritarias.

“Misha, vamos al coche, YA, deja de comportarte como un crío. No han sido los mejores días de tu vida, lo entiendo y podemos hablar de eso cuando quieras; pero ahora mismo es muy tarde, has bebido demasiado y tienes que dormir.” 

Misha lo miró un momento y luego le hizo el saludo militar, se levantó, se puso firme y comenzó a caminar con paso recto hacia el coche. Jensen negó con la cabeza, el chico estaba demasiado borracho; con un poco de suerte para él, por la mañana no recordaría nada de lo que había ocurrido.

No los llevó a sus casas, por un lado, no iba a dejar solo a Misha en la casa vacía de sus padres y por otro no iba a dejar a Jared en casa, para que su padre lo viera y luego le echara la culpa a él por ser un adulto irresponsable y unas cuantas cosas más en las que no quería pensar. Por eso, se los llevó a su apartamento; era un lugar bastante grande, disponía de dos dormitorios, Misha podía quedarse en uno y Jared podría dormir en su cama.

Misha se durmió casi automáticamente, en cuanto puso la cabeza en la almohada, el profesor cerró la puerta lentamente y se encaminó al salón, había dejado a Jared tirado en el sofá, en su forma más literal y ahí seguía, con los ojos cerrados; Jensen se preguntó si necesitaría una excavadora para levantarlo y llevarlo al dormitorio. Sin embargo, cuando se sentó a su lado, Jared abrió los ojos y con un movimiento rápido se quedó de rodillas junto a él.

“Sabes Jen, he estado pensando.” A Jensen le hizo gracia como alargaba cada palabra más de la cuenta por culpa del alcohol.

“No, has estado bebiendo y mucho por cierto.”

“Si bueno, eso también, pero he tenido tiempo para pensar. La gente cree que soy el chico más guay del instituto. Genevieve ha extendido el rumor de que me he acostado con todas las animadoras y la gente de mi equipo piensan algo parecido, pero con las chicas del club de debate y el de ajedrez.” Jensen no estaba seguro si quería seguir escuchando eso, pero Jared estaba demasiado ocupado dejando salir sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de su expresión de desagrado. “Y luego resulta que en realidad, no he hecho absolutamente nada, no me he acostado con nadie, no se lo que es el sexo más que en teoría y por lo que hicimos el otro día.”

“Vale, tienes razón, has pensado ¿Y podrías decirme a dónde has llegado con todo eso?”

“Quiero que follemos, que me folles, en realidad.”

“¡Jared!”

”Vale, lo siento, he sido un grosero. Quiero que me hagas el amor.” Se echó a reír al escuchar lo cursi que sonaba lo que acababa de decir.

“No se trata de las palabras que uses, si no de lo que acababas de decir.” 

Jensen descubrió en ese mismo momento, que no tenía unos reflejos de acero, porque antes de darse cuenta y poder evitarlo, Jared estaba sentado sobre sus piernas, se había quitado la camiseta y le estaba desabrochando la camisa a él.

“Jay, para un momento.”

“¿Por qué?” Hay estaban otra vez sus malditos ojos de cachorrillo abandonado. “¿Es que no quieres que…?” Se puso todo colorado, parecía que por fin el efecto del alcohol empezaba a pasar y se volvía un poco más racional.

“Claro que quiero, pero por si no te has dado cuenta, tu eres menor de edad, y yo no y esto podría meterme en un problema muy grande. Incluso podría acabar en la cárcel.”

Jared se mordió el labio y sonrió, Jensen no quiso preguntar si el peligro le daba más ganas de hacer aquello, aunque la respuesta la tuvo casi de forma automática, cuando Jared comenzó a mordisquearle la oreja mientras le susurraba al oído. “Nadie tiene porque enterarse.” Como si fuera el mayor experto del mundo en aquello, empezó a refrotarse sobre Jensen, no tardó en descubrir el resultado y de nuevo sonrió, mucho más ampliamente que la vez anterior. “Creo que tus argumentos empiezan a dejar de tener fuerza.”

“Jay, por favor.”

“Todavía faltan muchos meses para que yo cumpla la mayoría de edad y por si no te has dado cuenta, es ahora cuando estoy realmente cachondo.” Apretó su cuerpo todavía más contra el profesor, apoyó las manos en el respaldo del sofá y comenzó a besarle como si fuera a ser la última oportunidad de su vida para hacerlo. “Por favor, se que estás caliente, lo noto justo debajo de mi.”

De nuevo, antes de que Jensen pudiera reaccionar, Jared metió la mano entre los dos y comenzó a frotar el apretado bulto del profesor. Jensen tan solo suspiró y cerró los ojos, la poca cordura que le quedaba, teniendo a Jared sobre él, desapareció muy rápidamente. Sabía que aquello no podía traerle nada bueno, aquello no podía acabar bien, pero tampoco podía resistirse al encanto, por llamarlo de alguna manera de ese muchacho.

Simplemente le dejó hacer, permitió que Jared experimentara, se abrió de piernas y dejó que le bajara la cremallera del vaquero y metiera la mano. Jared gimió al notar el enorme bulto que se escondía debajo. Jensen se tensó y levantó el trasero para que Jared pudiera quitarle el pantalón. El muchacho se puso en pie y como si de un striptease se tratara, comenzó a contonear las caderas, mientras desabrochaba su propio pantalón y lo dejaba caer hasta el suelo. Se deshizo de él y se volvió a colocar sobre Jensen.

“Quiero que seas el primero que entra en mi, quiero sentirte, quiero que te corras dentro de mí.” Le susurró lentamente al oído, al mismo tiempo que seguía contoneándose.   
“Nos vamos a meter en un lio.” Dijo Jensen pero sus palabras dejaron de tener sentido cuando su manos se perdieron bajo la camiseta de Jared y lo apretó con fuerza contra él. “Sin embargo, llevo mucho tiempo queriendo follarte.” Jared se estremeció de placer al escuchar aquello. “Desnúdate por completo.”

Dicho y hecho, Jared se puso en pie, se quitó la camiseta, que acabó lanzada hasta el otro extremo de la habitación y con cierto pudor en sus movimientos se quitó el bóxer, quedando completamente expuesto ante el profesor. Jensen lo miró de arriba abajo, siempre había sabido que el cuerpo de ese muchacho era totalmente perfecto, ahora sabía, además, que no se equivocaba. Se relamió de la forma más vistosa posible para que a Jared no le pasara desapercibido y le tendió la mano para que se acercara.

“¿Sabes cómo hacer algo de esto?” Le dijo Jensen en voz baja. Jared negó con la cabeza. “Pues ahora mismo te voy a enseñar.”

Colocó las manos sobre las caderas de Jared y lo atrajo, hasta que tuvo su miembro delante de sus ojos. Levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos y ver su reacción cuando lo recorrió por primera vez con la lengua. De nuevo, Jared se estremeció y se mordió el labio para no gemir demasiado alto. Miró a Jensen y se quedó ahí, esperando por más, quería más, ahora nada los iba a detener y Jensen se dio cuenta de las ansias de su joven novio; así que volvió a lamer, repetidamente esta vez el miembro del muchacho, viendo como cada vez se volvía más grande.

Cuando finalmente Jensen se lo metió a la boca, Jared tuvo que agarrarse a su cabello para no caer al suelo de golpe. Nadie le había hecho jamás, ni siquiera se había imaginado como sería esa sensación que resultaba ser tan maravillosa y que por otro lado, no era capaz de explicar. Cerró los ojos, se concentró solamente, en aquella lengua que jugaba con su glande, que hacía crecer su polla, hasta casi ahogar a Jensen y en el líquido preseminal que rápidamente cubrió su miembro.

“Jen…”

“Tomaré eso como que te gusta esto.” Dijo Jensen sacando de su boca el miembro erecto de Jared, para volver a metérselo una vez más. 

Jensen, que jamás había cometido el más mínimo delito, que jamás había copiado en un examen, podía terminar en la cárcel por tirarse a su novio adolescente, por tener su polla metida en al boca y disfrutarlo como nunca. Pero había llegado a un punto en el que le daba igual, no le importaba acabar entre rejas si con eso conseguía hacer que la primera vez de Jared fuera la experiencia más increíble de toda su vida. Acercó un dedo a su culo y comenzó a hacer círculos alrededor de su entrada, unos segundos más tarde llevó la yema de un dedo al interior, solo un poco, lo justo para notar que su joven amante no oponía ninguna resistencia y finalmente metió el dedo dentro por completo.

“Vas a hacer que me corra.” Gimió Jared, notando que las piernas empezaban a temblarle.

“Que te crees tú eso. No vas a correrte hasta que yo lo diga.” Jensen se sacó el miembro de Jared de la boca y lo siguió pajeando con la mano, mirándole a los ojos y como si de un mensaje mental se tratara, el muchacho lo entendió y se arrodilló.

Le quitó la ropa interior a Jensen y se quedó contemplando la maravillosa polla de su profesor.

“Quiero hacerlo tan bien como tú.”

“Entonces tendrás que practicar.”

Jared cogió con la mano el miembro de Jensen y lo lamió lentamente, como había notado que le había hecho Jensen, se lo imaginó como un delicioso caramelo, que lamía poco a poco para que le durara más rato. Jensen se abrió más de piernas para dejarle más hueco, al mismo tiempo que apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos, entrelazando los dedos con el cabello de Jared. 

El muchacho se lo quedó mirando, metió hasta su garganta la polla de Jensen y la sacó muy lentamente, marcando los dientes ligeramente, lamiendo y haciendo que el profesor casi viera las estrellas por culpa del placer.

“¿Qué tal lo hago?”

“Pareces un alumno aventajado. Pero todavía lo puedes haces mejor.” 

Jared sonrió, le gustaban los desafíos y más cuando se trataba de ese tipo. Volvió a concentrarse en su misión, volvió a introducir aquel miembro duro en su boca y cerró los labios a su alrededor. Subió y bajó la cabeza varias veces, provocando cada vez, un gemido más intenso en Jensen. Se sacó la polla casi por completo, pero deslizó la lengua por su glande hasta ver como enrojecía y se mojaba con el líquido preseminal. Volvió a meterla en su boca, con movimientos cada vez más fuertes y rápidos, hasta que Jensen levantó las caderas y le llenó por completo, hasta ahogarle con su miembro.

Jared se retiró, dejando aquel miembro libre. Los dos se miraron un momento, era la ocasión de echarse atrás y no seguir adelante, pero para ese momento, los dos estaban demasiado calientes, como para pensar con lógica y retirarse.

“Ponte en el sofá, de rodillas.” Dijo Jensen, más como una orden que como una petición. 

Jared no contestó, tan solo hizo lo indicado y quedó con su trasero expuesto de cara a Jensen. En otros momentos y sin tanto alcohol encima, estaría muerto de vergüenza por ser la primera vez que hacía algo así, pero ahora lo único que quería era follar con Jensen por primera vez.

El profesor se colocó tras él, apoyó una mano en su cadera y llevó la otra a su entrada. Se movió despacio, deslizando de nuevo un dedo alrededor de su entrada, calentándole, tentándole, esperando que fuera el propio Jared el que le pidiera aquello.

“Jen… por favor, estoy tan caliente… sólo quiero que me folles ya.” Dijo finalmente Jared, echando su cuerpo hacia atrás, buscando el contacto con Jensen. 

El profesor sonrió, justo lo que esperaba, la excusa para decir que no había sido culpa suya, que Jared le había insistido tanto que no había podido resistirse a él. Acarició aquel maravilloso trasero con las dos manos y se agachó. La lengua penetrando en él, cogió a Jared por sorpresa y le hizo dar un respingo, pero luego salió un gemido de su garganta y agarró el sofá con las dos manos, mientras Jensen habría su trasero con su experta lengua. Si hubiera sido por Jared, aquello no habría terminado jamás, pero de repente, se sentía vacío, tan solo unos momentos, hasta que dos dedos le penetraron. 

Protestó, aquello dolía. “Si te hago mucho daño dímelo.” Susurró Jensen en su oído.

“No, por favor, no se te ocurra parar.”

Y no lo hizo, metidos los dos dedos, hasta que aquella maravillosa entrada empezó a dilatarse lo suficiente para permitir que un tercer dedo entrara en su interior. Jared apoyó la cara en el sofá, dejando el culo en alto frente Jensen. El dolor pronto desapareció y aunque se trataba de una situación realmente extraña, era una de las sensaciones mas placenteras que había tenido en toda su vida.

“Dímelo una vez más.” Dijo Jensen, dándole una oportunidad más. “Dime qué quieres que te folle ahora.”

Jared asintió, apenas tenía fuerzas para pensar en ninguna otra cosa. Pero Jensen estaba fuera de él, besando su espalda desnuda, besando su trasero, esperando la respuesta final o de lo contrario no haría nada.

“Fóllame Jensen, fóllame por favor.” Gimió finalmente.

Con ambas manos, Jensen abrió ligeramente la entrada de Jared y acercó su polla perfectamente firme y preparada. La apoyó en su trasero y la deslizó de arriba abajo. Jared gimió, deseaba aquello desesperadamente y ahora ya, apenas podía resistirlo. 

El silencio dominó la habitación durante un momento, mientras Jensen comenzaba a abrirse paso, tan solo roto por los gemidos cada vez más intensos de Jared. Una vez que la mitad de su miembro estaba dentro se detuvo, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para seguir adelante. Los gemidos cada vez más fuertes, fueron la mejor respuesta y poco a poco siguió penetrando, provocando un fuerte dolor, al mismo tiempo que un gran placer el muchacho. Al chocar contra su próstata, Jared cayó hacia delante por culpa de la explosión de placer. Así, Jared quedó tendido en el sofá y Jensen sobre él, dentro de él, sintiendo su culo palpitar. Dio una pequeña embestida, lo cual sacó un largo gemido del muchacho, siguió con otra embestida y de nuevo arrancó un gemido.

Siguieron así un buen rato, lentamente, Jensen asegurándose que no le lastimaba y que aquello provocaba el mayor placer posible en su joven novio y Jared deseando cada vez más. Volvió a levantarse, hizo que Jensen saliera de él, pero no tardó en sentarse sobre Jensen y ser el mismo el que colocara la polla de su novio en su interior, hasta tenerlo completamente dentro.

Esta vez, fue Jensen el que gimió, rodeó la cintura de Jared y lo apretó contra él. Le besó apasionadamente y lo levantó con fuerza para penetrarle todavía más, incluso cuando Jared pensaba que eso ya no era posible. Los dos gimieron desesperados, casi al mismo ritmo, aquello era lo mejor que había hecho Jared en toda su vida y de repente una explosión de placer le inundó hasta hacerle gritar.

“Jared, tío… algunos intentamos dormir.” Misha se quedó paralizado ante la imagen que estaban viendo sus ojos, sin poder dejar de mirarlo. “¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi amigo?”  
Jared enterró el rostro contra el cuello de Jensen para evitar que su amigo viera el horrible rubor de sus mejillas. Ya podía apuntarlo en su mente, estaba viviendo el momento más bochornoso de toda su vida, no había nada que pudiera superar, estar follando con Jensen, tener su... tenerle dentro y que Misha estuviera allí pensando que su novio le estaba haciendo algo malo.

“Oh dios mío. ¡Serás pervertido!” Le dijo Misha a Jensen. Se dio la vuelta, tal vez porque su cerebro todavía no era lo bastante racional por culpa del alcohol o porque no sabía cómo aceptar aquello, pero volvió al dormitorio y cerró la puerta. 

“Dios, me quiero morir.” Gimió Jared. “¿Podrías hablar con él?”

“¿Yo? Jay, es tu amigo.”

“Precisamente por eso, es mi amigo y ahora mismo no puedo mirarle a la cara y decirle lo que estábamos haciendo.” El rubor de las mejillas de Jared se hizo todavía más prominente.

“Creo que ya sabe lo que estábamos haciendo.”

“Pero se lo dirá a mi padre. Aunque estos días no lo parezca, Misha es muy protector conmigo y seguro que se lo dirá y entonces tu estarás muerto y yo castigado de por vida.” Jensen acalló los desesperados gemidos de su novio con un beso que le cerró la boca.

“Muy bien, hablaré con él, pero no prometo nada.”


	13. EL DIA DESPUES: LA RESACA, LA BRONCA DE PAPA Y EL BESO DE PAPA.

Cuando Jensen entró en la habitación, Misha estaba acurrucado en la cama y ni tan siquiera se movió cuando se sentó sobre ella. “Creí que sabías que Jared y yo estábamos saliendo.” Misha no dijo nada, tal vez se había quedado traspuesto por el alcohol, pero aún así, Jensen siguió hablando. “No me digas que perdiste la virginidad más tarde de los dieciocho, porque serías el primer tío que conozco que espera.”

Misha se dio la vuelta y se lo quedó mirando, algo en su mirada triste, le dio a entender a Jensen que había tocado un tema muy delicado. “Jared cree que soy un tío abierto, sin vergüenzas y que sale con muchos otros tíos.” Jensen asintió, recordaba todo lo que le había ido contando Jared sobre su mejor amigo. “Supongo que, nunca le he llevado la contraria, cuando Jared ha pensado eso.”

“Creo que no te sigo.”

Misha se incorporó y suspiró con fuerza. “No le digas esto a nadie, pero solo lo he hecho una vez y no fue nada del otro mundo, más bien un desastre; nadie se ha interesado por mi lo suficiente como para querer acostarse conmigo y supongo que al veros, por mucho que todos sepamos que se trata de un delito… me he puesto celoso de vosotros.”

No era el primer chico que conocía y que hubiera mentido sobre su primera vez, eso en realidad, no le chocaba demasiado, todos de una manera u otra mentían sobre el tema. Sin embargo, eso de que se había puesto celoso, le había cogido totalmente desprevenido.

“Creía que estabas colado por alguien… no que fuera Jared.”

“¡No! No estoy colado por Jared. Jay es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano si me pongo a pensarlo fríamente. No se trata de que tú te lo estés tirando, sino de que incluso alguien que no se atrevía a salir del armario hace dos días, tiene el mejor sexo de su vida y el hombre que me gusta…. Digamos que simplemente me ignora, al menos de ese modo.” 

“¿Le has contando esto a Jared?” 

Como un momento antes, en el salón, le había ocurrido a Jared, Misha se puso todo colorado, después de todo, no conocía lo bastante a Jensen para ser tan sincero con él, pero no tenía otra persona en la que confiar para decírselo. 

“¿Cómo voy a hablarle a Jared de lo que siento por su padre? Ya me costó hacerlo la primera vez. Ahora Jay piensa que lo que siento por su padre es el típico cuelgue por el maduro interesante, cuando en realidad estoy totalmente enamorado de él, desde hace años. Lo peor de todo, es que se lo he soltado a Jeffrey en la oficina, delante de todo el mundo y ahora no me siento capaz de volver allí, mirarle a los ojos y ver la decepción en ellos por haber cometido la mayor gilipollez de mi vida.”

Jensen miró al muchacho, no era mucho más joven que él, pero era cierto que el profesor había pasado por alguna que otra experiencia similar unos años antes. Quería aconsejarle, hacerle sentir bien y ayudarle. 

“¿Qué tal si seguimos hablando de esto mañana?”

Misha asintió y se enroscó todavía más en la cama. “Siento haber sido tan borde al veros. Lo cierto es que si Jared es feliz, si tu le haces feliz, entonces yo no tengo nada que decir y dile que esté tranquilo, no le voy a decir a Jeffrey nada de lo que he visto, sobretodo porque ahora mismo no soy capaz ni de darle los buenos días mirándole a los ojos.”

“No te preocupes, se lo achacaremos al alcohol y haremos como si nunca hubiera pasado. Tú no has visto nada y nosotros hemos pasado toda la noche en el dormitorio.” Misha contestó con una sonrisa. “Por muy responsable que me veas, aunque me acueste con un adolescente, he pasado por mis borracheras como todo el mundo.”

Cuando Jensen volvió al salón, vio a Jared tumbado en el sofá, completamente dormido. Se le quedó mirando; aquella imagen parecía más la de un ángel caído del cielo, justo en su apartamento. Estaba completamente desnudo, el cabello revuelto, unas pequeñas gotas de sudor todavía brillaban sobre sus mejillas. Sonrió, por mucho que había estado enamorado de sus anteriores parejas, jamás se había quedado embobado mirándolos de esa forma. 

Fue al dormitorio y cogió una manta Jared era demasiado grande como para cargar con él hasta la cama. Se arrodilló junto al muchacho y cubrió el cuerpo con la manta. Jared se removió al sentir el calor y abrió ligeramente los ojos, todavía estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, pero aún así seguía siendo totalmente adorable todo él, desde su sonrisa adormecida, los ojos que casi no podía abrir y la mano con la que acarició la mejilla de Jensen y con la que bajo por su pecho, hasta su vientre y el pantalón que no hacía ni cinco minutos que se había puesto bien.

“Jay ¿Qué haces?”

“Nos hemos quedado a medias.”

“Estás medio borracho y dormido. No te preocupes, tendremos otras oportunidades de tener todo el sexo que tú quieras.”

Jared amplió la sonrisa y tiró de Jensen para besarle los labios. “¿Lo dices de verdad?” Preguntó en un susurro con el tono ligeramente ebrio. “¿Follaremos todos los días?”

Jensen le contestó poniéndose colorado y se dijo mentalmente que esas palabras eran culpa del alcohol, sabía que Jared no era así normalmente. “Ya veremos si lo hacemos todos los días. Lo que ahora mismo se, es que es hora de dormir, porque mañana hay que ir a casa y tienes que tener buen aspecto.”

“No quiero ir a casa.” Farfulló Jared, para luego arrebujarse bajo la manta. “Quiero quedarme aquí contigo, quiero vivir contigo para siempre.”

Jensen acarició su cabello en silencio, mientras poco a poco el muchacho se fue quedando completamente dormido otra vez. No era el momento de decirlo desde luego, sobretodo, porque seguramente a la mañana siguiente, Jared no se acordaría de aquella conversación. Pero, aún así, Jensen se moría por decirle que estaba empezando a estar más que enamorado de él.

 

Al día siguiente Jensen llevó a los dos muchachos a casa. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Jared mantuvo durante todo el trayecto, una enorme sonrisa en los labios, que Jensen sabía que correspondía al sexo que habían compartido la noche anterior. Por su parte, Misha, apenas fue capaz de mirar a ninguno de los dos a los ojos, sin encontrarse con aquella escena en su mente. 

Jared convención a Misha para que se quedara en casa ese domingo y pasara con él la horrible resaca y de paso le ayudara a inventarse la excusa que le contarían a su padre para haber pasado toda la noche fuera de casa. Su amigo aceptó, no tenía el cerebro preparado para llevarle la contraria en aquello, aunque estar en la misma casa que Jared supusiera ver a Jeffrey.

“¿Se puede saber porque ha tenido que ser tu profesor el que me llamara de madrugada para decirme que iba a buscarte a un bar?” Jared bajó la cabeza, como un cachorro arrepentido al escuchar el tono duro de su padre.

“Lo siento, supongo que se nos hizo un poco tarde y se nos fue la mano con el alcohol.”

“¿Estuvisteis bebiendo? Me dijiste que sería una fiesta tranquila.” Jeffrey se pasó la mano por el rostro y un momento después se quedó mirando a Jensen. “Siento que tengas que ver esto, pero gracias por cuidar de los chicos.”

“No ha sido nada.”

Jensen se marchó no sin antes cruzar una mirada con Jared y sonreír con picardía por el secreto que ahora compartían. Jeffrey siguió despotricando durante un buen rato hasta que terminó hablándoles sobre las malas consecuencias que podría traerles el alcohol en grandes cantidades. Ninguno de los dos muchachos dijo nada al respecto y esperaron a que el mal humor de Jeffrey se bajara.

“Espero que no vuelvas a darme un susto como este. He estado toda la noche preocupado por los dos.” Jeffrey puso la mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. “Después de la muerte de tu madre no puedo ni pensar en perderte a ti también.” Dijo mirando a Jared. “En cuanto a ti.” No sabía que decirle exactamente a Misha, no podía tratarlo como un padre, tampoco como un amigo y mucho menos podía dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que empezaban a crecer en su interior hacia el muchacho. “Espero que seas un poco más responsable a partir de ahora.”

Con eso bastaría o al menos eso esperaba.

Misha no contestó, recibió una llamada al móvil y se metió en el cuarto de Jared para contestar. Padre e hijo se quedaron solos, Jeffrey se sentó frente a la televisión y puso un partido, ni siquiera le prestó atención más de cinco minutos, tenía otras cosas en las que pensar.

“No sabía que hubiera algo de lo que no podíamos hablar.” Dijo Jared atrayendo la atención de su padre.

“No sé porque lo dices.”

“Vamos papá, te conozco demasiado bien y sé que te ocurre algo.” Jeffrey se miró las manos, como si allí fuera a encontrar las palabras adecuadas para lo que quiera decir. “Te lo vio a poner fácil, se que sientes algo por Misha y desde luego, se que él está enamorado de ti. No es que sea algo muy normal, pero creo que los dos estaríais mejor hablando y poniendo las cosas claras.”

Jeffrey miró a su hijo y sonrió. “¿Cuándo te has vuelto tan maduro y razonable de repente?”

“Supongo que es cosa de mi profesor, Jensen hace que piense mucho.” No iba a decir exactamente que pensamientos ponía en su mente Jensen, pero en algunas ocasiones, pocas por otra parte, su profesor conseguía convertirlo en algo parecido a un ser humano racional y que no siempre… más o menos, pensaba en sexo. “¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él? Creo que Misha está muy confundido y aunque resulte un poco duro, creo que sería muy bueno que hablaras con él.”

“Dime la verdad, ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi hijo?”

Sin embargo y sin decir nada más, Jeffrey se encamino hasta la habitación. Escuchó la voz del muchacho dentro, hablando por teléfono todavía, seguramente, así que esperó a que terminara y aunque no quería hacerlo, escuchó.

“No, papá, lo siento, pero no tengo dinero…. Pensaba que llamabas para saber de mí no para pedirme; no suplicarme que te deje dinero porque te lo has fundido todo en tus apuestas ilegales. Pues lo siento… sí, claro que tengo un trabajo, pero… pero… no papá, es mi dinero y por mucho que seas mi padre no voy a prestártelo, más que nada porque sé que no me lo vas a devolver nunca. Sí, claro, ahora es cuando te enfadas y cuando dices que me odias. Muy bien adelante, hazlo, sinceramente estoy acostumbrado a que todos me dejéis tirado.”

Jeffrey esperó unos segundos más y cuando no escuchó nada más, llamó a la puerta. No recibió respuesta abrió lentamente. Miró dentro, Misha estaba acurrucado en la cama, abrazado a sus propias piernas, sollozando.

“Eh, muchacho. ¿Estás bien?” Misha se asustó, no lo había escuchado entrar y trató de secarse rápidamente las lágrimas. “Lo siento, no quería molestarte. ¿Va todo bien?”  
Misha ansiaba decir que si, que no pasaba nada y así evitar que Jeffrey adoptara su forma más paternalista con él. Pero no pudo, no fue capaz de mirarle a los ojos y mentirle. Se mordió el labio, luchando con su propio cuerpo para no romper a llorar. Aunque lo peor llegó cuando Jeffrey se sentó a su lado y pasó su mano sobre sus hombros.  
“No hagas eso por favor.”

“Lo siento, solo quería hacerte sentir mejor.”

“Serías el primero.”

“¿A qué te refieres?” Preguntó Jeffrey confundido.

“Nada, es igual.” Pero ahí estaba, sin moverse, prestándole toda la atención, como si realmente le importara, porque si, en realidad le importaban sus problemas y por más que intentaba encontrarla, no veía su mirada paternal por ningún lado, más parecía la de un buen amigo. “Mi padre acaba de llamarme, después de todos estos años me ha llamado para pedirme dinero.”

“Oh, Misha.”

“No te sientas mal por mí. En realidad no me sorprende, ya se la vida que lleva mi padre. Lo que me jode… perdón, lo que me fastidia.” Jeffrey sonrió ante el repentino pudor del muchacho por usar cierto vocabulario. “Es que todo el mundo… nadie me quiere como… nadie me quiere de verdad. Sé que Jared me aprecia, es mi mejor amigo y sé que lo tendré ahí siempre que lo necesite, pero me refiero a amor y no solo de mi padre. ¿Por qué no sé lo que es el amor?”

Había sido tan sincero que cogió por sorpresa a Jeffrey. Le costó unos segundos reaccionar y saber que contestar al respecto. “Claro que hay gente que te quiere.”

“No digas que tú me quieres, Jeff, porque ya me ha quedado muy claro que solo me quieres como un padre, para ti, soy alguien como Jared, un hijo y ahora mismo un padre no es lo que necesito.”

De repente dos dedos recorrieron la mejilla del muchacho e hicieron que se estremeciera. Miró a Jeffrey, pensando que tal vez ya no era él quien estaba allí. Pero sí que lo era, Jeffrey, el hombre del que siempre había estado enamorado le estaba acariciando y le miraba con ojos tan penetrantes que parecía que iban a fulminarle en cualquier momento. Los dos se quedaron ahí un momento, el más joven sin saber qué hacer, el otro preocupado por cómo podía terminar aquello. 

Pasaron los segundos, tal vez los minutos, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó realmente mirarse, era más que suficiente para sentirse bien en ese momento.

“¿Se muy bien qué es lo que necesitas?”

“Como si tú me lo fueras a dar.” Dijo Misha sonriendo con tristeza, porque lo último que quería era hacerse ilusiones vanas.

Jeffrey no llegó a contestar. Se acercó más a Misha y sin pensarlo dos veces porque de lo contrario se levantaría de aquella cama y saldría incluso del apartamento, besó al muchacho en los labios.


	14. EL PRIMER BESO DE MI PADRE Y MI CORAZÓN HECHO PEDAZOS. ¿QUIEN DA MAS?

Misha no se podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, hace un momento estaba discutiendo con su padre porque no iba a darle dinero para que se lo gastara en las cartas y en el alcohol y al momento siguiente estaba tumbado en la cama, con el cuerpo de Jeffrey sobre él y sus labios sobre los suyos, siendo besado por el hombre del que siempre había estado enamorado.

No tenía una gran experiencia en cuestiones sexuales, pero si tenía bastante claro que Jeffrey le estaba tocando con cierto miedo, apenas le ponía la mano encima y cuando lo hacía, no pasaba de sus caderas y sus costados, como si le diera vergüenza tocarle. Sin embargo, su boca parecía realmente experta, abriéndose paso, haciendo que su lengua se introdujera en la boca del muchacho, sin que Misha pusiera demasiada resistencia por su parte tampoco.

Finalmente, Jeffrey se separó y se le quedó mirando, acariciando su mejilla, respirando con cierta dificultad. Misha también lo miraba, sonriente, como si hubiera conseguido el regalo soñado toda su vida, pero con el miedo al mismo tiempo que si cerraba los ojos, al abrirlos todo aquello no hubiera sido más que un maravilloso sueño.

“¿Por qué ahora?” Preguntó Misha con un susurro. “Después de lo que ha pasado estos días y de cómo he hecho el ridículo delante de ti. ¿Cómo es posible que hayas venido a besarme?”

Jeffrey sonrió y se quedó callado un momento. “Eres lo más adorable que he visto en mi vida.”

Misha puso cara de asco al escuchar aquello. “No estás muy acostumbrado a ligar con chicos ¿verdad? Te daré un consejo para la próxima vez, no le digas a un tío que es adorable, puede que a las chicas les guste eso, pero los tíos no somos adorables.”

“Gracias por el consejo, pero ¿quién ha dicho que necesite una próxima vez?” Jeffrey apretó su cuerpo todavía más contra el del muchacho, acercándole más a él.

“Bueno no se… no te vas a enamorar profundamente del primer chico al que veas.” Misha sabía que aquello era un juego de tira y afloja un lenguaje que los dos estaban creando por el camino de forma completamente improvisada, para poder decir lo que sentían los dos, sin sentirse demasiado expuestos.

“Desde que murió mi mujer no he sabido nada de enamorarse, tal vez haya cambiado tanto que pueda enamorarme a primera vista de alguien que he tenido a mi lado toda la vida.” Misha abrió los ojos de par en par, sabía que no se trataba de eso exactamente, Jeffrey no le estaba diciendo ya, que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, al menos no por el momento; pero si le estaba dando a entender, que podía existir en el futuro, esa posibilidad. “Por eso, por el momento, prefiero ir lentamente y volver a descubrir lo es el amor.”

“Me parece muy lógico.” Misha se incorporó muy lentamente, como si tuviera de moverse rápido y espantar al hombre y deslizó sus labios sobre los de Jeffrey, los dibujó con la lengua, intentando recordar cada pequeño detalle y grabarlo en su cerebro. “Y tal vez pueda ayudarte a recordar lo que se siente.”

“Me gustaría mucho.” Jeffrey colocó ambas manos sobre la cama, atrapando el cuerpo del muchacho, apresándolo contra él. “Sólo espero no hacerte daño nunca.”

“¿Cómo podrías hacerme daño?” Dijo Misha separándose de él un poco.

“Ya lo he hecho estos días sin darme cuenta.”

“No pienses en eso ahora por favor.” Misha apretó las manos contra la espalda del hombre más mayor y enterró el rostro en su hombro. “Yo solo me he comportado como un niñato y…”

“Shhh, da igual. Me da igual quien haya hecho lo correcto y quien se haya equivocado.” Jeffrey se sentó en la cama y tiró de Misha para que hiciera lo mismo y poder mirarlo a la cara, tomó su rostro entre las dos manos y le dio un largo y profundo beso. Al liberarlo, dejó que el muchacho de ojos azules penetrantes recuperara el aliento y sonrió. “¿Qué tal si me vas enseñando como funciona esto poco a poco?”

Misha asintió, aquel beso le había dejado totalmente sin palabras, convertido en una estatua de piedra que no podía dejar de mirar al amor de su vida, a la que le temblaba todo el cuerpo y que tenía ganas de llorar porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía y podía decir, que era completamente feliz.

 

“Misha y mi padre están juntos.” 

“¿Qué? ¿Cuándo ha pasado eso?” Gritó Jensen desde el otro lado del teléfono. “Cuando te dejé en casa, tu padre estaba bastante cabreado con vosotros dos por no haber llamado y por el alcohol. ¿Cómo es que ahora…?”

“Digamos que puedes empezar a llamarme Cupido.” La carcajada resonó al otro lado del teléfono y Jensen pasó un par de minutos riéndose. “¿Qué pasa? Yo he sido el que los he juntado y aunque no presté mucha atención a las clases de mitología que nos dieron hace dos años, Cupido sigue siendo el dios del amor ¿no?”

“Si, si, lo es. ¿Te has parado a pensar que Misha podría llegar a convertirse en tu padrastro?” Cuando Jared no dijo nada, Jensen obtuvo su respuesta. “Es tu mejor amigo y seguramente es quien más secretos tuyos conoce, incluso mejor que tu. Si se casa con tu padre.”

“¡Agh! No digas una cosa así, eso no va a ocurrir.” Jared estuvo a punto de soltar el teléfono de las manos. “En realidad, ni siquiera creo que mi padre sea gay.”

“No he dicho que tu padre sea gay, pero si a aceptado tan pronto empezar algo con tu amigo, es porque sentía algo desde hacía días, tal vez más tiempo, pero no se atrevía a reconocerlo.”

“O simplemente está experimentando.”

Con lo contento que estaba porque su padre y su mejor amigo fuera felices y ahora resultaba que Misha podía acabar entrando de lleno en su familia, durmiendo en la cama con su padre o incluso cosas peores y lo más gordo es que él mismo se había molestado en conseguir que estuvieran juntos.

“¿Estás experimentando conmigo Jay? ¿Lo de la otra noche fue un simple experimento?”

“¡No! Por supuesto que no se trataba de ningún experimento. Aunque fuera la primera vez, fue el mejor polvo de mi vida y no veo el momento para volver a repetirlo, pero solo contigo, no me imagino haciéndolo con ninguna otra persona.” Una palmada en su espalda, hizo que Jared diera un respingo y mirara a su alrededor.

Cuando había comenzado esa conversación, todavía era temprano, había llegado pronto al instituto y necesitaba hablar con Jensen, aunque fuera a verlo esa tarde para su clase, sobretodo, después de lo ocurrido el fin de semana. Sin embargo, la conversación se había hecho más larga, habían hablado de ellos, Jared había hablado de sus sentimientos; nunca había hablado de esas cosas, porque le parecía algo de chicas, pero con Jensen todo era más fácil, cualquier cosa era fácil de hablarla con él y sin darse cuenta se había hecho lo bastante tarde, como para que los compañeros fueran llegando a clase incluidos sus amigos del equipo y sobretodo, el mayor cotilla del instituto.

“¡Tom!”

“¿Qué pasa Jay? El otro día en la fiesta te perdimos de vista cuando ese tío te sacó del bar, a ti y tu colega Misha. ¿Quién es? Parecía mayor, ¿Es tu tío o algo así? Espero que no me digas que te has hecho maricón y es tu novio.”

Jared todavía tenía el teléfono en el oído, Jensen podía escuchar perfectamente su conversación y eso es lo que estaba haciendo, guardando silencio al otro lado. Había llegado el momento, tan sólo llevaban viéndose unos pocos meses y ya tenía que tomar la gran decisión de su vida, podía decir que era gay, que tenía novio y que ese novio precisamente, había ido a rescatarlo de la noche más bochornosa de su vida o bien podía ser un completo gilipollas atemorizado a los comentarios que se metía profundamente en el armario y mentía a sus amigos para quedar bien delante de ellos y al mismo tiempo decepcionar a su novio.

No supo cuando tiempo se tomó para contestar, pero cuando por fin lo hizo supo inmediatamente que se había equivocado.

“¿Mi novio? ¿De verdad crees que pueda ser un maricón?” La línea se cortó al otro lado del teléfono, Jensen le había colgado. Si se había equivocado, pero cualquier cosa que hubiera dicho, habría sido un completo error.

“No, claro que no eres uno de esos.” Dijo Tom, dándole una nueva palmada en el hombro. “¿Así que tienes niñera? Tu padre te tiene bien controlado.” 

Tom se fue riendo. Al menos se había quitado un problema de encima, el de menor importancia seguramente. Hablar con Jensen y conseguir que no estuviera enfadado con él, sería otro tema completamente distinto.

Tenía que conseguir hacerle entender que ser gay en el instituto no era la mejor forma de pasar el último año. Gente con Tom, le harían la vida imposible si se enteran de que era gay, que su profesor particular era su novio y se acostaban juntos. Las cosas se le pondrían muy difíciles si alguien se enteraba.

El resto del día, pasó demasiado lento para Jared. Apenas prestó atención a ninguna de sus clases, varios de los profesores le echaron la bronca, ni siquiera recordaba a la salida cual había sido, porque todo en lo que podía pensar era Jensen, su cabreo y la forma de conseguir reconciliarse con él. No fue a casa a comer, le dijo a su padre que iba a casa de Chad; no era de sus mejores amigos, pero se llevaban bien y era su mejor excusa cuando no quería dar explicaciones; a Chad le daba igual, con tal de que le dejara ser visto con el chico más popular del instituto.

Después de comer, se fue directamente a casa de Jensen. No fue una sorpresa que su novio no le abriera la puerta desde abajo y no le importó esperar sentado en la puerta, hasta que uno de sus vecinos volvió a casa de pasear a su perro. El hombre, un jubilado con mucho tiempo libre y muy pocas cosas que hacer, lo miró de arriba abajo, pero no dijo nada. Jared salió corriendo hasta el piso de Jensen. El ascensor estaba estropeado, pero no se detuvo ni un segundo al subir andando los seis pisos, aunque al llegar arriba tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para recuperar el aliento. No quería parecer muy desesperado delante de Jensen.

Finalmente, llamó a la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta. Había vivido esa misma escena, sabía cómo se comportaba Jensen al sentirse herido. Se ocultaba en su madriguera para lamerse las heridas, seguramente bebería más de la cuenta y tratara de mantenerse todo lo alejado posible de Jared, simulando, probablemente que no estaba en casa.

Lo peor de todo, era que Jared sabía que esta vez, si que tenía la culpa de haber lastimado a Jensen y eso le iba a costar muy caro.

“Jensen, por favor, se que estás en casa. Ábreme.” No pasó nada, no escuchó movimientos desde dentro, nadie dijo nada, parecía que realmente no estuviera en casa. Pero Jared sabía que no era así. “Por favor, puedo quedarme aquí todo el día, no tengo prisa, pero mi padre espera que estemos esta tarde en casa, dando clase. Puedo decirle que estás enfermo si quieres, pero tendrás que decirme algo o de lo contrario, llegaré a casa esta noche, después de haberme pasado la tarde aquí; habré llorado, porque si, lloro cuando me siento culpable por algo o cuando algo horrible me ocurre. Lloré mucho cuando mi madre murió y no me siento mal por decirlo en voz alta, al menos contigo. El caso es que mi padre me preguntará que me ha pasado y ¿sabes qué? Nunca he sido capaz de mentirle, no cuando me mira a los ojos de esa forma tan suya, tan de mi padre. Supongo que sabes lo que pasará cuando se entere de lo nuestro o de que he estado llorando por ti.” 

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, tal vez Jensen no estuviera en casa después de todo y estuviera haciendo el mayor de los ridículos hablando sólo. Pero se sentía bien sacando todo aquello. Tal vez podía escribirlo, por si Jensen no estaba y pasarlo por debajo de su puerta. Si conseguía hacer reír a Jensen con su espectáculo, las cosas irían mejor, mucho mejor.

“No sé si estás en casa, así que por si acaso voy a intentar repetir todo esto, mientras lo escribo. Te lo pasaré por la puerta para que leas cuando vuelvas. Pero algo me dice que estás al otro lado, que me estás oyendo, pero no quieres verme y lo entiendo, te he hecho daño, he dicho algo horrible y lo siento, pero quiero explicártelo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.”

La señora del piso de al lado, se asomó por la mirilla, perfecto, ahora todo el edificio se enteraría de su pequeño espectáculo. También escuchó pasos al otro lado de la puerta de Jensen, alguien se acercaba a él. Se levantó del suelo y esperó, hasta que la puerta se abrió.

“Pasa, o al final harán una película de tu escenita.” Dijo Jensen haciéndose a un lado.

Jared entró antes de decir nada, no quería que Jensen se lo pensara dos veces y le cerrara la puerta en las narices antes de entrar. El profesor cerró la puerta y se apoyó sobre ella. Miró al suelo y respiró profundamente.

“No eres más que un niño. Siempre lo he sabido y aún así he tratado de mentirme todo este tiempo, diciéndome a mí mismo que eras más maduro que el resto de chicos de tu edad.” 

Jared sabía dónde iba a parar todo aquello y lo peor era que Jensen no estaba en absoluto borracho, todo lo que estaba diciendo, lo hacía de la forma más consciente posible. No dijo nada, se quedó ahí de pie, con la mirada clavada en Jensen, esperando el momento adecuado para arrastrarse y pedirle perdón de todas las formas posibles.

“El caso es que, no eres más que un niño descubriendo el mundo. Me encanta ser yo el que te haya abierto esta puerta. Pero ahora es tu momento de seguir descubriendo lo que te espera ahí fuera. Porque te aseguro que hay otros muchos tíos ahí fuera, de tu edad incluso.”

“Eh, un momento. Jen, ¿Qué coño estás diciendo? ¿Me estás dejando?” Jared dio un paso hacia su novio, pero Jensen lo detuvo con una mano delante de él. “No puedes hacerme esto, no por una tontería así…” Jensen se puso colorado, estaba a punto de empezar a gritar. “Vale, no fue una tontería, pero te lo puedo explicar.”

Jensen bajó la mirada, sonrió con tristeza y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. 

“¿Te crees que no he pasado por algo así? ¿Crees que no he sido adolescente como tú, que no he vivido en el instituto siendo gay a escondidas? Pues he pasado por lo mismo que tu, he tenido que decidir y puede que hasta lo haya pasado peor que tu, porque no era el chico guapo del instituto, nadie me admiraba, solo por ser yo, me odiaban y se burlaban de mi. Tenía mucho más que tú que perder. Podría haberme vuelto loco, pero no lo hice, sabía quién era, lo que quería y tenía… no muchos amigos, pero si un par de personas que siempre se han preocupado por mí. Así que no me digas que tu vida es difícil, no me digas que tienes mucho que perder o que la gente puede dejarte de lado.”

A cada palabra que iba diciendo Jensen, Jared sentía que se iba haciendo más pequeñito, porque por mucho que no quisiera pensarlo así, Jensen tenía razón. Había sido un completo imbécil, un cobarde delante de su novio y había optado por mentirse a sí mismo, por esconder su verdadero yo delante de todo el mundo, en lugar de ser lo bastante valiente como para demostrarles a todos quien era en realidad.

“Jen, yo… lo siento. No pensé que…”

“Exacto, no pensaste. Y lo peor de todo es que lo entiendo, eres un niño todavía, no sabes lo que quieres, no tienes claro que es aquello por lo que estás dispuesto a luchar y es normal a los diecisiete años. Yo tampoco lo tenía muy claro, pero me arriesgué.”

Jared caminó lentamente hacia su novio, muy lentamente, tenía miedo que con cualquier movimiento brusco, su novio saliera corriendo o le pidiera que se marchara. “Jen, por favor, dame otra oportunidad.”

Para su sorpresa, Jensen le sonrió y acarició su mejilla. Sin decir nada, se acercó y le besó en los labios, un toque tierno, dulce y hermoso; pero aún así, Jared sabía que algo no iba bien, sin saber porque, sentía que ese beso, significaba un adiós.

“Hemos dejado que esto pasara demasiado rápido Jay. Creo que es mejor que nos tomemos un tiempo. Tú tienes que pensar si esto es lo que realmente quieres, enfrentarte a todo el mundo y yo… yo tengo que empezar a dejar de ser tan dependiente de alguien. Seguiré siendo tu profesor, no te voy a dejar por eso, además, se trata de un contrato que tengo con tu padre. Pero a partir de ahora, no seré más que eso, tu profesor.”

“Jen, por favor no hagas esto, por favor.” Jared tomó el rostro de su todavía novio entre las manos y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos. “Lo siento, he cometido un error, he dicho cosas que no debía, pero me he dado cuenta y…”

“Te quiero Jay y precisamente por eso estoy haciendo esto. Para que algún día en unos meses o cuando tenga que ser, volvamos a estar juntos. Como dos personas adultas.” Sin esperar respuesta, se movió de la puerta y abrió, agachó la cabeza, si miraba a Jared a los ojos se arrepentiría. 

Jared esperó, pero no iba a conseguir nada, no en ese momento. Derrotado y sin fuerzas, salió, pero se dio al vuelta. “¿Mañana a las seis entonces?”

“Si, como siempre.”

“Muy bien, entonces allí nos veremos.”

Jensen cerró la puerta un momento más tarde. Jared no se podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, su novio había roto con él, su vida perfecta acababa de terminar de un plumazo y todo lo que le quedaban era unas estúpidas clases que ni si quiera le importaban.


	15. DEPRIMIDO Y PENSANDO EN JENSEN, ESTOY FATAL.  BORRACHO Y A PUNTO DE DECIRLE A MI PADRE QUE JENSEN ME HA DEJADO, SOY INSOPORTABLE

Tengo diecisiete años, estoy a punto de terminar el instituto. No se lo que quiero hacer con mi vida cuando eso pase, no soy realmente bueno en nada, excepto el football supongo, soy el capitán del equipo y eso valdrá algo a la hora de elegir universidad, pero tampoco espero mucho porque no creo que nadie venga a una ciudad tan pequeña como esta a buscarme.

Así que tengo que empezar a pensar que es lo que va a ser de mi cuando termine el curso… siempre y cuando lo apruebe todo. Las mates y la física me dan mucho miedo sobretodo… Si vale, yo he metido la pata, yo le tiré los tejos a mi profesor, que no es tan malo, solo es ocho años mayor que yo. Está muy bueno y es realmente bueno. No es que tenga mucha experiencia con los tíos, en realidad es el primero con el que me liado… y lo hemos hecho, vaya si lo hemos hecho, me costó lo mío, pero al final conseguí que folláramos y wow, ahora entiendo todo lo que dicen del sexo.

¿Por qué la he cagado? Porque le dije a Tom, mi compañero de equipo que no era gay… bueno vale, tal vez lo dije de una forma que sonó mucho peor, dije que no era maricón y Jensen, mi profesor, mi novio por aquel entonces estaba al otro lado del teléfono escuchándolo. 

¿Podría haber sido más estúpido? Pues si, pude serlo todavía más; porque no luche por él cuando me dejó, me comporté como un crío asustado, agaché la cabeza y acepté sus condiciones sin enfrentarme a él, sin decirle que estoy enamorado, que no puedo vivir sin él, que me cuesta respirar cuando está cerca… bueno eso es un poco demasiado, pero todo lo demás es verdad.

Vale, no me atrevo a decirlo en voz alta y puedes decir que soy un maldito cobarde si quieres, porque es la pura verdad, soy un cobarde que no se atreve a decir a los cuatro vientos que está completamente enamorado del hombre más maravilloso del mundo.

Puedes decirme lo que quieras, porque yo mismo ya me lo he dicho antes y me he dado de cabezazos, mentales, por supuesto, contra la mesa durante toda la semana. Porque lo peor de todo no es que Jensen me haya dejado, que ya es bastante horrible; sino que para colmo sigue siendo mi profesor, así que lo tengo que ver todos los días, durante dos horas, a mi lado frío como un tempano, completamente profesional, como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros, como si nunca hubiéramos llegado a intimar como si su… bueno como si no hubiéramos follado.

En definitiva y en pocas palabras, “Jared, estás jodido” y no preciosamente como yo quisiera, sino jodido de verdad, enamorado, abandonado, apaleado todos los días, sintiendo como mi corazón se hace trizas cada vez que Jensen me habla de integrales y de fórmulas físicas y no se qué cosas a las que ni siquiera presto atención.

No puedo prestarles atención, no cuando se me queda mirando con esos ojos verdes, penetrantes, intensos, brillantes, o por lo menos yo creo que brillan, porque son como esmeraldas… ¿Las esmeraldas son verdes? Bueno, da igual como las piedras preciosas que son verdes y todo lo demás deja de importa, todo menos sus labios y sus manos y su pelo, todo menos Jensen. ¿Cómo quiere que me concentre con todas esas distracciones?

Diagnostico del paciente. Jared Padalecki está enfermo de amor, con el corazón roto en mil pedazos y sin posibilidad de cura, porque el amor de su vida lo odia.

 

Había pasado casi un mes desde su ruptura y sin que Jared comprendiera como, Jensen conseguía comportarse como si nada, siempre y cuando eso significara como si no se conocieran, como si no se llevaran bien, como si nunca se hubieran acostado. Ahora, Jensen Ackles era su profesor particular nada más, ni un amigo, ni alguien con quien ir al cine, ni mucho menos alguien con quien besarse y tener sexo todas las noches si fuera posible. No, Jensen era un personaje estricto y frío, que llegaba siempre puntual y se iba puntual, le ayudaba con todas las dudas que tenía y estudiaba con él, pero cuando llegaba la hora de marcharse, hablaba con Jeff y de la forma más cordial posible, teniendo en cuenta la situación, se marchaba, despidiéndose hasta la siguiente clase.

“Un chico muy formal, me gusta.” Decía siempre Jeffrey, sin percatarse de que Jared estaba a punto de llorar cada vez que terminaba una clase.

Para Jensen parecía fácil, lo había dejado con un chico inmaduro y que no sabía exactamente lo que quería, bien, pan comido, tan solo tenía que pasar página, conocer a otro chico y volver a ser él mismo otra vez. Pero para Jared las cosas eran mucho más complicadas, difíciles, insoportables, imposibles. Jared estaba a punto de explotar, cualquier día se convertiría en una enorme bola de fuego y estallaría en el cielo por todo lo que estaba pasando dentro de él.

Podía sonar exagerado, seguramente lo era en realidad, pero cuando estaba en casa, Jared no podía decirle a su padre que su novio le había dejado por no ser capaz de salir del armario delante del resto del mundo, cuando en realidad, no era capaz de ser sincero y decirlo en voz alta con su propio padre, como iba a serlo con nadie más. Cuando estaba en el instituto, tenía que seguir siendo el chico guay, el capitán del equipo al que todos imitar, al que todas las chicas querían besar y cuando estaba con Jensen, entonces las cosas eran peor todavía, porque lo único que quería hacer delante de su profesor era ponerse de rodillas, llorar como un bebé y rogarle para que le perdonara. Aunque su pobre orgullo, suponiendo que todavía tuviera algo, no se lo permitía… al menos todavía.

Por lo menos ahora llegaban unos días de fiesta. Navidades, familia, regalos… vale muy bien, la festividad perfecta para no deprimirse por no tener novio, o porque su novio le hubiera dejado por ser un completo gilipollas. Pero bueno, al menos no tendría que ver a Jensen en esos días y tal vez, con un poco… con mucha suerte, podría olvidarse que estaba hecho una enorme mierda.

“Venga Jay, no pongas esa cara.” Misha le dio un golpecito en el hombro y le ofreció una de las latas de refresco que llevaba en la mano y que acababa de sacar de la nevera.

“Mira quien lo dice, el tío que se está tirando a mi padre.” Misha le fulminó con la mirada. “Vale, eso ha sido un poco borde, pero ten en cuenta que cada vez que entro en casa, resulta que estás tú, besando a mi padre, sentado encima de él, diciéndole algo al oído, por lo que él se ríe y te mira; ni siquiera quiero saber lo que os decís. Pero yo estoy aquí, sufriendo porque mi novio me ha dejado.”

“Lo siento, supongo que no he sido el mejor amigo del mundo estos días, pero ten en cuenta que Jeffrey es el primer novio que tengo.”

“No digas eso.”

“¿Decir qué?”

“¡Novio! No digas que mi padre es tu novio, porque no se lo que eso significa, no se si estoy preparado para algo así. Así que no digas que mi padre es tu novio.”

“Muy bien, no lo diré. Así que no hay forma de que tu y Jensen…” La mirada triste de Jared, le dio la respuesta. “Joder tío, lo siento, yo pensaba, después de lo que vi en casa de Jensen, que estabais hechos el uno para el otro, lo digo en serio.”

“Si bueno, ya ves que las cosas no siempre funcionan como creemos, ¿Qué tal si dejamos de hablar del tema?”

“Pero…”

“Misha, lo digo en serio. Vamos a dejar el tema.” Misha iba a seguir hablando, pero Jared levantó un dedo. “Es el primer fin de semana de las vacaciones de navidad, quiero salir, quiero olvidar que sigo enamorado de un tío que no me mira a los ojos más que para explicarme cómo funcionan las ecuaciones de decimo grado.”

“Quieres emborracharte. ¿Así lo vas a solucionar? Jared aunque no lo parezca somos adultos y podemos solucionar las cosas como adultos.”

“Todavía no soy un adulto, no tengo los dieciocho años, así que tengo derecho a comportarme como un adolescente.” Jared se dejó caer en el sofá y dio un largo trago del refresco como si de una cerveza se tratara. “Como iba diciendo, es viernes, quiero salir, quiero beber porque tu puedes comprarme la cerveza suficiente y tal vez así, consiga olvidar todo lo que me ha pasado últimamente.”

Misha se lo quedó mirando un momento. Deseaba tanto ayudarle, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer para ayudar a un corazón roto. Tal vez beber no fuera la mejor solución, pero ayudaría temporalmente a pasar las navidades mejor.

Lo que Misha no esperaba, ocho horas más tarde, cuando dejó a Jared en casa, muy borracho, más de lo que creía posible con lo poco que había bebido, era tener que intentar cerrar la boca de su amigo antes de que le dijera a su padre más de la cuenta.

“Papá, si estoy borracho, lo siento supongo que he dejado de ser el niño bueno que tu creías.” Misha miró a Jeffrey y Jared alternativamente, esperando el momento en que Jeffrey explotara por todo lo que estaba escuchando y lo que todavía no había escuchado. “Pero no es mi culpa, ¿vale papá?” Jared se acercó tambaleándose a su padre y le señaló con el dedo en la camisa de su padre. “Estar enamorado es una mierda. ¡Una mierda!” Misha y Jeffrey lo miraron deambulando por la habitación, moviendo los brazos, subiendo y bajando el volumen a cada segundo. “¿Por qué nadie nos dice que si haces o dices lo que no debes cuando estás con alguien la otra persona te mandará a la mierda y se llevará tu corazón consigo?”

“Misha, dime que tu entiendes algo de lo que está diciendo.” Le dijo Jeffrey a Misha. El muchacho asintió, mientras trataba de buscar la mejor respuesta, la que menos pusiera en peligro la vida de Jared y sobretodo la de Jensen cuando Jeffrey se enterara de todo lo que estaba pasando. “¿Jared estaba con alguien? ¿La conoces? ¿Conoces a su novia?”

“Ex.”

“¿Perdona?”

“Ya no están juntos, ahora es su ex.”

“¿Pero tú sabes quién es?”

“Claro que sabe quién es y tu también lo sabes.” Gritó Jared corriendo hasta su padre, se tropezó con el sofá, se tambaleó y se agarró a la mesa de café hasta acabar casi a cuatro patas delante de su padre y su mejor amigo. Si hasta ese momento se sentía ridículo, aunque el alcohol lo minimizara, ahora era mucho peor. “Mira, ya que estamos aquí, te diré quién es.”

“¡Eh Jeff!” Misha rodeó los hombros de su novio y tiró de él. “Es muy tarde y estoy cansado, porque no me llevas a casa. Pero primero tengo que hacer una llamada, porque no podemos dejar a Jared aquí solo.”

“¡Que estoy hablando!” Protestó Jared poniéndose en pie, mientras con una mano se ponía bien la ropa.

“Tienes razón.” Jeffrey rodeó la cintura de su joven novio y le besó la mejilla. “¿Sabes que puedes llegar a ser un gran padre para Jared?”

“Oh, por favor, vais a hacer que vomite antes de la cuenta. Pero se como estropearte la noche papá, en cuanto te diga con quien estaba saliendo, verás cómo te cambia la cara y me haces caso.”

Misha tenía que conseguir entretener lo suficiente a Jeffrey para sacarlo de allí y sobretodo y por muy estúpida que pareciera su idea, el muchacho todavía pensaba que podía hacer algo para rehacer la pareja que su amigo se había encargado de romper muy fácilmente.

“¿Qué tal si llamo a Jensen y le digo que venga?”

“¡Jensen! ¿Mi profesor? ¿Queréis que mi profesor sea mi niñera a las tres de mañana? Papá,” Jared volvió a acercarse a su padre y se apoyó en su hombro para no perder una vez más el equilibrio. “Ten por seguro que esa es una muy mala idea y ahora mismo te puedo decir por qué.”

Jared empezó a preguntarse si realmente estaba hablando en voz alta o solo era cosa de su ebria imaginación, así que para comprobarlo empezó a soltar ruiditos al aire. Asintió, los escuchaba, pero ni su padre ni Misha parecían atentos. 

“Me parece una idea estupenda, siempre y cuando a Jensen no le importe.” 

“Tranquilo, de eso me ocupo yo.” Dijo Misha cogiendo el móvil. “Tu ve a por el coche. Además, Jensen vive aquí al lado, llegará en seguida y además le pedimos que se quede toda la noche,” Se acercó más a Jeffrey y le susurró al oído, mientras le acariciaba la espalda. “Ya sabes que la casa de mis padres es toda mía.” 

Jeffrey le sonrió y se marchó. 

Misha se dio la vuelta cuando Jared tiró de él. “¿Qué coño estás haciendo?”

“Intentar que no te conviertas en un adolescente alcohólico y de paso, hacer ver a Jensen que no puedes vivir sin él.”

“¡Claro que puedo vivir sin él!”

Pero Misha ya no le estaba haciendo caso. Ya había robado el móvil de Jared y había buscado el número de Jensen, que por supuesto, el muchacho no había borrado. Marcó y esperó, al escuchar la voz adormilada al otro lado del teléfono, dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente, para conseguir que Jensen fuera allí cuanto antes.

“Jensen, soy Misha el amigo de Jared. Necesito que vengas cuanto antes.”

“¿Por qué?”

“Jared se ha comido algo… algo a lo que es alérgico, no sé lo que es, pero está inconsciente y no puede respirar y la ambulancia tardará mucho en venir.”

“¿Cómo?”

“Jared se puede morir.” No escuchó nada más que a Jensen correr por la habitación, coger las llaves y cerrar la puerta. “Estará aquí en quince minutos, espero que no la fastidies esta vez.”


	16. DE RESACA, HACIENDO EL RIDICULO DELANTE DEL HOMBRE AL QUE QUIERO (OTRA VEZ) Y DEFENITIVAMENTE SIN NOVIO

“¿Se puede saber por qué le has dicho a Jensen que mi hijo se estaba muriendo?” Preguntó Jeff que cada vez comprendía menos.

“Quería que viniera pronto y lo ha hecho.” Misha se acercó y besó a Jeffrey en la mejilla. “Además, la cabeza me está matando y necesito tumbarme.”

Jensen todavía seguía en la puerta de la casa, mirando a Jared apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta de la cocina. El chico se había quedado petrificado al verlo, congelado, con los ojos muy abiertos, mirándole sin pestañear. Misha también le estaba mirando, esperando tener cinco minutos a solas con Jensen para explicarle que su amigo lo estaba pasando realmente mal y que lo único que le vendría bien sería volver a tenerlo a su lado. Sin embargo, el profesor estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de no gritar, porque Jeffrey todavía estaba allí y aunque lo hubiera dejado con Jared, su padre todavía podía matarle si se enteraba.

“Si Jared no se está muriendo… perdón, no pretendía que sonara así.” Dijo Jensen mirando a Jeffrey.

“Tranquilo, yo estoy tan perdido con todo esto como tú.”

“Lo que quería decir es que si tu hijo está bien, borracho, pero bien, no hace falta que me quede.”

“Claro que hace falta.” Interrumpió Misha. Su plan era totalmente improvisado, pero todavía podía salir bien. “Mira, tu lo has dicho, Jared está borracho, demasiado borracho para estar solo y yo no me encuentro muy bien; creo que la cabeza está a punto de estallarme y necesito que Jeffrey me lleve a casa.” Se dejó caer sobre su novio, era un encanto que Jeffrey se preocupara tanto por él; un segundo más tarde, el hombre puso una mano sobre la frente del muchacho y luego le dio un beso. “¿Crees que tengo fiebre?”

“Lo que creo es que tu también has bebido más de la cuenta esta noche y te vendría bien dormir. Desde luego no voy a tener dos chicos borrachos en casa. Así que si, te voy a llevar a casa, siempre y cuando a Jensen no le importe quedarse con Jared; no me sentiría bien dejándolo solo.”

Como si Jensen no tuviera bastante con los ojos de cachorrillo abandonado de Jared y los nervios de Misha, como si estuviera sentado encima de una bomba a punto de explotar, ahora para colmo, Jeffrey estaba preocupado por su nuevo novio. Sin poder hacer otra cosa, el muchacho sonrió y suspiró, al menos así, tendría unas horas para hablar con Jared; siempre y cuando durmiera lo suficiente primero.

“Muy bien me quedaré, de todas formas no tenía planes para este fin de semana.”

Haciéndose el enfermo, Misha suspiró y cerró los ojos. “Bueno, nos vamos.” Jeff rodeó su cintura y tiró de él. “Porque tú y yo, vamos a tener una conversación sobre lo que debes hacer cuando sales con mi hijo.” 

Un minuto más tarde, Jeffrey le dio las gracias otra vez a Jensen y cerró la puerta, diciendo que estaría en casa el sábado a primera hora. Los dos muchachos se quedaron   
mirando. Jared a penas se sostenía de pie, tan solo le mantenía derecho el marco de la puerta y Jensen quería salir corriendo de allí. ¿Cómo podía olvidar al adolescente del que estaba enamorado cuando tenía que verlo en su peor momento?

Sin decir nada, Jared se encaminó con paso vacilante hasta el salón, donde volvió a tirarse en el sofá. Jensen lo siguió, se sentó en el sillón de al lado y se lo quedó mirando en silencio. Se preguntó si se había quedado dormido, porque había cerrado los ojos y todavía no los había abierto; se acercó a él, se preguntó si estaría enfermo, porque estaba muy colorado y había empezado a sudar. Pero de repente, Jared abrió los ojos y los dos se quedaron mirando en silencio, respirando casi en el rostro del otro. Jensen casi había logrado olvidar el rostro de ese muchacho, sus ojos castaños, su cabello cayendo por su frente y casi cubriendo sus ojos, esos labios que tantas veces había besado y que añoraba a cada seguro que los miraba… esos labios, esa boca, todo en el rostro de Jared era perfecto, tanto como el primer día que lo había visto, tanto como el día en el que lo había dejado. Si, Jared era perfecto, pero era su kriptonia, su punto débil, el que podía acabar con él si no tenía cuidado.

“Jen, yo te quiero.” La voz de Jared, le sacó de sus pensamientos, el muchacho seguía mirándole fijamente, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y los labios entreabiertos, como si esperara el momento perfecto para besarle.

Jensen se separó de él rápidamente, dudaba poder controlarse si seguía allí mucho tiempo, había tomado su decisión y no la iba a cambiar.

“¿Ya no recuerdas que lo hemos dejado?”

“Tú me has dejado a mí. No es que me hayas dado mucha oportunidad.”

“Jay, sigo pensando lo mismo que hace un mes. Eres un niño; un niño que se ha pasado la noche bebiendo para sentirse mejor porque su novio lo ha dejado. ¿De verdad te parece algo muy maduro para un adulto?” 

Jared alargó la mano y acarició el cabello de su profesor, pero Jensen volvió a echarse atrás. “Jay, basta ya, déjalo. No podemos hacer esto, ya no.”

“Pero, Jen, por favor.” Sollozó el muchacho sin sentirse en absoluto avergonzado por parecer todavía más un niño. “Dame otra oportunidad, ya verás, puedo ser mucho más adulto, puedo ser lo que tú quieras.”

“Estás borracho.”

“Si, es cierto, estoy borracho, he bebido demasiado porque hace días que me dejaste y no hago más que pensar en ti.”

“Tienes que olvidarlo. Solo he sido tu primer novio, habrá otros, conocerás a otros tíos y la mayoría serán mejores que yo, más interesantes, más guapos, más…”

“¡No!” Jared se levantó de un saltó del sofá, cogió a Jensen del cuello de la camiseta y lo empujó contra la pared. No había sido buena idea aguantar tanto tiempo con aquella presión en su pecho durante días. Al final, tenía que salir por alguna parte. “No me conoces, no sabes nada de mí. Por mucho que seas mayor que yo no eres mucho más adulto. Dices que sabes mucho de sentimientos, pero no has salido más que con dos o tres tíos. ¿Tanta experiencia te da eso?”

Un segundo más tarde se estaba arrepintiendo de todas y cada una de las palabras que acababa de decir, pero sentaba bien soltarlo. Sin embargo, al mirar a Jensen a los ojos, al bajar la cabeza hasta su rostro y darse cuenta que el hombre al que quería estaba herido, que le había hecho daño, otra vez, igual que el día que habían roto. Jared sintió que se convertía en una rata o en cualquier otro animal igual de rastrero.

“Jen yo, lo siento, no quería decir eso.”

“Claro que querías, sino no lo hubieras hecho.” Con un empujón en el pecho, Jensen consiguió liberarse de las manos del muchacho. De repente, a Jared se le había pasado la borrachera. “En realidad, tienes razón, no soy el tipo de persona que me gustaría; no he salido más que con dos tíos, también es cierto; pero supongo que con dos tuve suficiente para aprender a no cometer el mismo error otra vez. También parece ser que lo he vuelto a hacer, otra vez me he equivocado.”

“Jen, no digas eso.”

“Jensen.”

“¿Cómo dices?”

“Preferiría que me llamaras Jensen, después de todo soy tu profesor, no soy tu amigo y desde luego hace días que no soy tu novio. Además, es muy tarde y deberías dormir, todavía sigues estando muy borracho, podrías hacer o decir algo de lo que mañana te podrías arrepentir.”

Jared abrió la boca, había tantas cosas que quería decir, tantas explicaciones que estaba dispuesto a dar, incluso podría ponerse de rodillas y pedirle que no le hiciera eso. Un momento… estaba borracho, podía hacer algo de lo que al día siguiente no se acordaría, algo de lo que haría un gran esfuerzo por olvidar. Se puso de rodillas, agachó la cabeza, como si esperara la espada al caer sobre su cuello y terminar con su agonía. Levantó la mirada por fin, no quería hacerlo, pero no pudo evitar que las lágrimas tomaran el control de sus ojos.

“No me dejes, por favor. No puedo vivir sin ti.”

Jensen respiró con fuerza, era el adulto, él no podía dejarse llevar. La decisión estaba tomada. Se retiró y se sentó en el sofá sin decir nada. Se cruzó de brazos y clavó la mirada en Jared. “Vete a la cama, tendrás que estar sereno cuando tu padre vuelva mañana y te he eche la bronca por haberte emborrachado.”

Como un cordero que iba al matadero y después de haber gastado todos sus cartuchos para conseguir que Jensen volviera con él, Jared se encerró en su habitación, ya había hecho bastante el ridículo en una noche como para que Jensen lo viera llorando acurrucado entre la ropa de la cama.

 

El beso casi deja sin aliento a Jeffrey. Apenas tuvo tiempo de separarse cuando Misha volvió otra vez al ataque y comenzó a besarle de nuevo. “Espera, espera.” Dijo Jeffrey riéndose, al sentir las cosquillas que le provocaba el cabello de Misha contra el cuello. 

“Estamos solos en mi casa, no va a venir nadie, porque vivo aquí solo ¿recuerdas? Y desde luego en vuestra casa no vamos a tener mucho tiempo para nosotros. No vamos a tener mucha intimidad.” 

A pesar de no tener demasiada experiencia en el tema sexual, Misha sabía cómo excitar a un hombre y siempre se había preguntado cuanto aguantaría Jeffrey hasta calentarse. No le hicieron falta más que un par de minutos, para escuchar el primer gemido de su pareja y otros tres minutos para notar sus manos clavadas en la espalda.

Jeffrey tomó el rostro de su joven novio y se incorporó para darle un beso en los labios. “Te recuerdo que eres mi primera experiencia gay.”

“¿Primera? ¿Desde cuándo tienes pensado tener alguna otra relación con hombres?” Misha le dio un golpecito en el vientre a Jeffrey e hizo intención de levantarse, como si se fuera a marchar todo ofendido. 

Sin embargo, Jeffrey tiró de él, lo aprisionó entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarle el cuello. “No he dicho que vaya a tener otras relaciones con hombres. Sólo te pido paciencia conmigo, a mis años y después de haber amado durante tanto tiempo a la madre de Jared; no es fácil aceptar así sin más que estoy…”

“¿Qué estás qué?” 

“Bueno que a lo mejor, y solo a lo mejor, me estoy enamorando de ti.”

Misha respondió con un apasionado beso, aplastándolo contra la cama. “Entonces ya tenemos algo en común, porque yo estoy más que convencido de estar enamorado de ti”

 

Al despertar, Jared salió de su habitación y corrió hasta el salón. Tenía que haberlo visto venir, Jensen no estaba. Tan solo había dejado una nota bastante escueta. “Tengo que irme, tu padre me ha llamado, estará aquí a las once.”

“¿Y tu dónde estás?” Dijo Jared para sí mismo, pero sus palabras se perdieron en una casa vacía.

Se volvió a meter en su habitación y cerró la puerta, enterrándose bajo la ropa de la cama.

La puerta de la calle le despertó de nuevo, sacó la cabeza de debajo de la manta y miró el reloj. Tal y como decía la nota las once menos veinte. Ahora venía la segunda parte, una realmente interesante. Porque no era verdad eso de que se olvidaban las borracheras. Jared lo recordaba todo, la escenita delante de su padre, lo cerca que había estado de decirle que estaba enamorado de Jensen y luego su conversación con su profesor. Le había hecho daño, le había dicho unas cosas horribles por las que seguramente nunca le perdonaría; si antes tenía pocas oportunidades de volver con él, ahora esas oportunidades se habían esfumado después de lo ocurrido esa madrugada.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación, no había dudas, se trataba de su padre.

“¿Estás despierto?”

“Es difícil de asegurar, pero es bastante probable. ¿Ahora es cuando quieres hablar? ¿Me vas a dar la charla por lo que pasó anoche?”

“Jay…” Le recriminó su padre.

“Lo siento, creo que no llevo muy bien las resacas. ¿Qué tal con Misha?”

Jeffrey se sentó en la cama de su hijo. “¿De verdad quieres saberlo?”

“En realidad no. Casi prefiero hablar de lo que pasó a noche, de mi pequeño numerito.”

Jeffrey nunca había esperado tener un hijo perfecto, uno que no cometiera nunca ningún error, que no se emborrachara sin necesidad, que se enamorara de la chica perfecta en el momento adecuado y que sacara las mejores notas. Pero hasta la noche anterior, las cosas entre padre e hijo habían salido bastante bien. Por eso, ahora Jeffrey no sabía muy bien que decir o cómo reaccionar ante lo que había pasado.

“¿Me creerías si te digo que no volverá a pasar?”

“Siempre has sido un chico responsable, así que no veo porqué no. Lo que me preocupa es eso de que estás enamorado y que la chica te ha dejado. Se te veía muy afectado y eso me preocupa. Dime qué puedo hacer algo para ayudarte. Por lo menos, podríamos hablar.”

“Gracias papá, yo… no sé, estaba muy confundido, borracho en realidad y dije cosas que no son del todo ciertas. Digamos que si me gusta alguien, pero no es realmente… no es que sepa realmente lo mucho que le quiero. Así que no tienes de que preocuparte, se me pasará, ya lo verás.”

“Ya sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de todo lo que quieras.”

“Claro, papá, nunca lo he dudado y lo haré cuando lo necesite, te lo prometo.”

Jeffrey siempre había confiado en su hijo. La relación que se había generado entre él y Jared, tras la muerte de su mujer, se había intensificado, los había unido hasta un nivel que el muchacho no había encontrado en ningún otra persona, pero ahora, en los últimos días, algo más de un mes, Jared había cambiado, se había vuelto más cerrado y había muchas cosas que no le había contado.

“Bueno, ya eres mayor para que te eche la bronca por haber bebido, en realidad debí imaginar que esto tenía que ocurrir en algún momento. Supongo que con la resaca que vas a pasar todo el día, será suficiente castigo.” Jared asintió. “Así que, te dejaré dormir, supongo que estarás muy cansado. Estaré fuera si me necesitas.”

Jared se quedó solo otra vez en su dormitorio. Sabía que estaba decepcionando a su padre por no decirle la verdad, por no contarle que tenía roto el corazón por culpa de Jensen. Pero no estaba dispuesto a ver como lo mataba nada más enterarse y al mismo tiempo, todavía se estaba planteando, como decirle a su padre que también era gay.  
Lo único en lo que no podía dejar de pensar, era en la forma, si es que todavía existía alguna, de recuperar a Jensen.


	17. CONCENTRANDO MI MENTE EN OTRAS COSAS Y TRATANDO DE QUE JENSEN NO SALGA A COLACIÓN CADA CINCO MINUTOS

La vida sigue, dicen siempre los adultos y cuando Jared escuchaba eso, siempre creía que tenían razón. La vida sigue cuando una familiar muere, cuando tu mascota acaba enterrada en el jardín, cuando tus amigos se van a vivir a otra ciudad o cuando simplemente es hora de cambiar de colegio. Pero cuando tu mejor amigo te lo dice porque tu novio te acaba de dejar de la forma más rotunda posible, esa frase deja de tener sentido y todo lo que Jared quería hacer era pegar a Misha si volvía a pronunciarla.

Sin embargo, por mucho que le pesara, Misha tenía razón, era el momento de recapitular, de pensar en lo que había ocurrido y en cómo estaba dispuesto a asimilarlo. Si, Jensen le había dejado pero no por no haber sido capaz de salir del armario en el instituto o por sentirse avergonzado de tener un novio mucho más joven que él. Se trataba de que, al fin y al cabo, Jared era un niño y lo peor de todo es que el chico lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que tenía diecisiete años y que no estaba preparado para ser un adulto, para tener una relación seria o simplemente para estar seguro si era el momento de dar el gran paso y decir a todo el mundo que era gay.

Podía costarle más o menos tiempo, podía estar muy cabreado con Jensen, podía odiarlo durante meses por haberle dejado tirado, por no confiar en él, por no darle una segunda oportunidad o por mil motivos más. Pero lo cierto era que Jensen, tenía toda la razón… tal vez no toda, pero si la suficiente para hacer que Jared se parara a pensar por fin, como algo bastante parecido a un joven adulto.

Incluso Jeffrey notó el cambio; no en un primer momento, no cuando Jared apenas comía y parecía enfermo, cuando lo había escuchado llorando algunas noches; nunca se acercó a él, no entró en la habitación y no preguntó. Podía ser una extraña relación la que tenían padre e hijo, pero funcionaba bastante bien, hasta el momento en que Jared se hizo mayor demasiado rápido.

Pero un día, todo empezó a cambiar, de la nada, como si Jared hubiera cumplido cinco años de golpe. Empezó a estudiar, las clases con Jensen se hicieron mucho más profesionales, siempre en el salón, por petición expresa de Jensen, decía que el ambiente era mucho mejor; más luminoso y corría más aire. Era el profesor, Jeffrey no protestó, incluso le gustaba ver a su hijo tan aplicado, sin hacer sus típicas bromas de adolescente; casi dos horas al día, en la que toda la conversación entre su hijo y su profesor, daba vueltas a las matemáticas y la física. Al terminar, Jensen, se marchaba y Jared seguía haciendo sus deberes, como si nada.

Pasaron así un mes y no estuvo nada mal, porque las notas de Jared, que desde la llegada de Jensen, se habían mantenido en la nota justa para aprobar, ahora llegaban al notable, Jared no hacía otra cosa más que estudiar, como si no tuviera otra cosa en la que pensar. Aunque sabía que le ocurría algo, Jeffrey no se podía quejar de sus logros en el instituto.

Jared estaba estudiando, como un loco, se estaba poniendo al día, como no lo había hecho en muchos días, en meses; porque entonces, el equipo, saber si era gay o simplemente ser un adolescente era mucho más importante que sacar buenas notas. Luego llegó Jensen y nada era más importante que su maravilloso novio; pero claro eso también era el comportamiento de un adolescente, no de un joven adulto. Pero ahora, no había nada de eso, no había Jensen, porque Jensen no lo quería como novio; era un gran profesor, pero nada más y eso le había puesto las pilas.

Dos meses más tarde, su tutor le dio un toque de atención con el que no contaba.

“¿Has pensado ya en los logros extracurriculares con los que vas a contar para la universidad?” le gustaba ese hombre, se portaba bien con él, incluso cuando no daba palo al agua, se había puesto lo bastante pesado como para conseguir que el muchacho estudiara y solo por eso, estaba realmente orgulloso de él. “Eres el mejor jugador de futbol del equipo, pero tal vez necesites algo más y eso es lo que me preocupa, Jared, no tienes nada más.”

Cierto, no había nada más, jamás había habido más de una cosa en su vida, primero sus padres, luego el fútbol y finalmente Jensen. Ahora que no tenía al profesor con él y que su madre estaba muerta, tan sólo le quedaba el fútbol, donde por otro lado, tampoco estaba realmente tranquilo. Todos en el equipo, se habían dado cuenta que pasaba algo extraño con él.

“Parece que se te haya muerto el perro, tío.” Dijo Tom, al llegar al vestuario para cambiarse de ropa y ver a Jared sentado en el bancó, mirando al suelo, al casco que llevaba en las manos, como si llevara allí varias horas esperando en la nada.

Jared levantó la mirada sobresaltado. “Ha sido una semana muy larga.”

“Pero esta noche es la fiesta en casa de Danneel, todas las tías van a estar allí, las que están más buenas claro está y creo que hay varias que estarían encantadas de pasar un rato contigo.” Tom le dio un golpecito en el hombro, a lo que Jared tan solo contestó mirándole. “Vamos, Jay, hace días que no eres tú mismo, ¿Qué coño te pasa?”

“Ya te lo he dicho que ha sido una semana muy larga y estoy estudiando mucho para sacar buenas notas en los exámenes finales. Por no hablar de que tengo que encontrar algo más para mi curriculum y ni siquiera tengo idea de que haya algo más que me guste.”

“Además de ser el capitán del equipo de futbol y el rey del instituto. Jay, vamos, nos quedan menos de seis meses para terminar el instituto. Aquí somos los mejores, todo el mundo nos adora y podemos hacer lo que queramos, con quien queramos. ¿Por qué no lo disfrutas?”

“¿No te das cuenta? Esto no es más que una ilusión. Cuando terminemos el instituto, seremos unos chicos como todos los demás, sin saber qué hacer con nuestra vida, que estudiar en la universidad o que esperar de nuestra vida.” 

Tom lo miró extrañado. “Tío, no se lo que te pasa, ni siquiera pareces tu mismo. De repente parece que te has convertido en un maldito hombre de cuarenta años que no se preocupa más que por las facturas que tiene que pagar.”

Jared negó con la cabeza, no tenía sentido tener esa conversación con su amigo. “Vamos a entrenar, ¿quieres?”

“¿De verdad no has pensado en tirarte a ninguna tía en esa fiesta? Mira Jared, no es por presionarte ni nada parecido. No me malinterpretes, eres uno de mis mejores amigos y precisamente por eso, te digo esto. La gente está hablando de ti, de tu poco interés por las chicas. Vamos Jay. ¿No te has fijado en la nueva coreografía de las animadoras? Tienes a la mitad del equipo loco por ti, contoneándose por ti y parece que no te das ni la más mínima cuenta. Algunos en el equipo empiezan a decir que tal vez tú… que tal vez, yo no lo creo, ni mucho menos, pero dicen que al final vas a ser uno de esos maricones. Ya tenemos un par en el instituto, no nos hace falta tener más y mucho menos aquí dentro, en el equipo. Yo les he dicho que no, que eso no es posible, tu no nos miras el culo con ganas de tocarnos ni nada parecido. Así que, se que es una pregunta muy estúpida, pero ¿Eres gay?” 

Jared se dio la vuelta de repente. Posiblemente su silencio fue demasiado largo o tal vez fue su mirada lo que le delató, tal vez lo asustado que parecía o simplemente la forma en la que estranguló la toalla con la que se había hecho. No supo lo que fue o tal vez, simplemente no fue nada. Pero Tom se había dado cuenta de que había algo extraño en su mirada, algo que no le estaba diciendo, algo que su amigo no le estaba contando.

“Jay, ¿eres gay o no?”

“¿Importaría eso mucho para el equipo, para nuestra amistad?”

Tom empezó a moverse por el vestuario, a mirar a su alrededor, buscando alguna cámara oculta. Porque aquello solo podía ser una broma, muy pesada y muy estúpida, pero una broma al fin y al cabo. No la encontró, no había nada más allí que ellos dos.

“Jay, joder, me estás asustando. ¿Eres maricón o no?”

La entrada de los demás compañeros de equipo, interrumpió la conversación. Jared tuvo miedo por un momento, mucho miedo de escuchar a Tom gritar con todas sus fuerzas que su compañero era gay o cosas peores en las que prefería no pensar. Sin embargo, nada de eso ocurrió; Tom se quedó durante unos segundos allí de pie, mirando a Jared, con los ojos clavados en él, como si pudiera atravesarlo con la mirada, pero en completo silencio, hasta que como si nada hubiera pasado, Tom se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bromear con sus compañeros. 

Jared sabía que eso no podía ser nada bueno, pero por el momento, al menos podría salir de ese vestuario sin que lo mataran.

Cuando el entrenamiento terminó, Jared no se marchó a casa, tenía una misión pendiente y le quedaban pocos meses para llevarla a cabo. El instituto tenía un buen departamento de consejeros. Eran muchachos de último curso igual que él, cada uno era representante de uno de los grupos y actividades que se desarrollaban en el centro y todos dispuestos a presentar las opciones a chicos que quisieran probar cosas nuevas.  
J  
ared se detuvo un momento en la puerta del enorme despacho, intentando buscar en su interior, por un momento más, si había algo que realmente llamara su atención además del fútbol. No lo encontró, así que rezó para si mismo para encontrarlo allí dentro o de lo contrario, la universidad quedaría demasiado lejos.

Al entrar, le recibió un chico algo más bajo que él, ojos azules grandes y una bonita sonrisa. “Hola, soy Riley, director del departamento de asesoramiento de alumnos indecisos.”

Jared se echó a reír, pensándolo bien, hacía muchos días que no tenía ganas de reír. Eso ya era, por lo menos, una buena señal. “Dime que te acabas de inventar ese nombre.”  
“¿No te atreves a mirar a la placa para comprobarlo?” Jared dudó un momento, si ese nombre era verdadero, se estaba metiendo en una secta y saldría corriendo de allí. Riley le sonrió y le mostró la placa de la pared. “Departamento de orientación. Pero me suena tan pobre, tan poco divertido. Si queremos atraer a chicos inseguros y perdidos como tú, necesitamos un nombre más pegadizo.”

“¿Quién ha dicho que sea inseguro o que esté perdido?”

“Estás aquí.”

Jared abrió la boca para contestar pero no logró decir nada. Aquel muchacho que no lo conocía de nada tenía razón, estaba completamente perdido en lo que se refería a su futuro, a su propia vida y también se había vuelto inseguro; porque ahora no sabía quién era exactamente. No sabía si era gay, si le gustaban también las chicas, si Jensen era el amor de su vida… bueno eso si lo sabía, pero también sabía que Jensen no pensaba lo mismo que él. 

“Muy bien entonces. Aquí estoy y espero que puedas ayudarme.”

“¿Qué es lo que estás buscando?”

Jared se encogió de hombros y se mantuvo en silencio durante un momento. “Ojalá te lo pudiera decir. Precisamente estoy aquí, para que me enseñes todas las posibilidades que tengo.” Miró de arriba abajo a Riley, era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que se había fijado en Jensen. 

Ese chico era guapo, Riley era realmente atractivo, no lo podía negar y tal vez algún día, cuando se conocieran un poco mejor, podría invitarle a salir. Sería una buena forma de empezar a ser adulto, conocer a otra gente, sobretodo de su edad.

“Muy bien, entonces, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer…”

“Lo siento, no me he presentado. Jared, Jared Padalecki.” El muchacho extendió la mano hacia el otro chico, que levantó la cabeza y con la misma amplia sonrisa, le estrechó la mano de vuelta.

“Entonces Jared, voy a empezar a enseñarte que puedes hacer para conseguir una buena universidad.”

 

“¿De verdad crees que he hecho lo mejor?” Preguntó Jensen.

Chris se sentó frente a él y dejó una cerveza sobre la mesa. “Tu mismo lo has dicho, Jared no es más que un niño. Necesita madurar y hasta que no lo haga, no será posible que estéis bien.”

Jensen suspiró, lamentablemente, Chris tenía razón. El amigo al que siempre había tenido que darle consejos, al que había ayudado a que sentara la cabeza, al que había aconsejado sobre como declararse de una vez por todas a Steve. Ese hombre, le estaba dando consejos, demasiado buenos y sensatos sobre vida amorosa. Algo terrible estaba pasando en su vida y ahora que volvía a estar solo, era el momento de solucionarlo por fin.

Adoraba a Jared, sabía que de una manera u otra, tal vez simplemente por el recuerdo de lo que habían tenido o porque todavía mantenía la esperanza de volver a ser algo más que profesor y alumno, algo más que amigos. Pero al mismo tiempo, no podía estar cerca de él, no podía construir su casa sobre unos cimientos que todavía no estaban en absoluto estables. De una manera u otra, tenía que dejar que Jared se hiciera adulto, Jared tenía que crecer, mentalmente, emocionalmente y en todos los sentidos posibles. Solo entonces, si es que existía alguna posibilidad, podría volver a encontrarse con Jared, mirarle a la cara y decirle que nunca había dejado de estar enamorado de él. Hasta entonces, no le quedaba más remedio que esperar, hacer todo lo posible por rehacer los pedazos de su corazón destrozados y no demostrar, o al menos intentarlo, no parecer demasiado jodido frente a Jared.

“Dime una cosa Chris. ¿De verdad crees que es posible? Jared y yo, ¿crees que tenemos alguna posibilidad?”

“No soy yo el que debe decirlo. Solo tu sabes lo que sientes por el chico y tu debes decir si merece la pena sufrir y esperar.”

Jensen decidió beber, no era la mejor solución. Pero era noche de viernes y no quería pensar más. Estaba cansado de darle vueltas a lo mismo y tan solo conseguir que su mente tuviera un único pensamiento. “Jared.”


	18. NUEVO BESO, NUEVOS INTERESES, NUEVO TRABAJO… PERO ÉL SIEMPRE ESTÁ EN MI CABEZA.

Cada día, Jeffrey estaba más sorprendido. Su hijo estaba sacando buenas notas, las mejores que había sacado en toda su vida y todo gracias a ese profesor particular. De haberlo sabido, habría contratado a Jensen mucho antes. También estaba ese otro chico al que Jared nombraba mucho, Riley Smith. Le había hablado alguna vez de él en las últimas semanas. Sabía que estaba ayudando a su hijo a encontrar algo, una afición, algo con lo que conseguir una buena beca en una universidad y lo cierto es que lo estaban haciendo bastante bien.

Jared había probado con las ciencias pero definitivamente no era lo suyo, pasó por la fotografía, algo que sin duda llamó su atención, se compró una pequeña cámara compacta y ya le había dicho a su padre que tal vez, para el cumpleaños tal vez podría comprarse una cámara mejor. El muchacho pasó casi una semana entera pegado a esa cámara, plasmando todo lo que encontraba a su paso y luego se pasó el fin de semana, retocándolas con las nuevas habilidades de photoshop que Riley le había enseñado. El domingo, se las enseñó a su padre y Jeff se dio cuenta que su hijo tenía un verdadero talento.

Sin embargo, no tardó mucho tiempo en encontrar otro talento, algo que llenaba a su hijo mucho más que cualquier otra cosa. Comenzó con un pequeño relato, que no le dejó leer a su padre, decía que era privado, algo demasiado personal y demasiado malo como para enseñárselo. Al día siguiente, llegó otro relato y para el siguiente fin de semana se pasó todo el sábado en su habitación preparando uno nuevo, algo que si dejó leer a Jeffrey y que hizo que el muchacho viera llorar a su padre por primera vez desde la muerte de su madre, solo que estaba vez no vio lágrimas de tristeza, sino una sonrisa en sus labios y lágrimas de emoción cayendo por sus ojos.

“Has escrito sobre tu madre.” Dijo por fin Jeffrey una vez terminó de leer el trabajo de su hijo.

“No se, se trataba de escribir sobre algo que nos emocionara de verdad y bueno, supongo que todavía no hemos hablado del tema, tu y yo no hemos tenido la oportunidad de decirnos todo lo que sentimos aquel día. Supuse que esta era la mejor forma de decírtelo sin pensar que era demasiado tarde.”

“Jay, hijo.” Jeffrey dejó el relato sobre la mesa con todo el cuidado del mundo, por ningún motivo quería ver estropeado el último recuerdo de su hijo sobre su madre.

“No, todo está bien papá. Solo es algo que necesitaba hacer.”

Jared volvió a su habitación y su padre se quedó aún un momento, mirándolo, preguntándose cuando se había hecho el maravilloso adulto en el que se estaba convirtiendo tan rápido. Pero al mismo tiempo, sonrió, viendo que, después de todo, tal vez no tenía que preocuparse tanto por él, por su futuro, Jared llegaría a ser todo lo que quisiera.

Sin embargo, cuando Jared cerró la puerta, miró las hojas que estaban sobre la mesa, el otro relato que se había pasado todo el día escribiendo, el que no podía enseñarle a su padre, porque no podía hablarle sobre el hombre del que estaba enamorado hasta la médula, ese relato en el que hablaba sobre Jensen, sobre sus sentimientos por él, sobre las lágrimas derramadas por las noches pensando en él o los sueños, más que húmedos que había tenido después del maravilloso sexo que habían compartido. Tampoco podía leerle a su padre la parte en la que prometía cambiar y convertirse en el hombre adulto y responsable que esperaba ver Jensen para poder pasar su vida juntos. Nada de lo que había escrito en ese relato era adecuado para que su padre lo leyera; no sin tener que dar demasiadas explicaciones sobre si mismo, cuestiones sobre su vida que ni el mismo tenía claro.

Se sentó frente al escritorio y miró una vez más al relato. “El amor que más quiero es el amor que duele.” Se odiaba por haber puesto ese título, porque por mucho que fuera cierto, Jensen jamás podría hacerle daño. Había comprendido automáticamente porque su novio… su exnovio lo había dejado. Tenía que crecer, tenía que convertirse en un adulto y para eso necesitaba tiempo. Pero al mismo tiempo, también odiaba a Jensen por no haberle dado una segunda oportunidad, por permitirse unos días, unas semanas para ver si podía madurar sin tener que romperle el corazón.

Guardó el relato en el cajón y se quedó en las manos con el que había escrito dedicado a su madre. Sin embargo, volvió a coger el primero, por mucho que el otro fuera bueno, aquel que había dedicado a Jensen era insuperable y si quería impresionar a su profesor de literatura creativa, tenía que entregarle el mejor posible.

Así pasaron otros dos meses y su relación con Riley, su amistad con el muchacho, fue haciéndose más y más grande y fuerte. Ahora pasaban los fines de semana juntos. Iban al cine, aunque Jared no volvió a pisar la filmoteca porque le recordaba a Jensen, de la misma manera que no volvió a ver una película de ciencia ficción de los cincuenta en la televisión, porque le daba ganas de llorar y no quería tener que explicar el verdadero motivo a su padre. Sin embargo, Riley le ayudaba a seguir buscando su verdadero sueño en la vida, que poco a poco empezó a convertirse en escribir, escribir y escribir. Riley era su mejor lector, su fan número uno, porque el muchacho leía todo lo que escribía, le comentaba, criticaba todo lo que no le gustaba o lo que podía mejorarse y le ayudaba a encontrar nuevos temas para escribir los siguientes relatos. Podía decir que Riley se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en su muso y no iba a decir que le incomodara, sino todo lo contrario, Riley era lo mejor que había encontrado desde que Jensen le dejara.

Para cuando Jared quiso darse cuenta, se encontró con un documento abierto en el ordenador, cincuenta páginas de los tres primeros capítulos de una novela, de la que tan solo Riley tenía conocimiento.

Fue una mañana de domingo. Riley se había quedado a dormir en casa de Jared, porque la fiesta de la noche anterior se había alargado demasiado y ahora tenía que estudiar para los exámenes de la semana siguiente. A Jared le resultaba extraño todavía pasar la noche con alguien que no fuera a Jensen, despertarse al día siguiente, abrir los ojos y encontrarse en la cama de al lado alguien que no era su profesor, era algo a lo que todavía tenía que acostumbrarse.

Ahora, los dos muchachos estaban sentados frente al ordenador, corrigiendo el último capítulo de la novela que había escrito Jared el viernes por la noche. Rieron, hicieron bromas, aunque tan solo se conocían de unas pocas semanas, ya tenían bromas privadas y después de dos horas y que Jeffrey entrara un par de veces, con la excusa de llevarles algo de beber y comer; los dos muchachos se quedaron en silencio.

Se miraron a los ojos, Jared se había dado cuenta desde el principio, que había cierta tensión sexual entre los dos. No iba a negar que Riley era un chico muy guapo y se había fijado en él, casi tanto como lo había hecho en Jensen la primera vez que lo había visto. Tal vez no se hubiera quedado tan colgado en tan poco tiempo, pero si era cierto que se había fijado en él.

Ahora estaban allí, sentados el uno junto al otro, mirándose a los ojos, Riley se había puesto colorado, estaba completamente rojo y tenía las manos tan agarrotadas sobre las rodillas, como si estuvieran pegadas a ellas. Sus ojos azules, enormes y muy abiertos, estaban puestos en Jared de una forma tan brutal y aterrada al mismo tiempo que Jared pensó que iba a salir corriendo. Pero en lugar de eso, en lugar de comportarse como un chico asustado, se abalanzó sobre él y antes de que Jared pudiera escapar, devoró su boca con un beso, tan desesperado que casi hizo que los dos cayeran de la silla hacia atrás al suelo.

Riley se levantó rápidamente, mucho más colorado de lo que estaba antes y ahora si que parecía que realmente iba a salir corriendo. Incluso llegó a levantarse y acercarse con paso vacilante hacia la puerta, pero Jared le sujetó la mano. Riley se estremeció y se quedó clavado en el sitio.

“Lo siento, ya se que no debería haber hecho eso, pero… se que estás en el equipo de futbol, se que conoces a todo el mundo en el instituto y que podrías hacerme la vida un infierno por haber hecho esto. Pero por favor, no digas nada, prometo que no volverá a pasar.”

“¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo que puedo hacerte la vida un infierno?” Jared se puso en pie y tiró de Riley para impedir que siguiera alejándose de él.

“Ya sabes, es la jerarquía, la misma en todos sitios. Tu eres el capitán del equipo, todo el mundo te conoce y todas las chicas están locas por ti. Yo en cambio, soy el chico al que nadie conoce, el paria al que nadie mira a la cara porque no le importa a nadie. Te he besado, no debería haberlo hecho y menos con un chico como tu, como vosotros. Solo pensé…”

“No se cómo crees que soy o porque piensas que soy como otra gente del instituto como Tom y los demás. Pero te puedo asegurar que no lo soy, más bien son ellos los que no me conocen a mí.” 

Con un nuevo tirón, se acercó un poco más a Riley, que se había quedado ahí, los ojos clavados en él, la boca entreabierta por lo extraño que sonaba lo que estaba escuchando y de pronto, se encontró con los labios de Jared sobre los suyos y su lengua penetrando en su boca.

Tal vez fuera el mejor momento para decirle a Jared que era la primera vez que alguien le besaba de esa manera… la primera vez que alguien le besaba de verdad. Pero no lo hizo, dejó que el momento más maravilloso de su vida, ocurriera, con el chico más increíble del instituto. Lo que pasara luego, los rumores, comentarios o cualquier cosa que pasara después, le daba igual, porque Jared Padalecki, el capitán del equipo de futbol, le estaba besando.

“¿Crees ahora que soy como el resto de los chicos del equipo?” Riley negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarle. “No se si soy gay, no se si tu lo eres y sinceramente ahora mismo me da igual. No se lo que pasará el mes que viene o el año que viene. Lo único que yo se ahora mismo es que tu me gustas, besarte me gusta. Me estas ayudando a encontrar mi futuro, así que si no te importa mucho tener una relación a la que no se cómo llamar conmigo, que no se cuánto durará y que no se a donde va a parar; te puedo asegurar que no soy como el resto de chicos, que no voy a decir nada que no quieras y que jamás, nunca, haré nada que pueda ser de algún daño para ti.”

 

Jensen no se lo podía creer, justo cuando pensaba que su vida estaba hecha una auténtica mierda, llegaba la oportunidad que siempre había esperado, el momento por el que llevaba estudiando tantos años y por lo que no había podido dormir casi en una semana entera.

La llamada llegó por sorpresa. Stanford, le quería para dar clases. No era algo definitivo y hasta que llegara septiembre, solo lo querían como profesor en prácticas, para ponerle al día sobre como hacían las cosas allí y desde luego el sueldo no iba a ser gran cosa. Pero se trataba de Stanford, la universidad en la que quería trabajar desde hacía años. Desde luego aceptó.

El trabajo era fácil, iba a ser el ayudante, aunque ahora se decía asistente personal, de uno de los mejores profesores de la universidad, al que todos conocían. John Barrowman, era el ingeniero más joven en conseguir ser profesor allí y aunque Jensen no lo dijera en voz alta, quería ser como él, se ponía histérico solo con el pensamiento de trabajar con él, para él, aprender de él y eso lo convertía, por experiencia personal, en su fan número uno.

La noche anterior a su primer día de trabajo, no pudo dormir, ni siquiera dos horas seguidas, pensando en todas las cosas que podía llegar a hacer mal delante del hombre que más admiraba en el mundo. Sin embargo, en esas dos semanas de nervios, se dio cuenta que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en Jared, siempre y cuando no contara soñar con él y despertarse sudoroso y excitado. Pero lo más importante esos días, de los días más importantes de su vida, era conseguir el mejor trabajo, impresionar a su jefe y hacer ver al hombre que más admiraba en el mundo, viera el profesor que podía llegar.

Llegó al despacho media hora antes de su cita, pero John ya estaba allí, trabajando, como si llevara horas haciéndolo. Ni siquiera levantó la vista de sus papeles. Jensen se quedó de pie, esperando, frente a él, hasta que por fin, el profesor dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y lentamente, levantó la mirada por fin.

“Supongo que eres Jensen.” La voz del profesor era tranquilizadora, incluso consiguió que los nervios de Jensen disminuyeran un poco, aunque no lo suficiente, para que los latidos de su corazón se relajaran. “Bien, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer y no soy de los que quieren conocer todo tu pasado o todo lo que puedes hacer aquí, trabajando para mí. Prefiero ver de lo que eres capaz con el tiempo.”

“Claro, señor… si…”

“¿Qué es eso de señor?” John se echó a reír y se levantó, dio la vuelta la mesa y se sentó frente a Jensen, cruzándose de brazos, manteniendo la sonrisa. “No soy tan mayor, como para que me llames señor. Dejémoslo solo en John.”

Jensen asintió, las palabras y la capacidad de hablar desaparecieron de su cerebro. Tan solo podía mirar a ese hombre a los ojos y por muchos años de carrera, muchos premios que había conseguido a lo largo de su vida y por muy seguro de si mismo que fuera normalmente, ese hombre le hacía sentir otra vez como un niño de cinco años otra vez y se preguntó si es lo que le pasaba a todo el mundo que lo conocía o solo era cosa de él. Por como lo estaba mirando el profesor, Jensen dedujo que era cosa suya, solo él, solo Jensen ponía esa cara de estúpido y lo único en lo que podía hacer en ese momento, era en su carta de despido que John podrían delante de su cara en pocos días por lo incompetente que era al quedarse ahí, mirándolo sin más.

Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que ocurrió, sino todo lo contrario.

“Tenemos que preparar los exámenes de junio. Tengo muchos alumnos, cinco clases y otra de repaso todos los sábados. Si las cosas van bien y llegamos a entendernos, estaba pensando si te gustaría darles tu esa clase.”

“¿Yo? ¿Dar clase? ¿Yo solo? ¿Los sábados?”

John se incorporó y se acercó a él, puso una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho y apretó con fuerza. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? ¿Cómo podía hacerle algo así el hombre al que más admiraba en el mundo entero? Y como si nada, le mostró una enorme y resplandeciente sonrisa.

“Esas son muchas preguntas, pero creo que las puedo resumir en una sola respuesta. Si, quiero que des esas clases, siempre y cuando te sientas preparado claro.”

Sin duda alguna, Jensen ya estaba convencido, aquellos iban a ser unos buenos meses, buenos para trabajar en lo que realmente quería y buenos para quitarse de la mente, aunque solo fuera durante unos minutos al día a ese chico con el que soñaba continuamente.


	19. EL CHICO PATETICO, SU AMIGO RODEADO Y EL EX QUE SE HACE EL DURO

El fin de curso se acercaba peligrosamente y con él el final de su paso por el instituto. Las cosas iban realmente bien para Jared en esos últimos meses desde que había conocido a Riley. El chico le había enseñado todas las posibilidades para conseguir más créditos y entrar en una mejor universidad, aumentar sus posibilidades de conseguir lo que quisiera; siempre y cuando averiguara primero que era lo que realmente quería hacer con su vida. Al final, había terminado por descubrir que amaba la literatura y la fotografía. Había probado los deportes, todos los que se les ocurrieron, las ciencias, otra vez; pero no, eso no era lo suyo, por mucho que los experimentos que acababan en una explosión eran muy chulos y en cuanto a cosas como la filosofía cosas menos terrenales, se volvieron aburridas después de los primeros cinco minutos de probarlas.

Lo cierto era que Jared se estaba convirtiendo en un buen escritor, aficionado por el momento, pero lleno de emociones, sentimientos, miedos, esperanzas. Los profesores que leían sus trabajos, se sorprendían de lo profundo que se había vuelto el muchacho en las últimas semanas. Aunque, por supuesto, todos sus relatos, sus cartas y sus pensamientos escritos sobre Jensen, jamás habían salido de su habitación y Riley era el único que había leído algo.

“Todavía estás enamorado de él. ¿Verdad?” Preguntó un día Riley, después de terminar de leer uno de los últimos relatos sobre este chico que perdía la cabeza por el hombre más mayor. Jared no contestó. “Está bien, es normal, has cambiado por mucho gracias a este hombre.” Jared sonrió, no sabía cuánta razón tenía al decir aquello.

Claro que estaba enamorado de Jensen, no iba a dejar de estarlo porque le hubiera dejado, no iba a olvidarlo de la noche a la mañana, ni tampoco en los siguientes tres meses, ni por mucho que Jensen le tratara de la forma más fría y profesional posible. Podía parecer demasiado cursi si lo decía en voz alta, seguramente incluso Riley, que se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos se reiría si le escuchaba decir que su corazón pertenecía a Jensen. 

Sin embargo, Jared estaba haciéndolo lo mejor posible. Estaba a un paso de terminar el instituto, la universidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, siempre y cuando pudiera entrar en alguna, porque hasta el momento su curriculum no le ayudaría a entrar en ningún sitio realmente bueno y todo en lo que tenía que pensar ahora era eso. Por lo menos, tenía algo en lo que entretener su mente, que no fuera Jensen.

Las semanas se volvieron una rutina, mucho más interesante que cuando se basaban simplemente en ser el chico de moda, entrenar continuamente y ligar con todas las chicas posibles. Ahora Jared era un chico realmente ocupado. Primero estaban las clases, lo más importante, para él y para su padre, luego estaban las clases con Jensen, iban increíblemente bien, teniendo en cuenta que Jensen apenas le miraba a la cara y todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos, tan solo hablaban de los deberes que Jensen le mandaba y las dudas que Jared tenía. El equipo había pasado a algo secundario, porque ahora el club de literatura y pasar los fines de semana con su nueva cámara de fotos era mas importante. Incluso Misha se había dado cuenta de su cambio y no es que le hiciera mucha gracia tener que repartir su tiempo con su mejor amigo y con ese otro chico nuevo.

“¿Te lo estás tirando?”

“¡Misha! No todo se trata sobre el sexo.” Protestó Jared apartando la mirada de su amigo. “Además, no eres el más indicado para hablar de sexo, cuando todo lo que tienes en la mente, es cuando y como te vas a acostar con mi padre, lo cual ya me cuesta bastante aceptar.”

“Ni siquiera hemos hablado de ello.”

“¿Sabes Misha? No quiero saberlo, no me interesa saber tus intimidades con mi padre, porque tú eres mi mejor amigo y él es mi padre. Así que, prefiero que no me cuentes ciertas cosas.”

“¿Riley te gusta?”

La pregunta dejó descolocado a Jared, sobretodo porque ni siquiera él mismo se lo había preguntado todavía. Se lo pasaba bien con su nuevo amigo; dejaba que le ayudara a encontrar su camino, un camino que cuando lo miraba en solitario parecía negro, incluso le parecía imposible poder acceder a una buena universidad. Pero cuando hablaban de sus posibilidades, el futuro parecía mucho más simple.

“¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?” Le preguntó Riley, una tarde, mientras comían una hamburguesa. “New York tiene buenas universidades y si al final descubres que no quieres estudiar, tienes muchas posibilidades.”

“¿Cómo lo puedes tener tan claro?” Dijo Jared antes de dar un enorme mordisco a su hamburguesa.

“¿A qué te refieres?”

“Tu vida, tu carrera, lo tienes todo preparado. Sabes lo que quieres hacer. Seguramente sabías que querías ser periodista desde que tenías cinco años.” Riley sonrió, cubriéndose como podía con la pajita del refresco que estaba bebiendo. “¿Lo ves? No me lo quieres decir para no hacerme sentir mal por no tener claro lo que quiero hacer.”

“Tenía diez años en realidad.” Jared lo miró con curiosidad. “Cuando descubrí que quería ser periodista tenía diez años. Estaba en casa, con mis padres viendo la tele y recuerdo a ese periodista, en medio de… no recuerdo lo que estaba ocurriendo en realidad, sólo recuerdo que vi su cara, estaba tan comprometido por lo que estaba haciendo y yo solo podía pensar, que quería hacer lo mismo, quería ser él, quería convertirme en un profesional como él.”

“¿Lo ves? Hace mucho que sabes lo que quieres hacer y mírame a mí. Estoy a punto de terminar el instituto y ni siquiera se lo que quiero hacer con mi vida.” Suspiró con fuerza y se apoyó en el respaldó de la silla.

“Vamos, Jay, no te lo tomes así, ya verás como al final consigues encontrar lo que quieres hacer, aunque algo me dice que lo tienes más cerca de lo que tu crees.” Jared abrió la boca para preguntar qué significaba eso, pero algo le hizo quedarse en silencio. “Lo dicho, solo necesitas un poco más de tiempo, eso es todo.”

 

Riley entró en el vestuario del equipo de futbol. Había empapelado todo el instituto con los anuncios del nuevo concurso de fotografía y literatura. Estaba tan emocionado; era la primera vez que se organizaba algo así en el recinto y llevaba casi dos meses de duro trabajo preparándolo y por fin llegaba el momento de presentar el concurso a todo el mundo. Quería dejarlo todo preparado antes de que llegara el equipo, sobretodo porque no le hacía gracia encontrase con aquellos jugadores, algunos de los cuales llegaban casi a los dos metros y parecían enormes armarios, para que se burlaran de él bien a gusto. No, una cosa era que no le importaba lo que la gente dijera de él por todo el colegio y otra muy distinta dejarse intimidar gratuitamente por todo el equipo de futbol.

Sin embargo, lo que Riley no sabía era que aquel día el entrenamiento se había adelantado por el partido que tenían el fin de semana y antes de que el muchacho saliera del vestuario, la mitad de los jugadores ya estaban allí y el resto estaban de camino.

“¿Qué coño está pasando aquí?”

Sobresaltado y ligeramente asustado por aquella voz tan grave, se dio la vuelta y a punto estuvo de perder los papeles y la cinta adhesiva que llevaba entre las manos. Estaba rodeado de jugadores de futbol y ninguno de ellos tenía cara de muchos amigos.

“Hola, estaba pegando los anuncios de los concursos de fotografía y literatura. Es el primer año, tal vez alguno de vosotros está interesado en presentarse.” Sonrió, sin estar muy seguro si alguno de aquellos tipos que le superaban en altura y tamaño iban a pegarle y si tendrían que salir corriendo. “¿Qué os parece?”

“Sinceramente…” Tom dio unos pasos adelante, haciéndose hueco entre sus compañeros de equipo, como un león tomando el control de la manada. “Tus cosas y las de tus amigos frikis me parecen una gilipollez enorme y todavía no se qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí, en nuestro territorio, manchándolo con tu presencia.”

“Bueno yo… el director me dijo que podía poner los carteles aquí. Dijo que sería una buena idea llenar el instituto.” 

Ahora tenía tan cerca a Tom, que tuvo que levantar la vista para poder mirarle a los ojos.

“Te has metido en nuestro territorio. Te has atrevido a salir de tu jodido rincón de los perdedores y has venido aquí, con tu apestoso olor de las alcantarillas de donde no deberías haber salido nunca.” Le dio un fuerte empujón, Riley perdió el equilibrio y se chocó contra las taquillas que había tras él. Se hizo daño en la espalda, pero hizo todo lo posible para que no se notara; no se lo iba a poner tan fácil.

Sin embargo, el jugador no parecía tener bastante. Riley había visto muchas veces lo que chicos como Tom hacían a los chicos como él. No debería haber pasado por allí. El vestuario de los jugadores de futbol era territorio sagrado, impenetrable para la gente que no era como ellos. Ahora, por eso, estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Otros dos chicos lo rodearon, no tenía escapatoria, aquello iba a doler, de eso estaba seguro.

Jared llegaba tarde al entrenamiento, había tenido clase con Jensen y por más que trataba de olvidarse de su ex, no hizo más que poner excusas para retenerlo más tiempo en su casa. No es que fuera muy buena idea acercarse a él, olerle, de la forma más discreta posible, para recordar más tiempo su aroma y seguramente tampoco era buena idea hablarme de cosas sin sentido, contarle lo que había hecho esos meses y preguntarle si todo le iba bien; pero lo necesitaba, casi tanto como respirar, estar cerca de Jensen, saber que todavía formaba parte de su vida. Era ridículo, infantil y patético, si, lo sabía, contaba con ello y con qué Jensen se diera cuenta. Pero por más que intentara vivir sin él, decirse a si mismo que Riley podía ser un buen sustituto para lo que sentía por Jensen… no merecía la pena seguir intentándolo.

Finalmente se fue al entrenamiento, con la mente inundada de Jensen, de sus ojos verdes, de la media sonrisa que en algunos momentos apareció en su rostro, las pecas que llenaban su rostro… todo en Jensen era perfecto, lo seguía siendo y eso era lo que más daño hacia a Jared. Tardó más de la cuenta en llegar al instituto, porque lo único que quería era darse la vuelta y correr hasta el apartamento de Jensen. Incluso tenía el discurso preparado.

“Jensen, por favor, perdóname, se que fui un estúpido, un niño, pero he madurado, ¿no lo ves? Ahora soy alguien mucho más adulto, estoy pensando lo que quiero hacer con mi vida, pienso en el futuro. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en lo que teníamos, en que te quiero y se que… tal vez me arriesgue mucho por decir esto, pero estoy convencido que sigues queriéndome.” 

Pero seguramente arrastrase de esa forma, sería definitivamente lo más patético que haría en toda su vida. Así que, en un desesperado intento por conseguir dejar de pensar en Jensen, echó a correr hacia el vestuario para no llegar demasiado tarde al entrenamiento.

Al llegar, ninguno de sus compañeros se dio cuenta de su llegada, porque estaban más entretenidos riéndose, por algo que estaba ocurriendo en el pequeño círculo que habían formado delante de las taquillas.

Se abrió paso, empujando a algunos de los otros jugadores, apartando a otros con las manos, pero cuando dio con Tom y sus compañeros, acorralando a Riley, golpeándole en el rostro y el estómago hasta tirarlo al suelo y volver a reír, Jared se quedó paralizado durante un segundo, hasta que el siguiente golpe, le hizo reaccionar.

“¿Qué coño estáis haciendo?”


	20. EL DÍA DE LOS MALDITOS.  MALDITOS HOMOFOBOS DESCEREBRADOS Y MALDITA LA SONRISA DE MI JEFE

Jensen se levantó ilusionado aquel día. Segundo día acompañando al profesor Barrowman, segundo día en su paraíso particular y todavía no se lo podía creer. Se miró al espejo nada más salir de la ducha, y negó con la cabeza al ver su sonrisa estúpida, un gesto que tan solo había tenido cuando pensaba en Jared, sólo que ahora se lo producía otro hombre… si es que ya podía considerar a Jared como un hombre, porque precisamente ese había sido el motivo por el que había roto con el muchacho, porque todavía no era un hombre, porque no tenía claras sus prioridades, ni lo que esperar de su futuro.

Sin embargo, después de haber pasado tan solo un día cerca del profesor, compartiendo unas pocas horas con John, por fin se convencía de que había hecho lo correcto al dejar marchar a Jared, era lo mejor para los dos, aunque el corazón todavía le doliera a cada segundo.

En el camino en coche hasta el trabajo, recordó cada segundo compartido con John, toda su conversación, su sonrisa, como para olvidar su sonrisa y se encontró a si mismo pensando si tendría alguna oportunidad de tener algo más que una simple amistad con el profesor. Al parar en un semáforo, agitó la cabeza y trató de sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Lo importante era el trabajo, ser el mejor asistente, impresionarle y conseguir un trabajo fijo en la universidad. Lo demás era secundario, no porque acabara de romper con el primer chico del que realmente se había enamorado en toda su vida y no porque el alma le doliera demasiado al pensar en estar con otra persona que no fuera Jared, no, eso no tenía nada que ver.

John le esperaba con unos cuantos trabajos para corregir, con una taza de café en la mano, recostado en la silla y con las piernas apoyadas en la mesa. Le sonrió al entrar en el despacho y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. Sus ojos azules brillaron, Jensen deseó en lo más profundo que fuera por haberle visto llegar, pero también podía ser por la luz que entraba por la ventana.

“Hoy va a ser un día duro.” John se incorporó y le acercó una pequeña pila de folios y trabajos. “Vendrán unos cuantos chicos, los exámenes están cerca y tienen miles de dudas. Necesito que me ayudes a tranquilizarlos. Estoy seguro que con que les sonrías, las chicas caerán redondas y más de algún chico…” Jensen se puso colorado al escuchar eso, no esperaba que se le notara tanto que era gay. ¿Tenía algún gesto? ¿Había algo que le ponía en la frente el cartel de ser gay? “Lo siento, a veces hablo más de la cuenta y tal vez no te sientes cómodo hablando de… lo siento, de verdad, ¿eres gay verdad?”

“¿Cómo lo has notado?” Jensen dio un respingo. Cuando creía que no podía ponerse más colorado, Jensen notó que sus mejillas estaban a punto de estallar por el rubor. “Quiero decir, si soy gay, pero no creía…”

“Supongo que es algo que se nota cuando estás en el mismo equipo. No quiero hacerte sentir incómodo, es solo que ya he oído hablar a alguno de mis chicos hablando de ti y desde luego, no todo eran chicas.”

“Así que tu… tu también.”

“Gay desde antes de saber lo que significaba eso de ser gay.” 

La increíble sonrisa de John hizo reír a Jensen como si se hubiera convertido en un adolescente otra vez.

“Una vez superadas las dudas, vamos a trabajar, los chicos no tardarán en venir.”

Cinco horas más tarde, Jensen salía del despacho. Entre los dos habían solucionado todas las dudas, habían conseguido corregir los trabajos que quedaban, incluso habían tenido tiempo para bromear… John bromeó, Jensen lo miró embobado, con ojos de besugo y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que la mandíbula no le llegara al suelo. Al final de todas aquellas horas, casi salió corriendo y se metió en el coche para evitar que John viera los nervios dibujados en su rostro.

Condujo sin pensar, porque si lo hacía los rostros de Jared y John se irían turnando, el chico que todavía amaba y el hombre por el que se estaba colgando muy rápidamente. Así que, cerró su mente y condujo directamente hasta casa de Jared para dar las dos horas de clase.

Lo hizo lo mejor que pudo. Hubiera deseado ser actor y poder poner una máscara para sus sentimientos, pero todo lo que consiguió fue resultar borde, arisco y grosero con alguna de sus cortantes respuestas. Se odio por eso al dejar la casa de su alumno. No fue profesional asesinarle con la mirada más de diez veces para que no se acercara a él, ni darle ese codazo innecesario y totalmente involuntario al notar la respiración de Jared demasiado cerca. Si, había sido rudo y maleducado y al llegar de nuevo a su coche se arrepentía, lo bastante como dar la vuelta, llamar al timbre y pedirle perdón a Jared pero estaba confuso, John, Jared, su ex al que no había forma de olvidar y tampoco sabía si quería hacerlo y el hombre con el que… ni siquiera sabía cómo terminar esa frase.

 

“¿Qué coño estáis haciendo?”

La voz de Jared fue atronadora e hizo que todos en el vestuario se quedaran callados y petrificados. Algunos se dieron la vuelta para ver a su capitán, otros en cambio, murmuraron algo que el muchacho no pudo escuchar. Tampoco le importaba. Caminó hasta que consiguió apartar a Tom del cuerpo hecho una bola, pegado a las taquillas, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Sin decir nada, Jared se arrodilló frente al muchacho y tratando de no asustarle, intentando cogerle las manos, para poder mirarle el rostro. Cuando lo vio, dejó de respirar por un segundo.

“¿Riley? ¿Qué demonios…?” Se levantó rápidamente y se dio la vuelta, dando un empujón a los dos compañeros que intentaron acercarse. “¿Qué estabais haciendo? ¿Queríais matarlo?”

“Venga Jay, sólo nos lo estábamos pasando bien. Es él quien ha venido aquí, nadie le ha invitado y nos quiere dejar sus mierdas.” Tom arrancó uno de los carteles que Riley había colgado por el vestuario y se lo puso a Jared delante de los ojos. “¿Concurso de literatura y fotografía? ¿Qué nos importa todo esto a nosotros?”

Riley se movió para refugiarse tras el cuerpo de Jared. La cara le ardía, incluso sentía el sabor de la sangre en su boca, no quería mirarse al espejo porque sabía lo que iba a encontrar.

“Salid todos de aquí.” Dijo Jared con la misma fuerza de antes, pero ninguno se movió. “¡He dicho que salgáis del vestuario!” Rugió esta vez, mientras ayudaba a Riley a ponerse en pie, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió para tratar de darle tranquilidad. “Vamos, dame la mano.”

“¿De verdad vas a ayudar a ese perdedor?” Tom trató de apartar a Jared del muchacho herido, pero no lo consiguió. “Jay, vamos, no digas tonterías. Deja que se levante por si solo, ya es mayorcito, lo fue cuando vino aquí. Vamos, cámbiate de ropa y ponte el uniforme, tenemos que entrenar y no podemos perder tiempo con gente como…”

“No se te ocurra decirlo en voz alta si no quieres que te parta la cara.” Bramó Jared, dándole un codazo para apartar a su compañero de su lado y conseguir que Riley se pusiera en pie. “¿Puedes andar?” Riley asintió sin atreverse todavía a levantar la mirada, como si al hacerlo, en lugar de Jared, se fuera a encontrar con la cara de Tom y sus puños otra vez. “Ven conmigo a la ducha, tenemos que limpiarte todo esa suciedad.”

“¿De qué vas Jay?” 

Con un fuerte empujón apartó a Jared de Riley. El chico herido casi perdió el equilibrio, pero consiguió mantenerse derecho agarrándose a la taquilla. Jared se dio la vuelta, cogió a Tom por el cuello de la camiseta y lo apretó contra él para que tan solo lo mirara a él a los ojos.

“Eres mi amigo Tom, pero no voy a dejar que hagas algo como esto.”

“Dime una cosa Jay. ¿De qué lado estás? ¿Estás con los pringados maricones o estás con los tíos de verdad como nosotros?”

“¿Tíos de verdad? ¿A esto lo llamas ser un tío de verdad? Estabais golpeando a un chico inocente, inofensivo e indefenso y podríais haberlo matado si no hubiera llegado yo. ¿De verdad te parece de hombres esto?”

“No me has contestado.” Tom sonrió y obligó a Jared a soltarle con dos rápidos y fuertes manotazos. “¿Estás con ese maricón o con nosotros?”

Era el momento, justo el fallo que había cometido con Jensen, el motivo por el que su novio le había dejado. Entonces se había escondido, se había metido en lo más profundo del armario por miedo a las consecuencias. Había decepcionado a Jensen, pero entonces no estaba en juego la vida de otro muchacho como ahora.

“Supongo, que si tengo que elegir entre un pobre muchacho, con la cara llena de sangre y moratones y una cuadrilla de descerebrados como vosotros que no sabéis más que intimidar a los inocentes, supongo que me quedo a su lado.”

Como si se hubiera quemado las manos, Tom le soltó de golpe y dio un paso atrás. Abrió los ojos de par en par, al mismo tiempo que la boca y boqueó unas cuantas veces como si fuera un pez fuera del agua intentando respirar se tratara, hasta que finamente consiguió recuperarse, volvió a su rostro amenazante y a su horrible sonrisa. Jared por su parte, se volvió, para asegurarse que Riley estaba bien, aunque lo único que quería era aliviarle y quitarle el miedo de la mirada.

“¿Eres maricón como esa mosquita muerta y sus amiguitos?”

“¿Si lo que estás preguntando es si soy gay? La respuesta es si, soy gay.”

“¡Joder Jay! ¿Y nos lo dices así? Llevamos todos estos años juntos, nos hemos visto en bolas y seguro que te has puesto cachondo mirándonos. Di la verdad, cabrón.” 

Tom empujó a Jared contra las taquillas, pero el muchacho lo vio llegar, se movió antes, se agachó y fue él quien le dio un buen gancho en el estómago, que lo dejó sentado en el suelo.

“No quiero empezar una pelea contigo, porque los dos sabemos que te ganaré y te dejaré en ridículo delante de tus esbirros. Voy a llevarme a Riley...”

“¿Te lo vas a tirar?” Dijo una voz entre los otros jugadores.

“Seguro que a tu amiguito le gusta ponerte el culo y…” La mirada asesina de Jared hizo que el chico no terminara la frase.

“Vamos a salir de aquí y espero que nos dejéis tranquilos si no queréis que hable con el director y consiga que os expulsen y quede todo esto manchando vuestro expediente para el resto de vuestra vida, sobretodo ahora que estamos a punto de terminar el instituto.”

Nadie dijo nada, nadie se movió, nadie intentó detener a Jared cuando volvió a sostener a Riley y los dos salieron de los vestuarios en completo silencio. No fue hasta que estuvieron ya fuera del instituto, que Jared no se detuvo, sin soltar todavía a Riley, pero aprovechó un momento para mirarle por fin a la cara y fijarse como estaban de mal las cosas.

“Deberíamos ir a urgencias a que te miraran las heridas.”

Riley negó con la cabeza, respiró profundamente y por fin, después de un buen rato sin decir nada, se decidió a hablar, sin miedo a recibir un golpe. “Estoy bien, no hace falta.”  
“Claro que hace falta, tendrías que ver cómo te han puesto.”

“Lo se, por cómo me duele, lo se, pero también se que lo único que quiero es ir a casa y olvidar el peor día de mi vida.” se mordió el labio, aunque no fue un gesto muy inteligente, al notar el dolor en el labio partido. 

“Al menos ven a mi casa, quiero limpiarte las heridas y asegurarme que estás bien. Aunque solo sea un par de horas”

Riley no dijo nada al respecto, le dolía lo bastante todo el cuerpo, como para no quejarse por ello. Además, Jared vivía mucho más cerca de lo que estaba su propia casa y además no quería que sus padres lo vieran llegar con la sangre en la cara, el rostro amoratado y la ropa manchada de sangre.

Como si Jared le hubiera leído la mente, le dejó un de sus camisetas, le venía muy grande pero al menos así no tenía tan mal aspecto y pudieron meter la otra a la lavadora. Jared llevó al chico a su habitación, por si aparecía su padre, no quería que empezara a preguntar por lo que había sucedido. Cogió el botiquín que había junto la puerta, se sentó en la cama frente a Riley y comenzó a limpiarle las heridas mientras los dos muchachos se mantenían en silencio.

“¿Dónde está el truco?”

“Eh… No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.” Contestó Jared con una sonrisa que poco a poco se fue apagando.

“Eres uno de ellos y el otro día me besaste, por decir que acabas de ponerte una diana en la frente para que te hagan la vida imposible estos últimos meses. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué te has arriesgado tanto por uno de los perdedores?”

Jared levantó la barbilla del chico con una mano y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos. “Nunca he dicho que fueras un perdedor, ni tu ni nadie. Supongo que hasta ahora estaba un poco perdido en mi vida, ni siquiera estaba seguro que fuera gay hasta que… hasta hace unos meses y luego me daba miedo decirlo en voz alta, precisamente por estar en el punto de mira de alguien. Pero últimamente las cosas han cambiado mucho para mí y después de lo que he visto hoy, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada.”

“¿Eso significa que no eres uno de ellos?”

“Sinceramente, no se lo que significa, no se si ya no estoy en el equipo, no se si mañana me matarán o si harán como que no ha pasado nada.”

Los dos muchachos se miraron y sonrieron. Mantuvieron la mirada puesta en el otro unos segundos, hasta que Riley alargó la mano y acarició la mejilla de Jared. “Si tuviera un novio como tu, no tendría que preocuparme nunca más de los matones.”

“¿Me estás proponiendo algo?”

Riley se sonrojó. “Nunca he sido bueno en estas cosas.”

“Yo tampoco, pero si tu me lo pidieras, si me pidieras que fuera tu novio, después de lo mucho que me has ayudado y apoyado estos meses, estoy completamente seguro que te diría que si.”

Sin dar tiempo a que Riley contestara, Jared se acercó a él y le besó. Los dos muchachos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar, ya no se trataba de probar cosas nuevas o de hacer algo para olvidarse de Jensen. Ahora quería besar al muchacho, hacerle sentir protegido y porque no decirlo, demostrar que empezaba a sentir por él, algo más grande que simple amistad.

De lo que no se dio cuenta ninguno de los dos, fue de la sombra que apareció en la puerta del dormitorio y que al ver la escena no entró. Jeffrey no lo podía creer, no se podía imaginar lo poco que conocía a su hijo después de todo.


	21. CUANDO MI SECRETO SALE A LA LUZ, VIENE CON GOLPES Y ALGUNA QUE OTRA SORPRESA

Si Jared pensaba que su vida en el instituto había sido ligeramente complicada hasta ese momento; no sabía lo que se le venía encima. Ahora todos sus compañeros del equipo de fútbol sabían que era gay o por lo menos simpatizaba con ellos. Por si eso fuera poco, era amigo de uno de los mayores perdedores, siempre según el punto de vista de ellos, de todo el centro y además se había atrevido a pegar a Tom delante de todo el mundo. Todo esto, le daba suficientes papeletas para ser el nuevo paria, no solo dentro del equipo, sino a la vista de todo el mundo, porque nadie quería llevarse mal con Tom y sus amigos, nadie quería decirles que estaban equivocados al empujar a Jared en medio del pasillo, al insultarle cuando le veían o al ponerle la zancadilla y hacer que se la cayeran los libros y todo lo que llevaba entre las manos. Nadie decía nada, porque todo el mundo temía a Tom, porque todos querían ser sus amigos, porque nadie quería entrar a formar parte de su lista negra, en la que ahora Jared, estaba en el puesto más alto.

Jared todavía no le había dicho nada a su padre sobre el problema, ni siquiera se lo había comentado a Misha, porque ya se imaginaba a su amigo, plantado delante de Tom exigiendo que le pidiera perdón, bajo amenaza de pegarle. Eso solo podía terminar mal para Misha. Tan solo Riley sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo, sobretodo, porque el chico se sentía absolutamente culpable. No se separaba de él, como si la presencia de Riley fuera a conseguir que Jared estuviera más seguro, que Tom no se le acercara, que no le diera un empujón al cruzarse con él o no soltara alguna de sus bromas delante de sus amigos, para que todo el mundo se riera de Jared. Pero aún así, el muchacho no se separaba de su lado, tal vez porque ahora eran mucho más que amigos, porque estaba enamorándose del jugador o porque quisiera agradecerle por haberle salvado en el vestuario hacía ahora más de un mes.

Por su parte, Misha se sentía ligeramente, y solo ligeramente, celoso. No es que le importara mucho que su mejor amigo tuviera novio o que estuviera con él casi todos los días, que estudiaran juntos o que cualquier conversación que tuviera con Jared, empezara y terminara con Riley. Sin embargo, de alguna forma se sentía dejado de lado. Durante años, Misha había sido su hermano mayor, su confidente, su mejor amigo y el que le salvaba de los problemas. Alguien imprescindible al fin y al cabo en la vida de Jared. Ahora sin embargo, ese alguien, era Riley, no el que le salvaba, sino el que necesitaba ayuda; no el que le escuchaba cuando le contaba sus problemas, sino el que se los contaba porque necesitaba un consejo. Misha mientras tanto, tenía que ver a su amigo madurar apartado de él y eso si que le hacía sentir realmente mal.

“Empiezas a pensar como un padre.” Dijo Jeffrey rodeando el cuerpo de su joven novio con los dos brazos y besándole en el cuello. Misha se volvió, sonriente, mientras la luz del sol calentaba su cuerpo e iluminaba el rostro de Jeffrey. Ahora que tenía novio, Misha comprendía lo que tenía de divertido estar en un parque, los dos tumbados en la hierba, en silencio, tan solo mirándose.

“No me siento tan maduro.”

“Pero estás preocupado por Jared y teniendo en cuenta que estás conmigo, eso te convierte….”

“No se te ocurra decirlo en voz alta, porque me levantaré y saldré corriendo.”

Jeffrey se echó reír al ver a su joven novio palidecer de repente. “Muy bien, no lo diré, pero estás preocupado por Jared, eso demuestra que eres un gran amigo.”

Misha chasqueó la lengua. “Él no lo parece tanto.”

“Aunque me cueste decirlo en voz alta, porque todavía no lo he asimilado completamente, Jared ahora tiene novio.” Jeffrey se sorprendió a si mismo diciendo aquello. Un mes antes ni se había planteado quien era la persona por la que había cogido aquella terrible borrachera. Ahora sin embargo, descubría que a su hijo le gustaban los hombres.  
No habían tenido La conversación, porque ni siquiera habían hablado sobre que su padre estuviera saliendo con su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo entonces iba a sentarse frente a su hijo y preguntarle sobre su novio?

No iba a decirlo con todas las palabras, pero Misha se sentía completamente excluido de la vida de su mejor amigo, como un perro abandonado en mitad de la carretera por unos amos que se habían cansado de él. Jeffrey le abrazó con más fuerza. Desde que estaban juntos, Jeffrey había aprendido a comprender todo lo que pasaba por la mente del muchacho con sólo mirarle a los ojos. Se le iluminaban como dos estrellas cuando estaba emocionado con algo, se volvían dos agujeros negros cuando tenía noticias de su padre y los escondía con mirada en el suelo, cuando se sentía demasiado ridículo o avergonzado por lo que estaba pensando. Ahora sin embargo, sus ojos no expresaban nada y eso era algo totalmente nuevo.

“Jared te aprecia mucho.” Jeffrey besó el cuello de muchacho. 

“Por eso se pasa toda la semana con el chico ese, igual que antes estaba con el maldito profesor.” Misha se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había dicho, pero para entonces ya no había solución, no podía volver atrás en el tiempo y evitar decirlo.

Jeffrey se separó de él y esperó a que le mirara a la cara, no lo hizo, intentaba ocultarle algo mucho más grande de lo que ya había dicho. Así que había oído bien y lo que era peor, no lo había escuchado realmente todo, todavía.

“¿Qué significa eso de que antes estaba con el profesor? ¿Te refieres a Jensen?”

“Jeff, yo no se nada, sólo lo que tu hijo me cuenta, que últimamente no es mucho, por cierto.”

“¿Jared estaba saliendo con Jensen?”

“Creo que tu hijo se colgó de su profesor, algo así como que había descubierto que es gay y ha visto en Jensen alguien perfecto. Pero no creo que estén juntos.” En eso no estaba mintiendo, ya no estaban juntos. “Lo que si creo es que Jay ha conocido a alguien, otro chico y puede que… tal vez, estén más o menos saliendo, viéndose.”

Misha carraspeó. Daría lo que fuera para poder salir corriendo de allí, aunque Jeffrey lo encontraría, daría con él y al final le sacaría toda la información que quería. No tenía escapatoria, Jared le había dicho muchas veces que tenía la boca demasiado grande, pero nunca había creído que fuera algo tan verdadero como en ese momento.

Se dio la vuelta, arrodillándose en la hierba y trató de hacer un movimiento desesperado. Se movió lentamente, sonriendo y besó con delicadeza a Jeffrey en los labios, sabía lo que le gustaba a su amante, sabía que siempre quería tener el control cuando se trataba de tener intimidad, así que tan solo tuvo que excitarlo un poco para que Jeffrey continuara besándole, lo tumbara en el suelo y siguiera haciéndolo, hasta que, por lo menos por un momento, se olvidara de lo que Misha acababa de decir. Aunque no tardaría en volver a preguntarle.

 

“¿Qué haces todavía aquí?” Jared se dio la vuelta al notar el golpe en el hombro, no esperaba a ninguna otra persona en el vestuario asaltándole así.

“¿Qué es lo que quieres Tom?”

“Saber lo que demonios estás haciendo aquí. Creía que te habíamos dejado bastante claro ya que no queremos gente como tu en el vestuario.”

“¿Cómo yo? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?”

Tom miró a sus compañeros y todos rieron al mismo tiempo. El jugador caminó lentamente, como si estuviera marcando el suelo con cada paso y se puso delante de Jared, le dio un empujón, que lo lanzó contra una de las taquillas. El ruido del golpe resonó por todo el vestuario y algunos murmullos le siguieron, pero nadie, ni siquiera Jared dijo nada al respecto.

“Mira Padalecki, aquí no nos gustan los maricones, no queremos que nos metan mano y tampoco que alguien como tu se ponga cachondo viendo al resto del equipo desnudo. Así que te aconsejaría que te marcharas, le pusieras una excusa al entrenador y no volvieras nunca más al equipo.”

“No voy a dejar el equipo, sobretodo no porque unos niñatos como vosotros no os sepáis comportar como debéis.”

Seguramente no era lo mejor que podía haber dicho, sobretodo cuando estaba rodeado de unos cuantos jugadores de fútbol, la mayoría igual de grandes que él y todos muy cabreados por sus palabras. Debería haberse quedado callado y dejar pasar el chaparrón lo mejor posible, para luego enfrentarse a sus problemas en un lugar más tranquilo, con menos gente que pudiera partirle la cara y desde donde poder salir corriendo si así lo necesitaba. Porque salir corriendo no tenía nada de malo, huir podía llegar a ser la mejor opción cuando te veías rodeado por cuatro tíos que más parecían sacados de un equipo de lucha libre que otra cosa, más el resto de sus compañeros que esperaban detrás para terminar el trabajo que estos no pudieran.

Pero Jared nunca había sido de los que salía corriendo, no buscaba las peleas, pero tampoco escapaba de una si le metían y mucho menos si un amigo se veía en medio de una.  
“¿Prefieres que se lo digamos a tu novia? Seguro que Smith lo entiende mucho mejor que tu, a lo mejor hasta le gusta que cuatro tipos grandes y fuertes como nosotros hablemos con él y tengamos un poco de intimidad en su oficina de raritos.” 

El retintín con el que Tom dijo aquello, fue el resorte que Jared necesitó para tener bastante. Apretó los puños, sabía que aquello no podía terminar bien de ninguna forma; o se enfrentaba en ese momento a ellos, o Riley terminaría pagando las consecuencias y eso, su amigo, su novio, ya lo había hecho. Así que no le quedó más remedio que terminar con aquello en ese momento.

“Tom, eres un maldito cabrón y todavía no se cómo hemos podido ser amigos durante todo este tiempo. Porque yo no soy un jodido matón de barrio como tu.”

El primer golpe no lo vio venir y le dio de lleno en el ojo. Casi lo tumbó, pero Jared consiguió mantener el equilibrio, dando un pequeño traspiés y reculando. El segundo golpe, proveniente de uno de los chicos de Tom, llegó por su derecha, lo presintió y consiguió esquivarlo, pero a partir de ese momento, la escena se convirtió en una batalla campal. Los golpes, que al menos solo llegaban de Tom y sus tres acólitos más cercanos, llegaban ahora de forma ininterrumpida y por más que Jared conseguía defenderse y devolver el mayor número de golpes posible, más de los que le gustarían impactaban en su cara, los suficientes para dejar marca y que no pasaran desapercibidos para su padre.

Nunca llegó a saber quien dio la voz de alarma, si algún compañero pasó por la puerta del vestuario y vio la escena o fue un profesor el que avisó al director. Jared no podía pensar en otra cosa que dejar claro a Tom que haría cualquier cosa para defender a Riley y que por mucha gente que le mandara, por muchos amigos que le pegaran, él siempre estaría ahí. 

No fue consciente de que ya no tenía a los matones de Tom encima, hasta que escuchó el fuerte grito del director y dos pares de brazos que lo sujetaban y lo mantenían alejado de Tom, que al igual que él, también era sujetado por otros dos compañeros y tenía la mirada clavada en él.

“¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí?” Los dos muchachos miraron en silencio al director. “Podría expulsaros a los dos sin tan siquiera preguntar, pero voy a arriesgarme a llevaros a los dos a mi despacho, a llamar a vuestros padres y a que nos contéis porque estabais en medio de un combate de boxeo en mitad del vestuario.”

Jeffrey miró a su hijo con desaprobación. Todavía había marcas de la pelea en su rostro, el ojo morado tardaría unos días en desaparecer y las manchas de sangre en la camiseta tampoco ayudaban mucho; por lo menos la hemorragia de la nariz ya se había cortado. El director metió a cada uno de los chicos en un despacho, si alguno quería hablar con libertad no quería que se sintiera coartado por la presencia del otro; aunque tenía una ligera impresión de quien sería el verdadero culpable de aquella reyerta.

“¿Podrías decirme por qué ha tenido que llamarme el director diciendo que te habías metido en un pelea y que se estaba planteado expulsarte?”

“Papá,” Le dolía la cara, cualquier gesto le hacía ver las estrellas. “Han pasado muchas cosas últimamente.” Mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, no quería ver los ojos llenos de tristeza en su padre. “No sabía cómo decírtelo, porque ni yo mismo se muy bien de qué va esto pero…”

“Jay, ¿Esto es porque eres gay o por lo menos crees que te gustan los chicos? Si estás saliendo con alguien, si se han metido contigo por eso…”

Jared dio un respingo, de todas las posibles conversaciones con su padre, en ninguno de los supuestos se había imaginado aquello. Levantó la vista de golpe y la clavó en su padre, tal vez no había sido más que su imaginación, la que quería que su padre le dijera algo así, que le comprendiera y le apoyara; pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jeffrey, todas sus dudas desaparecieron de golpe.

“¿Lo sabes?”

“Tenía mis dudas hasta que, sin querer, porque no os estaba espiando, os vi a ti a y a ese chico amigo tuyo, Riley besándoos en tu habitación.” Jared se puso mucho más colorado que el más rojo de los tomates, desvió la mirada, carraspeó con fuerza y se frotó las manos. “Mira, Jay, no soy el más adecuado para tener esta conversación, porque yo mismo acabo de comenzar una relación con otro hombre, con alguien mucho más joven que yo y sobretodo con tu mejor amigo; pero debes saber que si tienes cualquier problema, si necesitas ayuda y ante todo si alguien te da problemas, estoy aquí para lo que necesites.”

“Lo se, papá.”

“¿Por eso ha sido la pelea?”

Jared asintió débilmente, nunca había sido un delator, nunca había ido corriendo a los brazos de sus padres a pedir ayuda si se metía en problemas con algún chico y desde luego no quería enfurecer a Tom, para que luego lo terminara pagando con Riley. Pero aquello era distinto, se trataba de odio, Tom les odiaba por ser ellos mismos, por ser gays, por estar juntos, porque no era capaz de respetar a otros seres humanos. Ante eso, no podía quedarse en silencio.

“Si, Tom pretende echarme del equipo ahora que se ha enterado que soy… bueno que tengo… bueno ya sabes.”

“Eres gay, te gustan los hombres y tienes novio. Hubiera preferido que me lo hubieras contado tu mismo en otras circunstancias, pero no voy a enfadarme por algo así. La verdad es que no podría.”

Jared sonrió, desde luego no había sido la mejor forma de hacer que su padre se enterara de los cambios ocurridos en su vida en los últimos meses y desde luego no le iba a decir que había estado saliendo con su profesor particular; pero al menos, Jeffrey comprendía y aceptaba que su hijo fuera homosexual, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que Jeffrey también tenía novio. Después de todo, tal vez las cosas no terminaran tan mal.

Jeffrey puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y apretó con fuerza. Jared tan sólo asintió agradecido. “Hablaré con tu director, me da igual que los padres de ese chico, de Tom se me echen encima. Que digan lo que quieran. Eres mi hijo y has sufrido un ataque homófobo, no lo voy a permitir.”


	22. ¿CUANTAS FORMAS HAY DE DOLOR?

Jensen odiaba la primavera, sobretodo los primeros días. Su alergia y lo que era peor, sus ataques de asma, se hacían más pronunciados. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no tener que ir al trabajo esa mañana y poder quedarse en la cama, lejos de las terribles gramíneas y todo el polen en general. Sin embargo, la idea de pasar una cuantas horas trabajando con el profesor Barrowman, tenerlo cerca y aprender de él, fue mucho más fuerte y como pudo, ataviado con suficientes pañuelos de papel, las gotas para la alergia y el inhalador para el asma, salió de casa, condujo como pudo hasta la universidad, aparcó y se miró al espejo antes de bajar. Estaba hecho un auténtico desastre, los ojos rojos e hinchados, moqueando y con la voz tan tomada que parecía tener el peor de los catarros. Así, desde luego, John no se iba a fijar en él en la vida.

Tal vez fuera lo mejor, tal vez Jensen no quería estar con nadie después de lo desastrosamente mal que había terminado su relación con Jared y tal vez lo mejor era tomarse un tiempo sin pensar en ningún tío.

Ese pensamiento desapareció de su cabeza en cuanto entró en el despacho del profesor, John lo vio y se levantó automáticamente para acercarse a él y ponerle las manos en los hombros.

“Dios mío Jensen, tienes un aspecto horrible. ¿Estás bien?” Jensen empezaba a odiar esa sonrisa que no podía dejar de mirar, esa que le hacía sentirse especial como un adolescente ante su ídolo favorito y esa que le hacía poner la cara más estúpida.

“Es la maldita primavera.”

"¿Alergia?” Jensen asintió, aunque a eso tendría que sumar nervios, que le complicaban más su pequeño problema con el asma. “¿Necesitas algo, sentarte, agua, lo que sea?”

“No, estoy bien tranquilo.”

Mentira, la mayor mentira que había dicho desde que le había dicho a Jared que estarían bien separados, que tenía que madurar y que necesitaba estar solo un tiempo. Sin embargo, esta vez, no había forma de ocultar los nervios, fue el asma el que lo delató. Le miró a los ojos, era muy fácil perderse en aquellos ojos azules tan penetrantes y completamente honestos, por no hablar de su sonrisa. Tuvo que bajar la mirada para intentar volver a respirar.

“Vamos siéntate. Pero deberías haberte quedado en casa, no iba a ponerte falta por no venir si estabas mal. No me gustaría que te desmayaras y tener que hacerte el boca a boca para reanimarte.” Jensen levantó al vista de golpe, sus mejillas ya no podían estar más coloradas y los dos se quedaron mirando.

Por qué su cuerpo decidía llevarle la contraria y hacer lo que quería cuando no debía, era algo que Jensen no comprendía. Pero sobretodo no entendía porque su propio cuerpo se empeñaba en ponerle en ridículo. No era un maldito quinceañero que se pusiera histérico ante el hombre que le gustaba… vale, John le gustaba mucho, pero eso no quería decir que tuviera que darle un golpe de asma y quedarse sin respiración y desde luego ese no era el motivo para que Jensen se hubiera olvidado el inhalador en el coche y ahora tuviera que boquear como un maldito pez fuera del agua.

Era culpa de la primavera, de su alergia y de los nervios que tenía desde hacía semanas ya, pero entre sus mejillas ruborizadas, no ser capaz de mirar a John a los ojos y quedarse paralizado por el miedo a no poder respirar, parecían convertirle en un maldito fan de Justin Bieber.

“Eh, Jen. ¿Estás bien?” John apretó con su mano el hombro del muchacho para llamar su atención, pero Jensen tenía bastante con esforzarse por respirar.

Jensen tan solo pudo negar y encontrar la forma más escueta de decir aquello. “Odio la primavera.” Un ataque de tos le impidió seguir hablando.

“¿Asma?” Jensen asintió, clavando los ojos en el profesor. Mirarle directamente a esos ojos azules y verle sonreír, aunque solo fuera por un momento, le hacía sentir mucho mejor. “Muy bien, dime donde tienes tu inhalador y arreglaremos esto.”

Fue entonces cuando Jensen se dio cuenta, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza en aquellos días, que después de unos buenos meses sin ataques asma, le habían hecho dejar de pensar en ello. Ahora se sentía como un completo estúpido, como un niño al que el profesor tuviera que ayudarle porque no podía manejarse por si sólo. Justo lo que necesitaba para sentirse como un completo inútil delante de John.

“Me lo he dejado en el coche… no, está en casa; me lo he olvidado en casa.”

De no haber sido porque John le tenía sujeto habría caído al suelo desmayado, porque ahora casi no podía ya respirar. El profesor le ayudo a sentarse sobre su mesa, se colocó delante de él y tomó su rostro con una mano para que lo mirara a la cara.

“Necesito que te tranquilices o no vamos a poder hacer nada. Sabes mejor que yo como funciona el asma, contra más nervioso te pongas, será peor y yo estoy aquí, no voy a permitir que te ocurra nada malo.” De nuevo, Jensen asintió, cerró los ojos y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para relajar su respiración. John sonrió. “Muy bien, eso me gusta más, ahora, vamos a ir al coche, te voy a llevar a casa y te tomarás la medicina. Te sentirás mejor enseguida.”

“¿Qué hay de tus clases? No puedes dejar a tus alumnos tirados así como así.” 

Como si su cuerpo hubiera decidido llevarle la contraria, volvió a quedarse sin respiración, no lograría aguantar mucho más tiempo así y si no conseguía hacerse pronto con un inhalador, terminaría en el hospital, John se preocuparía mucho más y… era mejor no pensar en esa horrible posibilidad y hacer lo que le decía el profesor.

“Los chicos estarán encantados de perderé una clase, unos aprovecharán para estudiar, los menos y los más se pasarán esta hora en la cafetería hablando y comiendo. Pero tú ahora me necesitas más. Vamos.”

Jensen apenas fue consciente del tiempo que tardaron en llegar a casa o si hablaron sobre algo, si le dijo algo inapropiado a John, nada, tan solo recordaba haber cerrado los ojos al entrar en el coche y abrirlos de nuevo cuando John le abrió la puerta y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a salir. Tampoco fue del todo consciente del momento exacto en el John le hizo sentarse en el sofá y le puso en las manos el inhalador; pero en pocos segundos se sintió mucho mejor, lo bastante como para tener la cabeza en su sitio y ser capaz de hablar con normalidad.

“Gracias, pero no creas que siempre necesito que cuiden de mi.”

John se echó a reír. Jensen empezaba adorar ese sonido y también empezaba a serle muy difícil no sonrojarse como un maldito adolescente cuando estaba cerca del profesor. Tuvo que apartar la mirada de él para no volver a sentirse alterado y perder el control sobre su respiración de nuevo.

“Deberías tumbarte y descansar.”

“Lo se, pero luego tengo una clase que dar.”

“Dame el número, les diré que no puedes ir. Tu, mientras tanto, vete a la cama, tenía una amiga en la universidad que también tenía ataques de asma. Ella le sentaba muy bien un té verde con unas gotas de miel.”

“¡Eugh! Eso no suena nada bien.”

“No, pero te hará sentir mejor. Así que, muchacho, uno a la cama, dos, dame el número y tres, deja que cuide de ti.”

 

Jared estaba estudiando para el examen de literatura del día siguiente, cuando recibió la llamada. En los últimos meses, desde que había conocido a Riley, había descubierto que le gustaba la asignatura, le gustaba estudiar la vida de otros autores y soñar con que se convertía en un escritor él también. Ahora le era mucho más fácil estudiar, tampoco le era muy complicada la historia, porque se le imaginaba como si todo fuera un novela inventada por algún escritor con mucha imaginación.

Al mirar la pantalla del teléfono y ver que se trataba de Jensen, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Ahora estaba con Riley, eso era cierto, adoraba a ese chico, no solo por lo mucho que le había ayudado en todos esos meses, sino porque también sentía algo muy grande por él. Pero saber que Jensen estaba al otro lado del teléfono y saber que quería hablar con él, era algo que le volvía completamente loco. 

Sonrió, por lo menos Jensen no podía verlo al otro lado del teléfono y por fin, contestó, pero cuando escucho la voz de un hombre que no era Jensen, creyó que el mundo se le caía encima de repente.

“¿Eres Jared?” El muchacho tardó en contestar unos segundos demasiado largos. “¿Hola?”

“Eh… si, si, soy yo, soy Jared.”

“No me conoces, soy digamos… el jefe de tu profesor; John Barrowman. Jensen no se sentía bien, ha tenido un pequeño ataque de asma y le he traído a casa. Ahora está durmiendo, pero te llamo para decirte que no podrá ir a tu casa hoy para darte la clase. Yo podría hacerlo, si quieres claro.”

“¿Jensen se encuentra bien?” Casi gritó Jared, dando un respingo de la silla. “¿Cómo está?”

Escuchó reír al otro hombre, ¿realmente se estaba riendo? ¿Por qué se estaba riendo? “Tranquilo muchacho, tu profesor está bien o por lo menos lo estará mañana, una vez que haya descansado. Entonces ¿qué? ¿Quieres que te de yo la clase?”

“Muchas gracias por tu oferta, pero no. Prefiero que sea Jensen cuando se encuentre mejor, mañana si puede ser, los exámenes están cerca.”

“Muy bien, como quieras. Le diré que te llame cuando se despierte.”

Aún cuando aquella conversación terminó, aún cuando Jared sabía que su profesor estaba bien y que tenía alguien que se estaba ocupando de él, el muchacho no podía dejar de pensar en su exnovio, en si lo estaría pasando mal, en si le dolería algo, porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo era un ataque asma y ese tal John no se lo había dicho y si creía que con algo tan vago se iba a quedar tranquilo, estaba muy equivocado.

No tardó más de media hora en presentarse en el apartamento de Jensen. Casi le hacía sentir extraño, sobretodo porque la última vez que había estado allí, Jensen había roto con él. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, por él mismo, por lo que todavía sentía por Jensen y porque no quería perder ese sentimiento, por mucho que, en el fondo, no fuera nada saludable para él.

Llamó a la puerta temeroso de lo que iba a encontrarse. Tal vez estuviera molestando, porque John y Jensen estuvieran mucho más ocupados haciendo cosas en las que prefería no pensar porque se le ponían los vellos de punta. Dejó de respirar cuando escucho movimiento en el apartamento y deseó salir corriendo, cuando la puerta se abrió por fin. Pero se quedó ahí.

El hombre apareció delante de él, sonriente, ¿Cómo podía enfadarse o sentirse celoso con alguien que en un solo vistazo parecía tan… tan…? muy bien, no lo iba a negar, no iba a comportarse como un niño de nuevo, el extraño era perfecto, parecía el amigo perfecto, incluso el novio perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba Jensen en ese momento, lo que él no podría darle nunca, si pensaba en ello durante dos segundos.

“Algo me decía que vendrías. Soy John, hemos hablado por teléfono.”

“Lo se.” Tal vez sonó demasiado grosero, pero no lo pudo evitar, era un hecho, seguía enamorado de su profesor. “¿Puedo verle?”

“Está durmiendo, estaba agotado, el asma suele dejar muy cansado.” Jared se odió a si mismo por no tener que decir una sola palabra para que John comprendiera lo que estaba pasando por su mente. “Muy bien, supongo que no le hará ningún daño, aunque no creo que se despierte, no podrá decirte mucho.”

Jared se puso tenso, lo último que quería que ocurriera en ese momento era hablar con Jensen y tener que explicarle porque estaba allí, porque había corrido como el viento para verle, para asegurarse que estaba bien. “Solo quiero verle, no me importa que esté dormido, en realidad…”

“Muy bien, no me hace falta saber nada.” Con la mejor de sus sonrisas, John se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a Jared hasta el dormitorio.

El chico se encaminó y cerró la puerta tras él. Jensen estaba en la cama, durmiendo, se le veía tan tranquilo, que por nada del mundo querría despertarle. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la esquina, muy lentamente, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Acarició la mano de su profesor y sonrió, lo echaba tanto de menos, que ese simple contacto le hacía sentir bien.

“Me alegra ver que hay alguien cuidando de ti, alguien que se preocupa por ti.” Dijo Jared en un simple susurro. “Solo quería asegurarme que estaba bien; John es un buen tío, pero si te trata mal, aunque solo sea por un día, volveré aquí y le mataré con mis propias manos. Jen, me alegro que no vayas a recordar esto cuando despiertes… he hecho todo lo posible para olvidarme de ti, de esto, de todo lo que teníamos, pero al verte me he dado cuenta que no puedo… Jen, te quiero.”

 

“Muy bien, Jared tiene novio, está saliendo con un chico. ¿Cuál es el problema?” Preguntó Misha, mientras Jeffrey aparcaba el coche.

“¿Cuál es el problema? Mi hijo tiene novio.... NOVIO y no se le pasa por la cabeza decirme algo al respecto, algo como, no se. Papá creo que soy gay, o papá me gustan los chicos.” Misha se lo quedó mirando en silencio y no hizo falta que dijera una sola palabra para que su novio, lo comprendiera. “No es lo mismo.”

“¿Por qué? Porque tu eres un hombre adulto, porque yo soy un hombre adulto o es porque estás absolutamente seguro que tu hijo no sabe lo que realmente quiere.”

“Jared no es más que un niño y se está metiendo en un gran lío.”

Misha se quedó mirando un momento a Jeffrey, pensando si sería una buena idea contarle que Jared había estado manteniendo una relación con su profesor meses antes. Tras pensarlo dos veces, llegó a la conclusión de que, decididamente, no sería una buena idea en absoluto

“Jared no tiene más que dos años menos que yo. ¿Qué es lo que le diferencia de mi?”

Jeffrey desconectó el coche, habían llegado a casa de Misha, aunque no le hacía ninguna gracia que pasara tanto tiempo solo en un lugar tan grande, no estaba seguro si era una buena idea llevarlo a casa, como su novio, tal vez Jared no estuviera muy cómodo con ello.

“No se si te has dado cuenta, pero eres mucho más maduro que mi hijo de diecisiete años.”

“Incluso después de las dos borracheras.” Jeffrey asintió. “Jeff, por mucho que me quieras, sigo teniendo diecinueve años, no soy mucho más adulto que tu hijo.” El silencio de Jeffrey, empezó a hacerle sentir extraño, como si hubiera una parte de su novio que nunca hubiera conocido. “Oh, vale, dime que no estás conmigo porque sientes que tienes que protegerme ni nada parecido. Dime que no estás conmigo por pena, porque soy un niño abandonado por sus padres.”

“Misha…”

“No, quiero que me lo digas. No quiero que me cuentes nada más. Dime que estás conmigo, porque realmente estás enamorado de mi.”

Pero claro, Jeffrey no lo hizo, tan solo guardó silencio, no por lo que Misha pudiera pensar, no estaba con él por pena ni nada parecido. Jeffrey tenía miedo, estaba aterrado a decirle a ese muchacho, a un hombre, que estaba enamorado. Quería decirlo, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ser capaz de hacerlo mucho antes, pero algo dentro de él, no se lo permitía. Algo que le impedía decir en voz alta. “Misha Collins, estoy profundamente enamorado de ti.”

Precisamente por esos segundos demasiado largos, Misha abrió la puerta del coche y se bajó sin decir nada al respecto. Jeffrey le siguió, salió disparado del coche y lo atrapó antes de que pudiera cruzar la calle. Lo arropó entre sus brazos. No le dejó decir nada, porque no estaba preparado para ningún tipo de conversación, simplemente le besó de la forma más apasionada posible que pudo, hasta que ambos dejaron de pensar.

“Lo siento, Mish, lo siento mucho. Sabes que…”

“No lo digas no hace falta, además se que todavía no eres capaz de decirlo.” Misha acarició la mejilla de su novio y sonrió. “Vamos a darle un poco más de tiempo a esto y cuando te sientas más preparado, volveremos a tener esta conversación.”

“¿Seguro que estamos bien?”

“Si,” Dijo Misha riéndose. “Estamos bien, pero para que los dos estamos completamente bien, tu tienes que estar seguro de que esto es lo que quieres. Tienes que estar completamente seguro que quieres estar conmigo, aunque sea mucho más joven que tu, aunque tenga casi la misma edad que tu hijo y por mucho que sea el primer hombre por el que te sientes atraído. Mientras tanto, yo esperaré.”

Jeffrey le dejó marchar, lo miró hasta que entró en su bloque de apartamentos, para meterse en su coche y marcharse a casa. Si hubiera esperado tan solo cinco minutos más antes de irse, habría visto al otro hombre entrar detrás de Misha y un minuto más tarde, habría escuchado a su joven novio gritando, pidiendo ayuda.


	23. EL DÍA… NO, UNO DE LOS DÍAS MÁS LARGOS DE NUESTRAS VIDAS

Jared necesitaba hablar con Misha y contarle lo que había ocurrido en casa de Jensen. Tenía que contarle a su mejor amigo que no había forma, que todavía seguía enamorado de Jensen y que no creía dejar de estarlo nunca. Fue directamente a su casa, ni se molestó en llamar por teléfono, tenía que decir aquello en persona y ver la cara de su amigo cuando le dijera que estaba completamente loco. Así que nada más salir de casa de Jensen, agradecido porque su ex no se hubiera despertado, ver los ojos de Jensen otra vez, mirándole y verse obligado a explicarle porque estaba allí, era algo que le habría hecho salir corriendo. Por fortuna, no tuvo que hacerlo.

Menos de una hora más tarde, ya estaba en el portal de Misha, tenía tanta urgencia de hablar con él, que no se detuvo a comer nada, aunque estaba muerto de hambre. Llamo al timbre una y otra vez, pero no recibió respuesta. Le llamó al móvil, pero recibió la misma respuesta. Aquello empezaba a preocuparle, porque Misha siempre tenía cerca su móvil y para no contestarle, tenía que estar en la ducha, con la música a todo volumen o enfermo, en la cama y dormido con fiebre. Era muy tarde para una ducha, así que empezó a plantearse lo peor.

Llamó de nuevo al timbre con la esperanza de que su amigo estuviera despistado en casa, pero la respuesta, fue por tercera vez, la misma. Miró a través del cristal del hall de casa de Misha y entonces lo vio, un bulto en el suelo, que se movía con dificultad. Lo vio levantarse, tambalearse y volver a caer al suelo, contra las escaleras esta vez. Gracias a la luz de las bombillas del techo, Jared pudo ver la forma de su amigo, su cara magullada y su brazo inerte pegado al cuerpo. Misha lo miró y por un segundo, Jared vio una expresión de vergüenza en los ojos de su amigo.

Jared estuvo a punto de intentar tirar la puerta abajo, sin embargo no tuvo que hacerlo, una vecina entraba en casa, una ancianita con tan mala vista que no vio a Misha tirado en el suelo porque el chico no hizo ningún ruido hasta que la mujer se hubo marchado y su amigo y él estuvieron solos. Jared hizo lo mismo, pero una vez que la mujer hubo desaparecido, se lanzó a por su amigo, se arrodilló junto a Misha y tomó su rostro entra ambas manos, no sin antes llamar por teléfono.

“Hay una ambulancia de camino. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Te han atracado?” Misha negó con la cabeza, no estaba seguro que le dolía más, el alma o los huesos que le había roto. “¿Entonces? Vamos tienes que decírmelo para que podamos hablar con la policía.”

“No, no puedo ir a la policía.”

Intentó ponerse en pie, pero esta vez ya no lo logró, las costillas le dolían demasiado ahora como para hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento. Tan sólo pudo quejarse, mientras se mordía el labio para no gritar por el dolor.

“Vamos, Mish, sea lo que sea que ha pasado, tienes que decírmelo para poder solucionarlo y que los que te hayan hecho esto, paguen.”

“No, por favor, déjalo estar por favor.”

Podría haber seguido interrogándole durante horas, pero el dolor en el rostro de su amigo, le hizo dejar de hablar. Ya tendría tiempo de averiguar que le había pasado cuando los médicos le hubieran atendido. Además, ahora tenía otra cosa que hacer; aunque no estaba seguro como iba a contarle aquello a su padre.

“¿Se puede saber porque no estás en casa estudiando? Tienes los exámenes encima.” Dijo Jeffrey nada más contestar al teléfono.

“Papá, escúchame por favor.”

“Jay, se que están pasando muchas cosas últimamente y que seguramente estás confuso porque te gustan los chicos pero…”

“Papá, no tiene nada que ver con eso.”

“No puedes dejar de lado tus obligaciones por…”

“Se trata de Misha, ha pasado algo, está herido. Ya he llamado a una ambulancia, está de camino.”

“¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Qué le ha pasado?”

“No… no lo se, papá, estoy con él, en su casa, pero será mejor que nos veamos en el hospital.”

Cuando Jeffrey llegó al hospital, mucho más rápido de lo que nunca se habría imaginado capaz de hacerlo, Misha estaba recostado sobre uno de los boxes de urgencias. Jared estaba a su lado, le había costado, pero había conseguido que le dejaran quedarse allí, ya que no había nadie de la familia del muchacho cerca, a los que avisar.

El hombre se quedó parado al ver la escena. Alguien había dado una paliza realmente grande al muchacho, había dejado moratones en su rostro y le costaba abrir el ojo izquierdo. Su brazo derecho estaba sujeto con un cabestrillo y apoyado sobre su vientre. 

“Le han pateado las costillas, tiene un par rotas, pero nada serio que no pueda curarse con reposo.” Jeffrey se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de su hijo. Sin decir nada se abrazaron, el mejor amigo y el hombre que estaba enamorado del muchacho. “Se niega a decirme quien le ha hecho esto, así que, supongo que le conoce. Deberías intentar hablar tu con él, ya que tu eres…”

Jeffrey asintió antes de que Jared terminara la frase, ya habría tiempo de que padre e hijo hablaran del tema, una vez que Misha estuviera recuperado y él supiera quien le había dejado así.

“Jeff…” Murmuró Misha al abrir los ojos lenta y dolorosamente.

“Estoy aquí, Mish. ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?”

Misha miró a Jared y por fin el muchacho lo comprendió. No se trataba de miedo, sino de vergüenza, la misma que había visto en los ojos de su amigo. Misha se sentía demasiado avergonzado como para decir quien le había atacado en voz alta delante de su mejor amigo. Jared sonrió, asintió y dejó la sala. Jeffrey esperó a estar solos y se sentó en la camilla, tomó la mano de su joven novio y la besó cuidadosamente.

“¿Quién te ha hecho esto?”

“Nos vio cuando me dejaste en casa, vio como me besabas y eso le puso furioso, nunca le he visto así, aunque también es cierto que casi no le conozco.”

“¿Estás diciendo que ha sido tu padre? ¿Tu padre te ha dado esta paliza?” El chico no dijo nada, desvió la mirada a la cortina que le separaba de otras camillas y apretó los labios. “Dios mío, Misha, ese hombre es un monstruo, está completamente loco. ¿Cómo puede hacerle algo así a su propio hijo?”

“Estoy muy cansado. Sólo quiero volver a casa, tumbarme en la cama y olvidarme de todo esto.” 

Si hubiera podido, se habría hecho un pequeño ovillo con su propio cuerpo, pero el más leve movimiento era mucho peor de lo que pudiera imaginar. Jeffrey se recostó sobre él y le dio un beso tierno en la frente. Le miró a los ojos y sonrió. 

“Vas a venir a casa con Jared y conmigo.”

“Pero…”

“No hay pero que valga, no voy a dejarte sólo en casa en tu estado y menos cuando apenas puedes moverte. Además, nuestra casa es lo bastante grande para los tres y hay habitaciones de sobra para que tengas la tuya para ti solo.” Se acercó más al muchacho para poder susurrarle al oído y que nadie más le escuchara “además, quiero tenerte cerca para estar seguro que no vuelve a ponerte una mano encima. Te quiero demasiado para perderte.”

Misha se volvió nervioso, creyendo que no había escuchado bien, que Jeffrey no había dicho aquello en voz alta, pero el hombre no dijo nada, sonrió y acarició la mejilla del muchacho. Misha asintió y se acomodó en la cama; el médico le había dicho que tenían que hacerle una prueba más, para asegurarse que los golpes en la cabeza no le habían dejado daños permanentes, así que podría descansar un poco más.

 

Jensen despertó con la extraña sensación de que no había estado sólo durante todo el rato, pero no había nadie con él. John entró en el dormitorio con una bandeja en las manos. “Supuse que tendrías hambre, pero no estaba seguro que es lo que te gusta, así que optado por el sándwich de pavo, con queso y lechuga. Dime que he acertado, por favor.”  
El  
joven profesor sonrió, se sentó en la cama y aceptó la bandeja. Además del sándwich, había una lata de refresco y una manzana. “Me encanta todo, muchas gracias, pero no tenías porque haberte molestado, ni siquiera pensaba que seguirías estando aquí todavía. ¿Por qué te has quedado?”

No se estaba haciendo ilusiones, ni mucho menos.

“¿Cómo iba a marcharme? Me has dado un buen susto hoy y no hacía falta que hicieras salgo así para impresionarme, ya se que estás totalmente comprometido con el trabajo, no tenías porque olvidarte de tu salud.” 

Jensen se preguntó si eran imaginaciones suya o la sonrisa de John estaba realmente brillando. ¿Se había dicho ya a si mismo que no se estaba haciendo ilusiones? Porque a lo mejor lo había escuchado mal o no lo había escuchado para nada.

“Mañana estaré bien, no hace falta que te haga perder más tiempo.”

“No tengo clase hasta el jueves, así que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.” John se sentó en el borde de la cama. “Por cierto, ha venido tu alumno, el chico parecía estar muy preocupado por ti. En cuanto hablamos por teléfono, creo que salió corriendo y vino aquí. No se que le has dado pero deberías llamarle en cuanto puedas para dejarle más tranquilo.”

John se marchó un par de horas más tarde, sin que Jensen pudiera quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que Jared había estado allí mientras dormía. No habían sido imaginaciones suyas, no lo había soñado. ¿Por qué no se había esperado? ¿Por qué no se había quedado para hablar con él? 

Se quedó el resto de la tarde en la cama. Los ataques de asma siempre lo dejaban molido y aunque hacía bastante que no tenía uno, todavía recordaba la sensación de intentar hacer cosas normales. Era mejor quedarse en la cama, comer algo ligero y volver a dormir. Así, también esperaba, de paso, conseguir quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de ese maldito profesor.

 

Jeffrey y Jared habían preparado una segunda cama en el cuarto del muchacho, era lo bastante grande como para que los dos estuvieran cómodos. Padre e hijo se imaginaron que el chico no querría estar solo esa noche. Los dos chicos se metieron en la cama y Jared apagó la luz. Misha se quedó en silencio, acurrucado en la cama, con los ojos abiertos mirando al techo. Jared lo observó en silencio, también, quería hablar con él, consolarlo, hacerle sentir bien, pero tenía que ser el propio Misha el que quisiera hablar. Pero el chico no lo hizo, en lugar de eso, Jared lo escuchó sollozar y vio la sombra de su cuerpo estremecerse bajo las sábanas de la cama.

Jared no era un chico estúpido, nunca lo había sido y ahora que estaba madurando más rápidamente de lo que podía controlar, también se dio cuenta que no era él, precisamente, quien realmente podía ayudar a Misha. Su amigo necesitaba a su padre; por muy raro que eso le sonara o por mucho que le costara aceptarlo, Misha y su padre estaban enamorados, por lo menos Misha lo estaba y aunque su padre sólo estuviera confundido, podía ayudarle mucho más de lo que Jared era capaz en ese momento.

Se levantó y fue hasta la cama de su amigo y esperó a que Misha se recuperara y dejara de llorar. “No se cómo decir esto, sin que suene realmente extraño, pero… si quieres ir a la habitación de mi padre… él nunca te lo pedirá porque no quiere hacerte daño, pero está deseando hacerte sentir mejor, como sea que tu necesites.”

“Quiero estar con él ahora.”

“Claro, vamos, te ayudaré a llegar, aunque tienes que prometerme que no me dirás una sola palabra de lo que pase esta noche en el cuarto de mi padre.” 

Los dos muchacho sonrieron y ayudado por Jared, Misha consiguió llegar al otro cuarto. Ahora que no le estaban administrando los mismos analgésicos que en el hospital, el dolor en las costillas y en el brazo era casi insoportable. Le dio las gracias a su amigo y esperó a que Jared se hubiera ido, todos, sobretodo Jeffrey, se hubieran sentido muy violentos si hubiera llamado a la puerta antes y Jeffrey hubiera abierto.

Cuando por fin lo hizo, Jeffrey se quedó ahí, sorprendido al ver aparecer al chico, pero un segundo más tarde se hizo a un lado para dejar que Misha entrara. Le llevó hasta la cama, le ayudo a tumbarse y se recostó a su lado, lo más cerca del cuerpo del chico para que los dos se sintieran bien, pero no demasiado como para que Misha quisiera escapar de él.

“No pasa nada por tener miedo.” Dijo por fin Jeffrey, acariciando la cintura del muchacho. “Yo mismo estoy aterrado, solo de pensar que ese hombre pueda volver a intentar hacerte daño. Quiero que estés aquí, conmigo, todas las noches.”

“Jeff, no estoy preparado para…”

Jeffrey se incorporó como un resorte. “¡No! Mish, no era eso lo que quería decir, no se trata de sexo ni nada parecido, solo quiero tenerte cerca, saber que estás bien y verte sonreír.”

“Ahora solo quiero dormir.”

“Durmamos entonces.”

Sin decir nada, Misha se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Jeffrey y apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho. “Gracias por todo, Jeff. Te quiero.”

“Yo también te quiero, peque. Ahora duerme, ha sido un día muy largo y tu cuerpo necesita descansar.”

Misha no se opuso, se volvió a acomodar y cerró los ojos por fin, dejando que el sueño se lo llevara lejos del dolor y el miedo.


	24. ¿JENSEN O RILEY? ¿JARED O JOHN?... LA DECISIÓN MÁS DIFICIL DE NUESTRAS VIDAS

Dos días tardó Misha en sentirse lo bastante recuperado como para salir del dormitorio y una semana más para salir de casa. Jeff hubiera dado lo que fuera por quedarse con él, dejar el trabajo por unos días y cuidar de su joven novio; pero ahora que eran tres en casa necesitaban más dinero y no le quedaba más remedio que atender el trabajo y dejar a Misha en casa, durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo, descansando gracias a los nuevos calmantes y por fortuna, lejos de las pesadillas de la primera noche. 

El chico era fuerte, nadie podía negarlo, su propio padre le había dado una buena paliza al descubrir que era gay y tenía pareja y aunque le había costado un poco recuperarse emocionalmente, tras esos dos días sin hablar, encerrado en si mismo, dolorido no sólo en el sentido más físico, Misha volvió a sonreír.

Jared le pidió a Jensen dos días sin clases para poder atender a su amigo cuando su padre estaba trabajando. El profesor no se opuso, tan solo preguntó el motivo y al enterarse de lo ocurrido, se ofreció para ayudar en todo lo que fuera necesario. Jared le dio las gracias, pero le dijo que no era necesario, no se creía con fuerzas de tener a su alrededor a su ex en esos días.

Una semana más tarde, la rutina en la casa había cambiado, Misha dormía mucha horas, era lo que el médico le había recomendado. A veces se levantaba en una casa vacía, mientras su amigo estaba en clase y Jeffrey trabajando. No se quejaba. Lo pasó mal al principio, atemorizado por estar a solas en la enorme casa y pensando que su padre pudiera ir a buscarle allí; pero cuando no lo hizo, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar seguro y protegido con gente que le quería, el muchacho empezó a sentirse mucho más cómodo y seguro. 

No pasaba muchas horas levantado, el brazo le dolía demasiado y las pastillas le dejaban siempre adormilado. Algunas noches tuvo fiebre, el médico ya les había dicho que era algo que podía ocurrir por las medicinas, así que Jeffrey tan solo se ocupó de que estuviera lo más tranquilo y cómodo posible. En realidad, no había forma de que el hombre se separara de él en cuanto llegaba a casa. 

En cuanto aparcaba el coche y le preguntaba a Jared que tal le había ido el día o si necesitaba ayuda en alguna de sus tareas para el colegio; se iba directamente al dormitorio donde sabía que encontraría al muchacho. Por las tardes, Misha estaba casi siempre recostado, a veces leyendo, a veces con el ordenador o a veces viendo una película. En silencio, se acercaba a él, se tumbaba a su lado y le besaba, Misha le miraba y sonreía. Por más que buscaba las palabras no encontraba la forma de decirle lo mucho que agradecía todo lo que estaba haciendo por él. Por eso, en lugar de decir nada, se arrebujaba contra el cuerpo del hombre, dejaba que lo abrazara y juntos se quedaban ahí. Algunas veces, cuando Jeffrey lo encontraba dormido, tan solo le cubría con una manta y se quedaba sentado a su lado, esperando a que despertara.

En toda aquella semana, Jeffrey y Jared no hablaron del gran tema. Jared y Riley seguían viéndose todos los días, afianzaban su relación, siempre y cuando Jared no pensara en Jensen y en lo que todavía, por más que le pesara, sentía por él. Se lo repetía casi todos los días y a veces casi conseguía creerse que sentía algo parecido por su compañero. Un día desesperado por unos sentimientos que no conseguía controlar, terminó haciendo una lista de pros y contras sobre Riley. La parte positiva estaba llena, Riley era un gran chico, estaba enseñándole cosas que jamás habría creído posibles, si no fuera por el muchacho, jamás habría empezado a escribir y no estaría siempre colgado de su cámara de fotos. Sus notas habían mejorado mucho y no solo gracias a Jensen, en lo que se refería a las asignaturas de letras, Riley le había ayudado a dar un buen empujón a sus notas. En lo que se refería a ser novios… ¿Eran novios? Jared todavía no había pensado en ello, ni siquiera sabía si estaba preparado para pensar en algo así después de cómo había terminado su relación con Jensen. Lo único que tenía realmente claro sobre Riley, es que le gustaba estar con él, se lo pasaban bien y aunque todavía no habían hablado del tema sexo, las tardes y noches de sábado, habían sido ya realmente intensas. Lo más gracioso es que no pudo escribir nada en el lado de los contras; nada excepto una cosa, algo que Riley no podría cambiar nunca; Riley no era Jensen.

Pero a Jared le valía, tenía muchas cosas a su favor, más que suficientes para estar seguro que era una buena idea estar con él sin plantearse si estaba bien o mal estar con su compañero. Simplemente se sentía a gusto, lo demás daba igual; por lo menos así, no tenía que pensar en su ex.

Gracias a los dos días que pasó sin ver a Jensen, Jared tuvo tiempo para recomponer su corazón todavía algo resquebrajado y hacerse a la idea de que el profesor era simplemente eso, su profesor y nada más. Cuando por fin volvió a verle y retomaron las clases, tras la crisis de asma de Jensen y el ataque de Misha, las cosas parecían mucho más suaves entre ellos y sobretodo, mucho menos tensas. Al menos ahora eran capaces de mirarse a los ojos y que ninguno de los dos apartara la mirada del otro, ni que se produjeran incómodos silencios entre ellos. Dieron la clase con normalidad, la física empezó a dejar de resistirse al muchacho y las matemáticas empezaron a tener sentido.  
Como si fuera cosa del destino, la siguiente tarde acabaron un poco antes y Jeffrey se había llevado a Misha a la consulta del médico para una revisión del golpe en la cabeza del muchacho; así que profesor y alumno estuvieron toda la tarde solos. Al terminar la clase, media hora antes de lo debido, Jensen se disponía a marcharse.

“Espera, ¿podemos hablar?” Preguntó Jared.

Jensen se quedó clavado en el sitio, después de las últimas semanas, no había esperado algo así. “¿Va todo bien? ¿Quieres que reforcemos alguna asignatura más?”

Jared sonrió y dio un paso adelante. “No se trata de eso, sino de nosotros, bueno, ya se que no hay ningún nosotros desde hace semanas, meses, y también se que es lo mejor para los dos. Pero no me gustaría ver que nuestra relación acaba así, como dos extraños que se ven solo para dar clases de vez en cuando. Quiero decirte, Jensen, que he cambiado y no pienses que intento volver contigo ni nada parecido,” Aunque le encantaría escuchar a Jensen pedirle que volvieran juntos, pero no se iba a arrastrar para conseguirlo “tan sólo me gustaría que al menos, pudiéramos ser amigos.”

Jensen guardó silencio durante un segundo, demasiado largo para el gusto de Jared, tenía el gesto tenso y los ojos clavados en el muchacho. Jared se preguntó que estaría pasando por su cabeza, tal vez matarle por no haber dicho algo así antes, por comportarse como un niño malcriado cuando estaban juntos, por demostrar demasiado tarde que podía ser un hombre adulto, tal vez ganas de abrazarle y darle las gracias por dejarle ver otra parte de él o simplemente iba a darse la vuelta como si nada, sonreír con aquella forma vacía que Jared había visto alguna vez, cuando no quería que nadie supiera lo que realmente estaba pensando o cuando se sentía completamente fuera de lugar.

Sin embargo, Jensen tan solo respiró profundamente, destensó los hombros y sonrió.

“Me gusta la idea de poder ser amigos,” Jared sonrió ampliamente, quería recuperar a Jensen, tenía que recuperarlo, necesitaba hacerlo, porque sabía y había llegado a comprender que le había hecho mucho daño en todo ese tiempo. Tal vez no consiguiera volver a recuperarlo como su novio, pero necesitaba tenerlo cerca. “Lo que pasa es que ahora no puedo.”

“Jen… Jensen.” 

Jared dio un paso adelante, pero la mano de Jensen delante de su rostro le detuvo y lo dejó clavado en el sitio.

“No es tu culpa, eres un gran chico y acabas de demostrarme que puedes ser un tío genial, pero ahora mismo soy tu profesor, estamos igual que hace unas pocas semanas y aunque no es lo mismo, no me sentiría bien siendo tu profesor y al mismo tiempo tu amigo. Está mal, lo estaba entonces y lo está ahora.” Jensen sonrió con tristeza al ver el rostro compungido del muchacho que trataba de no derrumbarse. “Te lo dije cuando rompimos y lo sigo pensando. Tal vez cuando termines el instituto y nos volvamos a encontrar en circunstancias diferentes, sin ser ya profesor y alumno, si tener recuerdos de algunos malos momentos. Entonces seremos simplemente Jensen y Jared, nos veremos y seguramente entonces las cosas serán completamente diferentes.”

A veces, Jared odiaba lo frío que podía llegar a ser Jensen, como podía mirarle a los ojos y decirle que todo estaba bien y que en el futuro, cuando se volvieran a encontrar, podrían intentar ser amigos otra vez. Podría gritarle, agarrarle de la camisa, zarandearle y decirle, que no quería ser solo su amigo, que estaba enamorado de él y que por lo menos, debía darle eso, dejar que fuera su amigo, tenerlo cerca, poder verle más allá de las clases y como si de una droga se tratara, permitirle que se le fuera pasando lo que sentía por él, lentamente, muy lentamente.

Sin embargo, no hizo nada de eso, ni siquiera se movió, no dijo una sola palabra, su cuerpo se quedó rígido y la mirada se le quedó clavada en Jensen, en sus ojos verdes, que parecían haberle hipnotizado, si ahora mismo le decía que ladrara como un perro, Jared lo haría sin dudar, aunque preferiría que le pidiera que le diera un beso y olvidaran lo que había ocurrido semanas antes.

“¿Lo entiendes verdad?”

Jared agitó la cabeza en gesto afirmativo. La mano de Jensen sobre su hombro le hizo estremecerse y lo ocultó lo mejor que pudo, aunque estaba seguro que Jensen se había dado cuenta de sus gesto. Bajó la cabeza, no quería parecer débil ni nada parecido o que sus ojos demostraran que no estaba de acuerdo en nada de lo que había dicho; pero si para ser el adulto que esperaba Jensen debía tragarse sus sentimientos, entonces lo haría.

“Tengo que marcharme, tengo que preparar mi clase de mañana, así que me marcho corriendo.”

“Claro, nos vemos mañana por la tarde.”

Jared vio salir de casa a Jensen y esperó hasta que la puerta del ascensor se cerró tras él. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y suspiró con desesperación. ¿Tenía que ser sincero con Riley y contarle sus sentimientos? Se sentía muy egoísta por pensar algo así, pero no quería perder lo que tenía con Riley, así que decidió dejar las cosas como estaban. Jensen no iba a volver con él, ni siquiera quería ser su amigo ahora mismo, así que no tenía ningún sentido perder al chico que ahora mismo le gustaba por algo que seguramente jamás podría tener. ¿Sonaba egoísta? Mucho, ¿Iba a hacer algo al respecto? Absolutamente nada.

Jensen por su parte, se subió al coche y se quedó ahí quieto un buen rato. Apoyó las manos en el volante y miró la carretera vacía. Suspiró, le dolía el pecho de lo mucho que había tenido que aguantarse allí arriba. ¿Por qué Jared tenía que ser tan testarudo? ¿Por qué no podía conformarse con que no podían ser pareja, ni amigos, ni nada? ¿Era por ese niño por lo que se había encaprichado de John, para olvidarse de Jared? Y luego estaba convencido de que el adulto era él y no había forma de que dejara de pensar en ese niño, en los labios que tanto quería besar, en el pelo que le gustaría volver a tocar y oler y sobretodo en hacerle sentir mejor después de haberle roto el corazón.

“Es lo mejor para los dos, ha sido lo mejor para ambos desde el momento en que decidí romper con él, no puedo tener remordimientos ahora, porque Jared me odiaría por echarme atrás así como así. Yo mismo me odio por lo que estoy haciendo. No quiero ni pensar lo que estará sintiendo él todo este tiempo.”

¿Había hecho realmente bien al romper con el chico? ¿Podía haberle dado un poco más de tiempo para madurar a su lado?

Un coche tras él le pitó para que se marchara y le dejara el aparcamiento, eso le devolvió a la realidad. Sonrió con tristeza, ese niño le tenía sorbido el seso, pero lo peor de todo era que le estaba ocurriendo lo mismo con John, cada día pensaba más en el profesor, casi tanto como en Jared, lo que apenas le dejaba tiempo para plantearse su futuro. Tenía parar, uno de los tenía que salir de su vida, de su cabeza y de su corazón. Lo malo era averiguar qué solución sería la correcta después de todo y como podría meter la pata hasta lo más fondo. Jared o John, John o Jared.

Ahora solo quedaba saber si había cometido el mayor error de su vida o había dado el mejor paso adelante.


	25. GRANDES REVELACIONES, TREMENDAS REACCIONES… LE VA A DAR UN INFARTO A PAPÁ

Jeffrey despertó con el ruido procedente de la cocina. Platos, el microondas, tazones y cucharas. Se incorporó y se dio cuenta que Misha no estaba a su lado. Aunque tan solo llevaban durmiendo juntos y solo durmiendo juntos un par de semanas, se le hacía raro que el muchacho no estuviera a su lado, enroscado contra su cuerpo con el brazo sano y con su cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Jeffrey. Cuando el chico se despertaba antes, nunca se movía, se quedaba ahí, mirándole en silencio, esperando a que él se despertara para darle los buenos días con un intenso beso. Pero ese día, Misha no estaba.

Se levantó, la mañana era fría, siguió el sonido hasta la cocina y se detuvo en la puerta un momento al ver a Misha allí, un brazo pegado al cuerpo inmóvil, el otro moviéndose con rapidez por todo lo que tenía a su alrededor, la cafetera, las tazas, las tostadas y la mantequilla, Jeffrey no sabía cómo pero el muchacho se estaba apañando para untar.

“Eso podría haberlo hecho yo y no tendrías que agotarte a las nueve de la mañana de un sábado.”

Sobresaltado, Misha se dio vuelta y casi tiró el bote de azúcar al hacerlo. “Quería darte una sorpresa.”

Jeffrey sonrió. “Más bien me has dado un buen susto al despertarme y no encontrarte por ningún lado.” Se acercó al muchacho, rodeó su cintura, ahora ya sabía cómo tocarle para no hacerle daño en las costillas lastimadas, pegó su cuerpo al del chico y le besó el cuello. “Además, no tienes que agradecerme nada.”

Misha se dio la vuelta, todavía le costaba moverse, sobretodo si no quería hacerse daño, se apoyó en la encimera y rodeó el cuello de su novio con el brazo sano, atrayéndolo hacia él para poder besarle en los labios.

“Me has acogido en tu casa, estás cuidando de mi, te estás poniendo en peligro frente a mi padre y todavía dices que no tengo nada que agradecerte. Llevas dos semanas sin descanso, como padre, como jefe de tu empresa y como el novio que nunca me hubiera imaginado tener.” Se mordió el labio, no estaba acostumbrado a expresar tanto sus emociones. “Llevo casi dos semanas en la cama y he visto lo mucho que tu y Jared os habéis esforzado por mí, solo quería hacer algo por vosotros.”

La tensión en el cuerpo le provocó un fuerte dolor en el brazo.

“¿Qué tal si vuelves a la cama y dejas que yo termine el desayuno?”

“Jeff, estoy bien, me duele el brazo, si pero estoy bien y puedo…” El beso con el que Jeffrey le hizo dejar de hablar, mientras poco a poco le iba empujando hacia el dormitorio. 

Por el camino se cruzaron con Jared, aunque más que el muchacho parecía un alma en pena vagando por la casa sin destino fijo. Jeffrey decidió preocuparse por él una vez que Misha hubiera desayunado, recuperado fuerzas y estuviera durmiendo otra vez cuando se tomara las pastillas. Lamentaba profundamente no poder estar pendiente de todo al mismo tiempo, pero era lo malo de ser padre y madre a tiempo completo no podía hacerlo todo.

Jared no lo vio pasar, se había despertado, después de haber estado soñando con Jensen, algo demasiado habitual ya en su vida, no tenía hambre, era la manera en que su madre había sabido cuando pequeño, que estaba enfermo; Jared siempre tenía hambre, salvo cuando estaba enfermo o triste y ahora estaba muy triste y enfermo de amor. Sonaba ridículo, infantil y ñoño, no lo iba a negar, pero así era como se sentía, porque Jensen le había dicho que no podía ser ni siguiera su amigo, que no podían ser otra cosa más que profesor y alumno.

Aunque era sábado, Jeffrey recibió una llamada de la oficina y tuvo que marcharse, dejando a los dos chicos en casa. Misha se volvió a quedar dormido, no le gustaba decir que estaba agotado o que las pastillas podían más que él, pero era cierto y al final se había dormido hasta el medio día.

Al despertar, escuchó la televisión, miró el reloj en el móvil, era casi la hora de comer. Se levantó a duras penas y se encaminó al salón. Jared estaba en el sofá comiendo un sándwich, si se le podía llamar así a esa amalgama de cosas que casi no le cabían en la boca al chico. Se sentó a su lado y lo observó; el chico no apartó la mirada de la televisión, aunque no parecía estar muy interesado en lo que estaba viendo, tampoco lo estaría él si tuviera puesto el canal de economía con los datos de la bolsa de la última semana.

“¿Es que te has decidido por empresariales?” Preguntó Misha.

Jared se volvió y se lo quedó mirando con la expresión más triste que su amigo le hubiera visto jamás. “Jensen no quiere saber nada de mí, ni siquiera como amigo. Creo que solo nos vemos porque mi padre le paga para que me de clases, si no, saldría corriendo y no volvería a verlo nunca más.”

“No digas eso, estoy seguro que lo está pasando igual de mal que tu, puede que hasta peor.”

“Tu no viste la tranquilidad con la que me dijo eso. No parecía afectarle mucho no volver a vernos más que para hablar de funciones y números.”

“¿De verdad crees que Jensen habría estado contigo en un principio si no sintiera nada? No debió ser nada fácil para él romper contigo.”

“Espero que uno de los pueda decirme que se trata de una broma.” Los dos muchachos se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo al escuchar la voz de Jeffrey a sus espaldas. Jared se puso pálido, Misha quería que se lo tragara la tierra por haber metido la pata hasta el fondo. “¿Jared? ¿Misha?” 

El hombre dejó su maletín sobre una silla y se acercó lentamente a los chicos, mirándolos alternativamente a los dos y se quedó delante de la televisión, en silencio, esperando una respuesta, que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo dar.

“Papá, no sabía cómo decírtelo y cuando pensé que era el momento, Jensen rompió conmigo.”

“¿Jensen rompió contigo? ¿Estuviste saliendo con tu profesor? Jared, eres menor de edad, eres un niño y estuviste saliendo con un hombre adulto, un hombre que podría haber…”

“Vamos papá, conoces a Jensen, sabes que no sería capaz de hacerme daño y creo que precisamente por eso rompió conmigo, porque no quería hacerme daño con una relación para la que yo no estaba preparado.”

“Jared, esto me parece totalmente increíble e inconcebible. Precisamente porque conozco a Jensen no voy a denunciarle, pero…”

“No puedes denunciarle.” Jared y Misha se levantaron al mismo tiempo, Misha un poco más lentamente que su amigo. “No hizo nada malo, no se aprovechó de mí, no abusó de mi, si eso es lo que estás pensando, porque cuando tuvimos sexo, fui yo el que se lanzó.”

“¿Habéis mantenido relaciones sexuales?” Jeffrey no podía más, su hijo le había ocultado sus dos relaciones con hombres, le había ocultado que había estado saliendo con su profesor particular y ahora encima descubría que habían tenido sexo. “Jared, estás castigado para el resto del curso.”

“Jeff, vamos no seas así.” Misha se acercó a su novio, sabía que estaba a punto de decir algo de lo que, posiblemente se iba a arrepentir más tarde.

“Tu no te metas por favor, Jared es mi hijo y también estoy cabreado contigo, porque también lo sabías y no me dijiste nada.”

“Papá, lo siento, pero no puedes castigarme por estar enamorado.”

“¿Qué no puedo? ¿Qué no puedo? Claro que puedo, estás castigado.”

“Jeff por favor, tienes que dejar que se explique.”

“¡He dicho que te quedes al margen!” 

Ya era demasiado tarde cuando Jeffrey se dio cuenta que había zarandeado a Misha, pero no fue hasta que vio la expresión de terror en los ojos del chico, que se percató de lo que estaba haciendo; sobretodo después de la paliza que le había dado su padre.  
“Mish…”

“No, tienes razón, mejor me voy a descansar un rato. Estaré en la cama.”

“Misha.” Pero el chico no se detuvo y se fue al dormitorio. Jeffrey lo miró un momento y se dio cuenta que el cuerpo del chico estaba temblando. “Tu y yo hablaremos más tarde.” Le dijo a Jared. “Ahora mismo tengo que hablar con Misha, porque la he cagado.”  
Aceleró el paso para pillar a Misha antes de que cerrara la puerta. El chico se dio la vuelta y lo miró, sin llegar a fijar la mirada en él. Se sentó lentamente en la cama y sin que ninguno de los dijera todavía nada, se recostó mirando a la ventana. Si iba a llorar porque había llegado a pensar que Jeffrey le pegaría, no quería que su novio lo viera hacerlo. Un momento más tarde notó que la cama se hundía de nuevo por el peso de otro cuerpo y una mano que conocía perfectamente acarició su hombro.

“Jamás te pondría una mano encima y siento mucho que hayas creído lo contrario.” Jeffrey se recostó lentamente junto al muchacho, no quería asustarlo, más de lo que ya estaba, pero Misha no se movió, tampoco abrió la boca. “Por favor, dime algo, te lo suplico, acabo de ser un cretino contigo y lo siento más que nada en el mundo.”

“No crees que pueda serte de mucha ayuda con Jared ¿Verdad? No soy más que un niño, no soy más que dos años mayor que tu hijo y no soy lo bastante maduro como para…”

“Eh, eh para ahí. No eres ningún niño, si lo fueras no estaría contigo. Con respecto a lo que acaba de pasar… lo siento, estaba furioso y lo he pagado contigo.”

Misha se dio la vuelta lentamente. “¿Qué es lo que te pone furioso realmente, que Jared haya estado con alguien un poco mayor que él o que descubras así de golpe, que ya no es un niño?” Jeffrey no contestó automáticamente, tuvo que pararse a pensar la respuesta unos segundos. “Quieres proteger a Jared, pero también debes permitirle que cometa errores, como todos. Ya casi tiene dieciocho años, en un par de meses será mayor de edad para poder acostarse con quien quiera y los dos sabemos que Jensen es un buen chico y ha hecho lo que debía. ¿Así que cual es el problema con Jared?”

“Que ha dejado de ser un niño demasiado rápido y no me he dado ni cuenta.” Misha asintió y como un gato que no estuviera muy seguro de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación se movió hacia su novio y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. “Y lo peor de todo es que lo he pagado contigo porque estabas ahí, al lado de Jared, lo sabías todo… y mi propio hijo no se atrevía a contármelo.”

“Porque está confuso, como tu.” Misha miró a Jeffrey a los ojos y sonrió, mientras alargaba la mano para acariciar su mejilla. “Habla con él, pero deja que te cuente por lo que está pasando, porque te aseguro que no lo está pasando nada bien.” Pero Jeffrey se quedó ahí, mirándolo en silencio como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero sin atreverse a hacerlo. “Estoy bien, me has asustado, no lo voy negar, me has traído a la mente lo que me pasó en casa, pero se que jamás me harías daño a posta. Así que ahora vete, vuelve al salón y habla con tu hijo, porque te aseguro que necesita un buen amigo, no un padre que le castigue por el resto de su vida.”

 

Jeffrey y Jared pasaron toda la tarde hablando, Jared tuvo que ponerle al día de todas las partes de su vida que no le había contado hasta ese momento, omitiendo las partes de sexo; aunque no mintió y volvió a decir que si, que Jensen y él habían mantenido relaciones sexuales. Una vez que hubo terminado, recordando de nuevo las horribles palabras de Jensen el día anterior, el chico se dio cuenta que su padre no le había gritado, no le había levantado la voz en ningún momento, ni siquiera había detenido su relato. Se había mantenido en silencio, sin criticarle ni siquiera con la mirada, tan solo escuchando lo que su hijo necesitaba decirle.

“¿Por qué no me has contado todo esto antes? ¿Por qué no me has dicho que lo estabas pasando mal?” El gesto de su hijo lo dijo todo. “Muy bien, me he pasado, no ha estado bien gritaros ni a ti ni a Misha. Pero en el fondo, todavía sigues siendo un niño, mi niño. Desde la muerte de tu madre, me prometí que haría todo lo posible para que tu vida fuera perfecta, para que nunca te faltara de nada y para que fueras un niño feliz. Lo último que querría sería verte metido en problemas.”  
“Jensen no es un problema, más bien lo he sido yo para él.”

Los dos sonrieron. Jeffrey suspiró, ahora que el primer enfado se le había marchado y veía a su hijo por lo que era, un hombre casi adulto, se dio cuenta que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Se acomodó en el sofá, la televisión todavía estaba encendida.  
“¿Por qué estás viendo el canal de economía? ¿Vas a meterte a empresariales?”

“No hay duda que Misha y tu hacéis una gran pareja.” Jeffrey lo miró sin comprender. “Eso quiere decir que ya no estoy castigado.”

“Ya hablaremos de ello.” Jeffrey le palmeó la espalda. “De momento, quiero que hablemos y nos pongamos al día.”

“Me parece bien."


	26. TE DESPIDES SIN DECIR ADIOS

“Si mi vida fuera una serie de televisión, ahora mismo se escucharía una voz en off diciendo algo así, esto es lo que te perdiste en los capítulos anteriores del show de Jared Padalecki y entonces aparecerían escenas de lo que ha pasado en estos meses.

No llevo mucho tiempo con este diario, así que no estoy muy acostumbrado a contar mi vida en una hoja de papel y mucho menos hablar con un cuaderno que no me va a contestar, pero aquí voy, porque Riley me ha dicho que es una buena idea para aclarar mis ideas; me conoce demasiado bien y sabe que algo no va bien en mi cabeza. Quiere ayudarme, haciendo todo lo posible por no presionarme, así que pensó que sería buena idea que hablar conmigo mismo y la verdad es que ahora, delante de la hoja en blanco, creo que podría ser un buen momento para desahogarme por completo.

Así que vamos a ver, por donde empezamos. Bueno pues mi padre ya sabe que soy gay, sabe que estuve con Jensen, que tuvimos relaciones sexuales y que ahora tengo novio. No es que se lo haya tomado todo bien, es normal, saber que tu hijo ya no es virgen y que se acostaba con su profesor, no debe ser fácil para nadie, pero mi padre consiguió aceptarlo, sin preguntar demasiado, sin imponerme ningún castigo, más allá de tener que contarle mi historia con Jensen, que ya fue bastante duro y traumatizante. Ahora ya sabe que estoy con Riley y aunque no hablamos mucho del tema, como no hablamos de su relación con Misha, que por cierto es mi mejor amigo, lo acepta, esto mucho mejor que lo de Jensen y siempre es feliz cuando me ve llegar a casa sonriente.

Las clases no van nada mal, en el segundo trimestre conseguí aprobarlas todas y aunque mi padre no se lo creía, conseguí tres sobresalientes. Al principio me preguntó si había falsificado las notas o algo por el estilo, pero cuando me vio realmente ofendido, me pidió perdón y me abrazó dándome la enhorabuena por el gran esfuerzo. Yo mismo todavía no le creo y eso que estamos a punto de terminar el curso y los últimos exámenes me están saliendo realmente bien. Por fin, creo o por lo menos empiezo a hacerlo, que podría entrar en una universidad… si no fuera porque la mayoría de las que me gustan ya me han rechazado.

Siempre me quedaría Stanford, pero cada vez que pienso en eso, Jensen aparece en mi mente y me dice que no, me dice que le estoy persiguiendo, me pregunta de malos modos si me he convertido en su acosador o algo parecido y por más que le digo que no lo he hecho aposta, me mira como si hubiera cometido el peor delito del mundo. Así que no puedo, Stanford, única opción para ir a la universidad, queda descartada.

Tampoco he sabido mucho de Jensen últimamente. Sigue siendo mi profesor particular, es cierto, pero no es más que eso, el tipo serio y disciplinado, que viene todas las tardes durante dos horas, me ayuda con los deberes, me ayuda con las dudas y me pone tarea para el día siguiente y luego se marcha como si nada. Es todo un profesional, tanto, que apenas me mira a la cara. Ya no me duele tanto como antes, supongo que me he hecho un poco inmune a que pase de mí, no mucho… casi nada… vale me sigue matando que no me mire si no es para decirme el motivo por el que tengo un problema mal. Pero he aprendido que es lo que Jensen quiere y no le voy a rogar, si tengo que demostrar que soy un hombre adulto para que Jensen se de cuenta que soy lo que busca, entonces lo haré a su manera. Por mucho que me cueste.

Riley. Mi novio desde hace… a veces y no recuerdo ni el tiempo que llevamos juntos. Ha sido duro en el instituto, sobretodo al principio, cuando el equipo se metía conmigo y trataba de hacer todo lo posible para que lo dejara y me marchara. Pero no lo iba a hacer, no porque ellos quisieran verme fuera, joderme la vida, hacerme creer que realmente tenían razón, no señor, ni mucho menos. Soy un chico fuerte, siempre lo he sido y aunque Riley no lo es, voy a estar a su lado siempre para protegerlo. 

Nadie ha vuelto a ponerle una mano encima, al que lo haga, se va a ir caliente a casa.

Mi padre y Misha, por muy raro que suene decir esto, por lo menos por mi parte, están bien, son felices juntos. A veces mi padre se cabrea con Misha porque no entiende ciertos comportamientos, ligeramente adolescentes, como esa manía que tiene mi amigo de ir a todos los conciertos de Taylor Swift. Cuando mi padre lo acompaña la gente lo confunde con su padre y tiene que ver como hordas de niñas adolescentes, intentan ligar con Misha, con las típicas excusas de lo sensible, lo difícil que resulta encontrar un chico al que le guste la música de Taylor Swift y las ve tonteando con él, todas seguras de que a su lado no está más que su padre.

Creo que eso le ha dado una nueva perspectiva a mi padre. Cuando empezó a salir con Misha, se consideraba muy adulto, el responsable de la pareja, el que pensaba las cosas. Ahora, cuando ve a las niñas acercarse a Misha, se transforma en un jovencito celoso que hará todo lo posible para quitarse a las chicas de encima. Si supiera lo bien que me lo paso escuchándolo hablar de lo pegajosas que son las niñas de hoy en día. Pero me alegro que estén bien, los dos se lo merecen, mi padre lo pasó fatal tras la muerte de mi madre y Misha… ya ha tenido bastante. Por lo menos su padre no había vuelto a molestarle.

Creo que mi vida puede ir bien, siempre y cuando decida qué es lo que voy a hacer con ella. También tengo que decidir si estoy preparado para ser un tipo adulto, de esos que buscan un trabajo y se plantean las cosas varias veces. Estoy bien con Riley, es un gran chico, lo se desde el momento en que lo conocí el primer día; pero cada día estoy más convencido, Riley es lo mejor que me podía haber pasado. Las cosas van bien con mi padre, intento pensar lo menos posible en Jensen… no lo hago bastante bien, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer; no hablamos fuera de las clases, así que no se cómo le van las cosas a él, espero que esté bien, por mucho que me duela tenerle cerca, daría cualquier cosa por saber que todo le va bien, que tiene novio, que al menos él, no sufre tanto como yo.”

 

El curso estaba llegando a su fin, a Jared tan solo le quedaba un examen por hacer y una clase con Jensen. Estaba nervioso por la idea de tener que despedirse de su profesor y no volver a verle. Las dos horas pasaron de la forma más tensa posible. Los dos sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo, Jensen había pasado toda la semana mirando el calendario, temiendo que finalmente llegaría ese día y cuando lo hizo, casi no quiso levantarse de la cama, tal vez comportarse como un avestruz era una buena idea. Sin embargo, obviamente, no le dijo nada al respecto a Jared.

“Veo que los exámenes te van muy bien.” Dijo nada más empezar la clase.

“No me puedo quejar, es cierto. Creo que puedo terminar con más de un sobresaliente.” Contestó Jared, sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara, tan solo deseando que Jensen no se diera cuenta de su comportamiento cobarde.

“Eso es genial, entonces podrás ir a una universidad estupenda.”

“Si bueno… la mayoría me han rechazado, envié las solicitudes antes de mi cambio y supongo que no en muchos sitios se quiere a una chico mediocre.”

“¿Qué me dices de Stanford?” La propia pregunta sonó extraña a Jensen, ni siquiera supo porque lo dijo, pero comprendió perfectamente porque Jared no había contestado. “Bueno, estoy seguro que tomarás la decisión adecuada.” Jared asintió y por unos segundos, los dos guardaron silencio. “¿Empezamos la última clase?”

Así lo hicieron, la empezaron y la terminaron. Su tiempo juntos llegó al final. Los dos trataron de alargarlo todo lo posible con comentarios absurdos sobre el tiempo, el partido el domingo que a Jensen no le importaba o lo que los dos esperaban hacer el año siguiente. Sin embargo, al final tuvieron que despedirse.

Jared pensaba que había madurado, que era un hombre adulto por fin y que no lloraría cuando llegara el momento de despedirse de Jensen. Pero no podía estar más equivocado. No lloró, al menos no en un sentido literal de la palabra; pero lo que sentía mientras abrazaba a Jensen con todas sus fuerzas, durante más tiempo de lo que debería estar permitido, oliéndole, como si quisiera recordar su aroma para el resto de su vida, pasando de la forma más discreta posible sus dedos por la espalda de su profesor, apretando más de lo debido y guardando en su memoria cada una de las respiraciones de Jensen… todo eso, era lo que intentaba hacer para no echarse a llorar.

Jensen tampoco se lo evitó, incluso cerró el abrazo sobre la espalda del muchacho, devolviendo todo el cariño desbordante que le estaba ofreciendo el muchacho en completo silencio. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como así pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo y deshacer el mal que había hecho al romper con Jared. Había sido un error, ahora lo sabía… hacía tiempo que lo sabía, el chico había madurado, Jared era alguien completamente distinto y él lo había echado a patadas de su lado sin darle tiempo a demostrarlo. No había sido justo, pero al mismo tiempo no estaba preparado para decirlo en voz alta y mucho menos para estropearle a Jared su relación con su nuevo novio. Si Jared era feliz con ese chico, con ese tal Riley, Jensen no era quien para dar la vuelta a su vida.  
Además, no estaba seguro si realmente sentía lo mismo que antes por el chico o si ahora estaba más enamorado de John. Era como si volviera a ser un adolescente de quince años, pensando en su primer amor, con sus inseguridades, deshojando margaritas imaginarias. No era el mejor momento para tomar una decisión, lo cual significaba que ni su mente, ni su corazón estaban completamente seguros de lo que quería. Así que ¿Por qué estropear también la vida del chico?

“Tengo que irme.” Dijo por fin Jensen tras unos momentos que parecieron interminables.

“¿No quieres quedarte a tomar algo? Podemos esperar a mi padre y así hablas con él.”

No se le ocurrió nada más falso, pero era lo mejor que tenía Jared cuando su cerebro ya se había colapsado por completo al volver a tener a Jensen entre sus brazos y hacer el mayor esfuerzo de su vida para no romper a llorar.

“Lo siento, pero no puedo, tengo mucha prisa.” Frío, había sido frío muy frio, pero se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde y ahora todo lo que podía hacer era decir algo totalmente fuera de lugar para evitar más daño. “Es por el trabajo, tengo muchos exámenes que corregir y ahora que estamos a final de curso… siempre puedo pasarme otro rato por aquí y hablamos.”

“Claro, me encantaría.”

Los dos sabían que eso no pasaría, pero ninguno dijo nada al respecto. Tan sólo se estrecharon las manos y asintieron, sonrientes, como si el dolor no los estuviera carcomiendo por dentro, como si todo estuviera bien, como si esa despedida no fuera lo más duro que habían hecho en toda su vida.

“Entonces, supongo que nos vemos.” Terminó diciendo Jared, al darse cuenta que el momento había llegado.

“Si claro, nos vemos.”

Con un apretón final, Jensen salió de la casa. En el ascensor se cruzó con Jeffrey que tan solo le dijo adiós, notando la tensión entre los dos muchachos. Miró al joven profesor y creyó ver una pequeña lágrima brillar en la mejilla del muchacho, pero lo perdió de vista en seguida. Entró en casa y siguió a su hijo, que se había ido a su dormitorio sin tan siquiera decirle hola.

Lo encontró sentado en la cama, sentado frente a su ordenador, mirando fotos.

“Se que ahora mismo no servirá de mucho y lo cierto es que no tengo mucha experiencia en cosas de este tipo,” Jeffrey se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a su hijo. “pero con el tiempo, estas cosas se superan, incluso puede que lo olvides y consigas superarlo.”

“¿Estoy haciendo daño a Riley?” Preguntó por fin Jared, alejando la vista de la foto que Jensen y él se habían tomado en el parque de atracciones durante las vacaciones de primavera.

“Riley sabe que estuviste con Jensen ¿verdad? Sabe que le quieres mucho, así que sabrá que las despedidas siempre son duras.”

“Todavía le quiero, papá.”

“Lo se, te aseguro que me he dado cuenta y aunque no te lo creas, él también te quiere a ti.” 

Jared se volvió a mirar a su padre, era cierto, no se lo creía, no después de cómo se había ido Jensen, tan frío, como si no le importara no volver a verle, como si no le quisiera incluso. Pero su padre había vivido mucho más que él, desde luego debía saber de lo que hablaba. Por eso, tan sólo asintió y volvió a mirar las fotos. Era un gesto masoquista, mucho, era algo suicida para su corazón, totalmente, pero era lo único que deseaba hacer en ese momento. Ni siquiera ver o hablar con Riley, podría solucionarlo ahora.


	27. NOTICIAS, REENCUENTROS Y BORRACHERAS

Jared y Riley entraron en casa discutiendo. Misha salió del dormitorio con el bol de palomitas que le acompañaba mientras veía por enésima vez Star Wars y se los quedó mirando, preguntándose como una cita perfecta entre los dos muchachos, había terminado así.

“No es tan grave no ir a la universidad. Ya se que para ti es algo muy importante,” Dijo Jared sacando dos latas de refresco de la nevera y dándole una a su novio. “Pero para mí no, puedo vivir sin ir a la universidad y aunque me sentí fatal cuando ninguna universidad quiso cogerme en un principio, ya lo he superado y puedo hacer otras muchas cosas además de ir a la universidad. Incluso puedo centrarme más en mi carrera como escritor.”

“¿Desde cuándo quieres ser escritor?” Le interrumpió Riley. “Nunca me lo habías dicho.”

“Nunca me lo habías preguntado.”

Los dos muchachos se quedaron mirando en silencio. Riley suspiró con fuerza, se dio media vuelta y desapareció en el salón. “Lo digo en serio Jay, a veces pienso que no me cuentas las cosas porque no quieres que forme parte de tu vida. ¿Cuánto hace que tenías pensando no ir a la universidad?”

“No es algo que hubiera planeado, pero conforme las universidades me fueron rechazando, pensé que a lo mejor no sería tan mala idea pensar en otras posibilidades.”

Riley se dio la vuelta, escuchando eso estaría dispuesto a tirarle la lata a la cabeza, pero tan solo la sostuvo con fuerza en la mano. “Eres increíble, Jay. Sigues pensando que no eres lo bastante bueno para hacer nada más que servir hamburguesas o limpiar coches ¿verdad?” El muchacho se acercó a su novio, dejando antes la lata sobre la mesa y le acarició la mejilla, sonrió y le dio un beso. “Eso es porque no ves lo mismo que yo cuando te miras en el espejo. Lo que yo veo es un chico que ha pasado de necesitar una beca deportiva para poder entrar en una universidad a sacar sobresalientes y poder hacer lo que quieras.”

“Pero ya te he dicho que me han rechazado de todas las universidades.”

“No de todas o por lo menos no lo sabemos todavía.” Los dos muchachos se volvieron al escuchar la voz de Misha. El chico tenía una carta en la mano, un sobre igual a todos los que Jared había recibido de las distintas universidades que ya le habían rechazado. “Ha llegado con el correo de esta mañana. Viene de Stanford.”

“¿Stanford? Nunca envié mi solicitud a Stanford.”

“Y todos sabemos por qué no lo hiciste.” No había sido un secreto para nadie saber que Jared no quería ir a esa universidad en concreto para no encontrarse con Jensen. Si ya había sido duro despedirse de él tras su última clase, no quería cruzárselo por los pasillos de la facultad. Incluso Riley lo sabía. “Se que no eres un cobarde, Jay y tu padre también lo sabe. Jeffrey fue el que mandó la solicitud, porque Stanford tiene uno de los mejores programas de literatura del país.”

Jared abrió la boca pero no consiguió decir nada. Jamás se había dado cuenta lo mucho que le apoyaba su padre en su futuro como escritor. Tampoco lo había compartido demasiado con nadie, le parecía algo tan íntimo y se consideraba un autor demasiado mediocre como para mostrarle su trabajo a nadie.

“Se que a lo mejor no debí hacerlo, pero creo que te mereces el mejor futuro posible.” Jeffrey apareció también. Jared ni se había dado cuenta que su padre estaba en casa. “Si, yo mandé la carta, porque sabía que tu no te ibas a atrever cuando te enteraste de que tu profesor iba a trabajar allí. Pero creo en ti, igual que Misha, igual que Riley y si, he leído algunas de las cosas que has escrito y se que puedes ser un gran escritor. Así que algo me dice que te gustaría ser escritor y por eso lo hice, por eso escribí yo mismo la petición a Stanford, con la esperanza de que pudieras cumplir tu sueño.”

“Papá yo… no se qué decir.” Y claro que no lo sabía, porque se había quedado sin palabras, había pasado los últimos días pensando tanto en Jensen, en su último encuentro, que había dejado de pensar en si mismo, en su futuro, en lo que quería hacer con su vida, en que ahora tenía un novio que le quería, que su mejor amigo lo estaba pasando fatal, pero aún así se preocupaba por él y su padre estaba haciendo todo lo posible para comprenderle. Se sentía tan egoísta. “De verdad, no se qué decir.”

“Pues puedes empezar por abrir esa carta,” Le dijo su padre dando un paso adelante hacia él, tras coger primero la carta de manos de Misha “y decirnos que es lo que pone.”

“¿Y si me han rechazado? Stanford es ahora mi única opción para ir a la universidad.”

“Ya hablaremos de ello, pero primero tienes que averiguar si tienes que preocuparte de eso.”

Jared miró a su padre, luego a Misha y finalmente a Riley; los tres esperaban mucho de él, los tres confiaban en que el muchacho lo lograría. Cogió la carta con miedo, casi le temblaban los dedos y tuvo que esforzarse para que no se le notara demasiado. Abrió por fin el sobre y esperó unos segundos, mirando el papel doblado. Todavía estaba a tiempo, todavía podía echarse atrás y no mirar lo que ponía en su interior. Pero no se trataba solo de él y del peligro de que sus sueños se arruinaran. También se trataba de toda la esperanza que había puesto su padre en él aquel año y en lo mucho que lo quería Riley y lo deseoso que estaba Misha de que todo le saliera bien por fin. Definitivamente no se trataba solo de él.

Así que, tras respirar profundamente varias veces, Jared sacó el papel, lo desdobló y leyó rápidamente lo que ponía. Todos esperaron en silencio hasta casi desesperar y cuando Jared levantó la mirada y sonrió, los tres dejaron de respirar al mismo tiempo.  
“Estoy dentro, estoy dentro de Stanford.”

Riley se le tiró al cuello con tanta fuerza que casi lo tiró al suelo, Misha también fue hasta él, pero mucho más cuidadoso, porque todavía tenía el brazo roto y las costillas magulladas. Su padre, por su parte, esperó a que el novio y el amigo de su hijo se separaran de él para abrazarle.

“Nunca dudé que lo conseguirías.” Le dijo casi al oído, por alguna razón, Jared se dio cuenta que su padre quería que ese momento fuera algo íntimo entre los dos. “Ahora es el momento de mirar adelante y dejar los malos recuerdos atrás.”

Jared no supo si se refería a Jensen y todo lo que había pasado a su alrededor. Tampoco lo preguntó, no le importaba, porque como acababa de decir su padre, ahora se trataba del futuro, de lo que le esperaba en la universidad, a la que además, Riley también podía acceder porque le habían aceptado y mirar hacia delante.

 

“No se si es una locura o algo poco apropiado, pero se me había ocurrido invitarte a cenar.” Cuando Jensen escuchó aquello de boca de John, sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca o peor aún y lo más posible, que su cuerpo se había quedado paralizado. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si se lo había dicho de verdad o solo se lo había imaginado, pero no podía quedarse más tiempo ahí, mirándolo como un cachorrillo abandonado. “Dime que sigues vivo.” Dijo John riéndose.

“Si, lo siento, es que últimamente, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. ¿Decía que querías invitarme a cenar? ¿Y por qué? Quiero decir, ¿a qué se debe?” Jensen se imaginó todo lo colorado que podía estar y lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento, era en salir corriendo del despacho y no mirar atrás, por el ridículo que seguramente estaba haciendo. “Lo que quiero decir…”

“Tranquilo, que no soy la bruja de Hansel y Gretel precisamente y no te voy a comer.” Jensen se atragantó con el vaso de agua que estaba bebiendo al escuchar eso. “Llevamos unos pocos meses trabajando juntos, te he salvado la vida, he estado en tu casa y tu, todavía no conoces la mía. Vente a cenar esta noche y nos conocemos un poco mejor.”

“¿Esta noche? ¿Quieres que cenemos juntos esta noche?” Se preguntó si le temblaba realmente la voz o solo le parecía a él. 

“Nada serio, algo completamente informal. ¿Qué me dices? Yo cocino, me encanta cocinar y tu traes el vino.”

Jensen aceptó, no lo pensó dos veces o se echaría atrás. Esa tarde se fue a comprar el vino. No tenía ni la más remota idea lo que sería un buen vino para la ocasión… aunque tampoco tenía ni idea de lo que esperaba de aquella cena. John le gustaba, pero no estaba convencido de querer comenzar una nueva relación ahora. Tampoco quería tener simplemente una noche de sexo, porque al día siguiente y durante mucho tiempo, tendría que verlo todos los días y sería demasiado raro.

Aún así, se fue a comprar una botella de vino, aunque no estuviera seguro que quería que ocurriera aquella noche con John por lo menos quería quedar bien con él. No había estado nunca, pero conocía la mejor tienda de vinos de la ciudad, estaba en el centro y era bastante cara, pero no importaba. Se trataba de una noche especial y lo merecía. No pasó mucho rato desde que entró en el local, antes de que pidiera consejo al dependiente sobre lo comprar. Finalmente se decidió por un vino, no comprendió ninguna de las explicaciones que le dio el hombre para decirle que era el adecuado para esa noche, pero se lo llevó de todos modos.

Salió de la tienda mirando su botella, tan pensativo estab aen lo que deseaba que ocurriera esa noche que no se dio cuenta de las dos figuras que se acercaban hacia él, riendo y hablando, hasta que ya se habían chocado. 

“Perdón, estaba despistado.” Dijo levantando la mirada. 

Cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de Jared, se quedó sin habla. No porque fuera el chico, sino porque iba con Riley, con su novio, iba de la mano de su novio, riendo y se le veía feliz, muy feliz. No supo muy bien en ese momento porque, pero un ataque de celos, empezó a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Apretó las manos, a punto estuvo de hacer estallar la botella de vino, apretó también los dientes, se imaginó que chirriaban, solo esperaba que Jared no lo escuchara y dio un paso atrás.

“Jensen, que casualidad.” Dijo Jared sonriente. Su profesor estaba tan guapo, le brillaban los ojos, tenía una noche especial, por mucho que tratara de ocultar eso, sus ojos siempre le delataban. Estaba nervioso por lo que podría ocurrir en unas horas, se le notaba también lo tenso que estaba. Tenía una cita, ya había pasado página, seguramente mucho mejor que él, que no dejaba de pensar en Jensen. “No conoces a Riley ¿verdad?”

“No, nunca tuvimos la ocasión de conocerlos. Es un placer.”

Jensen los miró a los dos. No sabía porque… o más bien no quería reconocerlo, pero en ese mismo momento podría arrancarle la cabeza a Riley y comérsela, aunque solo fuera para demostrar a Jared que seguía siendo suyo. Pero no estaría bien, no sería justo para ninguno de los dos hacer nada similar, porque, después de todo ya no estaban juntos. Miró el reloj y Jared comprendió el gesto.

“Veo que tienes prisa. Bueno ya tendremos otro momento para vernos y hablar con más calma. Además tenemos que celebrar, que gracias a ti y a Riley iré a Stanford el año que viene.”

“Si, claro, cuando quieras. Llámame y quedamos.”

Jared nunca le llamó.

Se separaron y como si de una película se trataba, mientras los dos se marchaban, miraron atrás, sus miradas no llegaron a cruzarse y eso que mentalmente los dos lo gritaron con fuerza, pero eso no llegó a pasar, porque claro, no estaban dentro de una película.

 

Jensen creía que el día no podía darle más patadas en el culo, ya, que su espíritu había sufrido bastantes golpes como para pasar por algo peor. Pero cuando llamó a la puerta de casa de John y otro hombre le abrió, saludándole con una encantadora sonrisa, Jensen se temió lo peor y sus miedos serían enseguida comprobados.

“Tu debes de ser Jensen, John me ha hablado mucho de ti y ya tenía ganas de conocerte.” El joven profesor se quedó en silencio, mirando a aquel extraño sin saber que decir.

“Estoy con vosotros en un momento,” Jensen escuchó la voz de John desde dentro de la casa. “Estoy terminando de vestir a David.” Jensen quiso que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies para ser devorado.

Se había hecho ilusiones, había creído que John quería tener una cita con él, una cena romántica que podría haber terminado en la cama y tal vez ser una pareja si la cosa funcionaba entre ellos. Pero lo que ocurría en realidad, era que John estaba casado o por lo menos tenía pareja y encima tenían niños. Si alguna vez Jensen se había sentido como un estúpido, aquella vez superaba a cualquier otra.

John apareció en la puerta, con un pequeño en brazos. No debía tener más de dos años y en cuanto vio a Jensen empezó a hacer ruiditos para llamarle su atención.

“Has llegado pronto. Perdona estábamos a punto de dar de cenar a los gemelos y meterlos en la cama. Pero pasa, no te quedes en la puerta.” Vio la botella en la mano del muchacho. “¡Has traído vino! Perfecto, tienes la cocina a la derecha, puedes servirlo.”

Pero Jensen se quedó clavado en la puerta, sin poder ser capaz de decir nada.

“John, dime que no lo has vuelto a hacer.” El otro hombre se volvió hacia su marido. “Jensen no sabe que estás casado, ¿verdad?, tampoco sabe que tienes niños, ¿eh? y sobretodo, se habrá hecho ilusiones.” Jensen no comprendía, pero tal vez mientras los dos hombres hablaban, él tenía la oportunidad de salir corriendo. “Jensen, muchacho, lo siento, pero John tiene un pequeño defecto. Es el hombre más encantador que he visto en mi vida, sonríe a todo el mundo como él solo lo sabe hacer y por supuesto, te has colgado por él. ¿Verdad?”

“Bueno yo… bueno, no se, colgarme…”

“¡Scott! Mira que te gusta hacérselo pasar mal a los pobres chicos. No le hagas caso Jensen, pasa y ponte cómodo, mi marido se cansará en seguida de meterse conmigo.”

Tres horas más tarde y después de haber bebido más de lo que su cuerpo podía aceptar, Jensen estaba borracho, como si así pudiera olvidar haber hecho el mayor ridículo de toda su vida; por haberse hecho ilusiones con un hombre casado, un hombre al que le gustaba flirtear y Jensen no se había dado ni cuenta; por estar enamorado de un muchacho que ahora tenía novio y era feliz. Jared le había olvidado, era realmente feliz, había pasado página y él estaba allí, borracho en casa de su jefe y su marido.


	28. ESTA NOCHE TE QUIERO SIGNIFICA MUCHAS COSAS. ¿ES REALMENTE BUENO HABLAR DE ELLO AHORA?

Había bebido mucho vino, demasiado incluso, pero luego también bebió un par de cervezas mientras escuchaba a John contar como había conocido a su marido y porque habían decidido llamar a sus hijos David y Gareth. Era una escena entrañable, no lo iba a negar, pero después de beber más de la cuenta, todo lo que sentía eran ganas de vomitar. Se sentía, en cierto modo, traicionado por su jefe, por haber permitido que se hiciera ilusiones, por pensar que podía tener algo, un polvo de vez en cuando, una relación incluso, no lo sabía, su cerebro estaba demasiado inundado por el alcohol, pero lo único que tenía claro, era que se había sentido, todavía se sentía atraído por su jefe y John tan solo se lo había pasado bien a su costa.

Por eso bebió, porque Jensen no bebía, podía pasarse semanas sin beber y tan solo lo hacía cuando salía con Chris y Steve. Era un buen chico, siempre lo había sido, jamás se había metido en problemas, al menos no por propia voluntad y desde luego no terminaba completamente borracho en casa de su jefe y el hombre que le gustaba.

“Deberías llevarle a casa.” Dijo Scott en la cocina, mientras los dos hombres recogían la mesa. “Por no hablar de que deberías pedirle perdón.”

“¿Cómo voy a pedirle perdón por algo que no he hecho?”

Scott detuvo a John antes de que saliera al comedor otra vez. “Lo malo es que no te das cuenta. Tuve suerte que te enamoraras de mí, porque yo estaba igual que ese pobre chico en el mismo momento en que te conocí. Tienes algo, no lo ves y ni siquiera sabes que lo dejas salir, que nos… nos llenas de ti a los demás y cuando se trata de un chico como Jensen o como yo, que ven en ti al hombre perfecto.”

John sonrió con cierta malicia. “¿Me veías como el hombre perfecto?” Se acercó más a su marido, pero Scott le detuvo, antes de dejarle continuar o de lo contrario no podría contenerse. “Vale, lo siento. Hablaré con Jensen, pero mejor mañana, cuando haya pasado esta noche, o de lo contrario no se acordará.”

“Vale, pero por lo menos llévalo a casa.” John suspiró. “Es culpa tuya y de tu sonrisa y de tus ojos azules y de tus manos.” Scott caminó lentamente hacia su marido, empujándolo contra la encimera, hasta que John no tuvo lugar al que escapar y sin avisar se apoderó de sus labios y le dio un intenso beso. “Y menos mal que no te tuvo tan cerca que pudo notar tu aroma. No puedo resistirme a ti cuando te tengo así de cerca.” 

John le mordió el labio de su marido y lo separó de un empujón.

“Entonces deja que me vaya ahora o Jensen verá algo mucho peor que unas simples carantoñas.”  
Los dos rieron y John salió de la cocina, mirando atrás un momento, como si quisiera recordar la figura de Scott, apoyado en la encimera, observándole, sonriente. Le hizo un gesto de despedida y llegó hasta Jensen que hacía grandes esfuerzos para levantarse de la mesa.

“Deja que te ayude.” Le dijo al muchacho.

“Puedo levantarme, no estoy tan mal.”

John rió entre dientes. “Si claro. Por eso no eres capaz de mantenerte en pie por ti mismo.”

“¿Por qué quieres ayudarme ahora después de reírte de mí?”

“¿Qué? Jensen yo…” Lo sujetó antes de caer al suelo, pasó una mano por su espalda y lo sujetó con fuerza. Se lo quedó mirando y se dio cuenta que el chico estaba hecho un desastre.

Ya no solo se trataba de la borrachera, no era únicamente el alcohol que llevaba en el cuerpo, más bien era este el que le estaba ayudando a sacar cosas que de otra forma no se atrevería a compartir. Había tanta tristeza en los ojos, ya se la había notado cuando había llegado, pero lo había traducido como cansancio o cierta decepción al descubrir que yo estaba casado.

“No se te ocurra decir que lo sientes. No es tu culpa que mi vida sea una mierda ahora mismo y que todo lo que tenga sea el maldito trabajo en tu despacho. No es tu culpa que tenga que verte mañana por la mañana y hacer como que esto no ha ocurrido, que no me has visto borracho. Nada de eso es tu culpa. Así que llévame a casa y déjame allí. No me voy a morir, no tengo un ataque asma, así que llévame a casa si quieres pero luego vete.”

Así lo hizo, muy a su pesar, John llevó a Jensen hasta casa, le ayudó a llegar a su apartamento y cuando iba a echarle una mano para llegar hasta la cama, el muchacho le detuvo. Lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. “Jensen.”

“Eres mi jefe ¿recuerdas? Ni siquiera somos amigos.” John iba a responder, pero Jensen lo dejó y siguió hablando. “Hasta esta noche no sabía que estabas casado y que tenías niños. Así que por favor, creo que ya he hecho bastante el ridículo delante de ti, como para que encima me veas vomitar. Puedo pasar la resaca por mí mismo.”

“Muy bien, como quieras. ¿Seguro que estás bien?” Jensen asintió y tras darle las gracias fue empujándolo hasta que tras mirarle un momento más, cerró la puerta.

Se arrastró hasta la cama, se tambaleó, creyó que caería al suelo, pero consiguió llegar. Se dejó caer, como un saco de patatas que no le importara a nadie y cerró los ojos, por lo menos así, la habitación no se movía tanto a su alrededor; aunque al mismo tiempo, así, con los ojos cerrados, la imagen de Jared se hacía cada vez más grande, cada vez más hermosa. Ya no se trataba del niño del que creía haberse enamorado, ya no era un muchachito de diecisiete años que no sabía lo que quería. El Jared de ahora, el que se había encontrado por la calle, era un joven adulto a punto de ir a la universidad para cumplir sus sueños; tenía novio, era feliz, su Jared era feliz, mucho más de lo que sería él nunca ahora que lo había perdido. Y lo peor de todo, es que Jensen se daba cuenta demasiado tarde que él también podría haber hecho feliz al chico, los dos podrían haber sido muy felices juntos.

Ni siquiera estaba tan colgado de John. No había sido más que una forma pobre y desesperada de olvidarse de Jared. Se había hecho creer a si mismo, que si pensaba en John, conseguiría olvidar al muchacho, si lo repetía las suficientes veces, lo que sentía por John sería lo bastante fuerte como para sacar a Jared de sus pensamientos. Se equivocaba, durante todos esos meses se equivocaba. Le gustaba John, si le gustaba, pero no estaba enamorado de él, no como lo estaba de Jared, el corazón no le daba un vuelco cuando estaba cerca de John, las manos no le temblaban de la misma forma y el cerebro no se le colapsaba de la misma forma. Nada era igual que aquello que sentía por Jared.

“Jensen Ross Ackles, estás muy jodido.” Finalmente se dejó llevar por el sueño que no tardó en llegar por culpa de alcohol. “Y encima, te vas a quedar solo, porque le diste la patada al tío del que estás enamorado y ahora no quiere saber nada de ti.” Dijo en sueños, acurrucándose en la cama, haciendo un ovillo con su propio cuerpo.

 

“¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Jay? No le has hecho ni caso a la película.” Riley se detuvo en medio de la calle, delante de su novio, bloqueándole el paso. Se lo quedó mirando a los ojos, pero Jared no fue capaz de devolverle la mirada. “Vamos Jay ¿Qué pasa?”

“¿Podemos saltarnos la cena e ir a casa?”

“¿Te encuentras bien?” Riley alargó la mano hasta la frente de su novio, pero el muchacho se apartó.

“Estoy bien, es solo… vamos a tu casa, necesito que hablemos porque me siento mal, contigo, se que llevo mucho tiempo haciéndote daño y necesito…” Se quedó sin aire, le costaba tanto decir que había traicionado a su novio.

“Muy bien, muy bien. Vamos a mi casa y hablemos.”

Caminaron en silencio por la ciudad, la casa de los padres de Riley no estaba lejos, pero ese fin de semana, lo habían dejado solo para irse a una boda, el muchacho había preferido quedarse con Jared. Una vez en casa, Riley le ofreció todo lo que pudo, algo de cenar, algo de beber, le preguntó si quería jugar a algo, si quería ver una película, pero Jared tan solo quería hablar y no iba a estar tranquilo hasta que lo hiciera. Así que los dos muchachos se sentaron juntos en el sofá, mirándose, en silencio, Riley esperando, Jared intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

“¿Y si te dijera que he estado con otra persona, no directamente, pero que no dejo de pensar en otra persona?” se mordió el labio, había adquirido ese gesto de Jensen y después los pocos meses que habían estado juntos, no lo había perdido. “¿Y si te dijera que estoy enamorado de alguien más?”

Riley acarició la mejilla de su novio y sonrió. “Se que nunca has dejado de estar enamorado de Jensen. No es una sorpresa que me lo digas ahora. Se que no soy más que el clavo que saca al primer clavo y que nunca sentirás por mi lo mismo que sientes por él.” Se acercó lentamente hacia Jared, se arrodilló en el suelo y tomó el rostro de Jared entre las dos manos. “Yo sólo estoy aquí por ti, porque te quiero y porque quiero que seas feliz.”  
“Eso no es justo para ti.”

Riley se echó a reír. “¿Crees que no se desde el principio que no soy el hombre en el que piensas? Lo digo en serio, se que no estás enamorado de mi y aunque no sea mi mejor opción para nuestra relación; me gustas, yo si estoy enamorado de ti y quiero estar contigo.”

Jared negó con la cabeza, no podía creer que estuviera escuchando aquello. Riley no podía conformarse con él, se merecía algo mucho mejor. Tiró del muchacho y lo abrazó con fuerza, Riley se resistió, los dos lucharon en silencio, como si estuvieran hablando, discutiendo sin palabras. Tras unos segundos así, Riley consiguió liberarse.

“Está bien.”

“No lo está, Riley. No lo está. Te estoy intentando decir que no estoy enamorado de ti.”

“Y yo te estoy diciendo que estoy bien contigo. Has cuidado de mí todos estos meses, has evitado que los matones del instituto me hicieran daño, has salido del armario por mí y te has puesto en evidencia por ayudarme. Eso es más de lo que nadie ha hecho por mí nunca y solo por eso, estoy bien contigo. Por no hablar de que estoy loco por ti.”

“Pero…”

“Me da igual, lo se y me importa una mierda porque quiero estar contigo, tanto si estás enamorado de mi, como si estás loco por Jensen. Yo sólo quiero estar contigo.”

Lentamente, Riley se acercó a él, se deslizó entre sus brazos, acarició su rostro y enterró sus dedos entre el cabello de Jared. Le dio un beso en los labios, deslizó sus labios sobre los de su novio, en un beso cada vez más intenso, cada vez más desesperado por parte de los dos. Los gemidos y suspiros de ambos, fue todo el sonido que inundó la habitación. Los segundos se hicieron interminables, se convirtieron en minutos, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro.

“Estoy enamorado de ti Jay.”

Jared cerró el abrazo sobre el cuerpo de Riley, lo apretó con tanta fuerza que casi lo dejó sin aire, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba. Riley se acurrucó en el sofá entre los brazos de su novio, apenas había sitio para los dos, pero los dos lograron hacerse un hueco. Jared cerró los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Riley y los dos cerraron los ojos. No había más palabras necesarias. Los dos sabían lo que el otro pensaba y quería decir. A Jared no le gustaba aquella situación. No le gustaba pensar y saber que estaba haciendo daño al muchacho por no estar enamorado de él y mucho menos que Riley fuera consciente de ello y aún así, quisiera seguir estando con él.

Pero en ese momento, Jared no tenía fuerzas para explicarle que aquello no estaba bien. Solo quería dormir, sentir el cuerpo de alguien junto a él, entre sus brazos y saber que alguien todavía podía estar enamorado de él, aunque ese alguien no fuera Jensen.

 

“No me puedo creer que tengamos una noche libre para nosotros solos.” Jeffrey entró en el dormitorio con una bandeja en las manos. “Suponía que tendrías hambre.”

“Lo cierto es que si, tengo hambre.” Misha se arrodilló en la cama, mientras lentamente y con la mano sana, comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa. “aunque he comido un sándwich hace un par de horas.” Sonrió al ver la mirada de Jeffrey clavada en su cuerpo. “Ven aquí, por favor.”

Jeffrey dejó la bandeja en el suelo y se acercó a la cama. Se sentó, sin dejar de mirar a su joven novio. Cuando Misha se hubo desabrochado la camisa por completo, estiró las manos y muy lentamente, se la quitó; tiró de él y empezó besarle el pecho.  
“Hace mucho que quería hacer esto.” 

Misha suspiró y estiró el cuerpo todo lo que pudo sin hacerse daño en las costillas magulladas. Cerró los ojos y lamió sus propios labios. Dejó que Jeffrey lo tumbara en la cama y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, lo vio sobre él con las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y se incorporó para alcanzar su boca. Se besaron, mientras Jeffrey iba recorriendo el cuerpo de su novio, sin dejarse un solo centímetro sin acariciar. Bajó por su vientre y dejó una de las manos sobre su cintura, mientras la otra empezó a desabrochar su cinturón.

Fue entonces cuando se detuvo, su cuerpo se contrajo, se puso tenso y sin poder controlarse, empezó a temblar. “No puedo, Jeff, no puedo, todavía no estoy preparado.”

Con un movimiento rápido, Jeffrey se separó de él, para tumbarse a su lado, lo recogió entre sus brazos y deslizó sus labios por su hombro, subió por su cuello y moviéndose por la mandíbula, llegó hasta sus labios. Los besó lentamente, hasta que notó que dejaban de temblar.

“Está bien, no tengo prisa, no estoy contigo por el sexo, sino porque te…” Misha se puso colorado al imaginarse lo que Jeffrey iba a decir. “Si, Mish, me cuesta decir esto, porque hace mucho que no sentía nada parecido. Desde que murió mi mujer no me había dado cuenta que podía volver a enamorarme otra vez, hasta que te conocí… no como el mejor amigo de mi hijo, sino como el hombre atractivo, sensible y guapo que he visto en ti estos meses. Te quiero.”

Misha sonrió, como un niño tímido y se ruborizó todavía más. “Yo también te quiero y te prometo que podré hacerlo. Quiero tener sexo contigo.”

“Ya te he dicho que no me importa esperar.” Abrazó con más fuerza el cuerpo de su joven novio y volvió a besarle.

Misha no dijo nada, pero como si fuera un cachorrillo muerto de frío, se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de Jeffrey, enterró el rostro en el hombro del hombre y cerró los ojos.

Esa noche todos durmieron con mil cosas en la cabeza, unos con miedo a quedarse siempre solos, otros pensando que estaban haciendo sufrir a gente que les importaba y otros, pensando que la gente que querían les dejarían, después de todo, por no poder darles lo que esperaban de ellos.


	29. TELEFONO… JENSEN… MI CORAZÓN SIGUES TENIÉNDOLO TÚ

Jared salió de clase con el resto de sus compañeros, aunque lo hizo el primero, porque tenía prisa. Desde que había empezado la universidad no tenía un minuto libre, cuando no estaba en clase, estaba en el taller de literatura, cuando no, estaba preparando la obra de teatro… todavía no se podía creer que se hubiera metido en esto del teatro. El tiempo libre lo pasaba jugando al baloncesto, ahora el deporte volvía a gustarle, todo el mundo sabía que era gay, porque lo habían visto con Riley y lo cierto era que el equipo era bastante bueno y por el momento tenían oportunidades de ganar el campeonato. El tiempo libre tenía que dividirlo entre estudiar, llamar a su padre estar con su novio. No le quedaba mucho tiempo entre medias y así por lo menos apenas pensaba en Jensen. Parecía que por fin se lo estaba quitando de la cabeza… hasta que hablaba por teléfono con Misha.

“Estás cometiendo un error terrible y antes de que te des cuenta te vas a arrepentir.” Le repetía siempre su amigo. “Te conozco desde que has nacido Jay y se que cuando se te mete algo o alguien en la cabeza no hay forma de que se te vaya a menos que hagas al respecto.”

“¿Y que se supone que quieres que haga?” El silencio al otro lado le dio la respuesta, aunque no le gustara. “No, no voy a ir por el campus buscando a Jensen para decirle que le sigo queriendo. Él mismo me dejo muy claro que no quería saber nada de mí, ni como amigo.”

“seguramente estaba tan confundido como tu, pero tienes que confiar en mí, Jay, Jensen te quiere y tienes que luchar por él.”

“¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Le conoces tanto como.”

“Tal vez y solo tal vez, he estado hablando con él.”

“¿Qué has hecho qué? Misha, se trata de mi exnovio.”

“Lo se, pero es una larga historia. Digamos que lo vi un día por la calle, hará cosa de un mes, durante el verano. Se le veía fatal, andaba sin rumbo y cuando le pregunte como estaba… y bueno, solo diré que Jensen sabe que cometió un error al romper contigo. Tal vez entonces no lo fue, tal vez era cierto tenías que madurar, no voy a ser yo quien le juzgue por lo que hizo, pero ahora mismo, Jensen lo está pasando muy mal y creo que no le vendría mal hablar con un viejo amigo.”

“Jensen y yo no somos amigos. Ya te he dicho que lo dejó muy claro la última vez que nos vimos. Además, tiene novio, los vi cuando tuvo el ataque asma, estaban juntos en su piso, ese hombre, John creo que se llamaba, estaba cuidando de él. Yo no pinto nada ya en su vida.”

“Jay.”

“No, Misha, lo digo en serio. Ahora estoy mejor que nunca. La vida me va bien, los estudios me van bien. Nunca hubiera creído que diría esto, pero la universidad es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida y Riley y yo estamos realmente bien. Así que no voy a ir detrás del tío que me dejó tirado porque pensaba que era un crío, sin preguntar. Lo siento pero, si le ves otra vez, hazle entender que no voy a volver con él. Lo nuestro se acabo cuando me dejó.”

Lo que Jared no sabía era que Misha le había mentido. No había visto una vez a Jensen, ni se lo había encontrado por casualidad por la calle. El profesor le había llamado, tras encontrar casualmente su número de teléfono. Habían hablado durante un largo rato el primer día, cuatro días más tarde, preocupado, Misha le había vuelto a llamar y a la semana siguiente, Jensen le llamó para preguntar si Jared había conseguido entrar en la universidad. Así, al final entre llamada y llamada Misha y Jensen se fueron haciendo amigos, y Jensen conseguía saber cosas sobre Jared.

Lo estaba pasando mal, en eso tenía toda la razón Misha. Lo había intentado de todas las maneras posibles, pero no había forma de quitarse a Jared de la cabeza. Lo había intentado todo, salir a buscar tíos, pero el sexo sin más, había dejado de tener gracia, sobretodo por que ninguno era Jared, ninguno le gustaba como él. Había tenido citas con un par de hombres a los que había conocido en la universidad, eran simpáticos y había cierta conexión con ellos, pero le ocurría exactamente lo mismo. Ninguno de ellos era Jared, así que después de la segunda cita, los dejó marchar, asegurándose que no llegaba romperles el corazón.

Por eso, tras terminar la conversación con Jared, Misha, llamó al profesor.

 

Pasó sin más, sin darse cuenta, un día Riley y él eran felices y al siguiente estaba soñando con Jensen. Lo peor es que desde la maldita conversación con su mejor amigo, Jensen estaba siempre en su cabeza. Recordaba los meses que habían estado juntos, los que habían sido los mejores momentos de su vida, pero también se lo imaginaba totalmente abatido, solo e incluso, en los momentos más dramáticos, lo veía llorando por las noches. Era muy exagerado, pero parecía que a su cerebro le gustaba jugarle malas pasadas y hacer que se despertara de madrugada, sudando, con ganas de vomitar y sintiéndose como la peor persona del mundo. Sin embargo, tras la conversación con Misha, cada día que pasaba sus sentimientos eran mucho peores, mucho más fuertes y dolorosos y algo le decía, que si no hacia algo pronto, iba a terminar muy mal.

Un domingo, al despertarse, Riley estaba en casa visitando a sus padres, Jared miró el teléfono. Tal vez, si era Jensen el que llamaba, se sentiría mejor. Así no era él quien hacía la llamada. Pero no había nada en la pantalla y su corazón le pedía, cada día con más fuerza volver a marcar una vez más el número de su antiguo profesor.

“Debo estar volviéndome loco.” Dijo un momento antes de coger el teléfono de nuevo y marcar un número que nunca había olvidado. Escuchó el tono hasta que por fin al otro lado, una voz le puso tenso y le dejó sin respiración.

“¿Hola?” 

“Eh… Jensen, hola. Soy Jared, Jay.” Por mucho que lo intentó, no consiguió decir dos palabras seguidas sin que la voz le temblara. Estaba de los nervios.

“¿Jay?... ¿Jared? ¿Qué pasa?”

“Nada, solo llamaba para… para hablar. Hace mucho que no hablamos y Misha me dijo que te había visto y que estaba un poco preocupado por ti. No es que yo esté preocupado por ti, se que estarás bien, pero no se, se me ocurrió llamarte y saber cómo estabas.”

“Bien, estoy bien y tu, como estás.”

“Muy bien, las cosas me van muy bien ahora. Ya llevo unos meses en la universidad. Bueno eso ya lo sabes ¿no? Estoy en el equipo de baloncesto. Creo que somos bastante buenos, no me puedo quejar.” Se echó a reír de forma nerviosa. “¿Ya eres profesor?”  
“Todavía no, sigo siendo el asistente de John.” 

Jensen no tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para imaginarse a Jared al otro lado, el cabello revuelto, cayendo ligeramente sobre su rostro. Seguramente tendría los ojos brillantes, siempre le ocurría cuando estaba recién levantado. Tal vez llevaría un bóxer, pero le gustaba dormir desnudo. No fue el mejor pensamiento, no cuando llevaba casi cuatro meses sin tener apenas sexo, no con esa imagen de Jared desnudo, sudoroso y apasionado sobre él mientras follaron. Antes de poder evitarlo, estaba empalmado.  
“¿Cómo os va? Si no es mucha indiscreción preguntar. Se que estáis juntos o bueno lo estabais hace unos meses y…”

“¿John y yo? Nunca estuvimos juntos.” Jensen protestó en voz baja al notar cómo le apretaba el miembro con cada palabra que escuchaba saliendo de la boca de Jared, imaginando besar esa boca otra vez, morder esos labios. Se mordió los suyos para evitar soltar un gemido, mientras comenzó a acariciarse la polla lentamente. “¿Por qué pensabas eso?”

“Os vi en tu casa. El día que tuviste el ataque de asma, estaba él y estaba cuidando de ti, supuse que… bueno estaba tan preocupado por ti que bueno… supongo que saque la conclusión sin más. Así que no estás con él, pero estarás con alguien ¿no?”  
“No, no estoy con nadie, no he estado con nadie desde que rompimos. He salido con algunos tíos, nada importante, solo sexo, ya sabes.”

“Si, claro.”

“Pero tu estás con Riley se os ve muy bien juntos.”

Jared tardó unos segundos en contestar, no le gustaba mentir y mucho menos cuando se trataba de Jensen, pero no iba a decirle por teléfono que no hacía más que pensar en él y que se había hecho más de una paja recordando las veces que se habían acostado.

“¿Qué te parece si quedamos y hablamos? Por los viejos tiempo, me refiero.” Jared quiso darse de golpes en la cabeza por decir un topicazo tan grande. “Estamos en el mismo campus y nunca nos hemos visto.” Claro que no, si has estado evitando a Jensen.

“Claro.” Jensen apretó su mano contra su polla para evitar correrse antes de tiempo. Podía parecer un degenerado por ponerse cachondo solo hablando con Jared, pero le deseaba tanto, nunca había dejado de hacerlo, desde el mismo día en que rompieron. Lo sueños tórridos que había tenido con el muchacho, algunos de los cuales le ponían colorado incluso a él, eran los mejores que había tenido nunca y ningún tipo al que se había tirado se parecía en absoluto a lo maravilloso que era tener sexo con Jared. “¿Nos vemos esta tarde? Espero que no sea muy pronto, aunque igual tienes planes, seguro que Riley y tu ya habéis quedado.”

“Riley no está.”

“¿Lo habéis dejado?” Jensen se había ilusionado tanto que apretó su miembro demasiado y casi consigue correrse sin querer.

“No, seguimos juntos.” Jensen se preguntó si había sido su imaginación o Jared no había sonado realmente entusiasmado al decir aquello. Prefirió no sacar conclusiones precipitadas y dejar que fuera el propio Jared, siquedaban, el que le respondiera “pero está visitando a sus padres y este fin de semana estoy solo. ¿Si quieres quedamos a tomar unas cervezas esta tarde? Así nos ponemos al día.”

Por más que lo intentó evitar, Jensen pensó otra muy distinta con eso de ponerse al día, todo su cuerpo lo hizo también, se estremeció, arqueó la espalda un poco para descargar la tensión de su miembro y ahogó un gemido.

“Me encantaría.”

“¿A las ocho en el collegue bar?”

“A las ocho entonces.”

Se despidieron, colgaron, los dos se quedaron mirando el teléfono. Jensen, por muy ordinario que se sintiera, terminó eyaculando con el pensamiento de que iba a ver a Jared, que lo iba a tener cerca y que con mucha, pero mucha suerte, podría tener la oportunidad de recuperarlo; Jared no hizo nada, se volvió a tumbar en la cama. No era nada malo quedar con un viejo amigo, con tu ex si ya no estás con él y os lleváis bien. El problema podía venir cuando en realidad sigues enamorado de él, cuando quieres verlo porque no crees que puedas seguir viviendo y así precisamente, era como Jared se sentía, a punto de explotar si no veía a Jensen ya.


	30. 1 BAR + 2 HOMBRES QUE SE DESEAN + UN CALLEJON = EL SEXO TELEFONICO NO SON CUERNOS

Se sentía como un maldito quinceañero, no solo porque se hubiera hecho la paja del siglo pensando en Jared, si no porque se había pasado tres cuartos de hora delante del espejo, pensando que ponerse para esa nueva cita, que no era una cita. Había llamado a Chris y Steve para que le aconsejaran que ponerse, como podía impresionar a Jared, sin que se notara demasiado, claro está.

“¿Jen, de verdad estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?” Le preguntó Steve mientras ponía delante de él dos camisas. “De todas formas, estas son las dos que mejor te quedan y creo recordar que dijiste que este color le encantaba a tu chico.”

“No es mi chico, ya no, todavía no. Bueno da igual. El caso es si, estoy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo y si, este era su color favorito. Espero que esa no sea una de las cosas haya cambiado en estos meses.” Respiró aparatosamente.

“Mira nene, no se si lo que vas a hacer está bien o mal. No sería la primera ver que he lanzado toda mi artillería para desestabilizar una relación.” Chris se volvió hacia Steve, los dos sonrieron y Steve bajó la cabeza, ligeramente abochornado. Había cosas que Jensen no quería saber sobre sus amigos. “No quiero que te hagas daño, ni que le hagas daño al chico si realmente es feliz con su novio.”

Jensen se dio la vuelta y dejó caer los hombros. “Sabéis muy bien que no soy de esos. No me gusta levantar el novio a nadie y quiero demasiado a Jared, como hacerle sufrir. Voy a quedar con él, hablaremos y si realmente veo que está enamorado de su novio, no haré nada, pero…”

“Jensen.”

“Lo se, lo se, tendré cuidado.”

Jared pasó la tarde solo. Pensó de todo, desde no aparecer en la cita y poner la excusa de que estaba enfermo o que había descubierto que tenía un examen al día siguiente, hasta abalanzarse sobre Jensen en cuanto lo viera. Las dos opciones le parecían una locura, pero tampoco le parecía del todo bien, aparecer allí y quedar con él, sabiendo lo que sentía por Jensen. De una forma u otra, eso significaría traicionar a su novio o a su ex y ninguna de las dos formas se sentía cómodo. Pero quería ir, claro que quería ir, después de tanto tiempo llevándose mal o no llevándose directamente, Jared quería recuperar la relación con Jensen, del tipo que fuera.

Así que, después de darle muchas vueltas al tema, el muchacho se vistió, se puso unos vaqueros ajustados, no por nada, simplemente le gustaban y no había pensado en ningún momento que Jensen se fijara en el culo apretado que le marcaban. Se puso una camisa blanca. También ajustada, había estado haciendo ejercicio esos meses y ahora tenía un cuerpo mejor que antes, si eso era posible. Salió de casa con el tiempo justo, había pasado tanto tiempo arreglándose que casi se le pasó la hora.

Llegó al bar casi sin respiración, pero Jensen todavía no estaba allí. Tan solo esperaba que no se hubiera arrepentido al final. Pero al final vio aparecer a Jensen. Llegaba tranquilamente por el final de la calle. Vestido impecablemente, con ese tono de camisa que tanto le gustaba a Jared y unos vaqueros que casi marcaban más que los suyos. Sonreía, como en aquella primera cita que habían tenido, sus ojos verdes brillaban y eso que se estaba haciendo ya de noche. Se acercó a Jared y se colocó delante de él. 

Se saludaron cortésmente, con la duda de que hacer o que decir para no quedar mal o fuera de lugar. Entraron al bar, mirándose, buscando la mejor forma de comenzar una conversación.

“¿Qué quieres tomar? Yo invito a la primera ronda.” Dijo Jensen para poder irse a la barra y pensar que hacer o decir. 

Se volvió mientras esperaba, Jared estaba tan guapo, mucho más de lo que lo recordaba y ya era decir. Sus miradas se cruzaron a través de todo el bar, como si no hubiera nadie más. Jared le sonrió y arrancó una sonrisa de sus labios mientras se acercaba.

“Espero que te siga gustando la cerveza, pero no le digas a tu padre que bebimos juntos antes de que tu cumplieras los dieciocho.” 

Los dos rieron, recordando aquellos días, aquellos nervios de la adolescencia de Jared y de la primera vez que Jensen se enamoraba en mucho tiempo. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en esos meses y pese a lo mal que lo había pasado, algo en Jared le decía que habían sido para bien.

Hablaron de todo un poco, cosas totalmente intrascendentes, no querían entrar en detalles de sus sentimientos, de cómo lo habían pasado esos meses, de cómo habían sufrido o como se habían echado de menos, Jensen no quería reconocer que había cometido un error al echarle de su lado y Jared no quería darle la razón y decir que estar solo un tiempo había sido lo mejor para los dos. Se lo pasaron bien, bromearon, rieron, los dos se dieron cuenta que estaban flirteando, no hacía falta ser muy listo para verlo, pero ninguno dejó de hacerlo.

El reloj siguió avanzando, apenas bebieron, así que no pudieron achacar al alcohol estar a las doce de la noche, en la calle, Jensen apoyado contra la pared, aplastado por el cuerpo de Jared, con la boca de su exnovio recorriendo su interior y sus manos sobándole allí donde podían. Estaban serenos, completamente sobrios cuando habían salido y se habían detenido en la calle porque ninguno de los quería separarse del otro. Eran completamente conscientes cuando Jensen le había dicho que le echaba de menos y Jared le había contestado que no dejaba de pensar en él ni un momento.

Ahí se habían quedado, sopesando los pros y los contras de lo que sus corazones les pedían.

“Debería irme a casa.” Había dicho Jensen, incluso lo creía, pero no se había movido, esperando la respuesta de Jared que no se hizo esperar.

“¿Te quedarías si te lo pidiera?”

Su cerebro le decía, “no, tiene novio, no lo hagas.” Pero se imaginó a su corazón subiendo hasta su cabeza, pegándole una buena tunda al cerebro hasta dejarlo KO y conseguir que al final hiciera lo que él quería.

“¿Quieres que me quede?”

“Quiero besarte.”

Así lo hizo porque Jensen no se lo impidió, porque no hizo mención de marcharse y porque tiró de su camisa para atraerlo más rápidamente hacia él. Sus bocas se encontraron, sus lenguas empezaron a moverse frenéticamente una contra la otra como si de una batalla épica se tratara. Jared lo empujó contra la pared y arremetió con más fuerza, con auténtica desesperación contenida durante meses. Coló una pierna entre las de Jensen y las separó frotando su rodilla con el miembro del profesor. Lo escuchó gemir y clavar las uñas en su espalda.

“Estamos en la calle.” Susurró Jensen en el oído de Jared y siguió la mirada de este al verlo sonreír, hasta el callejón cercano. “Estás completamente loco.”

“Quiero que me folles ahora, por si luego no nos volvemos a ver, por si mañana te arrepientes de esto o si yo…”

“Tienes novio.” Sollozó Jensen, aunque cada vez podía aguantar menos con cada refrote de la pierna de Jared contra él. “No podemos hacerle esto a Riley, porque fue exactamente algo así lo que me hicieron mis ex y no estoy dispuesto a convertirme en uno de ellos.”

“Así que quieres que primero deje a Riley.” Jensen asintió. Los dos estaban a mil, muy cachondos y a punto de estallar, pero de alguna forma Jensen consiguió contenerse y separarse del muchacho. “Vas a dejarme así.”

“Jay, lo siento, pero me sentiría demasiado mal si lo nuestro vuelve de esta forma.” Jared abrió los ojos de par en par. Deseaba acostarse con Jensen, donde fuera, aunque se tratara del más oscuro de los callejones, pero todavía no se había parado a pensar lo que eso significaba de verdad. “Si, eso es, quiero volver contigo, quiero follar contigo todas las noches y no volver a perderte nunca. Pero no me sentiría nada bien si nuestra relación se basa en hacer daño a alguien.”

Jared suspiró y se separó. Por más que le pesara, Jensen tenía razón. Riley se había portado muy bien con él y no podía dejarle así como así. “Hablaré con él.”

“Tómate tu tiempo, no hace falta hacerle más daño del que va a sufrir ya. Cuando estés listo, llámame.”

 

Jensen no se lo podía creer. No habían pasado ni dos horas cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonarle. Si Jared había llamado a Riley o le había mandado un mensaje para romper con él, lo iba a matar, porque ni siquiera Ian había hecho algo semejante para dejarle. Aún así, sabiendo que se trataba de Jared, contestó al teléfono, pensando en que tal vez le colgaría antes de terminar la conversación.

“Lo siento Jen, pero no puedo.”

“Lo sabía, después de todo, da igual la edad que tengáis todos los tíos sois iguales. Querías que fuera tu amante, mientras sigues feliz con Riley.”

“Jen, que dices. No puedo dormir. Estoy a mil desde lo del bar, no tengo sexo desde la última vez que tu y yo lo hicimos y ahora tu me has dejado… bueno ya has visto como me he ido, casi no podía caminar.” 

Jensen hizo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse de esa imagen que difícilmente podría olvidar, ver a Jared caminando como todo un cowboy pero sin caballo, le daban ganas de revolcarse por el suelo. Pero consiguió mantenerse sereno.

“¿Me has llamado para decirme que estás cachondo?” se mordió la lengua para no romper a reír después de eso.

“Ya te he dicho que lo siento, pero no puedo dormir, no puedo cerrar los ojos sin imaginarme todo lo que hubiéramos hecho en ese callejón. Tienes que ayudarme.”

“A ver si lo he comprendido. ¿Quieres tener sexo telefónico conmigo?”

“Eso no sería lo mismo que hacerlo, ahora mismo solo se trata de aliviar una necesidad.” Jensen guardó silencio. Desde luego, Jared era uno entre un millón. “Jen, sólo necesito que me hables, me encanta tu voz, solo oírte cuando me hablas me pone a mil.”

“Quieres que te ayude a correrte.” El tono burlón de Jensen fue apreciable al otro lado. Pero ya no importaba. “¿Quieres que te hable sensualmente o prefieres que te diga guarradas? ¿Tal vez prefieras que me comporte como un adolescente salido o…?”

“¡Jen! Lo digo en serio, me has dejado a medias después de ocho meses sin sexo. Te aseguro que eso no es nada sano. Te prometo que mañana mismo hablaré con Riley y le diré lo que ocurre, seré completamente sincero y procuraré hacerle el menor daño posible. Pero ahora mismo, creo que me va dar un infarto. ¿Te puede dar un infarto si tienes toda la sangre ahí abajo?”

“Muy bien, muy bien. Te ayudaré, pero es la primera vez que hago algo así, así que no se cómo saldrá.” Tan solo escuchó la respiración de Jared al otro lado como respuesta. “Estás muy caliente ¿verdad Jay?” Jared asintió con un gemido. “Quiero que te frotes la polla con una mano y cierres los ojos, imaginando que es mi mano. ¿Recuerdas como te toco?”

Podía aparentar lo que quisiera pero estaba tan caliente como Jared e interpretar eso, no iba a ser nada complicado, porque lo deseaba tanto como el muchacho y todo lo que estaba llegando a su mente eran las mil y una formas de tirárselo y darle todo el placer posible.

“Si…”

“Bien pues tócala, suavemente, con las yemas, deslizalas sobre ella y deja que te estremezca. Recuerdo que tienes los pezones muy sensibles. Si estuviera allí contigo, los lamería muy lentamente, primero el uno luego el otro y de vuelta al primero, hasta notarlos duros entre mis dientes.”

“¿Te estás tocando?”

“¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera?”

“Me pondría a mil.”

Jensen sonrió al escuchar la respiración acelerada de su joven amante telefónico. No aguantaría mucho más, ninguno de los dos lo haría.

“Llevo mi mano por mi pecho, la deslizo por mi vientre y tomo mi polla en la mano. Me gustaría tanto que la pudieras probar.”

“Jen… Jen…”

“Quiero que lleves un dedo a tu trasero, ponlo a tono, como si fuera a follarte. ¿Te gustaría que te follara Jay?” Un nuevo gemido fue la respuesta. “No dejes de pajearte, cada vez más rápido y moja tu mano con saliva. ¿Qué es lo que sientes?”

“Que voy a correrme en seguida. Dime como me hubieras follado en el callejón.”

Una nueva sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Jensen, eso no era muy difícil de imaginar. “Hubiera hecho que te pusieras contra la pared, con las palmas apoyadas y las piernas separadas.” Los gemidos de Jared al otro lado del teléfono, iban a hacer que él también se corriera en seguida. “Te habría bajado el pantalón hasta las rodillas igual que el bóxer. Te hubiera azotado un par de veces las nalgas.”

Jared rió. “No lo habrías hecho, tu no eres así.”

“¿Quién hace aquí la fantasía?” Jensen trató de sonar ofendido, pero estaba demasiado caliente como para pensar. “Te habría palmeado, acercaría mi polla a tu culo para que notaras lo caliente que estaba y habría separado tus carrillos con ambas manos. La habría metido poco a poco, muy lentamente para que suplicaras y la habría llevado hasta el fondo de golpe. La dejaría allí para que la notaras y gimieras, para que tu mismo te movieras y empezaras a follarte, para luego embestir con ganas y follarte, una vez, dos veces, cada vez más fuerte, sin parar.”

“Si, Jen… si… no pares, por favor.”

“Tomaría tu polla con mi mano y te masturbaría para que te corrieras y finalmente cuando los dos estuviéramos listos, me habría corrido dentro de ti y habría hecho que te corrieras tu también.” 

Escuchó los largos gemidos de Jared, al otro lado del aparato, acompasados con los suyos. Los dos se habían corrido. 

“Jen.”

“¿Si?”

“Tenemos que hacerlo.”

“¿El qué?”

“Esto mismo, en el callejón, quiero que me hagas todo esto.”

“Pero primero termina tu relación con Riley, que sigo pensando que esto ha sido hacer trampas.”

“Lo se, lo haré… pero gracias, ha sido el mejor polvo telefónico de toda mi vida.”

Jensen se echó a reír. “Pero si ha sido el primero.”

“Bueno, pero ha sido el mejor igualmente, porque no esperó volver a hacerlo. Una vez que estemos juntos otra vez, todo el sexo que quiero tener es contigo, mirándote, teniéndote junto a mí, dentro de mi….”

“Jay, por favor, no quiero volver a pensar que estamos haciendo algo malo, así que por favor, cállate o volveré a caer.”

“Lo siento.” No era cierto, podría pasarse toda la noche al teléfono follando en su mente con Jensen. “Buenas noches Jen, la próxima vez que llame será para tener una cita de verdad contigo.”

“Eres un chico muy malo. ¿Lo sabes verdad?” Jensen se preguntó cómo se había dejado embaucar de esa forma, aunque lo cierto era que lo había disfrutado también. Si habían hecho algo malo, era tan culpable como Jared. “Pero aún así, te quiero… a mi lado.”

“Yo también te quiero Jen… a mi lado.”


	31. UN CORAZÓN ROTO, UN AMOR QUE VUELVE

“Riley, tenemos que hablar.” Jared se preguntó si había alguna situación en la que esa frase no quedara realmente mal.

Al escuchar el suspiro de su novio, el muchacho comprendió que no debía haber muchas circunstancias de esas. Se acercó a él, le indicó que se sentara en el sofá y se sentó junto a él. Lo miró un momento, no se creía que realmente estuviera haciendo algo tan horrible. Lo había visto en muchas películas y le habían contado cientos de veces como acababan esos momentos, los gritos, las lágrimas, los reproches, no podía salir nada bueno de aquello y lo sabía, pero también sabía que era la única forma de acabar por lo sano con algo que en realidad no tenía sentido y que con el paso del tiempo, tan solo podía hacer más y más daño.

“¿Me vas a dejar?”

“¿Cómo lo sabías?” No debería haberlo dicho, pero fue lo primero que le vino a la boca.

“Eres como un libro abierto Jay. Tus ojos no son capaces de negarme nada y lo que ahora veo en ellos es que te duele mucho lo que vas a decirme, pero tienes que hacerlo.

Jared bajó la mirada y comenzó a juguetear con un hilo que salió de sus vaqueros. “Lo siento, no quería que esto pasara.”

“Es por otra persona ¿verdad?”

“Deja de leer mi mente. No haces que esto sea mucho más fácil.” Protestó el chico con un puchero que casi sonó infantil. “No quiero hacer esto, lo digo en serio. Me aterra pensar que me odies después de hoy, que no quieras volver a saber nada más de mi, aunque lo cierto es que lo comprendería.”

“Sólo dime una cosa, ¿se trata de Jensen verdad? Ha pasado algo entre vosotros y vais a volver.”

Jared levantó mirada rápidamente, parecía que iba en serio eso de que podía leerle la mente a través de los ojos. No habían hablado desde antes de su cita con Jensen y para quedar ese lunes por la tarde, su conversación telefónica había sido de lo más escueta. ¿Tan trasparente era?

“Nos vimos ayer. Quedamos para tomar algo y estuvimos hablando de aquellos meses, de nosotros, de cómo estábamos.” Jared tan solo deseó que no leyera también en sus ojos algo sobre su conversación telefónica con Jensen. “Nos dimos cuenta que seguimos queriéndonos, que las diferencias que nos separan no son suficientes para no estar juntos.”

“Ya, ya. No hace falta que me des detalles de tu reconciliación con tu ex.” Jared sintió las palabras de Riley clavarse en su corazón. No es que hubiera esperado que aquello hubiera ido como la seda, pero no se había hecho una idea de lo muy enfadado que podía llegar a ponerse el muchacho. “Sabía que pasaría, sabía desde el principio que Jensen y tu volveríais juntos. Lo que no me imaginaba que fuera tan pronto. Al menos esperaba poder estar contigo unos cuantos meses más.”

“No te sigo.”

Riley se puso en pie y comenzó a moverse por la habitación. Tras unos segundos de silencio, se quedó parado y se dio la vuelta. “No esperaba casarme contigo, aunque sinceramente, viendo la persona en la que te estás convirtiendo, no me importaría nada.” Se acercó de nuevo al sofá y se sentó en el mesa de café frente a su novio. “No te das cuenta, pero eres un tío increíble y es normal que Jensen, al verte se haya dado cuenta de lo mucho que has madurado. Sería tonto si no quisiera volver a estar a tu lado. Además, tu nunca has dejado de quererle ¿no has dejado nunca de estar enamorado de él verdad?”

“Riley yo… lo siento mucho.”

“¿Has dejado de quererle y te has enamorado de mi?”

Por mucho que doliera decirlo en voz alta y por mucho que le hiciera sentir como una verdadera mierda, Jared sabía que no sería capaz de mentirle. Así que no lo hizo. Tan solo negó con la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos, no quería ver la decepción en la expresión del otro muchacho.

“¿Os acostasteis?”

“¡No! Jamás te haría algo así.” No era del todo verdad, pero tampoco era una mentira absoluta.

“Muy bien, supongo que no hay mucho más que decir. Por lo menos tenemos la suerte de que no vivimos juntos, así la separación será mucho más fácil.” Riley sonrió con tristeza y suspiró. “Fui yo mismo el que te dijo que no era buena idea alquilar un apartamento juntos porque era muy pronto. Supongo que ya sabía cómo iba a terminar esto y sabía que sería pronto ahora que Jensen y tú estaríais cerca. Veo que no me equivocaba.”

“Riley…”

El muchacho se levantó de la mesa y se acercó todavía más a Jared, tomó su rostro entre las dos manos y esperó a encontrarse con sus ojos castaños. “Siempre me he preguntado de qué color son realmente tus ojos. Creo que va a ser otra de las cosas de las que nunca llegue a tener respuesta sobre ti. Como saber qué es lo que te da Jensen para que nunca dejes de estar enamorado de él, incluso después de haberte dejado tirado. Creo que algún día se lo preguntaré.”

Sin darle tiempo para contestar, le dio un beso en los labios, el último que jamás compartirían. Fue intenso, doloroso y lleno de tanto sentimiento que Jared sintió el tremendo dolor en el corazón. Riley se separó de él con una sonrisa en los labios, un gesto forzado que no trató de ocultar, le acarició una última vez la mejilla y cogió la chaqueta que había dejado sobre el sofá.

“No merece la pena que lo diga, porque se que no va a ocurrir. Pero me gustaría que nos siguiéramos viendo.” Dijo Riley mientras se ponía la cazadora. “No ahora mismo, porque bueno… no me sentiría bien verte sabiendo que has vuelto con tu ex. Necesito tiempo para aceptarlo, pero luego… se que no pasará, nunca pasa.”

Jared se quedó sentado en el sofá, mirando a su ahora ex, saliendo por la puerta, tan seguro de si mismo que se dio cuenta en ese momento que, posiblemente, lo iba a pasar él peor que Riley. No lo vio morderse el labio mientras salía por la puerta, para no llorar. No sabía si en algún momento podría volver a ver a Jared, tal vez nunca, pero no iba a dejar que el muchacho viera lo muy enamorado que estaba y lo mucho que le iba a costar conseguir superarlo.

Jared tardó casi tres horas en llamar a Jensen. No se podía creer como habían cambiado las cosas en menos de veinticuatro horas. Ya no estaba con Riley, había dejado a alguien por primera vez y esperaba que fuera también la última. Había tenido sexo telefónico por primera vez en su vida, con Jensen, habían compartido uno de los mejores orgamos de toda su vida y ahora estaban a punto de volver juntos. Miró el móvil que tenía desde hacía ya un buen rato entre sus manos.

“¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?”

“¿Cómo sabías…? ¿Por qué hoy todo el mundo sabe lo que estoy pensando?”

“¿Qué?”

“Nada. Bueno, no se lo ha tomado demasiado mal.”

“Estará hecho una mierda.” Jared iba a preguntar, pero no lo hizo. Recordaba como se había sentido él cuando Jensen le había dejado. No lo había pensado, ni cuando Riley le había explicado la situación, ni cuando lo había visto marcharse, demasiado tranquilo. “¿Cómo estás tu?”

“Bueno… quiero verte, porque ahora mismo me siento la persona más miserable del mundo. ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?” Jensen no dijo nada. “No se trata de sexo, ahora mismo todo lo que quiero es… y se que suena muy patético, pero solo quiero que me abraces.”  
Jensen se rió cariñosamente al otro lado del teléfono. “Dios mío, Jay. ¿Cómo he podido pasar estos meses sin escucharte decir estas cosas? Ven a casa, estoy corrigiendo unos trabajos pero cuando vengas soy todo tuyo.”

Jared se puso colorado. Su ex no era el único que no sabía cómo había pasado esos meses sin Jensen.

 

Jensen fue a abrir la puerta en cuanto escuchó el timbre. Estaba realmente ilusionado, no porque Jared hubiera roto con su novio, no le gustaba romper el corazón a nadie, pero Jared volvía a ser suyo, lo había dejado marchar, le había dado la patada en el culo y ahora tenía la oportunidad de recuperarlo.

En cuanto lo vio, Jared se quedó sin respiración, vaqueros, los mismos que había llevado al bar, una camiseta de su paso por la universidad, ligeramente gastada, pero que le quedaba realmente bien y gafas. Jared adoraba cuando el profesor se ponía las gafas, era su pequeño fetiche. Además, Jensen estaba descalzo y tenía el cabello ligeramente revuelto.

Cuando Jared lo abrazó, no dijo absolutamente nada. Jensen tampoco pronunció una sola palabra, lo rodeó entre sus brazos y tiró de él para meterlo en casa. Cerró la puerta con una patada y lo llevó hasta el sofá, donde le hizo sentarse. Esperó a que fuera el propio Jared el que liberara su cuerpo, aunque si por él fuera, se quedaría así para siempre, entrelazado con el cuerpo del muchacho. Adoraba su aroma y la fuerza con la que siempre le sujetaba. Le besó el cuello, hacía meses que deseaba volver a hacerlo.

“Soy una mala persona.” Dijo Jared con el rostro enterrado en el hombro del profesor.

“No lo eres. Si lo fueras, anoche nos hubiéramos acostado o tal vez no le habrías dicho nada a Riley porque creías que así no le harías daño. Has hecho lo que creías mejor. Además,” cogió el rostro del muchacho y secó las dos lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, “tu jamás podrías ser una mala persona, te preocupas demasiado por todo el mundo.”

Pasaron buena parte de la tarde ahí, los dos en el sofá, Jared se acurrucó sobre el regazo de Jensen y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido. El profesor no pudo dejar de mirarlo, observar el enorme cuerpo de su cachorro. Enredó los dedos entre su cabello, no iba a permitir que se lo cortara jamás. Sonrió al darse cuenta lo perdidamente enamorado que estaba por ese niño y lo estúpido que había sido por echarle de su lado. 

Corrigió algunos de los trabajos que tenía pendientes, mientras Jared se apretaba más contra su cuerpo y no fue hasta el atardecer cuando Jared despertó por fin.

“Buenos días bella durmiente.”

Jared se refrotó los ojos, demostrando que verdaderamente era un enorme cachorro y se incorporó, aprovechando para robar un beso de sus labios. Se quedó de rodillas en el sofá y tras el sofoco del primer momento sonrió, echándose el cabello hacia atrás con la mano.

“¿Tienes hambre? Mi madre se pasó el sábado por aquí y dejó un montón de comida.” 

“La verdad es que me muero de hambre, con todo esto, no he comido y apenas he podido desayunar porque llegaba tarde a clase.”

“Tu quédate aquí, voy a preparar algo para los dos.”

 

Jensen estaba terminando de cortar la lechuga para los sándwiches, cuando dos manos rodearon su cintura y lo apretaron contra la encimera. No se movió, no pudo hacerlo, porque sintió una boca recorriendo su cuello con besos y pequeños mordiscos. Suspiró y gimió cuando una de las manos de Jared bajó de su cintura hasta su entrepierna, mientras la otra comenzaba a desabrochar su pantalón.

“He cambiado de idea, tengo hambre, pero primero quiero devorarte a ti.” 

La voz de Jared susurrando en su oído, casi le hace correrse allí mismo. Sin embargo consiguió mantenerse sereno, todo lo posible dadas las circunstancias y lentamente se dio la vuelta. Apoyó las manos en la encimera, las apretó con fuerza y clavó los ojos en Jared. Separó las piernas y dejó que Jared se acercara y apretara su cuerpo todavía más a él.


	32. HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE

Con un rápido movimiento, Jensen hizo que su joven amante se diera la vuelta y acabara él empotrado contra la encimera, se colocó delante y sin decir nada, porque a esas alturas, las palabras sobraban por completo, comenzó a devorar sus labios de la forma más desesperada y apasionada que lo había hecho en toda su vida. Jared gimió, tantos meses soñando con ese momento, que ahora no se podía creer que realmente estuviera allí, entre los brazos de Jensen, notando sus labios sobre los suyos y aquel miembro duro apretado contra él.

“Jen, te necesito por favor.”

La respuesta de Jensen fue su mano sobre la entrepierna de Jared, apretando con fuerza hasta arrancar el más fuerte de los gemidos. Arremetió contra su boca como si quisiera alimentarse de ella, le mordió el labio inferior y volvió a besarle.   
Con movimientos bruscos, casi más propios de un animal salvaje, Jensen desabrochó el pantalón de Jared y le hizo una señal para que se lo bajara, hizo lo mismo con el suyo propio. Se deshizo de la ropa interior de ambos y una vez con la piel de Jared delante de él, su cuerpo casi desnudo frente a él, se detuvo un momento, dejando así que el chico se quitara el pantalón y el bóxer y los echara a un lado, igual que la camiseta. Lo tenía completamente desnudo, así que pudo detenerse a mirar un cuerpo que había echado tanto de menos.

“¿He cambiado mucho?” Preguntó Jared con picardía al notar como la respiración de Jensen se aceleraba a cada centímetro de su cuerpo que admiraba.

“Te has hecho un hombre.”

“¿No lo era antes ya?”

Jared caminó lentamente, quitando el poco espacio que los separaba. Jensen todavía llevaba puesta la camiseta y eso estaba matando a Jared por no poder ver el cuerpo completo de Jensen. Metió las manos bajo la ropa del profesor y levantó la camiseta, deteniéndose unos segundos en los pezones de su amante. Los apretó, jugó con ellos entre las yemas de sus dedos y tiró ligeramente para arrancar un gemido de Jensen. Sonrió complacido y le quitó la camiseta, tirándola al suelo. Se acercó más, sus ojos castaños inundaban todo el espacio de Jensen, igual que los ojos verdes de Jensen eran todo lo que podía y quería ver en ese momento.

“No me has contestado.” Dijo Jared manteniendo la sonrisa deslizando un dedo por el pecho perfectamente definido de Jensen.

“Antes eras un muchacho, con el cuerpo de un gran muchacho, ahora te has convertido en todo un hombre, con el cuerpo de un hombre.”

“Eso significa que te gusto más.” Jared llevó su mano, rodeando la cintura de Jensen hasta su trasero y antes de terminar la frase lo apretó con fuerza para pegar su cuerpo al del profesor.  
Jensen se echó a reír y rodeó el cuello de su amante con ambas manos, se aupó y le besó en la boca. “Has crecido, mi pequeño saltamontes.”

“Casi echaba de menos tus metáforas.”

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Jensen le dio una zurra en el culo. “No te metas con mis metáforas, sabes desde el principio que soy un tío friki.”

“Lo siento, creo que tendré que compensarte por haberme burlado de ti.” 

Jared agarró las manos del profesor y las apretó contra la mesa que tenía detrás, al mismo tiempo que se deslizaba y quedaba de rodillas delante de él, mirando su miembro. Se relamió, había tenido muchas fantasías con la polla de Jensen. Se acercó a ella, con la mirada puesta en los ojos de Jensen, el profesor no podría contenerse por más tiempo, sobretodo si no podía tocarle. Lamió el miembro varias veces, más lentamente y más deprisa, poco a poco, sin prisa alguna, hasta que una vez que notó que Jensen estaba a punto de estallar se la metió completamente en la boca hasta estar a punto de ahogarse.

Jensen gimió desesperado, estaba atrapado por las manos de Jared, sin poder moverse, mientras el muchacho se alimentaba de su polla. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, mientras hacía grandes esfuerzos por respirar. No era fácil concentrarse cuando la persona que más deseaba le estaba dando tanto placer. Notó los besos simples y cariñosos que Jared fue dejando por todo su miembro. Lo notó subiendo por su vientre y cuando ya lo tenía por el pecho abrió los ojos.

“Ya se que no estamos en un callejón, pero quiero que me folles.”

Jared se dio la vuelta y frotó su trasero con la polla ya bastante preparada. Se apoyó en la encimera y miró hacia atrás. Jensen no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Se acercó a él, rodeó con una mano la cintura de Jared para atrapar su miembro y con la otra empezó a jugar con la entrada del muchacho con un dedo. Poco a poco notó que el trasero de Jared iba cediendo, no le costó mucho poder meter un dedo y en seguida cupieron dos. Le escuchó gemir y recostarse sobre la encimera para ofrecerle una mejor posición para poder entrar en él.

“Jen, por favor, hace meses que sueño con que me folles. No me hagas esperar mucho porque no creo que pueda soportarlo.” 

El profesor sonrió, por lo visto no era el único que estaba a punto de volverse loco. Sacó los dedos y los llevó a la boca del muchacho, Jared los lamió y limpió a conciencia. Apoyó una mano sobre la cadera de Jared y sin perder más tiempo porque los dos estaban a punto de enloquecer, metió la punta de su polla en Jared. El mucho gimió, casi había perdido la costumbre de aquello, pero a los pocos segundos el mayor de los placeres inundó al chico.

Jensen se había detenido al notar el cuerpo de Jared tensarse, pero el muchacho le pidió que no parara. “Por favor, fóllame hasta el final.”

Sus palabras fueron órdenes para Jensen que tras observar unos segundos el sudor recorriendo la espalda musculada de Jared, apoyó una mano sobre ella, apretó la otra contra su cadera y comenzó a arremeter contra él. En pocos segundos, todo lo que se escuchaban eran los gemidos de los muchachos y sus cuerpos chocando. Sus ritmos se acompasaron y rápidamente se volvieron más erráticos y desesperados. El sudor de ambos se mezcló en uno solo y a punto estuvieron de correrse al mismo tiempo.

Jared sintió que las piernas le fallaban y de no ser porque Jensen lo tenía bien agarrado, seguramente habría terminado en el suelo al notar que se corría en la mano del profesor. Un momento más tarde, Jensen se corrió también dentro de él.

Se quedaron ahí, Jensen abrazado a él, tratando de recuperar la respiración. “No es como hacerlo en un callejón, pero ha estado genial.” Dijo Jared riéndose y con la respiración entrecortada mientras se ponía en pie.

“Es mucho más limpio.” 

Jensen se separó de él y comenzó a recoger la ropa del suelo. Sin embargo Jared lo atrapó de nuevo entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarle.

“Esta vez no voy a dejarte marchar y no voy a permitir que me alejes de tu lado.” Los dos sonrieron y volvieron a besarse, mucho más relajadamente esta vez, dejándose llevar por el amor roto hace meses y que por fin recuperaban.

“No te echaría de mi lado por nada del mundo, me di cuenta que había sido un estúpido demasiado tarde, luego te vi con Riley. Era un buen chico y creí que os iba bien, no quise meterme en medio y al final casi me muero pensando que no te tendría más conmigo.”

“No te preocupes porque eso no va a pasar. Los dos cometimos errores una vez, yo era un niño, lo reconozco y no me comporte como debía, ya sabes con el equipo y todo eso. Pero deje el armario atrás hace ya mucho tiempo.”

“¿Tienes hambre?”

“Ahora si que me muero por comer ese sándwich.”

 

A las tres de la mañana todavía seguían despiertos, Jensen sentado en el sofá, Jared apoyado sobre su pecho, con la mano del profesor rodeando su cuerpo. Habían cenado, habían devorado los sándwiches porque estaban muertos de hambre después de tanto ejercicio, había vuelto a follar tres veces más, como si tuvieran que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

“Empieza a hacer frío.”

“Estamos desnudos y es casi octubre, es normal que tengas frío.” Dijo Jensen riéndose. Hizo cosquillas a su novio en los costados y lo notó removerse, pero Jared no tenía intención de apartarse de él ahora que lo acababa de recuperar. “Una pregunta estúpida. ¿Esto significa que volvemos a ser pareja?”

“Supongo que si.”

Jared se volvió para mirar a Jensen, se incorporó ligeramente y besó al profesor en los labios. “Creo que esta nueva etapa me va a gustar.” Sonrió y se acurrucó de nuevo contra el cuerpo de Jensen y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir las pocas horas que quedaban antes de ponerse en pie por la mañana para volver a su vida normal.

“Jay, se que no es el mejor momento, pero tengo que hacerte una pregunta.”

“Oh, oh, creo que no me a gustar.”

“Ahora que volvemos a estar juntos y ahora que vamos en serio…”

“¿Es que la otra vez no íbamos en serio?” Jared se incorporó de nuevo. “¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que ahora vamos en serio?”

“Bueno, tu mismo lo has dicho, la otra vez eras un niño, pensabas como un adolescente, te comportabas como tal.”

“Y tu no eras más que un inseguro que pensaba que te iba a dejar como el resto de tus ex.” Jensen le asesinó con la mirada, pero no contestó a eso. “Así que supongo que los dos tuvimos la misma culpa de que lo nuestro no funcionara.”

“Si, supongo, los dos fuimos culpables, pero ya hemos pasado ese punto ¿No? Ahora somos dos adultos y queremos que esto funcione. Lo que quería decir es que ahora los dos sabemos lo que queremos. ¿Tu lo sabes no Jay?”

Jared sonrió con malicia. “Claro que lo se. ¿Y tú lo sabes? Sabes que no voy a acostarme con otros tíos, que no te voy a dejar tirado y que no me voy a ir a jugar con mis action man cuando no estemos juntos. No hace falta que me digas como tenemos que hacer esto.”

“Muy bien, muy bien. Lo tienes todo controlado, has madurado…” Negó con la cabeza, mientras sonreía abochornado. “Supongo que todavía me cuesta verte como el adulto en el que te has convertido. Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.”

“¿Por qué no me mudo a vivir contigo?”

Las palabras de Jared cogieron a Jensen tan de sorpresa que supo que contestar automáticamente, no hasta que Jared abrió los ojos de par en par. “¿Quieres que vivamos juntos el mismo día que acabamos de volver juntos? ¿No te parece un poco precipitado?”

“Eh… no. Jen, estoy enamorado de ti, creo que tu me quieres y los dos hemos pasado los peores meses de nuestras vidas. Pensaba que sería un buen momento para tomarnos las cosas en serio. Acabo de alquilar mi apartamento, todavía no tengo una vida allí. Me gustaría mucho crearla aquí contigo.” Jensen lo miró en silencio. “¿Qué hay de malo?”

“Soy profesor en una universidad, en la misma en la que tu acabas de entrar como alumno. ¿No crees que quedaría un poco raro?”

“No me digas que ahora eres tu el que se preocupa por las apariencias. Y yo que creía que ya habíamos pasado esa fase.”

Jensen se arrodilló en el sofá y acarició la mejilla del muchacho. “No se trata de eso, no me importa lo que diga la gente. Pero no me gustaría estropear tu carrera porque estés viviendo con tu novio, profesor. Podrían pensar que te estoy haciendo favoritismos, hablando con tus profesores. ¿Qué crees que dirán…?”

“¿Qué dirán? ¿Quién lo dirá? Lo que yo creo que es que tienes miedo a tomarte esto realmente en serio. Lo intentaste otras veces y falló y ahora temes que esto también salga mal, temes que… dios mío Jen, da igual que te lo diga muchas veces, nunca vas a creerme, nunca más vas a creer que no voy a hacerte daño, que te quiero demasiado para ser como esos tíos con los que cometiste el error de salir. No se trata de lo que digan los profesores, porque no vas a ser mi profesor, no va a haber ningún conflicto de intereses por mucho que vivamos juntos. Solo se trata de que tienes miedo.”

Se puso en pie y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente. Jensen también se levantó. “Jay, espera yo…”

“¿Vas decirme ahora de repente que has cambiado de idea y quieres que viva aquí contigo?” La falta de respuesta por parte de Jensen, le dio la razón. “Todavía no estás preparado para eso y luego eres tu el que me… da igual. Nos vemos esta tarde.”

“Jay, por favor, no te vayas así.”

“No estoy rompiendo contigo si eso es lo que piensas Jen; no rompería contigo después de una simple discusión.” Fue de nuevo hasta el profesor y le besó en los labios. “Sólo es que, necesito unas horas para aclarar las ideas. Si no quieres vivir ahora conmigo, no querrás hacerlo en los cinco años que voy a estar estudiando en la universidad; mientras tú seas profesor, no vas a querer que nadie sepa lo nuestro. Ya no se tratará de no salir del armario, de tener miedo de decir que nos gustan los hombres. Durante cinco años vamos a estar escondiéndonos para que tus compañeros no rumoreen sobre nosotros. Lo entiendo… bueno no lo entiendo, pero vale, intentaré hacerlo. Para eso necesito pensar.”

“Vuelve esta tarde por favor.”

Jared asintió, aunque su gesto no fue excesivamente eufórico. Le dio un nuevo beso en los labios y se marchó. Jensen sabía que había metido la pata, otra vez. Jamás debería haber dicho todo aquello, cuando en realidad estaba deseando compartir su vida con el muchacho. Pero era cierto, tenía miedo a los comentarios, tenía miedo a si mismo, a no saber cómo estar dentro de una relación, como hacer feliz a Jared y cómo hacerlo sobretodo, viviendo con él. Si al menos pudiera haberle dicho eso a Jared, decirle que su mayor miedo era él mismo. Pero para ese momento, Jared ya había salido de su apartamento.

Se acercó a la ventana. Jared tenía el coche allí abajo. Jeffrey se lo había comprado al empezar la universidad, para que pudiera visitarle a él y a Misha cuando quisiera. Era un pequeño coche de segunda mano, nada del otro mundo; pero era todo lo que Jared necesitaba. Jensen lo miró, con las manos apoyadas sobre el cristal, dispuesto a llamarle, a hacerle una señal para que subiera de nuevo y arreglar las cosas, darle un beso, volver a hacer el amor las pocas horas que quedaban antes de volver a la vida normal y ser capaz de decirle que daría lo que fuera para que le perdonara, para pedirle vivir juntos.

Pero no pudo hacerlo, alguien se aproximó a Jared, al principio no le dio importancia, no era más que un tipo que salía a caminar de madrugada. El chico sacó las llaves de su coche y observó al tío. No tenía buenas pintas, pero no era de los que juzgaba a la gente por el aspecto.

“Eh, tío.” Le dijo el tipo. “¿Tienes hora?”

“Si, las cuatro cuarenta.”

“Gracias y ya que nos estamos conociendo, ¿Qué tal si me das las llaves de tu coche?”

“¿Qué?”

Cuando Jared se volvió una navaja brilló en las manos del hombre. Jensen también la vio desde su apartamento, clavo las uñas en el cristal o al menos lo intentó.

“Dame las llaves de tu coche y acabemos con esto.”

“No voy a darte…”

“Muy bien, mira que soy educado, pero nadie me hace caso.”

El hombre se movió rápido, tenía experiencia en hacer estas cosas, Jared lo vio venir, evitó el primer golpe, incluso a duras penas evitó el segundo; el hombre, que no debía ser mucho más mayor que Jensen, le golpeó y le empujó contra el coche. El golpe fue duro, pero Jared se recompuso rápidamente. Se agachó y clavó el codo en las costillas del otro tipo.

Jensen salió corriendo, sabía que tenía algo más de cuatro minutos desde su apartamento hasta la calle y para entonces podía ser demasiado tarde. Algo en su interior le decía que lo sería, pero aún así, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, tal vez podía ganar un minuto.

El atracador tiró a Jared al suelo, pero el muchacho se puso en pie. El hombre le hizo tambalear y justo en esos segundos de duda, aprovechó para clavar la navaja en el vientre del muchacho, arrancó las llaves del coche de su mano y salió corriendo.

“¡Jay!” Gritó Jensen al ver a Jared ahi de pie. El chico se dio la vuelta, tambaleándose, con la mano sobre su vientre. “Jay, dime que estás que estás bien. Dime que…” Bajó la mirada al mismo tiempo que Jared y vio la mancha roja colándose entre los dedos del muchacho. Pocos segundos más tarde, Jared se desplomó en sus brazos. “¡Jay! Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo.”

“No está mal morir ahora que estamos otra vez juntos.”

“No vas a morir.” Jensen sacó el móvil. “Mira, estoy llamando al hospital una ambulancia está a punto de venir y… todo va a salir bien.”

“Jen, te quiero.” Un ataque de tos le dejó sin más palabras. “Te quiero.”


	33. LA NOCHE Y EL DÍA MÁS LARGO DE NUESTRAS VIDAS

Misha casi dejó caer el teléfono al escuchar la noticia que acababa de darle Jensen.

“¡Jeff!” Gritó el muchacho, corriendo hasta el despacho del hombre. 

Se detuvo en la puerta, casi sin aliento, mientras su novio apartaba la mirada del ordenador. “Mish, estás pálido, ¿Qué ocurre?”

“Jared está en el hospital, Jensen acaba de llamar, dice que le han atracado.”

Salieron corriendo de casa, no hicieron ninguna maleta, no se preocuparon de nada, Jeffrey ni siquiera avisó en la empresa que se marchaba, su hijo había sido herido, estaba en el hospital y Jensen no había podido decirles si saldría de esta. Cogieron el coche, no había un avión hasta la noche y mientras estuvieran de camino, al menos se sentirían útiles.

Apenas dijeron nada por el camino, cada uno tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Por un lado la llamada de Jensen, que fuera el profesor, significaba que habían vuelto juntos. No era algo que les extrañara a ninguno de los dos, tanto su padre como su mejor amigo sabían lo mal que lo había pasado Jared lejos del profesor. Jeffrey hubiera deseado que esta vez se lo hubiera dicho, haberse enterado por Jared, tal vez presentándole a su novio. Ni siquiera sabía que pensar, cuando ni siquiera sabía si su hijo estaba vivo o muerto, cuando mientras se encaminaban al hospital Jared podía estar muriendo en la mesa de operaciones.

Misha miró a Jeffrey mientras el hombre conducía, necesitaba hablar, compartir con su pareja lo que sentía, porque ya de por si aquellas últimas semanas no habían sido nada fáciles para ninguno de los dos. Sin querer, había estado manteniendo cierta distancia de Jeffrey. El ataque de su padre lo había dejado muy mal y ahora sentía, sin comprender siquiera porque, que tenía que mantenerse lejos de Jeffrey, lejos de todos los hombres, como si realmente fuera algo malo tener relaciones sexuales con otro hombre o incluso enamorarse. Jeffrey se había dado cuenta y él se había percatado de ello, pero hablar del tema, simplemente pensar en ello, le daban ganas de vomitar.

Tal vez no fuera el mejor momento, no cuando su mejor amigo estaba en el hospital, cuando Jared podía morir en cualquier momento y él estaba muy lejos de su lado; pero estaban en un coche y tenían cinco horas por delante para no pensar en si Jared estaba vivo o no.

“¿Podemos hablar?” Dijo por fin, al notar que Jeffrey no iba a decir una sola palabra.

Jeffrey se volvió hacia él, parecía que haber envejecido diez años de golpe. No era para menos, primero había perdido a su mujer, llevaba unas pocas semanas cuidando de Misha, después de ver como su propio padre le daba una tremenda paliza y ahora su hijo, su único hijo había sido atracado y un tipo había intentado matarle.

“No es culpa tuya, ni mía tampoco nada de lo que ha pasado y tampoco sabes cómo me siento.”

“¿Qué? Ya se que no es nuestra culpa, no me siento mal por eso y claro que se cómo te sientes.”

“No es tu hijo.” Sonaba tan frío, que Misha tan solo pudo estremecerse. Respiró profundamente y miró por la ventanilla, el paisaje que pasaba a su lado, como si nada hubiera cambiado, como si todo el mundo estuviera bien. “Lo siento, no quería sonar… así.”

“Lo se, pero lo cierto es que si se cómo te sientes. Jared es mi mejor amigo, el único que he tenido en toda mi vida y tu eres mi novio, mi pareja, así que puedo decir que me hago una idea de cómo te sientes ahora mismo, porque yo me siento igual. Además, no era de eso de lo que quería hablar.” Jeffrey volvió a mirarlo. “Se trata de nosotros. Se que no he sido yo mismo últimamente, estos días no han sido fáciles y lo he pagado contigo.”

“¿De qué hablas?”

“No te hagas el tonto ahora Jeff. Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando. ¿Cuántas veces has intentando acercarte a mi estas semanas?”

Jeffrey paró el coche de golpe y se volvió hacia el muchacho. “No voy a hablar del sexo que todavía no hemos tenido cuando mi hijo puede estar muriéndose en el hospital.” Se miraron un momento, en completo silencio. “Están operando a Jared, Jensen nos los ha dicho hace casi dos horas y desde entonces no he sabido nada de mi hijo. Así, que lo siento, pero ahora mismo no voy a hablar del pánico que te produce pensar que yo te ponga una mano encima.”

Había sido muy duro, demasiado, tanto que hasta el mismo se había dado cuenta nada más terminar de hablar. Misha salió del coche y comenzó a caminar por la carretera. Si el ambiente estaba cargado un momento antes, mientras los dos pensaban en Jared; seguir de camino al hospital, después de lo que acababa de ocurrir, sería imposible.

“Mish, espera.” Pero el muchacho no lo hizo, no se detuvo, sino que aceleró el paso y cuando Jeffrey quiso darse cuenta, estaba corriendo para intentar atraparlo. “¡Misha!”

No pudo dar con él hasta que el muchacho se detuvo, sin aire en los pulmones para seguir corriendo. Salió de la carretera y se dejó caer en un pequeño prado. Cuando Jeffrey llegó hasta él, tenía la cabeza entre las piernas y los esfuerzos por no echarse a llorar, le estaban costando no poder respirar. Se sentó a su lado y acarició su espalda, le besó en la cabeza y se quedó ahí, abrazando al muchacho.

“Lo siento. Supongo que he dejado salir toda la presión por Jared, contigo.”

“No, yo, lo siento. Desde que mi padre… desde que me atacó, tengo miedo a hacer algo malo, de… de, no se, de alguna forma siento que mi padre tenía razón y no está bien…”

“Mish…”

“¿Y si no puedo volver a estar con un hombre? ¿Y si no puedo estar contigo porque me da miedo que me toques?”

“Misha, para.” Jeffrey tomó el rostro de su joven novio entre sus manos y secó las lágrimas con sus dedos. “Lo siento, pero ahora mismo no puedes hacerme esto. No puedo perderte también a ti.”

“No voy a separarme de tu lado.”

“Lo se. Lo que quiero decir es que no puedo perder a mi mejor amigo, a mi pareja, no puedo permitir que sientas algo horrible dentro de ti. Te quiero, te lo puedo decir las veces que necesites y no me importa el sexo si no estás cómodo con él.” Le besó en los labios, lentamente, caricias frágiles y suaves para hacerle sentir bien. Lo escuchó suspirar y sonrió. “Jared nos necesita y se que tu también me necesitas, pero ahora mismo necesito asegurarme que mi hijo esté bien. Cuando todo esto termine, nos iremos de vacaciones, una semana, dos, el tiempo que sea necesario para que te sientas preparado para…” Misha se ruborizó, era un chico muy abierto, pero cuando se trataba del sexo, se convertía en alguien realmente tímido. “Cuando ese momento llegue, el sexo, sería genial.” Misha asintió con una pequeña sonrisilla en los labios. “¿Nos vamos al hospital ahora? Quiero estar allí para cuando Jared despierte.”

 

No recordaba haberse quedado dormido, pero seguramente había sido cosa del cansancio. Fue la voz de Jeffrey junto a él la que lo despertó. Se levantó de golpe y miró a su alrededor, pero no había ningún médico, Jared todavía no había salido todavía de la operación. Fue entonces cuando se percató de la presencia del otro hombre y de Misha detrás de él.

“¿Cómo está?”

“Hace horas que se lo llevaron. Sólo se que lo han dejado en el postoperatorio, no me han dejado entrar a verle porque no soy familia. Llevo aquí,” miró el reloj y suspiró. “llevo más de siete horas esperando, pero no me han dejado verle.” Se dejó caer otra vez en la silla, se frotó el rostro con las dos manos y volvió a mirar a Jeffrey, clavando su mirada en él. “Entra tu, eres su padre, a ti tienen que dejarte y dime como está.”

Jeffrey puso la mano sobre el hombro del muchacho y apretó con fuerza. No dijo nada antes de caminar hacia la puerta que separaba la sala de espera de los quirófanos. Misha y Jensen lo vieron desaparecer y Jensen exhaló un suspiro.

Caminó por el pasillo siguiendo las indicaciones que le había dado la enfermera. Temía lo que se iba a encontrar, la enfermera no le había dicho nada, porque no sabía nada y el médico le estaba esperando junto a Jared. 

Había pasado ya por eso, un médico ya le había dado una noticia de la muerte de su mujer en un hospital muy similar a ese. Se preguntó si todos los hospitales…, no le importaba, no podía dejar de pensar que la historia podía repetirse otra vez, que otro médico podía decirle que había perdido a un miembro de su familia, esta vez a su hijo.

Llamó a la puerta de la habitación, desde la ventana del lateral vio a su hijo en la cama, al menos estaba vivo. Entró, el médico estaba leyendo unas anotaciones; le saludó cordialmente, pero con la serenidad que solo un médico sabía expresar.

“¿Es su padre?” Jeffrey asintió y esperó. “Soy el doctor Shanks, soy el cirujano de su hijo. Hemos operado a su hijo, pero había perdido mucha sangre de camino aquí, así que tan solo hemos podido cortar la hemorragia y volver a cerrar.” Jeffrey se puso tenso, pensando que lo peor llegaba ahora. “Tenemos que esperar que su cuerpo se recupere, ponerle sangre y volver a intervenir, la navaja le perforó el bazo, lo hemos visto y lamento decir que vamos a tener que extirpárselo.” Al ver la expresión de pánico en la mirada del padre, el médico siguió hablando automáticamente. “No es una operación difícil, tampoco es la primera que hago de este tipo, ni mucho menos; pero para asegurarnos que todo salga bien, su hijo tiene que recuperar las fuerzas.”  
“Entonces,” La mirada de Jeffrey se desvió hasta su hijo. Jared no tenía buen aspecto, nadie lo tendría seguramente después de haber recibido un navajazo y haber sido operado de urgencia. “¿Se va a poner bien?”

“Vamos a hacer todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para que así sea. Sin embargo,” Jeffrey asintió, ahora llegaban los peros, no podía ser tan simple como decirle que su hijo se iba a poner bien sin más. “Como le he dicho hemos tenido que esperar para volver a operarle. Si todo va bien, en un par de horas haremos la siguiente intervención.”

“Puedo quedarme con él un rato.”

“Claro. Jared está inconsciente, no creo que despierte, está débil y preferimos que no haga ningún esfuerzo. Pero si despertara, avíseme, seguramente estará desorientado y se asustará.” 

Jeffrey asintió y esperó a que se fuera el médico antes de sentarse junto a la cama de su hijo. Tomó la mano del chico y la apretó con cuidado, acarició su frente, cubierta por el cabello que no se había cortado en meses, le quedaba bien, aunque así parecía más niño… su niño.

“Se que suena muy egoísta, hijo, pero tu no puedes dejarme. No puedo perderte también a ti como perdí a tu madre, no creo que pudiera soportarlo. Así que por favor, tienes que salir de esta, ya no solo por mí, Jensen está ahí fuera, solo he podido verlo un momento, pero lo está pasando fatal y si te ocurriera algo, no se si podría superarlo.”

 

“Habéis vuelto ¿verdad?”

Jeffrey estaba sentado junto a Jensen, con Misha al otro lado y la mano del muchacho entrelazada con la suya.

“Ayer, bueno el domingo en realidad, es un larga historia, que tendrá gracia cuando Jared despierte y te la cuente él mismo. Ahora todo esto me parece una enorme pesadilla.” 

Ninguno de los dos respondió a sus palabras. Tan solo volvieron a mirar al suelo, como si este tuviera todas las respuestas. 

El tiempo pasó sin que ninguno se diera cuenta y el sonido de las puertas al abrirse los sobresaltó a todos. Jeffrey reconoció al médico, mientras este se acercaba a todos. Los tres hombre se pusieron en pie de golpe. Jensen empezó a sentirse mal, sabía lo que ocurría y lo que iba a pasar; pero lo primero era averiguar que le pasaba a Jared.

“Vamos a operarle, todavía está bastante débil, pero tenemos una posible infección. Nos lo vamos a llevar ya, en cuanto tengamos noticias un miembro de mi equipo saldrá a informarles.”

El médico desapareció de nuevo por la puerta, el día iba a ser todavía más largo, aunque Jensen no se lo pudiera creer. Desde que los médicos habían entrado con la camilla de Jared en el hospital y si no conseguía superar esa operación no volvería a hacerlo nunca. Lo último que recordaría Jared sería su discusión, que Jensen era un completo cobarde.

De repente dejó de respirar, el ataque había llegado más rápido que otras veces, pero supuso, en los últimos momentos en los que fue capaz de pensar, que era lógico por toda la tensión acumulada en un solo día. Escuchó voces que le llamaban, seguramente serían Jeffrey y Misha, pero no pudo prestarles atención, no fue capaz de decirles que era lo que le ocurría, porque antes de poder hacer nada sintió que caía al suelo inconsciente.


	34. UNA NUEVA ESPERANZA

Cuando Jensen despertó, se encontró tendido en una cama de hospital, tenía un vía en su brazo y escuchaba una máquina que seguramente estaba conectada a su corazón. Aún viendo borroso, distinguió dos figuras a su lado. Tras unos segundos aturdido, reconoció que se trataba de Jeffrey y Misha. Ninguno de los dos tenía muy buen aspecto, debían haber pasado horas y seguramente ninguno había descansado apenas.

Jensen carraspeó, notaba la garganta totalmente seca. Misha se acercó y le ayudó a beber de un vaso que tenía al lado. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía algo mareado, sin duda el ataque, esta vez, había sido realmente duro. Volvió a tumbarse, mientras los dos hombres permanecían a su lado, en completo silencio.

“¿Cómo está?” Preguntó el profesor, que ya no podía aguantar la angustia por más tiempo.

“Jensen, hijo, deberías preocuparte primero por tu propia salud.” Jeffrey se sentó en la esquina de la cama y colocó una mano sobre el pecho del muchacho. “¿Por qué no nos has dicho que esto podía pasar? Una cosa es que te preocupes por Jared, todos lo estamos, pero no puedes poner en peligro tu propia vida. ¿Siempre has tenido ataques de asma tan fuertes?”

“No.” Al hablar, Jensen se dio cuenta que le habían puesto ese tubito de oxígeno que siempre le había parecido tan incómodo por la nariz. No creía que hubiera sido para tanto. “La verdad es que nunca he terminado en una cama de hospital desde que tengo seis años.”

“El médico dice que ha sido culpa de los nervios, has forzado demasiado tu cuerpo hoy. Nos ha preguntado si antes del ataque habías notado algo.” Jensen volvió la mirada a la ventana, no tanto avergonzado por no haber dicho nada, sino sorprendido porque alguien se preocupara tanto por él; cuando había estado enfermo cuando era un niño, sus padres habían dejado todo el trabajo a los médicos y a la niñera, como si en realidad el tema no fuera con ellos. “¡Jensen! ¿Crees que solo me voy a preocupar si le ocurre algo a Jared? Me da igual si estáis juntos o no. Si tú estás aquí, es porque te preocupa, porque eres su amigo y eso te convierte en alguien importante para mí. Así que por favor, deja que nos preocupemos por ti, sobretodo si es posible que tengas un ataque de asma tan serio.”

Jensen asintió, en otras circunstancias habría llamado para decirle a su padre que alguien estaba ocupando su puesto y estaba cuidando de él, que ahora tenía una familia de verdad que no se comunicaba por skype y lo más parecido a un padre que le echaba la bronca por no decirle que se encontraba mal. Pero no lo hizo, simplemente estaba agradecido. 

Se incorporó lentamente, notaba el cuerpo muy pesado y además no podía quitarse de la cabeza que habían pasado horas y no sabía que había sido de Jared. Iba a preguntarlo cuanto Jeffrey se le adelantó y contestó, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

“Ha salido de la operación hace dos horas. Está bien, débil, porque ha perdido bastante sangre, pero estable. Tal y como me dijo el médico antes de la intervención, han tenido que extirparle el bazo, la navaja se lo dejó inservible.” Observó que Jensen se ponía pálido en cuestión de segundos, cogió su mano y la apretó con fuerza, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. “Jared está bien, necesitará unas semanas para recuperarse y sobretodo alguien que cuide de él. No quiero que se quede solo en casa, necesitará que alguien cuide de él.”

“Cuando sufrió el ataque...” Le costaba pensar en ello, sabía que tendría pesadillas durante días, tan sólo esperaba poder llevar a superar el que ya podía denominar el peor día de su vida. “Me propuso vivir juntos aquí en el campus, que así nos saldría más barato a los dos, que apenas se había instalado en su apartamento. Me asusté, lo reconozco, no estaba preparado para una pregunta así… claro que estoy preparado para vivir con él, adoro a tu hijo, lo amo con todas mis fuerzas y daría mi vida por él.”

“Si, eso ya lo he visto.”

“Pero le puse excusas demasiado tontas. Que si quedaría mal, que sí no estaría bien visto que un profesor y su alumno vivieran juntos… se enfadó, es normal, no es la primera vez que alguien lo hace, profesores y alumnos han estado juntos, pero yo… bueno, me asusté, no me di cuenta que Jared se había hecho adulto tan rápidamente. Como decía, se enfadó y se marchó, fue entonces cuando apareció el atracador. Si no hubiéramos discutido…” Se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que casi consiguió hacerse sangre.

“No se te ocurra pensar eso, no tienes nada que ver con lo que ocurrió.” Jeffrey se comportaba de una forma tan paternal con él, que casi le hizo llorar, de lo seguro que se sentía teniéndolo allí. “Supongo que estarás deseando verle.” Jensen asintió, todavía en silencio. “El médico vendrá a hacerte una visita para comprobar que todo está bien y luego te llevaré con él.”

 

Jeffrey cumplió su promesa y llevó a Jensen a la habitación de Jared. No estaba lejos pero para el muchacho pareció una eternidad. Jeffrey se negó a dejarle solo, Jared seguramente estaría inconsciente y aunque estuviera despierto, si algo le ocurría a Jensen otra vez, quería estar allí, sólo por si acaso.

Sin embargo, se quedó en la puerta, fuera de la habitación, aunque con la puerta abierta. Por lo menos quería dar un poco de intimidad a los muchachos. 

Jensen caminó con paso lento hasta la cama, todavía se sentía débil. Antes de salir, Jeffrey le había dejado un sillón junto a la cama, el muchacho lo agradeció, porque mover ese pesado mueble no le habría sido nada fácil. Se sentó y tomó la mano de Jared. Su novio estaba dormido, Jeffrey le había dicho que era normal, que era por la anestesia de la operación, pero él solo quería ver los ojos de Jared y poder decirle lo mucho que sentía todo lo que había ocurrido.

Pasó casi media hora más hasta que Jared despertó por fin. Jensen comenzó a respirar con normalidad, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que no lo estaba haciendo.

“Hola.” Le hubiera gustado decir algo mucho más elaborado, mucho más romántico, de película; pero eso fue todo lo que pudo decir.

“¿Qué…?”

“¿No recuerdas el atracó?” Jared negó con la cabeza, se esforzó por averiguar qué era lo último que recordaba. 

“Recuerdo que estuvimos en tu casa y que discutimos…”

“Sobre eso, tenemos que hablar, fui un estúpido otra vez. Quiero que vivas conmigo, o me trasladaré yo a tu apartamento, lo que tú quieras, pero no voy a perderte, lo dije y lo mantengo, no voy a perderte otra vez y menos después de un susto como este. Además, tu padre está ahí fuera y me está escuchando decir esto, así que si vuelvo a hacer el imbécil contigo, él mismo me matará.”

Desde el exterior de la habitación, Jeffrey sonrió. Durante un tiempo había dado mil vueltas a si había sido una buena idea o no que Jared hubiera salido con el profesor, un hombre mayor que él; pero ahora, escuchando a Jensen y viendo como se había comportado en todo ese día, se daba cuenta que no había nadie mejor para estar con su hijo.

“No quiero presionarte.”

 

“Ya me ha presionado bastante el cabrón que intentó matarte.” Jensen apretó la mano del muchacho y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para que las lágrimas no emergieran. “Cuando te fuiste de mi casa, te atracaron, fue un desgraciado que trató de robarte el coche. No quisiste darle las llaves y bueno… no se lo que pasó, bajé corriendo y cuando te encontré por fin, estabas tirado en el suelo, con la herida en el vientre.”

Jared intentó moverse pero su cuerpo le dio la noticia de que estaba herido. Protestó y se quedó como estaba, hasta que el dolor empezó a mitigarse.

“Te vas a poner bien, solo tienes que quedarte aquí un par de días y luego reposo en casa con alguien que pueda cuidar de ti.” Jensen se señaló a si mismo y Jared sonrió por primera vez. “Eso es, vas a vivir conmigo, aunque creo que será más fácil que yo me mudará a vivir contigo.”

“Vivo en un piso de cuarenta metros rodeado de adolescentes como yo, con la pequeña diferencia de que ellos no hacen más que preparar fiestas todos los fines de semana y algunos miércoles y jueves, bueno algunos lo hacen también en lunes y que están obsesionados con ligarse a las chicas que viven al otro lado de la pared.” 

Jensen se echó a reír con la mirada baja, recordando lo que habían sido esos días en la facultad, en los que no se había sentido en absoluto cercano a todos esos chicos que lo miraban raro cuando se juntaba con sus amigos para jugar partidas de HALO los sábados por la noche.

“Muy bien, entonces te mudarás a mi piso, tal vez tu padre se pueda quedar un poco más para ayudarnos con la mudanza y para que no hagas ningún esfuerzo. Ya se que el curso acaba de empezar, pero llevo ya un tiempo trabajando con John, estoy seguro que puedo pedirle un par de semanas libres para ocuparme de ti.”

“Jen, no hace falta.”

“No voy a discutir contigo sobre esto. Vas a vivir conmigo y por orden el propio médico vas a estar por lo menos un par de semanas descansando. Quieras o no, vas a necesitar que alguien te cuide y ese alguien seré yo durante todos esos días.”

Jeffrey llamó a la puerta y entró. “Obviamente he escuchado toda la conversación. Estoy con Jensen, te irás a su apartamento, yo mismo arreglaré la mudanza.”

Un momento después Jeffrey dejó la habitación y fue a buscar a Misha a la cafetería. Lo encontró sentado en una mesa, él solo, revolviendo sin muchas ganas un vaso de café. Se sentó a su lado y para sorpresa del muchacho le dio un beso en los labios.  
“Jay se va a poner bien, es un chico muy fuerte.” 

Misha asintió sonriente y se quedó mirando a Jeffrey. “Sobre lo que pasó en la carretera, me siento fatal y totalmente egoísta. No se que me pasó, supongo que te notaba tan lejos y es normal, yo soy el primero que te he echado de mi lado estos meses.” Mientras el muchacho hablaba, Jeffrey deslizó una mano sobre su muslo y la llevó hasta su ingle. Misha se sobresaltó, se ruborizó, miró a ver si era correcto y sonrió con malicia. “Jeff, estamos en un hospital.”

“Y el coche está en el aparcamiento.”

“¿Quieres que… lo hagamos aquí? Ni siquiera se si estoy preparado.”

Jeffrey acercó su silla a la de Misha y le susurró al oído. “Te aseguro que estás preparado para esto y mucho más. Además, eres el primer hombre con el que tenga sexo, así que digamos que soy… virgen y solo para ti.”

No tuvo que decir nada más, para que Misha se pusiera en pie y alargara una mano hasta él.


	35. UNA NUEVA VIDA PARA TODOS

Las dos semanas siguientes pasaron para Jared sin darse cuenta. Jensen no le dejaba dar un paso ni dentro de casa sin preguntarle a donde iba o si necesitaba algo. No es que le disgustara, sino todo lo contrario, le encantaba tener a Jensen todo el tiempo en casa, sin corregir trabajos, sin presiones de horas, todo para él por fin. Aunque hubiera tenido que estar a punto de morir para conseguirlo. No iban mucho más allá de la cama y el sofá y cuando Jared quería ducharse por las mañanas, acababan los dos en la ducha, tratando de portarse bien, porque, como había dicho el médico, Jared no podía hacer grandes esfuerzos. Pero estar allí, los dos cuerpos mojados, con todo el agua cayendo sobre ellos, era un buen momento para ver el cuerpo desnudo de su amante, besarle, en la boca en el caso de Jared o por todo el cuerpo en el caso de Jensen, cuidando mucho de no llegar a cierta parte sensible. De nuevo, había que recordar, nada de ejercicio excesivo.

Jensen había aprendido a cocinar. No es que antes no supiera, pero preparar unos deliciosos sándwiches no se podía considerar cocinar y mucho menos cuando tenía un enfermo en casa, recuperándose de una operación en la que le habían extirpado el bazo y había perdido una buena cantidad de sangre. Jared necesitaba proteínas, vitaminas y todo lo que lo sándwich no podía aportar. Así que, Jensen estaba aprendiendo a cocinar.

Jared disfrutaba, sentado desde una de las sillas de la cocina, viéndolo discutir con la sartén o con el aceite que le atacaba o con la comida que no salía exactamente igual que la receta. Pero a Jared le gustaba todo y sobretodo, todo lo que le preparara su novio.

Jeffrey y Misha se habían marchado en cuanto habían terminado la mudanza, pero llamaban todos los días. Ahora se les veía y se les oía por teléfono, muy felices. Jensen y Jared estaban más que convencidos de que ya habían tenido sexo, o por lo menos eso decía la carita de felicidad de Misha el día que se habían marchado. Jensen no quería saber lo que habían hecho en su cuarto de invitados, aunque se hacía una idea, pero ya había sido bastante bien por parte de Jeffrey que les hubiera dejado dormir en la misma cama, en el dormitorio, como para encima pedirle que no tuvieran sexo. Las cosas iban demasiado bien como para estropearlas por algo así.

El aislamiento en casa no estaba tan mal, pese a lo que había pensado Jared en un principio, pese a tener que pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en la cama o cuando Jensen se lo permitía, recostado en el sofá, el muchacho había empezado en secreto a preparar su primera novela. No es que se sintiera seguro de saber lo que hacía, pero tenía que pasar el rato de alguna manera y lo que comenzó como la creación de un personaje inspirado en Jensen, se estaba convirtiendo en el esqueleto de lo que podría ser una buena historia.

Por supuesto, todavía no le había dicho nada a Jensen, ya se lo podía imaginar, rojo como un tomate a punto de estallar por convertirse en su inspiración, con lo tímido que era y lo poco que le gustaba decir a nadie que era… si Jensen era friki, pero todavía no quería reconocerlo en público, como para saber que de él había salido este personaje. Jared sonreía como un estúpido cuando pensaba en ello, Jensen era su musa, su inspiración, su creación y poco a poco fue fijándose en todos sus gestos y movimientos, todas sus coletillas, su forma de hablar. Todo en él era una mina de oro para su personaje.

Se lo diría, claro que se lo iba a decir, pero primero quería tener todo el primer boceto de la historia, para que el profesor viera que no le estaba tomando el pelo, sino que aquello iba en serio. Lo que no esperaba, aquella primera semana, mientras se recuperaba después de haber sido herido por una navaja, que esa misma novela, ese mismo personaje, vería la luz en poco menos de dos años.

Mientras habían estado con la mudanza, los vecinos de otros apartamentos, preguntaron una y otra vez a Misha donde se iba a Jared, si había dejado los estudios, algunos incluso preguntaron si lo habían matado. Pronto los rumores se fueron extendiendo, hasta llegar a que Jared se había ido con una secta. Jensen también escuchó los bulos que corrían por el campus sobre el chico que vivía con él. Unos decían que era su hermano pequeño, otros que Jensen tenía muchos amantes y que este era el de noviembre y otros en cambio decían que Jensen era el líder de la secta que había cautivado a Jared.

Jensen sonreía y pasaba de la palabrería para no avivar todavía más los comentarios, pero no le gustaba imaginar lo que la gente pensaba sobre él y Jared. Lamentablemente el campus entero era un hervidero de chismorreos y ahora mismo él y Jared eran el centro de toda la atención.

Incluso alguien como John, que apenas prestaba atención a todo eso, había escuchado cosas.

“Dime que no tienes a ese chico encerrado en casa como tu esclavo, encadenado a la cama para tirártelo cuando quieras.” John se echó a reír al ver la expresión de odio en el rostro del joven profesor. 

Jensen se dejó caer en su silla, ahora ya tenía una mesa para el solo y parte de los alumnos de John, preferían verle a él para resolver sus dudas. El profesor más mayor estaba orgulloso del muchacho, todavía recordaba el primer día que había entrado en la oficina, tan parado, tímido, casi sin poder mirarle a los ojos y ahora era todo un profesor.

“La gente no hace más que decir tonterías.” Refunfuñó Jensen mientras empezaba a poner en orden sus papeles.

“¿Cómo está tu chico?”

“Se está recuperando, ayer fuimos al hospital para la revisión y el médico dijo que debía tomarse otra semana más por si acaso, para que los puntos no se le salten. Jared se puso de mal humor por tener que quedarse más días en casa.”

“Supongo que supiste compensarle.”

“¡Eh!” De nuevo, John había conseguido ponerle colorado. “Si lo hice, pero no como tu piensas, nos vimos todas las películas de Regreso al futuro seguidas. Por lo menos Jared tiene un pequeño punto friki, porque le encanta la trilogía desde que era niño.”

“Se te ve feliz.” Dijo John acercándose a la mesa del joven profesor. Se sentó sobre ella y se lo quedó mirando. “Siento que lo pasaras mal por mi culpa, debí avisarte cuando me conociste que me gusta flirtear, pero no lo hago con mala intención, quiero con locura a Scott, jamás le haría algo así.”

“¿Tu serías capaz de hacerle algo así a Jared?” Los dos profesores miraron a la puerta. Allí estaba Riley, entrando en el despacho, dejando su mochila y sus cosas a un lado y dirigiéndose hasta la mesa de Jensen, se apoyó sobre ella y clavó los ojos en el profesor. “¿Serías capaz de flirtear con otra persona y serle infiel a Jared?”

“¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?” Jensen se puso en pie, como un león protegiendo su territorio. “¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme algo así?”

“Tu me robaste a mi novio y no es que yo sea el tío más posesivo del mundo, pero bueno, Jared estaba bien conmigo hasta que te reencontró y como supongo que te lo tiraste ese domingo para que me dejara al día siguiente, me preguntaba si también le harás lo mismo a él cuando te canses de tenerlo cerca.”

“¡Jamás me he tirado a Jared!”

Jensen estaba a punto de gritar todavía más alto, cuando John se puso en medio y echó a Riley hacia atrás, para evitar que llegaran a las manos.

“En primer lugar, muchacho, has entrado en mi despacho, soy profesor aquí en la universidad y ni siquiera te conozco. No puedes venir aquí a insultar a alguien que trabaja para mí.” 

Riley lo miró y guardó silencio. Era cierto, no conocía al profesor, no lo había visto nunca, pero en cuanto había visto a Jensen de vuelta en la universidad, aparcando el coche, decidió seguirlo.

Jared le había abandonado por su ex, por el que había estado llorando por los rincones durante meses y en cuanto se habían vuelto a ver, Jared había caído en sus zarpas como si nada. Eso solo podía significar sexo de una manera u otra.

“Muy bien, supongo que me he dejado llevar. ¿Te acostaste con Jared antes de que rompiera conmigo?” Ahora que el muchacho se había relajado un poco, parecía mucho más posible llevar una conversación con él, aunque Jensen todavía no estaba muy seguro.

“No es algo de tu incumbencia, pero no… no hicimos nada ese domingo, nos encontramos, hablamos y supongo que… volvimos a conectar, pero no pasó nada.” No era del todo cierto, si que había pasado algo aquella noche, pero habían hecho el acuerdo de que el sexo telefónico no valía y por lo tanto no podía ser considerado como infidelidad. “Jared no te ha sido infiel y te aseguro que yo jamás podría traicionarle de esa forma. Le quiero demasiado.”

“¿Y como está?”

“¿Cómo te has enterado?”

“Cuando se fue de su apartamento, hablé con Misha y me contó lo del atraco, la gente no hace más que contar barbaridades, a cual más estúpida.”

Jensen sonrió, si había escuchado ya de todo. “Está bien, se está recuperando, pero necesita unos días de reposo.” Riley lo miró con desesperación, sin duda el chico seguía estando loco por Jared. “¿Por qué no vienes a casa después de clase y hablas con él? Vuestra ruptura lo dejó fatal, le hubiera gustado que acabarais siendo amigos. Seguro que le gusta verte.”

“Si, me lo pensaré.”

Pero Jensen conocía la respuesta, así que decidió no presionarle más. Al terminar las clases, ese día Riley tenía el mismo horario que él, se quedó en el coche, esperando. Si su instinto no le fallaba, el chico aparecería. Así lo hizo; Jensen no expresó sorpresa al verlo llegar, sonrió y le abrió la puerta del coche.

“Siento lo de antes.” Dijo el muchacho en cuanto Jensen arrancó. “Aunque dejé a Jared de malas maneras, le quiero mucho, supongo que por eso me dolió tanto perderle. No he dejado de pensar en él ni un solo día e incluso he imaginado, por muy mal que suene, que vuelves a dejarle y él viene a mi otra vez. No quiero que rompáis ni nada parecido, pero…”

“Lo se, Jared tiene algo y en cuanto te enamoras una de vez de él…” El tráfico de la calle, hizo que Jensen dejara de hablar, aunque los dos se habían comprendido sin problemas. “Jared siempre me ha dicho que fuiste de gran ayuda durante todo el último curso en el instituto.”

“Eso mismo me dijo de ti.” Añadió el muchacho. “Aunque claro, cuando me hablaba de ti, siempre estaba ocultando algo, que seguía enamorado de su profesor o que estaba dolido por cómo le habías dejado, siempre estuvo seguro que debías haberle dado una segunda oportunidad.” Jensen lo fue mirando de reojo mientras hablaba, cada palabra le rompía un poco el corazón, por todo lo que había hecho sufrir a Jared y se preguntó si el chico lo estaba haciendo a posta o no. “Cuando hablaba de ti, aunque al final ya no lo hacía tan a menudo, supongo que se estaba olvidando de ti, pero cuando lo hacía, siempre había cierto resentimiento en su voz, un dolor tan grande que por mucho que yo hiciera por él, por mucho que estuviera a su lado, sabía que nunca se iría. Supongo que nunca dejó de estar enamorado de ti, lo se, aunque me haya dado cuenta demasiado tarde.”

“Riley…”

“No, Jensen, no me vengas ahora con sermones o con disculpas sin sentido. No hace falta, las cosas siempre pasan por algo. Rompiste con Jared y parece que eso ha hecho vuestra relación más fuerte, me alegro, no por ti, después de todo me dejó por tu culpa, pero me alegro por él. Aunque de nuevo, por tu culpa, haya terminado en el hospital a punto de morir.”

Jensen se detuvo en la puerta de casa casi de golpe y con un fuerte frenazo que hizo chirriar a los neumáticos y se volvió hacia Riley completamente pálido, agarró el volante con tanta fuerza que hizo daño en los dedos.

“¿Cómo sabes eso?”

“Ya te lo he dicho, hablé con Misha, me contó todo. ¿Sabe Jared que te pusiste enfermo por su culpa?” Jensen abrió la boca pero no consiguió decir nada. “Mi padre es médico en el hospital donde Jared y tu estuvisteis ingresados y sabe que tienes un corazón afectado por el asma y que un nuevo ataque así de fuerte podría…”

“¿Pretendes decirle eso? No es algo que alguien que dice querer a Jared haga.”

Riley miró el edificio. “Hemos llegado. ¿Verdad?” Se bajó del coche y fue hacia la puerta. “Solo digo que le quiero y que si le haces daño o yo creo que le haces daño le diré que puedes morir si vuelve a darte un susto como el del atraco.”

“Pero no es cierto.”

“¿Crees que Jared hará más caso a lo que es cierto o a pensar que está poniendo tu vida en peligro? Solo necesito que no le hagas daño.”


	36. EL RETORNO DEL EXNOVIO Y SEXO CONTRA EL ASMA

Jared no había sentido más tensión en toda su vida. Sabía que ocurría algo, que algo iba mal, pero Jensen no le estaba contando. Por algún motivo que no llegaba a pillar, Jensen y Riley se odiaban y eso que acababan de conocerse, pero se odiaban, apenas se habían mirado a la cara y cuando uno de los dos hablaba, el otro parecía a punto de vomitar. Cuando Riley se metió en el baño, Jared le preguntó a su novio, pero todo lo que consiguió averiguar es que Jensen estaba cansado.

“Me diste un buen susto cuando me enteré de lo que te había pasado.” Dijo Riley, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Jensen. “Mi padre es médico en el mismo hospital en el que estuviste y me lo contó. Quería ir a verte, pero imaginé que no era el mejor momento. Hace poco que hemos roto y no quería verte triste. Así que decidí esperar y aquí estoy, para ver cómo estás.”

Jensen estaba dispuesto a lanzarse a impedir que el chico dijera algo inapropiado, pero por extraño que pareciera, no lo había hecho y se le veía muy tranquilo.

“No sabes cuánto me alegro que estés aquí. Durante estas semanas he pensado mucho en como terminó lo nuestro y siempre he creído que te había hecho daño, demasiado. Fuiste mi mejor amigo durante mucho tiempo, me ayudaste y al final te lo pagué de la peor forma posible.”

“No te preocupes, en el fondo siempre supe que lo nuestro no podía durar y que en el momento en que Jensen reapareciera en tu vida, se habría terminado. No estaba muy equivocado por lo que ves.”

Jared sonrió. Había imaginado el reencuentro cientos de veces y siempre terminaba mal, porque Riley le odiaba, Riley estaba tan enamorado de él que jamás llegaba a perdonarle por lo que hizo. Pero en realidad era todo lo contrario. Lo que veía ahora mismo, era la imagen de un chico que quería volver a ser su mejor amigo y Jared estaba encantado de volver a recuperarlo como tal. 

“Eh, Jensen, ¿Cómo estás?”

Cuando Riley se dirigió a Jensen, se dio cuenta que había llegado el momento, que lo había estado guardando durante todo el rato para poder atraparle con la guardia baja y que el profesor no pudiera escapar a la gran pregunta.

“No se qué a que te refieres, pero estoy perfectamente.”

Vio la sonrisa dibujaba en el rostro del muchacho, un gesto horrible que Jared no pudo ver porque estaba de espaldas a él.

“Mi padre me dijo que estuviste ingresado en el hospital el mismo día que Jared. Dijo que fuisteis la comidilla de todo el hospital ese día, Jared es apuñalado y tu casi te mueres del susto.”

“¿Jen, que está diciendo?”

Jensen abrió la boca, pero Riley se le adelantó. Se volvió de nuevo hacia Jared y con la mejor de las sonrisas, la más inocente posible. “¿No te lo dijo? Normal, supongo que no querría asustarte y sobretodo que no te sintieras mal y pensaras que era por tu culpa.”

“¿Decirme que? ¿Qué pasó por mi culpa?”

Jared se puso en pie, todavía le costaba moverse un poco, pero lo hizo, se levantó y caminó hasta Jensen, se sentó a su lado y clavó los ojos en él. El profesor sabía lo que eso significaba, sabía que Jared no era de los que se quedaba conforme con lo que le decían o con lo que no debía saber. Jared era un testarudo que no iba a parar hasta que le contaran lo que no sabía.

“Jared,” Jensen miró a Riley por encima del hombro de Jared, cuando todo aquello pasara, lo iba a matar. “el día que estuviste en el hospital, lo pasé muy mal, no estaba preparado para algo… ¿Quién lo está? Creí que te perdía, creí que… sentía que era mi culpa, que si tú y yo no hubiéramos discutido nada de aquello habría pasado. Supongo que mi cuerpo no pudo soportarlo.”

“¿Nunca le has contado lo de tus problemas de asma y corazón? Tu padre estaba allí cuando tuvo el ataque y se quedó en la habitación con él mientras tú dormías, creo que incluso Misha estaba. No se, es lo que me ha dicho mi padre.”

“¿Qué problemas? Jen, estás empezando asustarme.”

“Jensen es asmático y cuando te estaban operando…”

“Riley, ¡cállate Riley joder! Esto es algo entre Jensen y yo. Por si no te has dado cuenta todavía, Jensen es mi novio y lo que le ocurra a él es algo que solo nos concierne a nosotros dos.” Riley dio un respingo al escuchar la atronadora voz de Jared. No recordaba haberle oído nunca así y desde luego el muchacho jamás lo había mirado con tanto odio en los ojos. “Si no te importara, preferiría que te marcharas. Creía que podíamos ser amigos y que te había hecho daño al dejarte, pero lo que nunca creía, es que fueras capaz de intentar romper mi relación con Jensen.”

“Jay, yo…”

“Vete.”

“Solo quiero evitar que Jensen te haga daño. Te ha estado mintiendo todos estos días.”

“He dicho que te vayas.” Jared sonó todavía más alterado y Riley no estaba dispuesto a ver hasta dónde podía llegar, porque jamás lo había visto tan enfadado.

Sin decir nada más, el muchacho dejó el apartamento, los dejó solos y durante uno momento, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Jensen se sentía tan avergonzado; ahora se daba cuenta que tenía que haberle dicho antes a Jared lo que había ocurrido. Pero en algo tenía razón Riley, no quería preocuparle, tenía dominado el problema, sabía cómo controlar su asma, pero en ciertas ocasiones, sobretodo cuando alguien apuñalaba a su novio y trataba de matarlo, se le hacía imposible mantenerse tranquilo y su problema se alteraba. El chico se quedó ahí, de pie, frente a Jensen, esperando una explicación a lo que acababa de oír, con la esperanza que no fuera cierto nada de lo que había dicho Riley.

“¿Estás enfermo? Jen, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Yo…”

“Soy asmático, nada más. Se que no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera, pero es algo que totalmente controlado, excepto en momentos difíciles como ese día en el hospital. Tuve un ataque si, es cierto, pero estoy bien.”  
“¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Entiendo que no me lo dijeras el mismo día. ¿Pero estás dos semanas?” 

Jensen se acercó a su novio y acarició su mejilla. Sonrió y le dio un beso. “Lo siento, el asma ha sido siempre un problema del que me he ocupado yo mismo. La tengo desde muy pequeño y como mis padres siempre estaban viajando o trabajando, éramos mi niñera y yo los que nos ocupábamos. Con el tiempo, me quedé solo y era cosa mía, nadie más lo sabía, porque no quería que la gente me viera como el chico débil, que no hacía deporte porque estaba enfermo. Era más fácil hacerles creer que no me gustaba el deporte porque soy friki. En realidad no me gusta, pero la gente siempre se mete con los débiles y simplemente deja de lado a los frikis como yo.” 

Sin darse cuenta, Jensen había dejado de mirarle a la cara mientras le contaba la historia de su vida. Nadie había llegado a saber tanto de él. Jared le levantó el rostro, le estaba sonriendo, no estaba enfadado, no le odiaba por haberle ocultado todo aquello. El muchacho se arrodilló frente a Jensen, apoyó sus manos en los muslos del profesor y deslizó sus labios sobre los de Jensen.

“Pues eso ya no vale.” Un nuevo beso hizo sonreír por fin a Jensen. “Como tu me dijiste cuando me vine a vivir aquí contigo, ahora somos un equipo y me da igual lo que diga Riley y me da igual como te haya tratado el resto del mundo antes. Estoy aquí para cuidarte, igual que tu has hecho conmigo estas semanas.”

El siguiente beso, fue más apasionado que los anteriores y Jensen se dejó llevar, permitiendo que el muchacho penetrara en su boca, notó la mano del chico apretando su nuca, para no dejarle escapar, mientras la otra mano acariciaba su entrepierna y gimió.

“¿Crees que te voy a dejar porque tengas algún problema de salud?” Jared apretó un poco más la entrepierna de su novio, hasta sacar un gemido más fuerte de su garganta. “Jen, te quiero por como eres y si te da un ataque de asma, yo seré el que te lleve al hospital o el que se quede despierto por la noche cuidando de ti.” Lamió su cuello y bajó la cremallera de su pantalón, mientras Jensen abría más las piernas. “No quiero que vuelvas a esconderme algo así.”

“No lo haré… lo prometo.” Dijo Jensen como pudo, no era fácil hablar cuando apenas podía respirar y cuando la mano de su joven novio se había internado en sus pantalones más allá de su bóxer, mientras besaba y lamía su cuello. “Dios Jay… ¿esta es la recompensa por portarme mal?”

El susurró en su oído casi le hace correrse allí mismo. “Esto es lo que dejarás de conseguir si sigues escondiéndome cosas.” Jared encerró el miembro de Jensen en su mano y lo acarició. “Te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie, Jen y no voy a permitir que pases por algo malo tu solo.” Movió la mano de arriba abajo, mientras el miembro de Jensen iba creciendo más y más dentro del pantalón.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación. Los gemidos de Jensen llevaban el ritmo de la mano de Jared, mientras el profesor con los ojos cerrados, se aferraba a los brazos del sillón en el que estaba sentado. Jared le bajó el pantalón completamente, dejando que su polla firme saliera. La miró y sonrió.

“Ven aquí.” Dijo Jared, sentándose en el suelo.

“Todavía te estás recuperando.”

“No esperaba tener que hacer yo mucho movimiento.” Contestó el chico mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón y se lo bajaba. Dejando a la vista un enorme bulto bajo la ropa interior. Se quitó la camiseta también y alargó la mano. “Riley no nos va a conseguir hacer daño. Te quiero, por mucho que diga, quiero compartir todos nuestros momentos, los buenos y los malos y después de una tarde horrible con mi ex, me gustaría pasar un rato maravilloso con mi novio, haciendo el amor.”

“¿Haciendo el amor? ¿Cuántas veces te has leído Crepúsculo?” 

Como respuesta y para poner más caliente todavía a su novio, Jared comenzó a masturbarse por encima del bóxer. “¿Esto también lo hace ese maldito vampiro que brilla a la luz del día?” Se mordió el labio, mientras su miembro creía bajo la ropa. “Si no te gusta el término “hacer el amor”, tal vez prefieras follarme o ponerme a cuatro patas o…”

“Vale, vale lo he pillado, como sigas hablando de forma tan grosera, conseguirás que me corra antes de hacer nada.”

Jensen se arrodilló, tiró de él y con un movimiento brusco le quitó el bóxer. Se quitó también el suyo y arremetió contra la boca del muchacho. Jared gimió, de forma tan desesperada como había hecho Jensen un momento antes. Jensen sujetó sus manos por encima de su cuerpo, pegándolas al suelo y acercó su polla al culo del muchacho.

“Si te cuesta follarme y te da un ataque me lo dirás ¿verdad?” 

“No voy a morirme mientras lo hacemos.” 

Jensen intentó darle un nuevo beso, pero Jared apartó la boca rápidamente. “Pero me lo dirías. No quiero que te pase nada por mi culpa.”

Jensen se echó a reír y frotó de nuevo su polla contra el trasero de su novio y Jared se mordió el labio una vez más. “Claro que te lo diría, pero te aseguro que puedo follarte sin colapsarme y para demostrártelo…” Sujetó su miembro con la mano y lo introdujo en Jared. 

El chico gimió y se estremeció mientras la polla de Jensen iba entrando cada vez más en él, sin detenerse, hasta que su cuerpo chocó con el del muchacho. Se quedó ahí, para que Jared le notara dentro, le besó, recorriendo el interior de su boca por completo y un momento más tarde comenzó a moverse dentro de él. No hubo preliminares, no hubo juegos y por una vez no hubo palabras de amor. Tan solo se trató de sexo desesperado; la prueba de Jensen de que podía hacerlo sin caer enfermo y el miedo, que poco a poco iba desapareciendo de Jared, porque algo malo le ocurriera a su novio por su culpa.

Cuando Jensen se tendió sobre Jared allí mismo, en el suelo, el muchacho lo atrapó entre sus brazos y lo arrastró para pegarlo todo lo posible a él. Le besó de nuevo, de forma mucho más romántica esta vez, más lenta y cuidadosa.

“Lo he dicho en serio, si te pasa algo, si te encuentras mal en cualquier momento o si… no se, cualquier cosa, quiero que me lo digas. Porque estoy aquí por ti y para ti.” 

“Serás el primero en asustarse cuando me vuelva a pasar.”

“¡Jen!”

“Lo se, lo se, lo siento.” Jensen se echó a reír y volvió a besarle. “Solo bromeaba. Pero te prometo que no te voy a ocultar nada.”


	37. MIEDO A MORIR, MIEDO A PERDERTE, MIEDO A DEJARTE SOLO

Jensen miró el calendario en su móvil y sonrió. En un par de semanas, volvería a ser Navidad. El tiempo había pasado tan rápido; había estado tan preocupado por Jared, con su nuevo puesto como profesor suplente y el cambio de apartamento, que apenas había tenido tiempo de darse cuenta del paso del tiempo. Desde que habían vuelto a estar juntos, Jared y él, las cosas no podían ir mejor. Sin duda, Jared había madurado más de lo que podría haber deseado cuando soñaba con él. Además, se había recuperado rápidamente de la herida en el vientre y había regresado a sus clases. Aunque Jensen no era profesor de literatura, había hecho constantes visitas a los profesores de su novio para pedirles los apuntes y trabajos correspondientes a las semanas que el muchacho había estado fuera y en casa, le había echado una mano para estudiar y prepararse los exámenes de diciembre.

Cuando estaban juntos, el tiempo desaparecía por completo, en días de clase, les daban las dos de la mañana estudiando o simplemente hablando, por más días que pasaban juntos, parecía que siempre tenían cosas nuevas que contarse, cosas que nunca se habían dicho todavía, cosas que no le habían contado a nadie. Los fines de semana, podían ver amanecer sin darse cuenta y acostarse, acurrucados el uno contra el otro, hasta el medio día.

Las cosas con John tampoco iban nada mal. Con el paso de los últimos meses, el profesor le había ido ofreciendo más clases y alumnos para que se encargara de ellos. Poco a poco fue tomando confianza, fue creyendo en si mismo, en que podía hacer bien su trabajo y que dar clase y preparar a futuros ingenieros como él, era lo que realmente le gustaba hacer.

Los alumnos también le estaban cogiendo cariño, sobretodo las alumnas, algunas de las cuales, al ver que no había nada que hacer con el profesor Barrowman, gay y casado, podían acercarse a su joven compañero. Pese a los primeros rumores, a nadie le interesaba hablar ya de Jensen y del chico que vivía con él. Jensen era el primero que guardaba su intimidad para él mismo y para diciembre, ya nadie sabía si tenía novio o novia, si vivía alguien con él o si estaba, simplemente saliendo con alguien. Así, algunas de sus alumnas, creyeron que tenían alguna posibilidad con él.

El antiguo despacho de John, ahora era de los dos, Jensen tenía su propio escritorio, la foto de Jared y el encima, su ordenador y todo lo que necesitaba para dar sus clases y prepararlas. “Creo que algunas de tus chicas están coladas por ti” Le había dicho John en más de una ocasión, pero Jensen no lo había tomado en serio, estaba acostumbrado a que John se metiera con él y le gastara bromas. Jensen incluso había llegado a pensar que su jefe tenía cierta envidia de que, tal vez y solo tal vez, Jensen fuera más atractivo que él, o por lo menos, mucho más joven. Por eso, no le hizo ningún caso, cuando el dijo aquello.

Sin embargo, debería habérselo tomado un poco más en serio.

“Acuérdate de tomar las vitaminas.” Las conversaciones telefónicas con Jared eran constantes, por la diferencia de horario. “El médico dijo que tenías que tomaras hasta dos semanas después de que te diera el alta definitiva.”

“Saben mal.” Jensen sonrió, adoraba cuando Jared hablaba con ese tono casi infantil.

“Lo se, Jay. Pero los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina y los dos nos estamos esforzando mucho para que saques la mejor nota posible.”

“Muy bien, Jen, sin presión, así me gusta.” El profesor imaginó la expresión de su joven novio, con una mezcla de terror y disgustó en su rostro. “Me tomaré las dichas pastillas, pero eso te va a costar una gran compensación esta noche.”

Jensen se dio la vuelta hacia la ventana y se acercó el teléfono a la boca para que nadie más le escuchara. “Ya sabes que puedo hacerte todo lo que quieras, solo tienes que pedírmelo como tu sabes.” El suspiro de Jared al otro lado, le dio a entender que lo había comprendido. “Pero primero las pastillas.”

Un carraspeó a su espalda, le hizo darse la vuelta. Reconoció a la chica, Danneel Harris era uno de sus alumnas y alguien que, aunque el propio Jensen no se hubiera dado cuenta, le ponía ojitos, se ponía ropa sexy para que el profesor se diera cuenta y trataba de ligárselo, incluso cuando Jensen jamás le había hecho el más mínimo caso.

“Tengo que dejarte, hablamos más tarde. Pero no olvides las pastillas.”

“Y tu no olvides lo de esta noche. Esta vez te va a salir muy caro.”

Jensen apagó el teléfono y lo dejó a un lado con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Su alumna, se quedó ahí, con su minifalda, su escote prominente y su maquillaje un poco exagerado para ir a clase. Jensen no se dio cuenta de nada de ello.

“Lo siento,” Dijo Jensen por fin a la chica. “¿Teníamos una cita?”

“Ya me gustaría a mí.”

“¿Cómo dices?”

“No, lo siento, no había concertado una cita con usted, pero creí que sería buena idea venir y hablar directamente con mi profesor favorito.” Jensen abrió la boca de par en par para decir algo, pero los movimientos de caderas de la chica mientras se acercaba a él, le dejaron de piedra. ¿Realmente se le estaba insinuando o solo eran imaginaciones suyas? “Se que esto es algo precipitado, pero ya no podía aguantar más profesor Ackles.”

“Danneel, no se lo que pretendes decirme, pero…”

“Llámeme Danny, profesor. Además, usted no es mucho más mayor que yo. ¿Cuántos años tienes, veinticinco? Todo el mundo en el campus habla del profesor superdotado, pero solo unos pocos tenemos el privilegio de tenerlo como nuestro profesor. Todavía somos menos las que vemos el hombre tan perfecto que es usted y sólo yo estoy aquí.”

La chica se acercó todavía más al escritorio y se inclinó sobre él. Al hacerlo, el pecho se apretó todavía más contra su escote. Jensen no pudo evitar mirar, después de todo, no era ciego. Danneel se dio cuenta, sonrió victoriosa y se pasó la mano por el cuello y la parte superior del pecho. Eso siempre funcionaba con todos los tíos.

“Estoy enamorada de ti, Jensen.”

“¿Cuándo he dejado de ser el profesor Ackles?” 

Jensen se echó hacia atras, pero al hacerlo, permitió que la chica diera la vuelta al escritorio y se acercara todavía más a él.

“Lo siento mucho, se que esto es totalmente inapropiado, pero también se cuales son mis sentimientos hacia ti y no creas que no he visto como me miras en clase. Me deseas tanto como yo a ti.” La chica apoyó las manos a ambos lados de la silla de Jensen y sonrió. 

“Danneel, lo siento, pero estás muy confundida. No te deseo, eres una chica muy guapa y atractiva, no lo voy a negar, pero no es lo que tu piensas.”

La chica acarició la mejilla del profesor y acercó su rostro al de Jensen hasta que sus labios casi rozaron los del profesor. Jensen la apartó con un pequeño empujón y ella tropezó y trastabilló ligeramente. Durante un segundo, pareció que la chica lo miraba confundida, pero pronto se recompuso y se sentó sobre la mesa del profesor, de una forma, que muy poca gente podría considerar decente.

“Danneel muchacha, siento mucho decirte que estabas confundida, no quiero nada de lo que estás pensando y aunque lo estuviera, que no es así, ni remotamente, soy tu profesor no podría hacerlo.”

“Dicen que está saliendo con un alumno, aunque los rumores no es que me interesen.” Jensen se preguntó porque las palabras de la chica sonaban tan falsas. Tal vez fuera por la sonrisa malévola en su rostro. “Yo solo quiero ponerle las cosas más fáciles, profesor.”

“¿A qué te refieres?”

Danneel se deslizó por el escritorio hasta el suelo y volvió a pegarse todo lo posible a Jensen. “Quiero el sobresaliente en su clase y también me gustaría probarle fuera del aula, profesor. Pero como eso último parece que no voy a poder conseguirlo, me conformo con el sobresaliente.”

“¿Intentas chantajearme?”

Danneel se encogió de hombros. “Si quiere llamarlo así, personalmente prefiero pensar que nos estamos haciendo un favor mutuo.” Jensen no dijo nada, estaba demasiado absorto en las palabras de la chica. “Usted me pone el sobresaliente tal y como le he pedido y yo no tendré porque decir a nadie que me acosa y ha tratado de propasarse conmigo.”

Jensen se levantó de golpe y se alejó todo lo que pudo de la chica. “¿Qué coño estás diciendo? Nunca he acosado a nadie.”

“Es posible, pero dígame señor profesor. ¿A quién va a creer la gente, a usted, del que se han oído mil cosas, sobre ese chico al que tiene en casa…?”

“No metas a Jared en nada de esto.”

“¿O a la pobre chica asustada y atemorizada por usted? Las cosas funcionan así. Yo quiero el sobresaliente y creo que por mi cuenta no lo voy a conseguir sacar. Soy buena en los estudios, pero ser ingeniera es cosa de mi madre, quiere que sea con ella, pero sinceramente no me gusta. Así que he pensado que si usted me pone el sobresaliente todo el año, todo el mundo estará feliz y no tendré que manchar su reputación.”

“No lo harías.”

De nuevo Danneel se encogió de hombros y sonrió, con lo que casi parecía rubor en sus mejillas. “Si quiere comprobarlo, puedo venir mañana a clase, asustada, puedo empezar a sacar malas notas en sus trabajos y cuando la gente me pregunte, puedo decirles que alguien me acosa. La otra opción, es convertirme en tu amante, acostarte conmigo, los dos nos divertimos y tú me das el sobresaliente porque realmente estás enamorado de mí. No digas nada todavía. Piénsatelo hasta lunes, apúntame una cita para las tres de la tarde. Dime entonces lo que has pensado.”

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Danneel se dio la vuelta, cogió su bolso y salió del despacho. Jensen se quedó clavado en el sitio. Preguntándose cómo era posible que su vida se hubiera vuelto tan desastrosa en cuestión de cinco minutos. Lo notó llegar en seguida; lo cierto es que ni siquiera le sorprendía, conocía el dolor, la angustia, aunque lo sorprendente fue lo rápido que empezó a faltarle el aire. Eso hizo que toda la habitación le diera vueltas delante de él. Se agarró a la mesa de John, trató de llegar a la suya, pero al hacerlo se tambaleó y a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio, acabó casi completamente tendido sobre la mesa, con la mirada nublada, el aire que apenas entraba en sus pulmones y un calor sofocante en el pecho.

Jamás le había pasado tan rápido, excepto cuando creyó que Jared iba a morir en el hospital. Alargó la mano hasta su silla pero no la alcanzó. Se tropezó, cayó al suelo y cuando intentó ponerse en pie, cayó de nuevo de rodillas, se hizo daño, pero apenas lo notó, porque lo peor de todo aquello, era que no podía respirar. Miró a su alrededor, no había nadie, no había una sola persona a su alrededor, ni pasaba nadie por su despacho que pudiera ayudarle y encima no recordaba donde estaba su inhalador. Cayo al suelo de bruces, en pocos momentos, quedaría inconsciente y tal vez, si John no regresaba pronto de su reunión, si nadie pasaba por allí a tiempo, aquello podría ser el fin.

Tal sólo pudo pensar en Jared, en cómo se sentiría el chico si alguien le decía que lo habían encontrado muerto en el despacho. Jamás sabría el motivo; tal vez sería algo bueno que no supiera que una chica había intentado hacerle chantaje. Se estaba ahogando, ya no podía pensar con claridad, pero lo único que tenia realmente claro, era que por encima de todas las cosas, deseaba que Jared pudiera ser feliz, con él o sin él, si el destino así lo pedía.


	38. MIEDO, ESPERANZA Y UN FUTURO POR DELANTE

Cuando Jared llegó al hospital, estaba a punto de darle un infarto. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el momento en que había recibido la llamada de John. El profesor jamás le había llamado y cuando lo hizo, de repente, Jared supo que algo no iba bien, que algo horrible le había sucedido a Jensen. No tardó en darse cuenta que no estaba equivocado.

“Jensen está en el hospital.” Dijo el profesor, sacando el corazón de Jared de su sitio. 

Apenas escuchó el resto antes de salir corriendo. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Riley, eso de que Jensen tenía problemas de corazón. Aunque el profesor le había dicho que no era así, el miedo siempre había quedado allí, pensando en que podría ocurrirle si tenía un nuevo ataque, si su corazón aguantaría realmente. Ahora, llegaba el momento de comprobarlo.

Pilló un taxi en la calle, le llevó al hospital en lo que para el muchacho fue una auténtica eternidad. Le pagó, nunca supo cuanto le había pedido el hombre, ni cuanto le dio él. Salió disparado y entró en urgencias, con el estómago apretado, el corazón en un puño y todo él a punto de estallar.

“Busco a Jensen Ackles. Me han dicho que lo han traído aquí.” Le dijo a la enfermera.

Ella lo miró en silencio para luego bajar la mirada al ordenador. Jared se preguntó si le había hecho caso realmente y estaba a punto de preguntar de nuevo. Pero no hizo falta, la mujer levantó de nuevo la mirada. “Si, tienes razón, le han traído hace media hora, está ahí dentro, en cuanto el médico…”

“¿Cómo está?”

La enfermera lo asesinó con la mirada. “No soy más que una enfermera, muchacho, el médico está con tu amigo.”

“Mi novio, Jensen es mi novio, llevamos tres meses viviendo juntos.”

Sus palabras no impresionaron a la mujer. “Como intento decirte, muchacho, el médico está con él, cuando tenga noticias saldrá a decirte algo. Vuestro amigo, está esperando ahí sentado, ¿Qué tal si esperas con él?”  
Jared se dio la vuelta y en la esquina de la sala de espera, reconoció a John. Le dio las gracias a la enfermera, no iba a sacar mucho de ella y se acercó al profesor. Se sentó a su lado al mismo tiempo que John le hacía un gesto saludándole con la cabeza.

“El médico todavía no ha salido.” Dijo el profesor. Jared asintió. “Cuando entré en el despacho lo encontré inconsciente en el suelo. Me dio un susto terrible, pero llamé enseguida a la ambulancia. No tardaron en llegar y una vez aquí se lo llevaron. Ha pasado   
media hora, tal vez un poco más, no lo se, pero por el momento el médico no ha dicho nada.”

Jared no contestó, mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo, mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar. No era un chico fuerte. Siempre lo había parecido, incluso cuando murió su madre, pero fue algo tan inesperado, ese maldito coche que arroyó el suyo; la mató en el acto pero ahora estaba allí, sentado en una maldita sala de espera de un hospital preguntándose sin parar, si volvería a ver a Jensen con vida

Cuando John se puso en pie, el muchacho hizo lo mismo, pero todavía tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que había un médico delante de ellos. 

“¿Jensen está…? Se que tiene problemas del corazón y que un nuevo ataque de asma podría matarlo, así que dígamelo ya. ¿Jensen está muerto?”

“No,” El médico sonrió. ¿Por qué le sonreía ese hombre, cuando la vida de su novio estaba en peligro? “Jensen no está muerto y no va morir. Sobretodo porque no tiene ningún problema del corazón, al contrario, tiene un corazón muy fuerte. Su problema ha sido el ataque de asma. Ha sido uno realmente fuerte, seguramente por haber recibido alguna noticia que le haya sobrecogido. Tendrán que preguntarle ustedes cuando despierte, aunque por el momento recomendaría no hacerlo y dejarle descansar durante un par de días al menos.”

“¿Entonces solo ha sido el asma?” Jared no se dio cuenta de lo mal que había sonado eso. Pero si era cierto que Riley le había mentido, si era cierto que Jensen no tenía ningún problema de corazón, entonces el muchacho ya estaba mucho más tranquilo, por muy mal que sonara eso.

“¿Solo el asma? Bueno, si lo quieres ver así, entonces si, sólo ha sido el asma. Aunque el ataque ha sido realmente duro y necesitará reposo. Lo mantendremos ingresado al menos una noche, para comprobar que su respiración se estabiliza.”  
Jared asintió y esperó a que el médico se marchara, tras decirle la habitación en la que estaba Jensen. La mano de John sobre su hombro le devolvió a la realidad e incluso le hizo destensar el cuerpo un poco. Asintió de nuevo y junto con el profesor se encaminaron a la habitación.

John tan solo estuvo dentro cinco minutos, para ver a Jensen, que acababa de recuperar el conocimiento, pero en seguida dejó a los dos muchachos solos. Jared se sentó junto a la cama y permaneció en silencio, mientras Jensen iba centrándose. Siempre le pasaba, después de un ataque lo bastante duro, tardaba unos momentos en centrarse.

Desde la cama, Jensen miró a Jared. No recordaba cómo había llegado allí o porque estaba en el hospital, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, consiguió situarse en su despacho y con otro esfuerzo, llegó a ver a Danneel, pero no sabía lo que habían estado hablando.   
“Siento mucho haberte asustado.” Dijo por fin a través de la mascarilla de oxígeno.

“Así que lo del corazón no es cierto.” Jensen negó con la cabeza. “¿Por qué dijo Riley algo así entonces?”

“Intentaba separarnos. Hacerte sentir culpable por el ataque que me dio en el hospital y creer que me iba a morir. También me amenazó si te era infiel como te había hecho ser con él.”

“No le fui infiel…” Jared se puso colorado recordando la conversación telefónica más caliente que había tenido en toda su vida. “Eso no contaba, ya hablamos de ello. Tu y yo no hicimos nada hasta que no rompí con él.” Se hizo de nuevo el silencio, cuando Jared se dio cuenta que su novio se quedaba pensativo. “¿Qué ocurre? ¿Va todo bien? ¿Quieres que llame al médico?”

Jensen negó con la cabeza, por fin lo recordaba. “Tienes que hablar con John y decirle que una de mis alumnas, Danneel Harris… no te alteres ¿vale? Y no hagas tampoco ninguna tontería.” Jared se puso tenso, aquello no había sonado nada bien y sabía que no le iba a gustar en absoluto. “Intentó hacerme un chantaje, por eso me dio el ataque, quiere que le ponga un sobresaliente o de lo contrario me acusará de haberla acosado.”

“Será…”

“Si, pero no quiero que te metas en medio. Solo eres un estudiante y no quiero que te metas en problemas por una chica que está mal de la cabeza. Estoy seguro que John podrá arreglarlo.”

Jared tomó su mano y apretó con fuerza. “Soy tu novio, te dije que cuidaría de ti. No puedes decirme algo así después de haber tenido un ataque que te ha mandado al hospital.” Sin embargo, hacía mucho tiempo que había descubierto que no había forma de llevarle la contraria a Jensen cuando clavaba sus ojos verdes en él. Suspiró con fuerza y acomodó la cabeza sobre su mano libre. “No es justo, no puedes mirarme así, sabes que no tengo forma de luchar.”

“Lo se, por eso precisamente lo hago. Para que no cometas ninguna tontería. Deja que John se encargue de esto, algo me dice que él sabrá que hacer.”

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía entonces es que en cuanto John se enteró de lo sucedido, comenzó a urdir un plan para sacar a la luz lo que había hecho la chica. En primer lugar, nada más volver a la universidad, hizo correr la historia de que Jensen había muerto. Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, todo sorpresas, lloros y lamentos, excepto por parte de Danneel a la que casi también le dio un ataque. Después de todo, no era más que una niña caprichosa, que ahora estaba convencida de haber cometido en el peor error de su vida, que creía haber matado a una persona y con lo que no podía vivir.

Fue a hablar con John y entre lágrimas y un ataque de pánico, le explicó lo que había ocurrido. El profesor lo estaba grabando todo, gracias a un equipo que había puesto en sus manos la policía. Cuando la chica hubo terminado, unos agentes entraron en el despacho y la detuvieron. Todo fue rápido y limpio. John dijo cinco minutos más tarde la verdad a todo el mundo, que Jensen estaba vivo, que había pasado la noche en el hospital y que el lunes regresaría a clase. La sorpresa en el campus fue mayúscula, todo el mundo estaba aliviado por la noticia, pero nadie salía de su asombro.

Ni Jared ni Jensen se enteraron de lo ocurrido hasta que regresaron a clase el lunes. Todo el mundo saludó a Jensen de forma efusiva y hasta que no pregunto a John, no supo a que veía todo aquello. Danneel ya estaba bajo vigilancia policial, aunque los rumores aseguraban que saldría pronto con una fianza, gracias a la influencia de sus padres. Sin embargo, también decían otros rumores, que no se le iba a permitir regresar a esa universidad. Para Jared era suficiente con saber que iba a estar lejos de su novio.

Los dos muchachos agradecieron a John lo que había hecho, invitándole a cenar, tanto a él como a Scott, mientras los gemelos se quedaban con la hermana de John. 

“Me alegra ver que has encontrado a tu media naranja o que la has recuperado más bien.” Dijo Scott, levantando su vaso para hacer un brindis.

“Siento lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos.” Jensen intentó ocultarse tras su vaso. “No suelo emborracharme tanto. Estaba confundido, creía que estaba enamorado de ti… me gustabas mucho y pensaba que tu sentías algo por mí.” Vio a Jared ponerse tenso a su lado y por debajo de la mesa apretó su rodilla. Jared le miró y sonrió, no se trataba de celos, si no de recordar los que habían sido los peores meses de sus vidas. “Creo que fue al día siguiente cuando me di cuenta que estaba haciendo el gilipollas. Así que supongo que debería darte las gracias por abrirme los ojos y hacer que pasara esto.” 

Señaló a Jared a su lado y en esta ocasión fue John el que levanto su vaso para hacer el brindis. 

“Por los amores recuperados y los amores que nunca terminan.” Scott le dio un beso y levantó también su vaso.

“Por las historias de amor que tienen que ser.” Contestó Jared. 

“Y porque el destino nunca ha tirado la toalla con nosotros.” Terminó diciendo Jensen, dando un pequeño empujón a Jared que estaba a su lado.


	39. EPILOGO - EL RESTO DE MI VIDA… CONTIGO

Jared estaba de los nervios y no era para menos, aunque Jensen no hacía más que burlarse de él. El muchacho podría matarle, pero no lo hizo, le quería demasiado y después de todo era el causante de sus nervios y de que ahora estuviera allí mismo. Miró el reloj. “Cinco minutos. Jen, no se cómo salir allí, no se qué decir. Esa gente no me conoce.”

“Pero se ha leído tu libro y eso que salió a la venta hace una semana. Esa gente ha pasado horas sin comer ni dormir para terminar de leer tu libro y venir a la presentación. Así que creo que cualquier cosa que les digas, sobre el libro, sobre ti, sobre nosotros, será suficiente para ellos. Aunque preferiría que no les hablaras sobre mi posición favorita.”

“¡Jen!”

El profesor se echó a reír y se sentó sobre las piernas del muchacho. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dio un largo y profundo beso. 

“Todo va a salir bien. Eres el mejor escritor que he visto nunca y aunque todavía me cuesta entender porque tu protagonista está basando en mi, te aseguro que me siento muy alagado.”

“¿De verdad no sabes por qué?”

“Tu protagonista es un detective privado. Yo no lo soy.” Jared asintió, pero se lo quedó mirando a los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír. “SI lo dices porque es un tío friki enamorado del señor de los anillos, Star Wars y Doctor Who… bueno, muy bien, en eso si se parece a mí y también es mucha casualidad que tenga los ojos verdes y tenga el pelo castaño claro, por no hablar de su pasión por coleccionar tazas e imanes.”

“Te dejas los muñequitos.”

Jensen le dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro. “No son muñequitos y precisamente por eso no puedes jugar con ellos cuando quieras preparar una escena de uno de tus libros. Son figuras de acción y están perfectamente bien empaquetadas. Si las sacáramos, perderían todo su valor.”

Jared se echó a reír, tres años juntos y todavía le sorprendían cosas de su novio… prometido, ya que hacía casi un mes que Jensen se le había puesto de rodillas, con una cena romántica que le había preparado, bueno mas bien que John había cocinado para ellos en realidad y durante la cual él le había pedido matrimonio.

“Cuando acabes la carrera quiero que te conviertas en mi marido.”

Las cosas no podían ir mejor entre ellos, iban a casarse, Jared estaba a punto de presentar al gran público su primera novela, la primera de una saga en realidad, que la editorial le había comprado. Ya le habían encargado otras dos por el momento, así que su personaje, el detective Dean Winchester iba a tener mucho trabajo por delante.

Jeffrey y Misha estaban entre el público, ellos se habían dado el si quiero seis meses antes, justo después de que el padre de Misha volviera a aparecer y Jeffrey le dejara claro con un buen puñetazo en la cara y otro en el estómago, que no tenía nada que hacer allí. Misha se había mudado definitivamente a vivir con su marido y jefe, aunque ahora la empresa estaba a nombre de los dos. Jared estaba encantado que su padre fuera por fin feliz con alguien tras la muerte de su madre y que Misha hubiera encontrado el amor que tanto necesitaba.

Jensen consiguió ser profesor a tiempo completo en la universidad, después de que el profesor Jim Beaver decidiera jubilarse por fin y le recomendara personalmente a él para tomar su puesto. Jared también seguía estudiando literatura, aunque lo compaginaba con su nueva carrera como escritor profesional. No era fácil, apenas tenía tiempo para nada más, pero Jensen y él siempre encontraban tiempo para estar juntos y el profesor le estaba ayudando mucho con todo.

El futuro era todo un misterio para el muchacho. Le quedaban dos años en la facultad, tenía que preparar dos novelas más de su recién creado Dean Winchester y tenía que preparar su boda con Jensen. Su vida no hacía más que cambiar y no sabía lo que pasaría dentro de un mes o dentro de un año. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro en ese momento, es de que estaba completamente enamorado de su profesor favorito, de su prometido friki. Y de que la persona que le estaba besando, mientras el presentador del evento en el que era la estrella invitada junto a su novela le llamaba desde el otro lado de la cortina; era el amor de su vida.


End file.
